Their Saving Grace
by TheBlueAmethyst
Summary: [SI-OC] It had started like any other normal day. Wake up, get ready, grab some coffee on the way to school, update Mystic Messenger... Then in the blink of an eye, all semblance of normality made a turn for the strange when the game seemed to become way too real, and I found myself standing in front of an apartment door with the RFA logo.
1. Prologue: Secrets to Bear

**AUTHOR'S NOTE [11/22/2017]:** This story has been rewritten in order to _brush up the plot, deal with plotholes_ , and perform _heavy dialogue revision_. Thanks to the whole rewriting process and the god awful hard drive fiasco, I've come to realize how flawed the 'running parallel with canon' reasoning was and how I basically almost wrote myself into a corner. After all, each route technically functions as an alternate universe, so yeah, *facedesk*. My MC even _blatantly_ states this, Routes and all.

Anyways, to reiterate, I'm gonna go all in now into **AU** territory (but I will not ignore canon), Korean and some Tagalog (because the SI can and will slip out Tagalog) will be interspersed in some scenes, and I'm sorry if the changes struck you as out of the blue.

In any case, as explained in the **[11/26/2016 AN]** this thing was born after a sleepless night and replaying the game, staring into space for an hour, and having a Eureka moment of tinkering and going ham with the plot. And yes, the SI here is based on me to a certain extent, with the idea of _'player ending up in MM and biting off more than they could chew'._ I'm doing this mostly just for fun, and partially because I wanted to expand on the story.

If this concept is not your thing, hopefully the beginning chapters catch your attention~ If that's not enough, then thank you for at least being interested in clicking! Hopefully you find another fic you fancy.

That being said, I hope new and old readers alike will enjoy the revamped _Their Saving Grace_!

 **SUMMARY:** It had started like any other normal day. Wake up, get ready, grab some coffee before heading to school, update Mystic Messenger... Then in the blink of an eye, all semblance of normality made a turn for the strange when the game seemed to become way too real, and I found myself standing in front of an apartment door with the RFA logo. This clearly isn't my place to be. However, each story has an Ending to reach, and I have a part to play.

 **WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Secrets to Bear

* * *

 _'_ _In the long run, we shape our lives, and we shape ourselves. The process never ends until we die. The choices we make are ultimately our own responsibility.'_

 _\- Eleanor Roosevelt_

Experience has always shaped people, at least, that's what I believe.

It's experience that helps someone go through the motions of life, the thing someone went through in the past that nudges them to do certain things, bad or good, and is the primary contributor to learning and change. Religion, morals, beliefs... all influenced by what you experienced in the environment you were raised in. It's also why understanding what others have experienced always came as quite a welcoming thing. The ability to relate, to empathize with others, or if it challenges what you know, it can open up one's obscured line of sight, because you see the world with other people's perspective's broadening your horizons.

Thus the choices one can make can be easy, can be difficult, can be of the middle ground or it could be what looks to be the impossible _._ One or the other, it all boils down to you corroborating with what you already know. To what you _believe_ in.

So with that in mind...

Fate? Destiny? I'm not much of a believer of those, but it seems to ring somehow true to what was happening, an odd string of coincidences pulling us all together…

Either way, the reason why I was tangled into this mess—and by extension their lives—was a complex web of mysteries which had yet to be truly resolved, but the one thought that constantly occupied my mind was that whatever happens next was completely on me. There was no chance of being able to rewind time to take back decisions.

This wasn't the game it was before.

After all, even though there were no obligations to be fulfilled, I had chosen to walk down this path.

Their lives echoed of hurt, of a hidden pain that they pushed aside despite its chains digging into their skin. A past that continued to haunt them every waking day only made worse ever since one of their own had disappeared off the face of the earth. Each and every one of them dealt with their demons differently but in the end, the effects were there, and my heart ached when I saw it in their eyes in the moments of vulnerability they had shown me.

A part of me echoed that pain, after all I could not deny that I had my own skeletons in the closet. Moments were spent in silence and contemplation before I decided that I will _save_ them. No matter how arrogant that sounded, I wanted to believe that with my knowledge and insights, I can do something that can alter this tragedy they all faced. They deserved so much more that this.

 _'_ _Where are you—n-no! Don't go! Please, don't do it!'_

The way they impacted my life was enough motivation for me to do something, strange yes, considering the amount of time I had known them. Anyone else could have screamed at me for what could be seen as stupidity, something of a death wish and maybe even becoming my own oppressor—investing so much into their well-being instead of my own. Be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that I valued them greatly, which ultimately amused me for I feel like I've become a martyr of sorts.

To be perfectly honest, I was no martyr, I was simply an individual on a selfish mission.

That's why... even though my heart was in stitches, the joy, care and love the members gave to me allowed me to shut off the thoughts plaguing my very existence, all in order to aid them.

 _'_ _How many secrets do you have? You... I-I don't want you to hurt yourself for our sake. Please... you can tell me.'_

At first glance, the smile I had given the person my heart was slowly warming up to was gentle. Look closer, and you could see the flickering emotions of anxiety, worry, sadness and fear I was desperate not to show. I said nothing of the matter and put on my mask, waving off the cause of concern as mere exhaustion after a long day.

An omission of the truth, a necessary evil that grated at me, but I had to soldier onwards.

 _'_ _You don't have to do this alone.'_

The burden was mine to bear, I can't let them shoulder more than they have to. My resolve to change things was burning within my chest. Their future... I had to do this, even with the consequences in store. Lives aren't things to be played with, that realization slapped me in the face along the road, and I can't keep running blindly.

"That's why I won't let you do this to yourself. They still need you, the whole RFA needs you... please, let us end this everlasting party." The declaration reverberated in the grand ballroom and I cast my glare at the one who held the key to the end of this game only the two of us truly knew was being played, even when the thought of it outright sickened me.

The blonde woman sitting on her throne gave me a serene smile, though the gaze she gave me was terrifyingly hollow, a mere shell of the person she once was. However, I didn't back down and sent her a determined look, dead set on convincing her of my insane plans.

"How foolish... You should know the game we're playing isn't one that we can simply Start Over to Reset any mistakes," she said coldly, slowly standing up and making her way down the short set of stairs towards me.

I swallowed hard, struggling to maintain my courage as we both stared at one another, my bound hands shaking and itching against the rope. The whole room was silent save for the sound of her robes scraping against the carpet, and the thrumming of my erratic heartbeat in my ears. She stopped short of me by a few inches, dead eyes eerily reflecting my pale but hardened face.

"And yet you came here," she sneered. "Why?"

"I can't let this go on anymore," I said resolutely.

She roughly grabbed me by the chin, and I let out a noise of surprise when she brought us a few inches just shy of contact of our faces. "But was it wise to make this decision at such a crux in time?" The look on her face was full of malice, distorting her delicate features to one that would haunt me in my dreams. "Here I was, disappointed at the thought that you've given up. You never fail to surprise me."

My jaw clenched. _I pray to God this works._


	2. Chapter 1: Just A Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It occurs to me that I should tell you guys that this SI only has the same knowledge I did when I decided to start this story, meaning pre-Another Story (which I haven't played yet) and subpar memory of the other Endings and game in general, among other things. I've read up some of what happened via wiki and have been thoroughly spoiled, but eh. We'll see how this affects things as we go on, and I just wanted to say this in case there's some confusion about the SI's lack of knowledge down the line.

 **WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Just A Dream

* * *

My eyes feel like they're burning.

Grumbling, I adjust the straps of my backpack and the bag holding my tripod with slight difficulty. My free hand came up to massage my stinging eyes, and I let loose a few strings of select curse words about the massive headache that came with it.

The sun was just about to rise across the towering buildings around me, the early morning glow reflecting off of some of the windows. I quickened my pace, letting the amicable silence and the sound of a few cars passing by the highway settle. There were few and far in between tricycles that drive by here at this hour, so I had enough time to string my thoughts together during the twenty minute walk, even if all I wanted to do was face-plant into bed.

Still, I had to get to school early today. There were absolutely no exceptions with my jam-packed schedule thanks to it being near the final weeks: writing classes, photo-shoot arrangements, editing my curriculum vitae, shopping for extra materials, and I had to fix my darn laptop—bah! Not the time for overthinking.

The feeling of something buzzing in my pants pockets subconsciously made me flinch.

 _Oh joy_ , I thought to myself as I whipped out my phone. Here I thought it may be some important text from one of my friends talking about the shoot today but _noooo_... There it was, as usual. Taunting me with its symbol and title like earlier. My eyes narrowed down at my phone.

I may want a distraction right now—ARGH, I will not be tempted, darnit!

With a sharp exhale, I crammed my phone down my pocket and jogged towards the intersection of 5th Avenue. Crossing the road immediately when all the cars stopped, I made my way to the foot of my mortal enemy.

Stairs.

Okay, maybe I'm over-exaggerating, but my point still stands! It wasn't that I was absolutely out-of-shape since my endurance was alright, but thanks to my heavy, overweight build that had persisted since my childhood, my stamina could really use some work. I huffed as I climbed the ungodly flight of stairs towards the train station, my heart hammering against my chest, and from my peripherals I saw that the train was about to arrive.

 _Bwisit_ —

I cut myself off and bounded up the steps, muscles straining from the weight of my stuff. When I reached the entrance, I nearly threw my bags at the female guard who just frowned at me. Skidding past the full body scanners, I shouldered my bags just as the guard barely managed to finish poking at it with the baton in her hands. I reached the turnstiles at record speed, almost slamming my Beep card at it.

The train doors had just opened. I felt like a runner in the Olympics, my legs were nearly on fire now. I faintly registered the whistle of one of the guards that urged me to sprint faster.

"Hah..!"

I ran for the nearest train car, which luckily was the special boarding area designated for females, pregnant women, and the disabled. It only had a few people in it, considering it was only 5AM. The cold had blasted at my face the moment I stepped inside and I tucked some stray hair behind my ears.

"Oh... my... God, thank you," I croaked out. I could feel the stares I gained thanks to my disheveled clothes, reddened face and flyaway hair, which lasted for a second or two before they proceeded to ignore me once more. I ignored them back.

Luckily this wasn't one of those days where I had to squeeze myself inside because I overslept as it was a nightmare to do that here in Manila. Rush hour would lead to me being squished and uncomfortable to the point that I'd look like I'd got spit of a hellish oven. The sweat was beginning to roll down my back and at the sides of my face, so I thanked the chill. Seating myself at the corner near the doors, I wiped myself with my hand towel and let myself relax as the train began shifting.

It took me about 2 minutes before I felt like moving again. I didn't even notice I had closed my eyes.

"Well, look on the bright side, you got some exercise hahaha..." I mumbled, letting the strap of the bag holding my tripod slip so it rested in between my legs.

My backpack was placed in front of my lap, acting as a pillow to hug. The temptation of sleep was hard to resist but I couldn't risk missing my stop like I had done before, much to my embarrassment. I had meant to get a good night's sleep but last minute research and checking on Mystic Messenger became the bane of my supposed sleep. Such a perfect start to a Monday morning.

I swear, the past six months have felt like a fever dream. What I thought was just another cut and paste otome game I randomly saw on Google Play Store turned out to be one heck of an emotionally damaging, physically exhausting and mentally boggling experience. This game has completely consumed me, it constantly beckons me to play with its real time functionality and earn those damn hourglasses in case I miss chatrooms. I couldn't just stop even when I was busy with writing frickin science articles and whatnot, lest the dreaded Caution leads me to a Bad End.

It was quite frankly, borderline addiction like what my Mom would coin it when she spotted me _'chatting with anime boys again'_ , but I'd prefer it to be called finishing what I started.

That and just college in general... even when I've been a long-time night owl, let's just say I feel like crap.

I had just finished Jaehee's Good Ending though, plus her After Ending was so darn cute, just remembering it made me smile a bit despite my sluggishness. I can safely say that it was worth the suffering I endure. Ah, goodness, this game's turning me into a masochist though technically, everybody else would be as well... right?

Shaking the weird thoughts away, I tied my long black hair back in a high ponytail before I checked my phone.

I got greeted by the same notification, the silver _M_ reminding me that another chatroom was available. I still had around 35 minutes before my stop so... "I guess it wouldn't hurt to check on my boys and girl again..."

Famous last words.

I opened the app in anticipation only to be notified there was an update. "Ah? Well more hourglasses for me~!"

Thank goodness for data connection. I let my phone download the thing as I tinkered about on the internet since none of my friends have decided to spam me yet, which they hopefully won't do because I've already reminded them I'd done everything I could about the upcoming research paper...

Anyways, I first loaded up my fanfiction account, checking on the updated stories I was following. There were a few I was highly anticipating and I schooled my expression into neutrality to prevent my dorky grin from showing. There were a bunch of interesting fanfics from the Mystic Messenger fandom thanks to its increasing popularity, spanning millions of users now, most of them being fluff fics, a few drama or angst ones, and a couple of smut and lemons—because why not.

Okay, not opening that can of worms this early into the day.

Once I had set up the fanfics on their individual tabs, I switched to the Mystic Messenger Facebook group I had just recently joined. There were a lot of cosplay, fanart, memes and merchandise posts I couldn't help but sigh. The reminder that I didn't even have the money to buy the VIP Package or fanmade trinkets was being shoved right at my face. So jealous... well, at least I'll have my laptop again. _Priorities over luxuries_ , as my mom would say.

I kept on scrolling as some people from all around the world described their experiences and thoughts after finishing a route on the group. Relatable, since I finished everybody's Good Ending's already. I also know all the Secrets... and bwah, that was one hell of a time.

Scrolling a bit more, my eyes caught sight of a post that was theorizing on the possible V and Unknown route... Hmm. As much as I want a route, I wonder how'd that work out since V rarely logs in and interacting with Unknown usually ends up in a Bad Ending. That and besides the fact that Cheritz may not add another route—unless it's a new person or DLC—in preparation for something else (like a new game maybe), their stories had been 'resolved' in the end.

How would we even get on their routes in the first place? Alternate universe? But then when would that take place? The normal timeline was feasible but that will be difficult to pull off, unless you add some sort of bonus scenario. Then again, how would we even guide them to the Good Ending?

God, now I have the sudden urge to hug them. If they were real, goodness, they need those hugs.

With a pout I peeled my eyes off my phone and stared blankly at the outside, seeing the houses and buildings pass by in a blur until my phone buzzed.

"Hmm?" I thought the download had finished but it's a text from my Dad.

 **Dad** [5:10]:

 **-** You mentioned you were gonna be busy the whole day. What time do you think will you come home?

Oh, right. I hastily typed in a response.

 **Me** [5:10]:

\- Depends on how long I get stuck at school, plus having my laptop fixed so... I'd guess around 8 or so.

 **Dad** [5:11]:

\- If you say so.

 **Me** [5:11]:

\- Btw, do you think we can go home together?

 **Dad** [5:12]:

\- If my boss lets me get off work early from the site today, I can leave around 8:30PM.

 **Me** [5:12]:

\- Ah, ok, well I wanna wait hehe~

 **Dad** [5:12]:

\- You sure? You could go home without me, I might be later than that.

 **Me** [5:12]:

\- We'll see hehe. Love you Dad.

 **Dad** [5:14]:

\- Love you too

I sighed softly. I know I could go home early... but I do want to spend a little more time with Dad.

A sudden _ping_ sound threw me off and I fumbled with my phone.

Oh. This time it's the download that's finished. The windows reflected my dark brown eyes that glanced back outside and I mentally calculated how much time I had left. _Got about fifteen minutes..._ _I have time._ Without much hesitation I re-entered the app. I'm so excited to start on the Deep Story routes again, hehe, Jumin and Seven, here I come~!

As per usual, the game jingled with the oh-so-familiar upbeat music and I pressed START. I logged out of my other account and inputted my main one, since I used the backup account to stock up on hourglasses. With that done, I waited for a solid ten minutes for the additional updates to be done with before I finally got to the main menu. Excitement bubbled up in me immediately after pressing Original Story.

That excitement slightly faded when I got sent straight to the Prologue chat. "Huh?" Bug, maybe? I haven't chosen a character yet... "Skip button's not there either."

Confused, I looked at Unknown's message and at the Answer button that was blinking.

 ** _Unknown:_** _Hello...?_

 _'_ _Arriving at Central Station. I repeat, we are now arriving at Central Station.'_

My eyes widened as I glanced back at my phone, my index finger literally millimeters away from pressing the Answer bar. A sigh escaped me as I turned off my phone and shoved it in my bag. This was going to have to wait until I get down the road.

I boarded off the train with ease and exited the station, waving shyly at the tricycle and pedicab drivers who were more than familiar with me because of my less than desirable late habits. I mouthed a 'maybe next time, _kuya'_ before walking past the Lawton bus terminal and to a corner where rows of food stalls were opening up and serving a few early birds. My eyes caught the glowing sign of the 7-11 at the end of it all and I perked up.

"I'm gonna grab some coffee... I need that in my life right now."

A jingle resounded in the air as I entered the convenience store and I nod at the sleepy-eyed man at the cashier, who waved at me in a lethargic manner. Moving past a few aisles I stopped in front of the coffee and hot choco machine, the smell rejuvenating me. The cup I swiped off the table was immediately filled with that brown, foamy familiar liquid and the next thing I knew, I was back outside with a steaming cup of coffee.

I breathed in the scent. "Here we go again," I muttered as I sipped at my drink. This was going to be another long day... _No, no, think positive. You can do this._

I quickly crossed the roads, covering my mouth from all the smoke and exhaust from the vehicles (especially some of those smoke-belching jeepneys), over to the sidewalk leading to Intramuros where I was gonna be walking straight for a whole ten minutes. Seeing as there were only a few people out and about plus the fact that chance of my phone being snatched inside a heavily guarded school zone and heritage site was small, I pulled out my phone and put on my earphones.

The conversation was waiting for me and I tuned out the world around me.

I tapped at the Answer button and as expected, I got one dialogue option. The whole conversation went on like normal: Unknown convincing me to go to Rika's apartment and stating that he means well. I've always wondered what would happen if the player just ignored Unknown's attempts at chitchat and uninstalled the app right then and there. I mean, that'd be the most logical response to this, who was dumb enough to agree to something so suspicious? Well, he'd probably find another unfortunately gullible victim for the plot to kickstart then... but I was getting off track.

I got sent the address... which suddenly popped up on screen with a prompt.

 _36 Insadong 4-gil, Nakwon-dong, Jongno-gu, Seoul, South Korea_ _View Map_

That's definitely new. I tried to check the address out but my internet was being finicky, so I decided to look at it later. Meanwhile onscreen, I had arrived in front of the apartment without much difficulty and stood before the electronically-locked door, which I informed the guy of.

 ** _Unknown:_** _Is there a password lock on the door?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yes._

 ** _Unknown:_** _I'll send you the digits. Try it._

Imagine my surprise when he sent another prompt, and after one curious click, a set of seven digits appeared. I had to blink a few times, driving away the sleep edging at my vision and to confirm what I was seeing was real.

Then I whistled, impressed. Dang, the developers were going all out with this new update.

I made a mental note of the numbers and took a screenshot of it for good measure. Besides those extra details, the door to the apartment had opened and the chat with Unknown ended with the rather disturbing, disjointed ' _Thank you'._ The high pitched sound I hated then started its screeching as the unreadable green algorithms flew by on my screen, and I nearly pulled out my earphones at how unusually _loud_ it was, more so than before.

Thankfully, that familiar peppy music had started playing, unconsciously making me smile in relief with Yoosung's profile picture appeared.

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Failed my midterms fml T_T_

 ** _707:_** _Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'm still on the list?! +_+_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yes._

 ** _707:_** _Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol_

 ** _707:_** _In this day and age!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Lame. It's nepotism._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's called recruitment, actually._

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say._

 ** _ZEN:_** _What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?_

 ** _707:_** _Thought they r the same? O_O_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of help._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Oh... So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!_

 ** _707:_** _Wait!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Why?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _?_

 ** _707:_** _Think someone entered the chatroom;;_

Oh, here we go. Amusement showed on my face as I continued my walk down the road, skirting past a group of Letran students taking measurements of the road—probably Engineering students, and drank from my cup. I gotta admit they realized my presence pretty slow, considering the chatroom practically announces who enters or leaves.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Ame...?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Wtf. How did it get in here?_

 ** _707:_** _Hacker!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Hacker?! Therae's a hacker in ouer room!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Sevnee do somethign!_

I let out a giggle. I really couldn't blame Yoosung for panicking right now, I know my friends would freak a bit and interrogate whoever it was that got the person in our personal chats, or maybe just block them immediately if they turn out to be creepy... If that wasn't an option, I would have to try and find out who they were and send them a friendly chat of five probable ways in which I could ruin their asses.

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hey, typos. -_-;;_

 ** _707:_** _Wait a sec. I'm searching._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes, I am here._

 ** _ZEN:_** _You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _but I see something has just happened._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _omg_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Why is a stranger in our chatroom?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use... It seems someone has downloaded the RFA messenger._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I thought only Seven let us download it?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?_

 ** _707:_** _Maybe?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Who downloaded it twice?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Not me!_

Here it was, I finally get to cut in. The Answer button was blinking yellow and I pressed it, expecting the shy sounding _"Hello..."_ response to pop up. My eyebrows nearly shot up to my hairline when my phone's keyboard was pulled up instead. Wait, was I really suppose to be typing now?

"Huh, well what do ya know?" I wondered aloud in interest. I didn't think that they'd be able to add personal responses to the game, that takes a lot of coding. Have the developers actually added in an AI component to the game now? Was the chat with Unknown the same so the devs could surprise us with this? Perhaps this was part of that update from earlier, I should have checked it in the description on the app store.

Then again, all these surprises were very interesting. I slowed down my walking pace, typing in a short response just to test it and quickly hitting Enter.

 ** _Ame:_** _Uhm, hi?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Gahhh it's talking!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _So it's not two smartphones._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Who is it?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Find out what it is!_

"Curioser and curioser..." I muttered as I eyed the Answer button that was still blinking. This didn't normally happen so it's not a bug. What if... I pressed on the button again and the keyboard popped up. I pursed my lips as I completely stopped walking so I could type faster.

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm so confused right now._

 ** _ZEN:_** _So are we!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _omg it really is a person;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _How did you find out about this application? Where did you download it?_

 ** _Ame:_** _I just found it at the app store, I thought it looked pretty interesting so I downloaded it._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Got it from the app store lol_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _How could that have even happened?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Uhm, I guess it's bad of me to be here?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That would be putting it lightly._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Maybe someone accidentally shared it_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _and they just forgot? Though, again, it's not me!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _No, that shouldn't be possible. Seven told us the app wouldn't let someone in like this if they just accidentally downloaded it._

 ** _ZEN:_** _So guess it IS a hacker?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Sevenmnnnnn;;;;_

 ** _707:_** _Lookin into it_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _So either Ame is lying or someone purposely shared the app to her._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Probably._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _But WHO?;;_

I chewed at my bottom lip, fingers twitching at the edge of my phone. Can I really cut in the conversation at any given time now? It really looks as if they added in an AI in the game. Don't get me wrong it's really awesome, the script's been really realistic and in fact, reminds me of a similar app I tried once, though it's more polished. Heck, I'd bet the fandom would be going crazy by now with this development.

Not to mention, it'd be cool to tell my friends about this later on. I know Tracy would probably kick up a storm and flirt with Zen all night long while Rose would give us that silently scheming look.

Yet... why do I feel like something's up?

 ** _707:_** _Oh...^^; Wait._

 ** _707:_** _Just found something. This is weird._

 ** _ZEN:_** _What is it? Hurry up and tell us._

 ** _707:_** _I traced the IP..._

 ** _707:_** _It's from Rika's apartment._

A sudden chill shot up my spine and I twisted around in panic, dropping the coffee and disregarding the scalding heat I felt from the new stain on my pants. Glancing in all directions, I tried to find the source. I felt like I was being watched and the grip I had on my phone tightened. Then, from my peripherals, I spotted something white and black zip away from the corner of the hallway.

"Hey—!" I was about to chase after whatever it was when it hit me.

Hallway?

Now I noticed that to my side was the view of grand city skyscrapers and various buildings that weave into wide roads that I could see from what I think was like, the 14th or so floor... which shouldn't be possible because _I was on the freakin ground level on a sidewalk to school!_

Where was the Bayleaf Hotel? The walls and lampposts of Intramuros? The tricycles and pedicabs milling about? The tower of Lyceum? The blinding white building of Mapua that was nigh impossible to miss? Letran's building and students that were just there a few moments ago? The various computer shops and streetfood vendors all lined up at the corner?

 _It's not there. Not there at all._

Just... what...?

"A-am I dreaming or s-something? Maybe I'm still on the train and I actually d-dozed off...?" My voice was barely a whisper and I took in deep breaths to try and calm myself.

Maybe this is a dream. Wait, wait, _wait_ , this HAS to be a dream, there's no other way I could suddenly teleport to somewhere else otherwise in the blink of an eye like that. Yeah... that's got to be it. It has to be. Now that I'm aware, I can control it and wake myself at anytime, right?

Hold it, I should—

"Ow!" I hissed at the spot on my hand that I pinched, eyeing the blood I had unwittingly drawn. The pain definitely felt real... but at the same time, that could possibly be a result of real-world occurrences. I had once dreamt of being attacked by a killer moth spraying mist over my face during an apocalypse and that hurt as well, causing me to freak out. Then I jolt awake only to find out that my dad was beside me when he started dusting off his pants. Don't ask.

Point is, pain in reality can be translated into the dreamworld, and perhaps the case was the same here. I rubbed at my new wound tenderly, wiping the blood away with a grimace.

Goodness, maybe I've been playing this game too much. Of course, it's really awesome that I dreamt of being invited to RFA so maybe I can play along for now... it's just a little concerning how my imagination's working so vividly. I gave the sleek metal door with the RFA logo, the hallway, the coffee cup with the liquid slowly seeping into the floor, and the outside view each a cursory glance, all detailed and looking very _real._ There was a distinct lack of blurriness that generally occurred during a dream session, and staring down at my body yielded the same results.

 _This is so bizarre._

In any case, I turned my focus back to the app, and it seems I was expected to respond right now, what with their inquiries and panicked banter. Pulling up my virtual keyboard, I found myself at a slight loss. No pre-rendered answers means I had to think what was okay or not to say. I wasn't exactly too keen on embarrassing myself—even if it is a dream.

 ** _Ame:_** _So, uh... anybody wanna enlighten me with what in the world is going on?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _That's what we were hoping you'd help us with!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _seriously WHO ARE YOU?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _HOW DID U GET INTO RIKA'S APARTMENT?!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Gah, so scared right now..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I thought the apartment had a passworh lobk?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I assume it was a break in._

Technically, I was still outside though... should I tell them? Hm... well, honesty is the best policy.

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm just outside the place...? I haven't gone in yet._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Wait, WHAT?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Seven, are you there?_

 ** _707:_** _Here. She's telling the truth._

 ** _707:_** _This is too weird._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Gee, you're telling us..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That still doesn't explain how Ame got to the apartment._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Ame, if that is your real name. Provide an explanation as to how you've managed to enter this chatroom and find Rika's apartment._

I chose to not respond as I was still crept out by being outside. I swore I heard shuffling noises coming from the corner where that blur disappeared to.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I agree. Username 'Ame', I recommend that you confess now._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _No, but it's always good to ask first._

I jumped at a sudden _swoosh_ sound, and I eyed the corner in fear that something may jump out.

God, what kind of dream was this? There aren't any bogeymans ready to pop up here but gah, I didn't want to stay outside any longer. In fact, the situation was starting to feel unsettling the longer I let it drag on. "Wait... That's..." I nearly let slip a curse as I recalled that it was most likely—scratch that—it was definitely Unknown who was lurking around the corner.

Dream or not, I did not want to see him.

I turned towards the apartment door and hoped that I'd wake up the moment I touched it. To my horror, as soon as I made contact with the handle, I felt the cold and the smoothness of the metal under my palm.

Worse, I didn't wake up.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked, eyes wide. I frantically pulled at the door, chanting _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_ When that didn't work, I started desperately swinging my fist at the door in hopes that I _freaking wake up._ I'm supposed to be awake in bed or back at the train. I can't still be here!

... It still didn't work.

I felt something bubbling up my throat, and I banged my head on the door to prevent myself from losing it, barely managing to hold on to my phone in the process.

Shaking, I recalled the seven-digit code Unknown had sent and furiously jabbed at the panel. There was a small jingle and the door swung open, leaving me to gape at what just occurred. I glanced back at my phone and saw the chatroom abuzz. I decided to get inside before replying because honestly, I didn't think my legs could handle the stress anymore. I slammed the door behind me and let myself skid down to the floor.

In between my shallow breaths, I focused on my phone once more.

 ** _Ame:_** _oh God_

 ** _Ame:_** _Is this really hppening?_

 ** _707:_** _Ame_

 ** _707:_** _That_

 ** _707:_** _How did you get in_

 ** _707:_** _How did you get the password?!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Hold on, she's insde bonw?!_

Another chill went up my spine and I instinctively clenched my fists. I had to devote a minute to convincing myself to calm down, my lungs finding it difficult to breathe all of a sudden. I wanted to cry so bad, but that would only make things worse. I continuously murmured _"You're fine. Just breathe,"_ as I rubbed my arms frantically.

I can't panic, later. Later.

Not now.

Think.

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm sorry I..._

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm really confused as to what's going on but_

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm now inside the apartment because I saw someone following me. I had to come in._

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm not sure what to do now_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Wait, someone's following u?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _What?!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Ame, I know it must be difficult but please remain calm and explain to us what is happening._

Calm? Oh, I'm _calm_ alright, I'm just on the verge of throwing up on the dusty floor in a place that isn't supposed to even exist—ah dammit, okay, stop. I let out an explosive breath, very intent on getting through this in a rational manner than blowing up.

 ** _Ame:_** _Like I said, I saw someone, freaked out, and went inside the apartment._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Are yuo serious?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Typo_

"Not the time to be a grammar nazi, Zen..." I muttered half-heartedly. My words echoed in the deserted apartment, which was unnerving. I hated how it sounded so desolate in here. Not only that but everything was starting to make me feel even more sick, once I realized the implications of staying inside.

I swallowed dryly. "Right, I'm i-in a booby-trapped apartment. Well, I'm screwed, hahahaha..." I managed to get back on my feet and make my way deeper inside, wobbling as I go.

I flipped the lights on and scanned the room. Dust decorated the corners of the apartment, my every step kicking up a cloud that nearly made me sneeze, and everything... seemed different from what the CG showed.

In the center of the room were plush looking couches facing the flat-screen TV placed in the corner with a rather expensive looking surround system. Pictures of various sizes adorned the walls depicting scenes of city skyscrapers to a shot of a field of sunflowers, from what I could discern were taken professionally. To the right, the room was separated by a divider and led to the bedroom with a half-ajar door, judging by the comfy looking bed I could spot among two lockers and piles of boxes. I spied the kitchen in the far left and a few doors around, which one led to the bathroom?

I feel like I could throw up at any second...

Argh, focus!

After sharply exhaling, I removed my backpack and tripod and let them sit on the sofa beside me. I parked my butt on the seat after determining that it wasn't as dusty as the floor and looked back at the chatroom.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _This is all very suspicious and too convenient. Ame... Tell us the truth._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Who are you, really?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _If you do not reveal yourself to us, you will pay the consequences._

 ** _ZEN:_** _omg~ so scary~_

 ** _ZEN:_** _But seriously dude I don't think it's time for that. They said someone was following them,_

 ** _ZEN:_** _and what if it's a girl? She might be stuck there, defenseless against whoever's tailing her._

 ** _707:_** _That's sexist lol_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I just want to make sure Ame's not dangerous._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Having someone just randomly appear in the chatroom is already alarming by itself, having them be in Rika's apartment just adds to it._

A twitch.

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm pretty sure I was telling the truth, pretty boy._

... Oh fuck.

 ** _ZEN:_** _Pretty boy?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _lol_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'm simply saying what's on my mind, I'm sure you understand._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _None of us know of your intentions._

 ** _Ame:_** _Yes, I do know that. But I seriously mean no harm!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _So you say, but we just want to be sure. On behalf of everyone else, I apologize if this is offends you._

 ** _Ame:_** _Gee, thanks._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hey guys, maybe we should let up on Ame? ;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I do get that we have to be cautious but she seems to be getting really uncomfortable._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I want to but... we still don't know how she got there._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I have a lot of questions I wanna ask!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I feel the same._

 _"_ _And I don't get a say in this?"_ I stopped myself from impulsively typing again, deliberately exhaling slowly. This is not helping.

 ** _ZEN:_** _Even so..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _We don't even know if Ame's a woman._

 ** _ZEN:_** _If you're insinuating I'm being biased, sorry but no._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I didn't say anything._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _And I'm surprised, you used the word insinuating properly._

 ** _ZEN:_** _You—_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm just worried ok? Ame's alone there in a unfamiliar place, talking to strangers, with someone following her._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Ame may as well be acting for all we know._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Gahhhh, don't fight now pleasa!;_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _We're not._

 ** _ZEN:_** _We're not._

 ** _707:_** _lol_

 ** _707:_** _Well_

 ** _707:_** _I just looked up the owner of the device._

 ** _707:_** _Gotta say, she's cute lol_

At those words, I let an eyebrow raise. People usually commented on me having a resting bitch face, not a cute one, so... it was a bit off-putting, and jolted me out of my half-terrified, half-frustrated funk.

Shoving my fears to the backburner for a moment, I looked around the room until my eyes caught something red blinking at the wall just near the entrance hallway. Upon closer inspection, it seems to be CCTV camera. It was hidden well, camouflaging itself near a similarly colored metal that lined the wall in the shadows. I stared intently at it almost wishing it would be the magical answer to all my problems.

No luck. A 'tsk' escaped my mouth as I glared, I wasn't exactly in the mood anymore.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _You did a background check on her?! So Ame is definitely a girl?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Really? Send me a picture._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well there goes my privacy... I'd guess you've already found my social media accounts by now._

 ** _707:_** _I'm not there yet lol but I will find it tho_

 ** _707:_** _And to answer Zen's question, I say no!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Wow, way to make a girl feel special_ _, what with the camera pointed at me and all._

 ** _707:_** _ohhh what do u ever mean by that~?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _lolol_

 ** _Ame:_** _And Seven, please do not assume things about me immediately or try to siphon any of my pictures. I know my rights and how to use them when necessary._

 ** _Ame:_** _While I can get the reason why you had to investigate me, it's not exactly comfortable knowing someone's digging dirt on you._

 ** _Ame:_** _That also goes for you 'Zen'._

I cringed once I re-read what I had said, feeling a tad bit guilty about calling them out when I'm not even helping in figuring out the situation. _Ame... you really should stop being too aggressive._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _lololololol ouch_

 ** _707:_** _Ohhhhhhhh~_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Quit shitting around._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _But you are definitely an interesting one._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _So it's definitely a girl?_

 ** _707:_** _Ya._

 ** _ZEN:_** _A surprisingly feisty one at that..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I think it would be a good idea to contact V about this now._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I can call him._

 ** _707:_** _Already on it lol_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _So fast O_O_

 ** _707:_** _He'sgonnacomeinasec_

 ** _707:_** _Amejuststayinsidefornowandlockthedoor_

 ** _707:_** _Sorrytypingwithonehand_

That was what I planned to do anyway. I don't want to go anywhere else until I figure out what the heck is going on. Damn it, this seriously has gotta be just a dream... _can'tbereal._

I wiped a light sheen of sweat away with the back of my hand, swallowing the putrid taste in my mouth. I need to calm down.

First things first...

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm guessing that whoever V is, he's in charge of this group of yours? I'd also assume that since you are all panicked, this chatroom must contain some high profile kind of people..._

 _ **Ame:** and with that comes sensitive information. _

**_Ame:_** _Look, I mean no harm. Seriously, I'm just as confused, if not even more, as all of you._

 ** _Ame:_** _I just came to this apartment because this random person started chatting about how he'd like to return a phone that had this messenger on it and some important-looking documents._

 ** _Ame:_** _He c_ _laimed he was a student abroad and asked me for help. He was a weird guy, said he was religious and was kinda overzealous._

 ** _Ame:_** _He sent me the address and passcode of the apartment, wanting me to leave a note for the owner and arrange a meet-up._

 _Which really wasn't far from the real truth,_ I mentally said to myself.

 ** _707:_** _Do u have a record of the chat?_

 ** _Ame:_** _No. It got deleted as soon as I got in._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _That's awfully convenient._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Hmm._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Seeing as I do not fully trust you yet, all I can say is that we should wait until V is here so we can handle the situation better._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Guess so..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Alrighty then_

 ** _ZEN:_** _So cute lol_

 ** _ZEN:_** _But don't just follow a stranger's instructions like that, what if the situation was different and he actually wanted to kidnap you?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I don't even wanna imagine what would have happened;; I'm... kinda glad that Ame ended up here now._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'd have to agree with him in this regards, it was quite careless of you to do so._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _The remark about that being cute however, not so much._

 ** _ZEN:_** _-_-_

 ** _ZEN:_** _You better be happy I'm worried about Ame._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Or what, pray tell?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Ugh, whatever. This isn't time for arguing with a jerk like you_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Guys ;_;_

 ** _707:_** _lol_ _olololol_

 ** _707:_** _ahhhh, my hands r shaking as I hack_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _lol srsly_

 _V has entered the chatroom_

 ** _V:_** _I guess that I was the last one to be informed about the current predicament._

My head felt like it was pounding at my skull. Processing all this information was taking a toll on my mentality. I took in one deep breath after the other, and I raised my hands to shoulder level just to try and shake off the growing pit in my stomach. Unfortunately, my phone slipped from my grasp and slid a few meters away from me.

I sighed before I crawled off to grab my phone, which had gone under the table lined with photographs I paid little attention to since this was not the time. I slightly flinched as I grabbed my phone, my hand brushing against a cobweb.

It feels too _realcan'tberealNOnoNoNOnO—_

Damn it, not now! V's here!

 _But he's not even supposed to be exist, nor everyone else!_

Clenching my teeth, I lurched forward, aiming for the sofa, only to land on the floor in a daze. My sight was doubling, brain feeling like mush and I felt so weak. The world spun and everything felt more distant.

"N-ngh...!" My arms felt like jelly, and with a grunt I clamped a hand down on my mouth, pushing back the bile at the tip of my tongue.

 _WhyamIhere?_

 _NOTREALNOTREALNOTREALNOTREALNOTREALNOTREAL_

 _Oh God why_

 _PLeAseDOnTDOtHis!_

I forced myself to focus on typing. The letters merged and twisted, and there was a fuzziness in my ears I couldn't explain.

 ** _Ame:_** _sory I gota levea, I'l be bck ina bity_

The way I turned my phone off felt like a momentary victory against my—insanity? Overactive imagination fueled by coffee? Sleep deprivation induced hallucination? Weird trippy delusion from overinhaling carbon monoxide?

This just doesn't make any sense. _And I don't wanna be here._

I'd imagine the chatroom would be in an even more sense of disarray though, heck my phone's been vibrating like crazy from all the message alerts. "I'm sorry..." I managed to croak out before closing my eyes, curling into a ball.

"This just can't be reality..."

* * *

*Kuya – used to politely refer to older males, literally means _older brother._

*Bwisit – vulgar word in the Philippines expressing extreme frustration.

*Tricycles and Pedicabs – both are indigenous forms of rickshaws and thanks to their comparatively smaller size from other vehicles, they can also traverse inner roads much easier. The former is basically a motorbike with a personalized sidecar that can seat up to five people, while the latter's generally the same except it utilizes a bicycle and is human-powered, fitting up to three people.

 _*_ Jeepneys – the most popular mode of transportation in the Philippines. They're known for their crowded seating and varied, creative decorations, ranging from anime to painting-esque sceneries, which have become a symbol of Philippine culture and art. They were originally made from US military jeeps left over from WWII.

*Intramuros – also called the _Walled City_ and the _City of Churches,_ it's a historical landmark located in Metro Manila, most notable for its stone walls and fort-like structure. It was constructed by the Spanish colonial government in the late 16th century in order to protect the city from foreign invaders. It is home to seven different churches of different religious orders, houses plenty of educational institutions (such as _Colegio de San Juan de Letran_ , _Lyceum of the Philippines University_ and _Mapua University_ ) **,** and a few monuments.

 **ADDITIONAL A/N:** Just wanted to include some more details of the Philippines, mostly because it's not often when the country gets featured in other media. I was also pretty inspired to do so thanks to the fanfiction **_Outside_** by MJavid, who's got an interesting premise (which I don't dare spoil because you just _have to_ see it unravel for yourself) and has the story set in the Phil. Seriously, check it out ya'll, it's really engaging!


	3. Chapter 2: Welcomed Pretender

**WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Welcomed Pretender

* * *

There were always those moments when songs did two things: make you relate to their meaning or make you jam to it in plain ole fun. The former always fascinated me, and I have no qualms in claiming I loved reading into things. While it is fun to just garble out made-up lyrics, the curiosity for what it wants to say makes it even more fun.

Unfortunately, when you relate to something too much, it becomes quite a challenge to get out of the dreaded thoughts that come with it.

 _'_ _August 15th at 12:30 noon I don't see a cloud above_

 _The sun is shining down, what a pretty day_

 _So sick of this summer heat I can't beat away the haze the rays are giving way_

 _And spending all of my time having conversations sitting next to you_

 _"_ _Hey but I... don't really like the summer time"_

 _And as you were petting on that cat you said such a daring thing_

 _right from under your breath'_

The melody was ringing just near my ears, almost insulting with its continued guitar riffs. The struggle to not take a look at what was making it was difficult because well—I was really, _really_ scared. The hardwood floor I was lying on was starting to become uncomfortable despite the coolness it had, a testament to how real the situation felt and just how long I was lying there. I snuggled closer to my puffy jacket, trying to find even a small amount of comfort while I heave.

... It just _can't_ be real. Maybe I just fell off my bed?

A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I tried to drown out the noise coming from my phone, clutching my chest as my heart sped. The caller was persistent, whoever it was. Maybe it was my Dad? Or maybe one of my friends, asking why I'm late? This was what oversleeping does hahahaha...

 _Stop fooling yourself..._ A tiny voice nagged at the back of my head.

The voice grew louder, repeating the same words over and over again like a broken record.

"God, p-please tell me this is just some dream turned twisted nightmare I'm having—!" In my desperation I slammed my fist down at the floor with a loud _crack_.

At first, I felt numb but then the pain set in, all in the while my barely suppressed cry was muffled by the music.

 _That's real. I'm here. I can't deny this anymore._

"This isn't gonna stop huh?" I let out a humorless chuckle before I opened my eyes. My sight was blurry and I wiped away the tears I didn't notice had formed in my display of weakness.

 _'_ _Are these lies? The heat is mocking me_

 _"_ _Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!"_

 _Vision it blurred away and keeping my thoughts at bay_

 _I swear you stood there while keeping such a dark smile'_

I huffed. _Thank you song, you've been SO helpful in keeping my mental health in check._

I sat myself up, albeit with a bit of difficulty due to a sore arm and the still slightly spinning world, and stared at the caller ID. It wasn't a registered number, I noted, and I didn't bother hiding my disappointment and utter disbelief. "I'm not gonna be catching a break today, am I?"

A swipe to the right and a small "Uh, hello?" on my part was all it took before a voice boomed through the phone.

 _"_ _Oh thank God, you answered! This is Seven, the genius hacker if you didn't remember... you alright there? You weren't moving for a while and I thought you may have fainted!"_ The way in which he spoke was unmistakably Seven's (admittedly it was a VA talking before but still) heck he even said he was Seven. It was strange to hear him speak in English though hints of the Korean accent was still there.

Guess he already knows I'm not a local... maybe he's playing along instead of questioning so I won't panic any further.

"Sae—Seven." I mentally slapped myself for almost slipping up. He can't know I know his real name, the identity he had abandoned, Saeyoung. I'll just look suspicious and he'll probably hunt me down if he has the chance, not to mention the high probability of me being kicked out of this place and being subjected to... interrogation.

 _"_ _You still there?"_

"Oh uh, sorry I'm just... o-overwhelmed with the situation." I admitted to him, voice still trembling and quiet.

 _"_ _I can sorta see that, though the floor isn't really the best place to lie down, especially when it's dusty. Are you okay?"_ There was a hint of concern and light amusement in his voice, which I appreciated.

I glanced at the camera on the wall and flashed it a thumbs up. "As good as I can be I guess... but hey you've indirectly admitted that you're spying on me." I let the half-assed attempt on playfulness in my voice carry over, internally trying to not scream around in panic. Am I seriously talking to 707 of all people?

There was a snort followed by the sound of a can being knocked over to the floor. _"Ah, I've been caught! Hm, but don't worry, I'll be turning it off now since I confirmed you're ok! Unless you want me to see something, hm?"_

"What? N-no! I mean—uhm, no, it's just uhm, u-uh... uncomfortable." My voice got lower and lower as I felt myself heat up. Great, I just had to get tongue tied.

He hummed in acknowledgment before I heard plastic being crumpled. _"I get ya. Don't worry, I just turned the cameras off. Scouts honor!"_

"I'll... hold you to that... I'm not sure about going back into the belly of the beast though."

There was only silence over the other line. Listening closely, there were the fast clacking of his keyboard, accompanied by the frantic beats of my heart. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Seven spoke, replacing the worry and playfulness in his voice with a calculating, sharp tone. _"Jeanne Mae Andrade, 21, college dropout, family of 5 with an extended family tree... Seeing from your profile you seem like an average Filipino tourist—"_

I was about to cut in when he continued, voice steely. _"—but I feel like some things aren't matching up. Who are you, really?"_

I nervously gulped, and I hoped he didn't hear it. Was this a trick question or did he know something? Heck, I don't know! "Well that's me. And geez, it's not like I can share my autobiography on social media, can I now?" I said in a challenging tone, hoping I sounded convincing enough.

Internally, I was freaking out. That wasn't... my real identity... How the hell did that happen?!

I forced a breath in. Calm down. Let's figure how I magically gained a new identity later... In fact, hey, isn't it convenient hahahahaha...

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess so... but I'm keeping a close watch on you until we figure out who led you here."_ The small sigh I heard after some incoherent mumbling indicated that maybe he was letting the subject go. For now. There was shuffling and the keyboard clacking stopped again. _"I've been keeping an eye out in the building and the person following you seems to have left. I advise you stay there though. For safety and... security reasons."_

He left that hanging in the air, and a heavy weight settled in my gut. That sounded like a threat. I knew it, even with V's words it was doubtful he can quickly trust me… this guy's an _agent_ after all and it was showing.

 _"_ _The others have been panicking even more since your sudden silence, considering you technically didn't leave the chat,"_ he added.

"Oh, uhm... sorry?" I replied in a small voice. Was he guilt-tripping me?

 _"_ _So now that you're up and at them, I'm gonna have to ask you to go back online immediately~!"_ he chirped.

Well he changed gears fast. And he was certainly not wasting his time with goading me. "I guess I have no choice... I do have to apologize for the stunt I pulled."

He grunted, and I could just picture the triumphant smirk he wore. Cheeky bastard. _"V gave the go signal and had left just a while ago for his trip so all that's left is your word and we're all set~!"_

That just whizzed by my head. "Uh, say what?" I said dumbly.

Seven snorted, and I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. _"Go back to the chatroom, I'll explain there."_ The sound of the keyboards being pressed at resumed its rhythm. I expected the call to be over when Seven spoke up again in a quiet voice. _"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe."_

The call ended and I was left once again in stunned silence, mouth open as his words registered in my brain. That was... cheesy, but it was reassuring. As reassuring as the idea that I was going to become a member of the _RFA_.

I shook my head in dismay, only to pause in regret and pinch the bridge of my nose. "I wish I didn't spill that coffee, this is making me have a headache."

In a few seconds, I dusted myself off and went back to the front door, locking it for safety. Not that it matters if Unknown suddenly decides to Spiderman his way into the apartment. That'd be a sight to see. I carefully lugged the belongings I hadn't noticed I had knocked over back to the couches before stalking off to the kitchen. Hopefully there was something inside to help me cool off a bit.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

"Oops. Almost forgot." I sucked in a breath before turning on my phone, only to be bombarded by a ton of messages.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'm getting worried. She hasn't answered us for the past 30 minutes!;;;;;_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Seven said he was going to handle it so we should just wait until he or Ame comes back._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Even so, I'm also getting worried that something might have happened to her..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _omg what if the person following her got in?!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _and then she got takesn awauy!?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _dude don't say things like that ;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Now I can't get it out of my head!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Sorry T_T_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Let's just wait. V and Seven are handling this as best they can._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I do hope nothing has happened though._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _This is so nerve-wracking._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Seven... Ame... Please message us as soon as u can!_

My eyes widened. They were... seriously worried about me? I mean, I understand that what V had said when I wasn't around had partially contributed to that: that maybe my appearance had something to do with Rika. It kinda amused me to know that was true, in a sense. Though... maybe they were being nice because they really wanted me to join.

 ** _ZEN:_** _I can't focus on reading my script anymore._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'd also like to log in to LOLOL for a bit but..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _They're taking way too long T_T_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Calm down. They'll be back soon._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Gahhhhhhhh I hope so!_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _They will._

Oh my God, the guilt was starting to worm its way in. Biting my lip, I hesitantly answered.

 ** _Ame:_** _Uhm, I'm sorry for going off like that..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _OMG UR BCK_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Thank goodness ^^_

 _707 has entered the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Thank God nothing happened._

 ** _707:_** _Ame~~_

 ** _707:_** _Glad you can finally join us again_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yeah, I'm really sorry about disappearing on you guys earlier._

 ** _Ame:_** _I just... needed a breather._

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm sorry for worrying you all._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Well, now that ur back, it's ok! ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah, what's more important here is that you're safe and sound._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It is fairly alright to be disturbed by the turn of events._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** What's important is we ensure your safety before we can resolve our situation._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Speaking of which, shouldn't we tell Ame about what we've agreed on?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Right. That should immediately be addressed now that we've confirmed she is alright._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Oh yeah, I almost forgot_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Ame. Will you be willing to join our organization, the RFA?_

I choked on air. Goodness, was Jumin this straightforward?

 ** _707:_** _lol so straight to the point_

 ** _ZEN:_** _The guy doesn't know subtlety even if it hit him in the face -_-_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Ame's surely still confused so we should at least explain_

 ** _ZEN:_** _and maybe introduce ourselves before we ask her that?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I agree._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I was simply eager but I realized that what you said was true. Go ahead then._

 ** _707:_** _O_

 ** _707:_** _M_

 ** _707:_** _G_

 ** _707:_** _Jumin's actually agreeing to Zen for the 2nd time today?!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _... Not now, Seven -_-;_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Just start explaining._

 ** _Ame:_** _I do feel a bit out of the loop..._

 ** _707:_** _In that case, Imma start explaining!_

 ** _707:_** _Since I did say I would lol_

 ** _707:_** _ahem_

 ** _707:_** _First off, I'm Seven, thoughhhhh you already know that lol._

 _ **707:** Other things about me... well just remember me as the 22 year old hacker ^^_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _So secretive_

 ** _707:_** _Oh hush you~_

 ** _707:_** _Now if you would look at the one with the star in their name, that's our resident gaming addict;_

 _ **707:** Yoosung Kim, age 21 and potential college dropout~!_

Yeesh, was Yoosung doing that bad in his classes..?

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Now that's just mean T_T I'm not failing any of my subjects!_

 ** _707:_** _Then if you look to the one with the all caps name, that's our famous actor slash celebrity,_

 _ **707:** ZEN, age 24, _

_**707:** real name Hyun Ryu if you were curious~_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Don't ignore me ;;;;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Though that's true, did you really have to give my real name out? You didn't even give yours._

 ** _707:_** _I had a feeling you wouldn't really care ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _lol I guess. But I'm not really that famous._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _But look at those MeTube views thoooo_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _and Seven take back what u said earlier ;;_

MeTube? Well, it certainly does feel like it's focusing more on the self that others with all the competition going on... though Zen's an example of one who aims to entertain others more for them than himself.

 ** _ZEN:_** _That's not much ^^; It's thanks to Seven that it blew up._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Ah, it was quite the video, the quality in which Zen was framed in was astounding._

 ** _707:_** _Yeah right. I admit that my genius helped with getting attention but it was your handsome face was what sold it!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Well..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _... Let's get this back on track._

 ** _707:_** _Bah, killjoy._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Seveeeeeeeeeeen ;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang_** _: You may have already guessed but I am Jaehee Kang. I work at C &R under Mr Han as Chief Assistant. I'm currently 26._

 ** _707:_** _lololol Jaehee_

 ** _707:_** _I was about to get around to ya_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Well, Luciel Choi, I simply decided to take the initiative seeing how you've managed to inject your odd sense of humor in introducing yourself and the others_

At THAT at I laughed, filling the room with sound as I momentarily turned away from the screen. They're such strange people, I wonder what the writers were thinking when their characters were first thought of. _Are they still game characters at this point though?_ The small annoying voice reminded me.

Choosing to ignore it for now, I focused on the refrigerator I now stood in front of. It looked like it was running, judging from the mechanical sounds, so my expectations were raised a bit. One pull at it revealed...

"Nothing." This is bad news. Great... If this is really happening and I know I'm gonna have no choice but to stay here, how do I deal with food? There was nothing but empty space and some gunk inside. Closing the fridge, I moved on to the cupboards hoping there may be some canned food, though in the end all I got out from it were fancy looking tableware and a few bottles of untouched wine.

Maybe I should ask Seven about this later... I made a mental note of it before I closed the drawers and focusing once again on the conversation.

 ** _707:_** _Gasp!_

 ** _707:_** _My precious privacy!_

 ** _707:_** _y u do this to meh Jaehee T_T_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Wow, Jaehee got you real good lol_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Revenge is indeed sweet +_+_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I did nothing particularly wrong, didn't I? ^^_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _My name is Jumin Han, I'm the director of C &R. I'm 27. _

_**Jumin Han:** That should be enough, right?_

 ** _707:_** _..._

 ** _707:_** _killjoys_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _I think I got all that. I think._

 _I already know nearly all of your back-stories..._ was left unsaid, partly because that would be stupid to say and mostly because the thought of striking a Bad Ending crossed my mind.

I chewed my bottom lip and suppressed another sigh as I sat back down at the sofa.

 ** _707:_** _That's great! Now that you have an idea of who we are, we'll move on to the next agenda_

 ** _707:_** _is what I'd like to say but I have to give that responsibility to someone else_

 ** _707:_** _I gotta finish fixing the system T_T_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Just focus already, let us do the talking for now haha_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _For the last time though, I'm not failing any subjects! T_T_

 ** _707:_** _But what was that earlier~? That GPA._

 ** _707:_** _What was it again?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _ARRGGGGHHHHHH DON'T SAY IT_

 ** _ZEN:_** _lol spare him the humiliation_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Hey._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Focus._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Since none of you seem to be taking this seriously, can everybody stop talking._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, summarize everything to her._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Ah... I suppose I will._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Can't you actually do that yourself? Why make Jaehee do it;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It's fine, don't worry Zen._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Anyways, Ame. All of us are members of an organization dedicated to hosting parties for a good cause where anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** This chatroom was created for us to be able to privately discuss matters concerning the party._

 ** _707:_** _This was also created by moi_

 ** _Ame:_** _Good cause? So for charity or something along those lines?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes. All of the proceeds we gather were donated to various organizations. It was also thanks to the pieces V auctioned off that the two parties we hosted were very successful._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _As you also have noticed, V is our leader. During the short time period you were away, we've come to the conclusion that you may have been brought here by an old member of ours,_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** the founder of RFA, Rika, who was also V's girlfriend._

 ** _Ame:_** _I remember Yoosung mentioning her. I'd guess this apartment is hers?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Woah u actually remember that?_

Hard not to when you kept on repeating it in all caps earlier...

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That apartment was Rika's former workplace, which contains quite a lot of documents pertaining to the party, all of which are quite sensitive._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** You must understand that one of the reasons we were flustered is because even we do not know the location._

 ** _Ame:_** _I see. My appearance must have shocked all of you considering this 'Rika' person seems to be important to all of you..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _She was. She was always so bright and energetic and now..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yoosung..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Rika had passed away one and a half years ago._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Ever since she had passed away... we have not hosted a single party._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yeah, not a single one. We wanted to but without Rika, we couldn't proceed._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _... And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters._

 ** _707:_** _We check that everyone's alive with this chatroom and literally just chat._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _We shared our memories of Rika too._

"If only they knew," I said out loud, suddenly feeling depressed with knowing Rika was simply hiding away and plotting her heart out.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _V told us that someone, perhaps Rika herself, may have sent you here in order to fill her position and help us in hosting the parties once again._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** We've all come to respect his decision._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Considering you knowing about the existence of that place satisifies the conditions for joining the organization, following V's orders..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Fyi, there are currently six members. Everyone in the chatroom and V._

 ** _ZEN:_** _If Ame joins, it'll be seven._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _With that in mind, as well as figuring out who the hacker is, what they're planning and if they are connected to the person stalking you, we've decided to make you a member._

 ** _707:_** _Soooo, we just need ur word for it before I can register u! ^^_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _The work that comes with this won't be without difficulties, since you will be placed in charge of answering emails for potential guests of the party; the date of which will be set by_ _V_ _._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Even so we believe you will be able to handle it._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'd also like to believe that maybe u were really sent here by Rika..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It'd be amazing if u can host the parties like she did before!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I trust V's decision_

 ** _ZEN:_** _and having one more girl in our group sounds pretty good to me~_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Ame. All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people... and things like that. Our organization has done a lot of good so far. It'll be a decision you won't regret making._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _So I will repeat this_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Ame, will you join the RFA?_

If they could only see me, they'd know I was really uncomfortable with all of the attention and I relentlessly chewed at my abused bottom lip. The chatroom stopped at that one question that ultimately decided my fate in whatever dream ( _hastobe_? _butit'ssoreal_ ) world I'm in. I could tell everyone was anxiously waiting for my reply since no one was saying a word. Another sigh filled the silence, and I let my eyes trail over to the CCTV camera that was turned in my general direction.

I involuntarily shivered.

"I'm not really sure about all this but... At this point do I really have a choice?" A bitter laugh echoed in the room. "I literally got transported here with no idea why."

Who knows? I can't figure out the reason why I'm here yet, saddled with a responsibility that shouldn't have been mine, and a role that I'm not even sure I can fulfill properly. Yet, here I am, inside the apartment and asked a question I can't benefit from if I refuse—I'd just get sued and promptly get robbed of any chance of living rather than if I do join.

Besides, if I join them... then maybe I can find out. Find the reason and a possible way home.

 ** _Ame:_** _Okay, I'll try._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _A quick answer. I like that._

 ** _707:_** _AND SHE SAID YESSSSSSSSSS_

 ** _707:_** _Imma register u now. Oh and don't worry no signatures needed ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Well that's fast_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I didn't realize I was holding my breath lol_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _But now I'm getting excited! Ame, if you have any questions, ask anything you need._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _No need to worry about anything^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I can't believe we have another girl now. And a cute one at that._

 ** _707:_** _How do you know? I haven't even sent you her picture yet._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Send the photo then._

 ** _707:_** _No way~_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Damn._

 ** _Ame:_** _You do know I'm still here, right?_

 ** _707:_** _Eep!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh, sorry Ame;_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Hmp._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Men will be men._

 ** _ZEN:_** _And you're not a man?_

 ** _707:_** _Heard from somewhere that Jumin is gay..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _omg_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Stop messing around._

 ** _Ame:_** _gay..?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Don't pay them attention. It's just a ridiculous rumor._

 ** _707:_** _Or is it?_

 ** _707:_** _Dun dun DUNNNNNN_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Fuck off._

 ** _ZEN:_** _lol_

 ** _707:_** _lol_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _-_-;_

 ** _Ame:_** _... uh..._

 ** _707:_** _Anddddddd I'm done! I've registered her as a member~!_

I snorted loudly. Nice sudden topic change there, bro.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _You're going to collect all the info so she can't run away, right?_

 ** _707:_** _... Since it's a verbal contract ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, not that there's much of a choice_

My face soured, but I could only sigh heavily. It's not their fault, or so I hope anyways.

 ** _Ame:_** _so it's better to just go for it._

 ** _707:_** _Anyways, welcome Ame._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Welcome and good luck to us!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Glad you joined, Ame ^^_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Congratulations and welcome, now, I'll look forward to working with you._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _You won't regret joining us. Welcome to the RFA, Ame._

 ** _Ame:_** _Thank you for welcoming me..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh, Seven?_

 ** _707:_** _Ya?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Can I talk to u over the phone? I have a few concerns right now._

 ** _707:_** _Hmmm_

 ** _707:_** _Sure_

 ** _Ame:_** _Thank you..._

 ** _707:_** _Ur_

 ** _707:_** _wel_

 ** _707:_** _come_

 ** _707:_** _gotta leave the chat first lol_

 ** _707:_** _I shall be off then~!_

 _707 has left the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _well I gotta go log into LOLOL anyways, got a call from my guildmaster just now._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Apparently a rare boss monster appeared in one of the dungeons! +_+_

 ** _ZEN:_** _don't u have school?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _oh, I have to leave as well, I have to attend rehearsal_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _npi, csals sdtrat att 9)porf gne vcayy_

 ** _ZEN:_** _srsly ;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol make good use of the time and enjoy ur game_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Wait, Ame, u actually understood that? O_O_

 ** _Ame:_** _Sorta? lol_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Mr Han, we must prepare to leave as well._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Alright. Prepare the documents for the meeting. I'll be there shortly._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Goodbye for now._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _We'll talk again soon, Ame._

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _gprta fiocvs nw_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _bpso fi9hjyt_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _C u Ame!_

 _Yoosung* has left the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _You know, I had a good dream last night._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I have the strangest feeling that you were in it, Ame._

 ** _ZEN:_** _It could be coincidence but... anyways, I'm excited to get to know you ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Ahaha, that's kinda flattering_

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, talk to you guys later!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Bye for now ^^_

 _ZEN has left the chatroom_

 _Ame has left the chatroom_

I breathed in deeply. "Thank God that's over..." I massaged my temple in an attempt to relax myself. I seriously regret spilling my coffee. That and if I have to really live here for 11 days or more, then I gotta keep up appearances—

My ringtone suddenly broke my train of thought and I immediately answered. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Rrrrrr... Rrrrrr..."_

I blinked as my eyebrows furrowed at the sound the redhead was making. _"Your bank account has been used for a fun prank. Were you aware of this? If so, I must confirm your cell phone number to verify your identity so please calmly follow these instructions,"_ he said with an overexaggerated accent.

 _What a dork._ I smiled a bit as I glanced at the CCTV. I wonder if he's actually trying to lighten up the mood, even if it's a lame attempt at phishing. Well, too bad, I remember this... wonder what he would say when I don't play along like I originally did in the game. Hoho, he has tempted me.

"I think I'm going to hang up now~" I drawled, sneaking a peek at the camera as I pulled away from the phone.

 _"_ _NOOOOOO!"_ he suddenly screamed. _"You're so cold! Don't hang up, it's me, Seven!"_

I faked a gasp. Payback is sweet. "What? Seriously? Oh my, why didn't you just say so?"

 _"_ _Did you want me to say something like 'Hey hey, this is Seven-Zero-Seven, at your service~ May I ask this lady what her concerns are?' or what?"_

The way his voice sounded made me slightly blush. SLIGHTLY, OK? _Bad Ame, bad, bad, bad, BAD._

"W-well, yeah—I mean no! Wait, I mean uhm, okay nevermind." One forehead slap later, I cleared my throat and hoped that these stupid nerves would go away. "I-I'm just going to get straight to the point; I was wondering if I could go out and try to shop for stuff because there's no food."

 _"_ _Ahhhh, about that, I have a very, VERY, important thing to say."_

I arched an eyebrow. "And that is...?"

 _"_ _There's actually a survival kit in the apartment, it's in a hidden compartment in one of the lower left drawers, just probe around for a fake surface, in the kitchen. Enough for you to last a day or two. I placed it there as an extra precautionary measure but, who knew it'd serve well one day,"_ he said all that in one breath, awing me and confusing me at the same time.

 _"_... Wait, are you serious?" I squeaked, throwing an incredulous look at the kitchen area.

 _"_ _Yup! If my memory serves me right, though it always has, it has 6 cans of food, a few energy bars, a hygiene kit, cough and headache medicine, bandages, a flashlight, a radio, pepper spray, a set of spare clothes, and 2 water bottles."_

A frown showed on my face and I glared at the camera lens, even though I want to trust that Seven really isn't looking at me now. "How long has that even been sitting here?"

 _"_ _Just around a year or so. Don't worry, apart from maybe the energy bars, nothing's expired!"_

"Right..." I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "But Seven, you didn't answer my earlier question."

 _"_ _Oh did I?"_

"Yes, you did and you're doing it again," I deadpanned.

 _"_ _Hmmm... did I really? I don't remember."_ I swear I heard him hold back a snicker. He's been typing so loudly that I could barely make it out. Nice to know _someone's_ having fun.

" _Bwisit ka talaga,"_ I muttered under my breath angrily before controlling my temper. "Look, I just wanna know if I could go and buy some stuff any time soon since you're in charge of security after all."

 _"_ _Ohhhhhh, thaaaaaat..."_

I slouched on the couch, attempting to ease myself even just a little. "Yes, that. Unless you can somehow ship me a month's worth of life support. Maybe zap it here through the camera?" I joked lightly, making a shooting gesture at the camera.

He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile a bit at how amused he sounded. _"_ _And then it'll go WABAAAM and you'll go AHHH OMG~ GOD SEVEN IS SO AMAZING~"_

I grinned as an idea came to mind and approached the camera, gaze never leaving it. _"Oh, but what are you doing..?"_ Oho, he's still checking the cameras out eh? _Perfect, I really need someone to tease._

"I BOW DOWN TO YOU GOD SEVEN! OH, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR BLESSINGS!" I dropped to the floor dramatically to bow down on all fours, though not before shooting the camera a wink and a cheesy grin.

There was silence, even Seven's typing seemed to have stopped. I waited for a few seconds but still nothing. Oops… did I go too far? "Uhm, S-Seven? Hello? Are you—"

 _"_ _Hahahahahahahahahaha!_ _"_ I jerked away from my phone, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. Blinking a few times, I put a hand on my mouth, trying to stop myself from grinning like a doof because he sounded… genuine. A lot more loose and less tense than earlier, it was honestly infectious and I deigned myself alright to snicker. _"Ahahahaha… I've decided! You. Are. Awesome."_

"Oh, t-thank you, I guess..?" I was really not expecting that, gosh, he sounded too adorable. Dusting myself off once again, I shot the camera one thumbs up and another smile before my bum landed on the sofa with an ' _Oof_ _'_ _._ "Though Seven, I gotta ask when will I be able to go out. If I'm gonna be staying here, I may as well check the neighborhood, ya know?"

I can hear him hum as papers and plastic rustled about. _"You could~ but I have to make sure that you're A-OK there! I also did say I have to upgrade the algorithm of the security system… once that's done, I'll ring you up._ _Oh but don't worry, the electric and water bills there are all paid for~! I can send a special package for you though, since we did kinda push you into the role of party coordinator. It can help you cover some of the expenses for the duration of your stay."_

I took in all of that with relief and a bit of regret. I don't wanna take advantage of their kindness. "Thanks for that Seven... " God, why can't I say it though?

 _"_ _Hey, it's the least we could do for the weird turn of events."_

The dust floating about caught my eyes, and I instantly remembered. "By the way, are there cleaning supplies here?"

 _"_ _Yeah, you can find them stowed away in the room beside the kitchen. Wh—oh, right,"_ he sighed heavily, as if he was contemplating something. " _If you're gonna spruce the place up, go ahead, just don't take too long around Rika's workspace. You wouldn't want to trigger the alarms."_

That's a clear warning if I've ever heard one. "Uh, alright," I replied, nervous of the idea that maybe the bomb was placed there.

Okay, I'm just scaring myself even more.

 _"_ _Anyways, do you have any other questions? I gotta go back to fixing the system soon."_ The tone in his voice indicated a degree of frustration. His typing sounded faster than before, which made me feel like I was holding him back from his work.

"Uh... W-well..." I trailed off, my heart speeding up. I know we'd have to end this call soon, but... once he does I'm left in the silence of the room. "... I'm, uh, curious as to why did you decide to put in convenient English translations for the app?" I fibbed.

 _Welp, I could've picked a worse question to ask_. I guess the silver lining would be was that there was some curiosity there since my mind reminded me that this was no longer a game. It just kept bugging me to find logic in this insanity.

 _"_ _Huh? Oh, I thought that maybe we'd get a chance to invite a foreigner into the organization so I went ahead and programmed a couple of translator extensions in. There's even an option to change the language in the settings for anyone the system recognizes as a new member, just in case. That's actually how I figured out you're a foreigner."_

 _Before I searched up your personal information and threatened you,_ was left unsaid.

"Well, at least you came prepared..?" I said, feeling awkward as the rapid fire _clack clack clack_ of the keyboard was starting to sound frantic.

 _"_ _A specialty of mine~"_ he sung before clicking his tongue. _"So, anything else?"_

I don't think I wanna bother him any further than I already have. "Well, no, none than I can think of for now."

 _"_ _Okay then! If you have more questions, just give me or the others a call!_ _You can find our contacts on the app, oh, and I'll be giving out your number to the others, though you outta know~ Also, if you get a call from them, you'll see the app display the faces of our members so don't hesitate to try talking to them! You'll be seeing them often from now on."_

"I'll do my best to..." I muttered before hearing him chuckle.

 _"_ _Please take good care of the RFA, okay? Then, this is Seven-Zero-Seven, off to defend RFA from the growing darkness. Bye bye!"_

Anddddd there he went. There also went another sigh, this time of resignation.

"... What a day this is starting out to be."

* * *

* _Bwisit ka talaga –_ You're such a nuisance.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The song included in this chapter is what I actually use as my phone ringtone lol. It's _Kagerou Days_ by _Jin_ , which is a Vocaloid song. The English lyrics were written by Jubyphonic~


	4. Chapter 3: Questions

**WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Questions

* * *

It probably took 30 minutes of just staring blankly at the ceiling before I elected myself to start exploring the apartment that I was dreadfully going to have to stay in for nearly 2 weeks—or more—of my suddenly weirder life. I'll check out the messenger later because I honestly felt a bit estranged whenever I look at it.

I really needed something to look at other than my phone screen or else I might go crazy and... and have another panic attack. I nervously shedded my jacket in order to cool off, and I sadly wished that I brought a water bottle from home.

Home...

Well, I might as well acquaint myself with my new 'home', much to my reluctance. Now that I was thinking more rationally, I began to discern the layout of the apartment, which I deemed was simple enough to memorize. It was a relatively homely kind of place, though the atmosphere of it stated otherwise, considering the secrets it held. It was also bigger than I expected it to be—most Korean apartments would just be half the size of this, but I'm not complaining.

The 'main room' that I was currently in was comprised of the living room area and has easy access to the kitchen and the dining area. Just beside the kitchen was the door to a small storage room full of cleaning supplies. I should take that broom and mop out later after scouting a bit more... but first.

I took Seven's word to heart and rummaged about in the lower drawers in the kitchen, carefully poking at every corner until an audible click alerted me to the newly opened secret compartment. Pushing at the crack revealed a bulky bag sitting in the dark crevice. I carefully pulled it out, arms slightly shaking from the weight. A quick check inside it confirmed what Seven said was true, which I was happy about but...

I stared at the canned food in my hands, twirling it around so I can observe it more. It appears to be tuna, judging by the label. But...

"It's in Korean," I voiced out loud, grimacing at my new discovery.

All of the bag's contents were laid out before me and I inspected each and every one of them. All of the cans, the energy bars which were sadly a month expired, medicine, the water bottles... all written in Hangul. I set aside the other things such as the bundle of t-shirts and other articles of clothing for now as I mull over the situation.

This is a problem. I can read bits of the characters, thanks to one of my friends who was addicted to K-Pop back in high school but other than that, I'm completely lost. I can't even speak Korean fluently though I can understand and speak a few phrases, more or less due to the abundance of Korean influence back home, and how my parents had taken to watching so much K-dramas that I had to pick up some words in my head.

God, why can't it be Japanese instead? While that may be just my inner anime fangirl instinct screaming at me... I was more adept at that particular language.

Ugh, no use dwelling on the subject matter now. I guess I'll have to somehow re-learn it.

Placing all the items back inside the bag and dumping said bag unto the sofa, I marched to the right side of the apartment and towards the bedroom. I stood by the entrance and beside the divider, taking in the new sight with a impassive face.

This, was the room always seen in the CGs, I noted. The bed with the blue sheet near a large window. The lockers next to it with a closet, drawers on the far side and stacks of boxes nearby. The lamp in the corner. Rika's workspace just beside a door that revealed itself to be the bathroom with a simple shower, toilet and sink combo and an area dedicated to washing clothes once again separated by a divider.

Now, one may ask, how about I go digging up some information like I thought I should?

I would if I could. Seven's warning was undoubtedly true—and from what other things I could remember, unless I was recognized by the security system then the alarms would blare and then _kaboom_ goes the place. I can't risk anything, especially since there's definitely people living in the other floors. I let a grumble escape me as I eyed the desk and the computer just adjacent to another desk stacked with a few manila folders and decorative plants. Never has the sentence ' _so close yet so far away'_ resonate in me so much, there was so much incriminating evidence in that damned desk and I'm unable to do anything about it but dust the area off!

With a huff, I turned away so I could instead investigate other things. Namely things I could touch without triggering an explosion. I'll go poke around more later.

I returned to the living room and dubiously eyed the previously unnoticed windows. I drew the cream colored curtains back and was greeted by the view of the city, noting a handle... oh, so this was a balcony. I started recalling the various attempts Unknown made to barge inside to take the MC in the game, theorizing on his methods. I can understand him dangling from a rope connected to the rooms above me to avoid suspicion and slide in here but...

I knocked my hand at the glass, noting it was double layered.

Come to think of it, didn't Seven mention this was bulletproof? Can't remember which particular route though... wasn't it his? Jumin's involved mostly his place, so not him. Certainly not Jaehee so Zen maybe? I also don't think its—

 _In due time, Ame._ I remarked mentally and filed away my endless thoughts for later. _Focus._

Deciding to awe the room designer's tastes later, my eyes roamed around the living room area until it landed on one particular photograph on a stand. The picture of a perfect looking blonde woman smiled as if she was a kid receiving a ton of gifts on Christmas. I picked up the picture frame, blowing away some of the dust that had settled on the top and began assessing the woman's qualities better.

Who of course, was none other than the previous tenant of this place, Rika.

She looked like an angel who was brightly grinning at the camera as her hair shined like gold, framing the soft features of her face. There was a genuine sparkle in her lime colored eyes, making even the plain white shirt and denim shorts she was wearing look dazzling. She had her arms raised up in excitement and I made out several other people in the background, huddling near tents against what seems to be a forest background.

If I recall correctly, maybe this was one of those times when Rika was doing volunteer work, as Yoosung had mentioned in his route?

I spared a glance at the other photos on the desk. She actually had a photo of her dog here? Her name was Sally, right? The dog looked so fluffy, wonder if it's a golden retriever. I hummed softly to myself, enjoying the pictures of interesting scenery and group photos one by one until a particular photo of Rika in her usual brown dress standing with a familiar young man caught my eye.

Leaning in closer, the image of a cruelly smiling woman spilled from out of nowhere and I nearly backpedaled from the photograph in shock. A bitter look threatened to cross my face but I went for a neutral expression once I recalled the possibility of Seven still spying on me. I could still feel my face twitch.

This... was also the woman that orchestrated the events of this day and had manipulated many, all because of her twisted beliefs.

Call me naive or whatever but I can't help but feel bad for Rika. She's misguided in life and became who she was because she didn't allow anybody else to help her out of her darkness, not even V, who was also not doing her any good by simply hoping he could 'fix' her himself. I know you can't force a person to go to therapy, and some situations make it hard to do so, but I just wish V could've somehow convinced her to continue.

Then their relationship had gone downhill...

Her mind had become warped in response to grief, and V took the brunt of it all. Honestly, I do get that the RFA held her in high regard, but I just wish that they noticed that there were people who were very good at hiding their demons. However, to those who could see it's clear that she wasn't exactly sane anymore, and what actions she took and thought was right had paved way to a darker outcome.

Actions that can't be forgiven nor excused so easily.

My expression softened when I stared at the other person in the photo. Those violet eyes full of naive innocence and the wide grin he gave made my heart twinge. He still had that bowl cut and undyed hair, so this must be a few years ago. "Yoosung..." This poor boy was about to get tangled into one messy conspiracy in just a few days, one that will change everybody around him.

What's worse is that he'll be left oblivious and be preserved in his own little fragile bubble. They say ignorance is bliss for dark secrets and I can understand why they had done so... but him and Zen deserved to know, even if the former may deny it all.

I abruptly straightened from where I stood and marched over to the sofa. I had recalled something that was bothering me.

Speaking of obliviousness...

Picking up my phone, I only found myself mystified and partially confirmed my fears after I opened up my browser. My entire Face, uhm—Fakebook had _changed._ My personal information was technically still the same. My posts remained and my pictures were still there except everything MM related had disappeared alongside changes in my name, age, and parts of my background history. Even in my chat history, instances where my real name was mentioned was replaced by my new name.

So apparently Jeanne— _I_ had traveled over to Korea for a semi-long term vacation/seminar per recommendation of my team manager because I was one of their most hardworking call-center agents despite being arguably the youngest. Said seminar would take place in two weeks and I had come early because I wanted to go sightseeing. I had also been a freelance writer back at home after I dropped out of the beginning of my third year of college, writing articles here and there for various news agencies in my spare time.

That... actually fit. Wasn't that creepy?

Reluctantly, I went over my email address, stumped by the fact that it too, had changed. My password seemed the same though.

Worried, I went over to my Notes and... was shocked that majority of my entries had gone like mist. What..? My whole diary was sent into oblivion and even little notes on my fanfiction ideas had disappeared! The hell?! Everything I had documented for the past year, just _gone_.

I immediately let my phone rest on the coffee table and rummaged my bag. The moment I grasped at my ID, a small part of me prayed for the best. I slowly pulled it out and was greeted by my smiling face with... my actual name, printed in bold letters beside my student number and the logo of the university I was attending. I almost felt like cheering.

I heaved a sigh. So that settles it, I was still me.

Kind of.

That begs the question though: who changed my identity? The only person who had definite access to my phone were Unknown and Seven.

The latter only seemed to know of 'Jeanne' and was suspicious to the point that he lowkey threatened me. Maybe he was acting but he hadn't probed too much and while cautious seemed to have not shown anything that would have given away that he knows.

Then again, he was the one who introduced that information to begin with and then asked who I really was. He said there were things that didn't add up.

Also, the information had been doctored to make it _look_ believable, but if I tried searching for any of those supposed articles and the seminar then there's no doubt they don't exist—hm, yeah, Gooogle doesn't bring anything up. Judging from that, I'd speculate that the changes were done in a hurry, just enough to convince anyone who doesn't do a more thorough search. He could have made this himself.

Then again, he may have been bluffing in order to gauge out my reaction, and if he found out all about the 'plot' he would have been much more hostile, aggressive and I have no doubt he'd also have reported such findings to V. There would have been some sort of fallout because of all the spoilers I've been posting and sharing all month long.

And again he could just already _know—_ which makes his motives too open-ended. That also meant there was a possibility that V also knows.

That brings to me the former, Unknown. He had more time to screw around with my information, and the chat with him contained the first weird occurrences before I got here. Not to mention the mere fact that he was _there,_ and he didn't comment on me magically appearing in front of the apartment. Unless I'm missing something—which I'm unclear about since I'm sure I didn't have a lapse in memory, he was the more likely of the two.

It could also be possible that Unknown knew I was gonna end up here for some reason, and that's why he didn't react. If so, then I can get behind the idea that he removed any evidence of my knowledge of the Mystic Messenger universe for some reason. Maybe so it won't mess up his plans this early and by extension, Mint Eye's plans?

That would mean, Rika may know of my predicament as well.

Damn it either way, it just means that maybe either V or Rika were actually the ones who ordered the information wipe. So, are they covering their tracks and using my own knowledge against me as a bargaining chip of some kind? No one would believe me if I say V was a mole for a cult and Rika was leader of said cult, I'd just come across as crazy and the mess would just escalate.

I can't rule out a third party and the available evidence went both ways. Either side could know I came from another world entirely, and both are bad in a way that puts me in a precarious position.

Ugh, _maybe_ some random deity up above decided to do pluck me out of normalcy and throw me into the thick of things for entertainment. I mean, the situation I was in right now is something out of a self-insert fanfiction. Sure there were no disembodied voices contacting me, no accidents killing me, no portals to another dimension coming to suck me up, but it sure feels like someone is getting a kick out of seeing me flail about like a headless chicken.

"This is getting more and more messed up the longer I think..." I brought out one of the water bottles and chugged it down to half, licking my dry lips afterwards.

Theory throwing aside, I let my fingers guide me as I searched on my phone for any other changes and I discovered that even my MM related screenshots (except the one with the password, I hadn't noticed it with all the chaos earlier) and pictures were gone, taking a good chunk of my gallery and actually freeing some space on my phone. The OSTs however, were spared, which relieved me a bit. That's probably due to it not having a side title pertaining to MM.

I almost wanted to chuck my phone at the wall in frustration, but it was a passing thought I quickly dismissed among the many other useless ones. I fought to organize the brewing chaos that is the mystery of my existence here.

To sum it up: my identity and future knowledge was most likely known to one or more of the characters on the dangerous side and apart from the information tampering, they had not visibly acted in any other way. My future knowledge in of itself might become useless if something changes to not suit the prerequisites of a route, which I feel was likely seeing as the earlier chat and calls that were made had somehow deviated from the original.

Speaking of which, how would I know if I'm on which Story? Is this the Deep Story or the Casual Story? Or is this one that follows nothing?

Will I be actually following a route? Or no?

Too many questions and not enough answers...

Once again, I took the phone in my hands and contemplated. Wait, would it be possible if I... I typed in my dad's number and hoped he'd answer.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

... I only got an automated voice mail saying the number didn't exist. I felt the bile rise to my throat at the robotic voice's statement.

Not giving up, I tried calling my mom and even my siblings. Nothing. The same went with my friends and even random people I barely knew in my contact list. Frustrated, I sent out texts. A good long ten minutes later and none of them answered.

Toggling with a few of my other apps, I browsed through my games and sites, pushing away my bewilderment about how my data was saved but everything else had been rewritten. Yes, I was not active on Fakebook or Thumblr (if it was any other time, I would've laughed), and people on my friend lists were good acquiantances at best, but it was...

I _can't_ talk to them because I kept getting message errors.

The grip I had on my jacket hardened until my knuckles had turned white. I chewed at my bottom lip, fighting away the insistent desire to just scream. Well... I guess I'm on my own.

This was no time to break down again. I can do this. Take it slow.

After I took the time to collect myself, I decided to check out the messenger, which not surprisingly as other things, had changed. The icon turned into simple _M_ in silver over an outline of a small rectangle, almost resembling an envelope when stared at from afar. Stylistic and simple, I kinda appreciated the change.

I entered the app and waited for it to load. Much to my chagrin, there was no jazzy opening music, no start screen, no login screen, no main menu. I was sent immediately to the inside of the messenger and... even the user interface had changed.

"Should I even be surprised at this point?" I chuckled weakly.

First of all, there were no counters indicating the amount of hourglasses nor hearts I had. Because... it now resembled the Facebook messenger, albeit a bit different. There were four tabs in total: the messages/chatroom section, the calls section, the profile section and email section and you could change between them with just a swipe, all written in a white font and had a black with a golden diamond pattern background with the RFA logo. It was a strange thing to see but I felt familiar already, more or less because it _did_ feel like the FB messenger and the Mystic Messenger app combined.

The message section contained well, messages. I currently had four new messages from Seven , Yoosung, Zen and Unknown respectively. I choose to ignore that for now as I studied the other changes. At the top of the messages was the chatroom with the RFA icon on it that said only I was currently online.

Okay... I then went over to the call section and nothing seemed noteworthy, well besides the fact that their numbers were visible. It did however, bring up the question of how I was able to send texts and calls when I'm using a sim card from the Philippines. Did Unknown hijack the phone service providers here and manipulate the information so my number would be interpreted as a local one?

That... honestly sounded like the most logical explanation I had for this. _Let's just roll with it._

Next was the profile section and boy, this was interesting. Everyone had the familiar chibi icon and if you pressed it, apart from what was normally shown such as the profile picture, background photo and caption, there was a sub box below containing a few extra details such as age, height, weight, occupation, likes, dislikes and a few facts about them. There was also the extra detail of it indicating whether or not the person was online.

What was even more curious though, is that I had my own profile section. My profile picture that had Hatsune Miku displayed was there but the background was bare. No captions and the sub box was devoid of any descriptions. I decided to fill it up quickly, choosing a random background picture and typing in some random facts.

 **Username:** Ame

 **Age** : 21

 **Height** : 157 cm

 **Weight** : 64 kg

 **Occupation** : Freelance writer

 **Likes** : Sleeping in, Reading, Drawing, Taking photographs, Cookies

 **Dislikes** : Being rudely waken up from my sleep, Sardines

 **Facts** : Currently stuck flying solo, originally Filipino, polyglot

That was the extent of how much I was willing to share with the RFA members for now, in accordance to my new personal information. It amused me to see that my supposed age fit me in a way, since my friends, family and hell, even strangers have gone under the assumption that I look older than my real age. I'd blame the pudginess, and it did come with some annoyances like a kid asking if I was a mom when I was shopping with my younger sister back when I was fifteen and older men _hitting_ on me, but eh, I'm used to it by now. The pros outweigh the cons anyways, since I'm able to avoid questions and be generally left alone to my own devices.

Besides that, filling in the gaps can come in due time since I wasn't really sure how to interact with the others, apart from _maybe_ Seven. My own face can be revealed to them when I feel okay enough, or when there's no choice which could come soon whether I like it or not.

That and it'd be for the best to keep some things to myself... after all everyone has their own set of secrets.

I switched to the email tab, where there was only an empty inbox and outbox with my new email username flashing in the corner. I can only hope I can respond decently when the guests' questions start pouring in.

There was nothing new at the chatroom as well, aside from the disappearance of the Faster and Lower Chat Speed buttons at the lower corner of the chat as well as the non-existent Max Speed option. Frowning a bit, I started back at the messages tab and read all of it. Starting from the first...

 **707** [6:27]:

\- Remember, if you have more questions, you can ask here~ Hope you enjoy your time in RFA!

 **707** [6:29]:

\- Oh and I'm on the watch in the building so don't worry, you'll be safe ^^

 **Ame** [6:29]:

\- Yeah thanks. I'll be sure to go to you if I have any questions.

 **Ame** [6:29]:

\- I'm not worrying tho, you seem like you'll do great protecting me lol

 **Ame** [6:29]:

\- Oh and I do hope ur not watching those cams again~ R u my stalker~?

 **707** [6:30]:

\- Lolololol me? Stalker? Nooooo~

 **707** [6:30]:

\- I will stand by my word and only look at thosecams when necessary! I understand u need privacy after all

 **707** [6:31]:

\- and of course! This hacker will do his best to protect the new muse!

 _Muse...?_ Deciding to not question Seven's odd word choice (though filing that away until further notice), I moved to the next set of messages. Zen hoped we'd have heart to heart talks soon and Yoosung was talking about his excitement and his cousin complex. I answered accordingly and politely, seeing nothing worth really mentioning before I narrowed my eyes at the last message.

 **Unknown** [6:26]:

\- It should be fun from now on. Enjoy your time with the members. I'll go find you soon.

This was the same message as it was in the game. I thought of many different ways to respond to this but only one stuck to me, cliche as it may sound.

 **Ame** [6:31]:

\- What in the world are you planning?

The reply I typed in was vague but it did get the point across, considering if the former redhead did know what I was talking about and factoring if he'd play dumb or not. If I recalled correctly, he'd normally not answer after I reply. Just a few seconds after though, I received a rather ambiguous answer.

 **Unknown** [6:32]:

\- Paradise awaits you.

... Oh goody, that was _so_ helpful. If someone saw me, they'd literally feel the waves of sarcasm roll off of me. Damn these cryptic messages to solve, I'm no Kudou Shinichi.

 **Ame** [6:33]:

\- I know you're still seeing this.

 **Ame** [6:33]:

\- Whatever it is that you want, I'm not going to let you play me for a fool.

I exited the messenger app in frustration, not getting anywhere with the thoughts that were bugging me. Nevertheless, I know that I'm walking on thin ice right now...and I'll have to make my moves carefully. I'm not even sure what I know is what's waiting for me.

I'll have to withhold my judgments later tonight and after some planning.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Fun fact, yes I know the average apartment in Seoul would be 200sqft or so, but because of one of Seven's call (the one with him chasing MC), I thought that it'd be a lot bigger that than, so I took creative liberties.


	5. Chapter 4: Contemplation

**WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Contemplation

* * *

Did you know? Being stuck in a dating simulation game means that you have a 70.7% chance to romance someone one way or another.

... I'm just kidding.

The off-putting thought just popped into my head during the past few hours of me cleaning the apartment. What? You tell me what to think, cause heck, I don't know what's right to think when I'm so confused and had just finished scrubbing grime away in the shower. That's after I found a bag of leftover trash stuck in the corner of the kitchen after removing all cobwebs, dusting off surfaces, wiping gunk off of the fridge and sweeping up the floors. Seriously, this place was a hub for dust bunnies and spiders.

Eh, I'm not gonna bother waxing after mopping the floor, my arms were feeling sore already. I should've stretched... ah, I'm gonna regret this.

Anyways, the contents in the garbage bag were definitely interesting. It was a known fact that you can get a feel for a person's life by digging through their trash. Nothing particularly scandalous by nature was inside but the thing that caught my eye was a torn up picture buried in the pile of paper, ashes and food wrappers.

Piecing the scraps together with scotch tape I had in my bag, the picture was shown to have Rika and V wearing casual clothes, holding hands as they stood outside with the sun just behind them and the breathtaking view of the city landscape below. It was nothing super special but when I flipped the picture... there was something written there, in English no less. Lucky for me cause it's gonna be a pain to translate if it was in Korean.

 ** _Fates design_**

 ** _The two suns stand together_**

 ** _In memory of a cardinal lory's release_**

 _-_ _07\. 12_

 _It's got to be some clue_ , I thought after initially dismissing it as some sort of poetry piece one or the other had written. Being ripped into pieces and thrown away meant this had some sort of significance somehow. At least, enough to not have the heart to burn it. It's obviously a memento of some sorts.

I dove back into my memories of the game; it was known there that the two lovers thought of each as the sun. Heck, even the ending song of the game was dedicated to this. However, what stuck to me the most was the last verse. I'm pretty curious of the date and this _'cardinal lory'_ that was stated. That's a rare species of avian wildlife and this is obviously some sort of metaphor, which did not help me in drawing concrete conclusions.

 _Release could mean two things, this was commemorating someone she had helped, or maybe something good happened between the couple after a minor event of sorts—and that could range from Rika's therapy to being officially a couple/engaged. Too bad there's no year written here. They do look a lot younger... probably in their early 20s, give or take. The photo, on the other hand looks well-kept, if the lack of fadedness or ink smudges were signs._

I continued to ponder as the last remaining grime was finally removed. I should stow this in my notebook for future reference. With that out of the way, I wiped away the sweat with my trusty hand towel, and made my way to the bucket of water I used to wash out the rag I was holding one last time. I was finally finished with my self-imposed cleaning duties.

After I had packed away all the cleaning supplies, I went off to wash my hands, thoughts running nonstop.

It's been three hours ever since my arrival and I've managed to check four tasks off my to do list: explore, clean, exchange information with Seven and investigate.

The information part was mostly me just handing over the screenshot during my chat with Unknown that I almost forgot about, and then some banter that I cut short since I still felt leery about everything.

The last one however, held the most promise in making me actively distracted and mindful.

Apart from the canned food and bottles earlier, I found more things written in Korean: such as the shampoo brands in the bathroom, the detergent in the washing area and the floor wax in the supply room. I had turned on the TV earlier and learned that 'KVS' was running on one of the channels. I regaled in the fact that there was even an actual 7-11 commercial instead of a gag one, although I don't find it comforting knowing the coffee stain on my pants from the drink I bought there is still on me.

In any case, that cements the fact that I'm in Korea, just in a different world from my own, as I've now come to sort of accept.

Yeah, hard to get by that. _Maybe because this was way too unbelievable._

Anyways, Rika seems to have left no evidence of her activities apart from the mysterious photograph and had hidden it well in the desk drawer that's going to be destroyed at one point if I do things right. Still, my findings revealed something about her that people normally disregard: she has good taste in interior decoration. The furniture placement makes the place feel less bigger than it really is, thus feeling less empty. She also seemed to like placing fern plants here and there, and the low lights complimented by the pastel colored wallpaper exuded a relaxing mood.

At least I can try to enjoy my stay here.

I moved towards the dining table, bringing a notebook, pen, tape and my phone. That was a good place to start contemplating life, away from the camera's view.

There was a notification anyways. Someone's in the chatroom. "Okay... here we go."

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I just finished a round._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _But to be honest I came here because I couldn't focus_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Oh Ame! Hello ^^_

Huh. God, I'm getting flashbacks. Yoosung was... my first route back then after all. They do say the first sticks with you as much as the last... I cracked a smile, the background music was still strangely there, playing Yoosung's theme. Well at least something DIDN'T change. Hopefully it stays that way.

 ** _Ame:_** _Hi there! ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Why can't u focus tho?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _well_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I guess it's because you're here in Rika's place_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _And the fact that we might be hosting a party soon_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I can't help but feel excited that my body can hardly stay still haha_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Every cell in my body is screaming!_

 ** _Ame:_** _You do know that can be taken out of context, right?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Huh? O_O_

I smirked. God, my brain. I don't want to tease the poor boy on the first day of all days but aghhhh! _No, Ame, noooooooo... erase that thought please._

 ** _Ame:_** _Guess that's distracting you somehow?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Hm well I wouldn't call it that_

Whew, safe.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _But firstly, I'm srsly excited to talk to you_

 ** _Ame:_** _Really?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Yup! You did come to us so suddenly_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _and I saw your profile_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I can't imagine how difficult it'd be to get used to a new culture AND have to manage the party guests._

A stray thought came back to mind. Right... I had to be mindful of their culture here. I had to take that into consideration when I get the chance to explore outside.

 ** _Ame:_** _It's fine, I can manage._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Awesome!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _We're just the same age though and ur already going places_

You can say that again hahaha... I shook my head distractedly while I flipped open my notebook, spinning the black pen in my hands before doodling and sketching whatever came to mind.

 ** _Ame:_** _I guess_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Seriously, I'm amazed_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I've only been in a few field trips here in Seoul and once to Jeju Island._

 _ **Yoosung*:** Being able to travel to another country is something I can't hope to do yet_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _e_ _specially for a college student like me who's barely living life T_T_

That's new information. So, I really am in or near the heart of Korea, with the blond probably a few hours away. I should double check if the address stating I'm in Insadong corresponds to Gooogle (I nearly snorted at that) Maps. Though wow, Yoosung's already making me sad.

 ** _Ame:_** _Don't give up that easily. You have so much more to see in life ^^ You'll get to experience new things as time passes by!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Aww thanks_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Even if I feel like not much about me is gonna change right now_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I guess you're right_

 ** _Ame:_** _hehe ^^_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _^^*_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I feel like I won't be able concentrate at all haha_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Maybe I should take a break today_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _OH WAIT_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _One of my guild members just texted me. There's another new event in LOLOL starting later this evening._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Ah! Do you know LOLOL?_

The game the blond was talking about rang bells in my head. Wait, what did the acronym mean again? I know the meaning of the game it was based on which was League of Legends... uhm... come on... it's on the tip of the dang iceberg. Hmm...

I just typed in the next thing that popped into my head.

 ** _Ame:_** _League of Loneliness in Life?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Yeah, that's it! By chance, do you play?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _it's embarrassing to say but I'm really great at the game_

 ** _Ame:_** _No but I heard of it from a friend._

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm interested though, I've played my share of MMORPGs. Maybe you could teach me lol_

 _ZEN has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Wow u serious?!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yeah lol. Of course, I have to fix up my laptop first..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Aw, too bad. I could go there and maybe help you find somewhere to fix it but sadly I can't..._

 _ **Yoosung*:** and it'd be embarrassing to bring u over to my place when it's so messy ;;; _

**_Yoosung*:_** _Well, if you get it fixed, I usually play from 10PM to 4AM at the Shooting Star server, so just keep that in mind ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Are my eyes deceiving me? Yoosung, have you suddenly become an adult?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Inviting a lady over to your place..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _and only on the first day? Good thing I checked in during my break, this is gonna be a problem._

I snickered. Ah, the famed albino is here. And thinking promiscuous things as well... not that I'm any better after earlier.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Oh hey Zen_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol Zen it's nothing like that ^^;; Just gamers talking game~_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hello Ame~_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Now that I think about it, Yoosung's still a kid anyways..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _What's that supposed to mean? ;;_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'll have you know I'm an adult!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Technically he is_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Still not a REAL adult_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Lol I'd like to hear what you think a real adult is_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Do you really want to know? If you do, I can teach you._

 ** _Ame:_** _Uhm..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Uhm seconded. I think I have a good idea of how being an adult feels like, Zen. ^^;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hmp. You're still fooling around though._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Just look at the time, it's already 8:30. I thought you said you had class at 9?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh yeah..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I gotta go!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Bye Ame! I promese we'll talk later!_

 _Yoosung* has left the chatroom_

I almost doubled over in laughter. Oh God, that boy. It gets harder to imagine him being a potential yandere and an M with such adorable-ness and the way those... naughty thoughts flew over his head (though I was being vague). I mean, he really is more than those archetypes some people place him with.

 ** _Ame:_** _lol bye_

 ** _ZEN:_** _He didn't even say goodbye to me even after I reminded him of school -_-_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Seriously, that boy... I appreciate his passion for gaming but he's basically wasting away at this point._

 ** _ZEN:_** _He should spend at least spend time exercising, like me~ He may not become like me but it would be a good start._

 ** _ZEN:_** _He keeps saying he does, even if in truth its only his fingers doing any strenous activities. He said so himself ;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _But enough about that_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Now it's just the two of us Ame~_

If I had the ability to sweatdrop, I'd have done so. I laughed awkwardly, reminding myself that he'll flirt with the first woman he sets his eyes on. And no, I don't hate Zen. I'm just... not used to Suou Tamaki like characters, if you catch my drift. There's just a level of... obnoxious air around him that challenges my patience.

I was more naturally inclined to companiable silences during personal meetings with friends and drafted into the role of a listener, a given with the chatty company I keep, so I'm fairly sure I'll get used to it in the long run.

Besides, I'll have my fun sooner or later...

 ** _Ame:_** _It seems so ^^;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm really curious about you, just so you know._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Not only are you a cutie_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm getting a feeling that you're very different_

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh? Good or bad different?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Good haha_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I believe we'll get along just fine~_

 ** _Ame:_** _Well I'm very curious about all of you as well so... here's to hoping we'll get along as well._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Great! ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask us._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh but I forgot to ask this earlier..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Are you really sure you're okay?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Seven's told me I'm safe, if that's what you're asking. If you want to know how I think about all this on the other hand, the transition is jarring but otherwise, I'm perfectly fine._

 ** _Ame:_** _Honest!_

 ** _Ame:_** _I did say I'll give it a shot. Thanks for worrying though. ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm glad to hear that._

 ** _ZEN:_** _What with the hacker and that stalker of yours... I just can't help but feel worried._

 ** _Ame:_** _I am too but I believe things will be fine._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Ahaha, if you say so._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hm, my break's almost over. I have to go practice again._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I did enjoy our chat however ;)_

 ** _ZEN:_** _As a present for listening to me and as a new member, here's a selfie I took just a while ago~_

A photo appeared on the chat and as it was still loading, I clicked on it and started humming along to Zen's theme. As soon as it showed up though, I felt... charmed. Zen was standing there in a black wife-beater shirt and snug trackpants with an alluring smile, strikingly red eyes burying themselves into my retinas, in front of a large mirror of a studio practice room. The albino had a few drops of sweat rolling down his face but I see he had a towel on his shoulders, the freeze frame had his muscular arm gripping the end of it. Some strands of his snowy hair stuck to him, framing those sharp features of his.

All in all, a very, VERY, _blindingly_ gorgeous portrait of the man. V would be so proud to see it.

 ** _Ame:_** _Just... wow +_+_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm glad you like it Ame ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _If you want, I can take some more later, just for you lol_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I gotta go though. See you again later~_

 ** _Ame:_** _See ya!_

 _ZEN has left the chatroom_

A few minutes later, it seemed to me that no one else was gonna go online so I turned off my phone and focused on my drawings. The page was full of random anime characters... amongst the majority were doodles of the Mystic Messenger characters. Momentarily closing my eyes, I took the time to listen to the peaceful silence surrounding me. I leaned back on my chair and crossed my arms, still spinning the pen in my right hand.

I still have the whole day to think. I gripped my pen, halting its spin, before I eyed my notebook.

Should I...?

Turning to the next page hesitantly, I set out to jot down whatever I remembered about the MM-verse in my language, Tagalog. I know it really wouldn't do me any good if anybody reads this. I don't know if anybody knows Tagalog. Maybe Jumin and Seven could since it is the more known and used language of the Philippines alongside English, but I'll hide it and if need be, burn it. That and I'm going to write cryptically as possible as a failsafe: poems, doodles and even throwing in literary references should be fine.

Damn it though, maybe I should have learned shorthand like my Mom told me to... nothing beats squiggly coded text.

In any case, the First day, or today rather, is mostly a tutorial and introduces you a bit more to the characters. You could actually skip through this day, provided you don't miss out on the next few days back when this was still a game since they were set for interactions until you get on a route.

I don't remember the specifics of each day since they were different in both Casual and Deep Stories, but the focus of each became drastically different.

Some points I recall were: when Seven pranks Yoosung about coffee, the other was Seven constantly asking Jumin of his sexual orientation. Zen complaining about not getting a girlfriend and Yoosung gets whiny about the fact that he never even had a girlfriend. Then there was Jaehee getting frustrated of taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd and getting the cat hair—or c-hair—off her clothes while working overtime on cat projects.

I grimaced at the lack of more points in time to discuss and left a huge chunk of that page temporarily blank in case I recalled something else. I began writing on the page behind it so I could categorize...

I drew a matrix that was labeled from 5th to 11th day. I had to be wary for the whole duration of these days since heck breaks loose by then.

The events that basically happen around each character... so Yoosung's was set around panic because of the bomb, being compared to Rika and breach into the Mint Eye HQ. Zen's about his career that was at stake because of one sneaky woman and about the bomb as well. Jaehee's was tame so I won't worry too much, except maybe for her health and Jumin's eagerness to push the poor woman to her limits. Jumin's was about another pair of sneaky, devious women and his nervous breakdown because his father basically threw him under the bus. Finally Seven's the most dangerous as it has the intelligence agency, Saeran and the bomb plus Mint Eye.

That's not even factoring the shocking revelations in the Secrets leading up to the 'True Ending'. Geez, this is all one big clusterfuck... I absentmindedly picked at the tape and stuck the odd photo in the last page, smoothing it out with one last lingering look before going back to my notes.

Hopefully it was just nothing.

In any case, I pieced the facts together and deemed the 7th day and potentially the 10th as the most dangerous of all, since I noticed it was when things start spiraling down to madness especially because of the splitting choices. Of course, that just means I'd have to go about this even more carefully.

My ringtone suddenly played, jerking me away from my musings. I picked up my phone and glanced at the caller, pausing once the image registered.

The androgynous face of a bespectacled formally dressed woman greeted my wide-eyed stare.

 _Uh oh._ I could just not answer but... I don't wanna be rude.

I'll... be okay, it's just talking. Act normal.

With a hesitant swipe, I then gently placed the phone right by my ear. "Uhm, hello?" I said quietly in English, banking on the idea that she was _the_ assistant of a multilingual company heir.

There was a pregnant pause before I heard someone clearing their throat. _"Hello, this is Jaehee Kang. This is Ame, I presume?"_ she replied in fluent English with a smattering of the Korean accent there, which was both awe-inspiring and great for me. Thank God, I won't have to worry about the language... yet anyway.

"Yes it is."

 _"_ _Ah. Well, I wanted to check in if you were doing well. I hope you don't mind, Seven gave us your number so I called."_

I hummed and placed the pen on the table, letting my chin rest on my now free hand. "I'm cool. What's up?"

 _"_ _I wanted to properly talk to you instead of just chatting online. It'd be better if we could talk in person but since we can't, I thought this would be the next best thing."_ She was quite thoughtful for someone who's still distrustful of me.

"Ah thanks. Being stuck here kinda feels... lonely," I confessed in a quietvoice.

There was the sound of something being stacked on top of one another, most likely folders and the flutter of paper being skimmed through. _"Your safety is of top priority so I'd like to apologize if it has set a huge impact on your daily activities. Especially since it was so sudden."_

I snorted. "You can say that again."

She chuckled lightly. _"I should know. I was also in your position when I was made a member at a later date than the others. It was... strange, and a bit scary, but I guarantee you everyone is nice."_

"Well, I really don't mind, I don't have a concrete schedule right now since I just got here a while ago."

 _"_ _I see. Have you contacted anyone about this?"_ she asked slowly.

 _I can't._ "Not really, they trust I can handle myself and besides, my... membership is likely to cause questions I don't think I can answer easily," I explained, a bit too hastily in my opinion.

 _"_ _That is true, in accordance to the RFA guidelines, you have to keep your membership as hidden as possible in order to prevent any issues from arising, unless you explicitly state it outright to a trustworthy non-member or a guest."_

I blinked. "There are guidelines?"

 _"_ _Ah, yes. You can access them from the settings menu of the app, they're at the very bottom so I'm not surprised you didn't notice it. They're just short ones though, the actual contract goes in more thorough detail and you'll be sent a full copy in a few hours give or take. They're supposed to be read through before you're made an official member..."_

We both let that hang in the air for a while, understanding that my entry into their organization was still considered dubious.

I sighed. "You still find me suspicious, huh?"

 _"_ _I do,"_ she answered bluntly.

"And I respect that.. I just... hope that I can earn your trust." Another thud followed before the slight clacking of heels, and I could deduce that she was walking around. "I appreciate you calling while you're working," I added.

Whether or not the change of subject bothered her, Jaehee simply took the chance. _"I'm currently on a short break as of now, I'm preparing for the next presentation. But, if have any concerns, I'll answer them as best as I can. Oh except anything concerning pets, I have nothing to say. If it's okay with you, please refrain from mentioning them, especially cats and dogs."_

"Alright then, no pets." I smirked in amusement, easily imagining her fed up face. I then scratched the back of my head, weighing questions in my mind. "Hm, I do have a concern about the guests. I get that they'll send an email and they'll be sent to my phone but... say if I were to personally invite someone, can I know what the email account is? Or is there a specific site for it that I can direct them to?"

There was a mechanical whir over the line and papers crinkled as she seemed to take the question into consideration. _"As for that... you may hand out your email but you'll have to ask Seven for more details as he'll have to link the guest information in the RFA database."_

"Oh." That makes sense. "I'll ask him later."

 _"_ _Yes... do you have any more questions? I may have acted hostile towards you at first but I'd like to make it up to you with this at least."_

I smiled wistfully. "I know you're being cautious, I'd be as well. As for any more questions well there is... one last thing."

 _"_ _No need to hesitate, do—"_

"May I be your friend?"

There, I said it. When I look back at this later, I just know I'd gag from how horridly cliche I sounded. Knowing Jaehee, she's undoubtedly shocked at my out-of-the-blue proposition as much, if not more, as I am. She's honestly one of the more under appreciated people in this universe and I'm actually eager to befriend the short-haired woman, hopefully she shares the sentiment. She had the wits and can be sassy, plus she has a good sense of humor.

Of course, I couldn't fault her if she found me weird and even more suspicious after this declaration. I am being rather upfront about this, and I would be lying if I said I didn't have my own motives for doing so. She's one hell of jane-of-all-trades, and would be a very reliable ally to have in the days to come. Since she's also Jumin's secretary, I could off-handedly ask information so I can be sure I go on the right track...

It still felt wrong though. Even if it was for her own good, as well as the RFA's... she already had a rough past, and the events to come would drive her nuts without my meddling.

I feel like an asshole. _She'd probably hate me if she found out too._

"Uhm, o-only if it's alright with you! I-I'm not forcing you or anything."

I clamped down the urge to spout more bullcrap out of my mouth to wait for her answer. I was normally not one to initiate the whole friendship thing, the awkward and quiet kid that I was, so _this?_ I was sweating bullets, and my heart could literally jump right out of my chest and I'd be none the wiser.

 _"_ _I-I... of course,"_ she finally sputtered out, voice kept minimally low in fear of being noticed by her coworkers. _"I don't mind having you as a friend,"_ she said after clearing her throat.

Something still gnawed at me that I had to ask again. "R-Really? You sure?"

 _"_ _Yes... like I said, I don't mind."_ I sagged in relief, mentally whooping for joy. _"Though you really are full of surprises."_

I let out a laugh at her whispering tone, this one teasing and honest. "Heh, just one of my many specialties."

 _"_ _Really now... oh, I must cut our chat short. I have to go."_ Was that a hint of regret in her voice?

"Go ahead, I can sense you're busy. Talk to you later?"

She let out a small, contented sigh. _"Sure. Then goodbye for now... Ame."_

Once again, I was left in the silence of the apartment, the hum of the aircon my only companion in solitude. That actually went better than I expected. Then again, my expectations of things are being strewn about into tiny bits and pieces the moment I decided to not bolt from this place.

 _*gurgle*_

I looked down at the source of the abrupt noise then to the wall clock. Wow, it's already 11AM? I guess that explains why my stomach was grumbling at me. I closed my notebook and tucked it in the inside of my bag beside my unusable laptop before heading into the kitchen. The lunch I had was an adequate amount of canned tuna flakes and slightly stale water. It was resource management and not like I had any choice since there was no cooking oil and any other ingredients.

This Asian is deprived of her rice, dang it.

Kidding aside, now that I had absolutely nothing to do in life, I may as well just relish in the mundane part. I needed this calm-before-the-storm segment before things get hectic, especially if I acted.

Time passed by like a blur as I tried to keep myself preoccupied during the rest of the day.

I walked around the apartment a bit more, dedicating the whole structure to mind. After that I did some more doodles and half-complete character sketches before I lied down on the sofa and listened to music, dozing for about an hour. Then I played some RPGs on my phone (by some miracle my progress was untouched even with the email username change, oddly enough), checked on the messenger, answered texts, and surfed the web to watch some You—erm, MeTube where as expected, traces of Mystic Messenger were not present.

When all those soon failed to keep me up and about, I watched some TV despite nearly not understanding a word, mostly interested in the news. This was another good way to gather intel and maybe learning a few Korean words.

The only interesting news item was gossip involving a middle aged businessman I couldn't catch the name of quickly enough with some woman whose identity is supposedly unknown yet, because for some reason that rang some alarm bells in my head. Other news were weather and random updates on economy, politics or some celebrity gossip. I'm glad that it told me it's currently autumn, because back at home there was only two seasons, the wet and dry season.

That means that time seems to be flowing the same... hopefully. I really wouldn't like a situation that resembles an adventure inside the Universe of The Four Gods.

Nothing else caught my eye so I dejectedly turned off the TV. The media here was predictably crazy for rumors. Reminds me of how agonizingly painful it was to witness how the press acted during Zen's storyline. As someone who studied Journalism, there was nothing more irritating than lack of research, over-the-top bias and fake news.

Maybe I can somehow do something about that as well... if I ever figure out how the world works.

With a sigh, I returned to simply seeing if anybody was online and was only left with more discontent seeing nobody, although Jumin was here earlier saying the same old song and dance as the others had done. Well, that's fine.

The sun was setting outside and soon enough, it had already become nighttime. The urban city below lit up and the nightscape I had front row seats to was attractive to the eyes. I stood by the balcony doors in wonder and snapped a pic of it with my DSLR. Almost feels like I stumbled into a finely taken portrait. It's so pretty.

Not before long, I let out a long-drawn yawn and decided to retreat to the bedroom, despite being the place that annoyed and worried me the most. My peripherals caught sight of the computer and folders and I actively tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of my skull. I wanted my peace.

My belongings were stationed at the foot of the bed and I climbed into the newly changed bedsheets. Squeezing one of the pillows tightly in my arms I had tossed about, my body not accustomed to the mattress that was more than comfortable from what I was used to. Propping an arm up, I began staring out the large window.

The stars were twinkling outside, not obscured by smoke unlike back home. I breathed in deeply, turning away so I could stare at the ceiling and even the light bulb as if in a trance.

"You can't be weak, Ame. Stay strong so you can figure all this out. You need to wait for Seven's call though. That's when you'll decide..." I murmured drowsily, the scene soon fading away.

 _You've got a big day tomorrow if the signal is green._


	6. Chapter 5: It's Already Another Day

**WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

It's Already Another Day?

* * *

It's funny how the opening theme song suddenly came into mind the minute I blinked back to reality.

It was the early morning and I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Normally, I'd be fine with that since I felt a bit more refreshed than the usual. Except I hated the fact that the sun was already up in the sky, the blinding light glared right at my face.

"I'm so late," I muttered with a groan, silently cursing my alarm for not ringing instead. One disgruntled whine later, I pulled the sheets off of my body and froze when I looked around my unfamiliar surroundings.

Where the hell—

The palm of my hand slapped my forehead faster than I could blink. All the memories of yesterday's dilemma flooded back to me like a tidal wave, creating a backlash in the form of a giant pounding headache. This was the apartment. MM world. I'm supposedly the MC now. This is not my home, I'm in freaking _Korea_.

I drew in a sharp breath, forcing my tense muscles to relax as I sunk back into the bed.

 _Gotta calm down, gotta calm down, gotta calm down._

Sighing, I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it. What another great start to an extremely bright morning—ugh, seriously, I may need to put up some curtains here _._ I picked up my noisy phone sluggishly, wondering if the universe wanted nothing more than to antagonize me.

"What?" I greeted the caller, not bothering to identify who it was.

 _"_ _Wow, grumpy already this early in the morning?"_ The peppy voice of the one certain hacker said back in undisguised mirth. _"Well then miss, then you're in for a hella good time!"_

I rolled my eyes good naturedly. "I'm listening."

He cleared his throat and it was evident from his voice that he was excitable, probably from a sugar rush brought by some of that Ph.D Pepper. _"As of an hour before, this great hacker has now guaranteed your safety and freedom, all free of charges! In fact, we're giving out a bonus in the form of cash, which has been delivered right at your doorstep~!"_

I shot out of the bed like a rocket at his announcement, pillow ejected towards the floor. "Wait a minute, so did you just come here or something?!" I yelled at him, nearly tripping myself when my feet got caught in the stupid sheets. I clumsily ran as to the front door. My eyes scanned the area and landed on the brown envelope that was on the floor, a few meters away from the door's mail slot.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or scared at how fast you work, Luciel," I said as I gingerly picked up the envelope. It weighed a bit heavy in my hands and opening it revealed... a thick stack of bills.

 _"_ _You are currently so scared at how impressive I am then? I AM the best at what I do, not to brag or anything,"_ he cackled. I didn't answer as I counted how much won I had here... My eyes went as wide as saucers. The amount was unspeakably large—heck a rough estimate would place this at around ten thousand dollars or so—and honestly, holding this much money in my hands was a feat I never imagined I'd accomplish in life.

"I think I'm more scared at how you came and gone like a ninja," I said, still reeling back from the absurd amount of cash I was granted.

 _"_ _A Defender of Justice's duties are never ending! Besides, how do you know I was the one who delivered that there~?"_ he exclaimed and I moved back to the bedroom, mentally preparing myself for the next few minutes of chatting with the hyperactive man. I picked up the pillow before grabbing my spare t-shirt from my bag, placing it at the bedside for later.

"Then I must commend you, oh-good-sir-who-did-not-deliver-said-thing here. I must thank you and whoever dutifully delivered it for granting me such a privilege. I'll make sure to repay your kindness," I replied in an exaggerated British accent. In the next moment I scratched on my bedhead, growling at the tangled locks of unruly-than-ever hair.

 _"_ _No need to thank me, madam,"_ he answered in an equally poor accent. I snickered. _"It is a simple debt to be repaid after seeing you work your magic in RFA. It's been livelier than it has ever been."_

The sincerity in his tone made me smile softly. "A debt that goes both ways then, seeing as I'm grateful for the warm reception and support from everybody. We're even, in any case. Still... you guys better be careful giving out ridiculous amounts of money like _this_." I waved the envelope around in an aggravated manner, facing the CCTV camera with a pout.

 _"_ _Ah, well, that's—"_

"What if I was some scammer and hit jackpot with the cash, huh? What if I just abandoned the RFA and run off with it? Money doesn't grow on trees," I continued, voice getting higher as I let him hear the concerns. "Also, where in the world did you get this much money? When you said special package, I thought it would be the equivalent of an advance paycheck, not a _bribery_! I know it's yours, don't bother, the other four haven't mentioned anything about it and three of them lack enough funds for such, while the remaining option would've told me something. Seriously, don't you think this would be a waste?"

The man seemed to consider my words before speaking in a surprisingly serious voice. _"I know enough to see you aren't someone like that."_

My mouth went agape. Don't say things like that, dammit! How can you even sound so sure of that? Do you really _know?_

I swallowed dryly. "Anyways, I won't use much of this, so when we're at the party, expect me to throw it all back at you."

 _"_ _Haha, I'd like to see you try,"_ he jeered, but I could detect a hint of awkwardness.

"Oh, I'm excited to strike fear into you when I cram this all down your—"

 _"_ _Whoa there, ask me out for a date before you do that."_

Mentally smacking myself for automatically perving, I opted to clear my throat and spoke again, this time with a bit of dramatic flair just to get away from this topic. "Nice try, but no bueno. Now please pardon this poor peasant, for she's now wondering if she's allowed to just saunter about outside without a catch. May I, oh, Great Defender?"

At my words, he rattled off string of incoherent mumbling and some unintelligible Korean chanting of some kind. " _I see..."_

I held my breath in anticipation, chewing at my lip as I briskly walked to the kitchen for breakfast. This just got a little more awkward. "Erhm, well, if something's up, I don't mind living off of the canned foods here," I lamely amended.

I had opened a can of corned beef and was ready to shove a healthy serving of it in my mouth in nervousness when he spoke up. _"Well, young one! I shall grant you permission only if you follow three very specific conditions!"_

I quirked an eyebrow at the confirmation of having a catch. Well I do suppose it did make sense, if the original MC had wanted to go out, maybe she herself had restrictions.

"Shoot," I simply said back before finally eating, thoughts pushed away for later deliberation so I could concentrate on the matter at hand. Not that the headache I was having was helping anything.

 _"_ _Hoho? Quick on the draw eh? Well then first off..."_ he faltered, tone darkening for a split second before he boldly decided to switch it up again and damage my eardrums. _"First, you'll have to report back to me the moment you leave and come back to the apartment! Hopefully you don't stay out too late. Next, the moment you see anybody suspicious, call me at once, ok?"_

I chewed the food in my mouth slowly. Well, he's certainly monitoring my moves.

"And the final condition?" I hesitantly asked.

 _"_ _Abide by all the RFA guidelines without fail please. I forgot to remind you before, but just do keep that in mind."_

Hm, that's easy enough, I suppose. As per the guidelines:

1.) I should not reveal my connection to the RFA _—_ the 'Association' unless they're a trustworthy friend/loved one/family member/potential guest.

2.) I should not mention who the 'Members' are if I ever do reveal my affiliation.

3.) Any communication between 'Members' is to be done only through the 'App'.

4.) All activities occurring in the 'App' are highly confidential and any mention of the party organization is recommended to be strictly confined to the 'App', and finally;

5.) Put the 'App' on hidden mode (accessible at the Settings menu) in order to not let anyone privy to its existence.

... I should skim through the full contract once it's emailed to me, I wouldn't want to accidentally violate any rules. Hopefully it's not full of legal jargon.

"... Okay." I swallowed the last bits of my food and threw the can into the trash. The familiar _click clack click_ of the keyboard had gotten louder as I heard him say _"Great! Then—oh crap."_

I refrained myself from responding as the sound of chairs squeaking, an angry Korean male yelling and girly shrieking came from the other side. I snorted as I washed the few tableware I used. Drying them off, I returned to the bedroom and grabbed the towel I got from one of the closet drawers that didn't ring alarm bells. Voices rose and yelled at one another, and with me unable to form even an inkling of what dispute was all about, it all resulted in an odd dissonance that was ticking me off.

"So, are you finished screwing around with your friend there?" I said bluntly after a good five minutes later.

All noise halted and the next thing I knew there was awkward laughter. _"Ahehe, did you hear all of that?"_

 _Enough to know that a certain coat wearing 'maid' is there to taser you into submission? Nahhh._ The voice in my head said sarcastically. "Eh, not exactly. What was that all about anyway?"

 _"_ _Just my maid! She saw a flying cockroach and freaked out. I had to see the fuss."_

I decided to go along with the lame excuse since the other voice definitely did not sound like a woman's. "Seriously?"

 _"_ _Seriously."_

"Maybe I should be concerned that your place actually warrants that type of environment... do you have enough pesticide?"

There was a sound resembling a snort from the other line. _"No worries! I live in organized chaos, but at least Miss Vanderwood helps my home look good as new."_

I giggled as I entered the bathroom, my voice echoing off the walls. "I hope she's fine then, I personally relate to be honest, I really hate flying cockroaches..." I frowned at the memories. "Anyways, thanks for the 'gift', it's perfect timing since I wanted to ask if I could go out later this afternoon for shopping. Ah, I gotta go Seven, I'm gonna shower."

I heard him make a noise of acknowledgment.

I smirked as I stripped naked, slightly shivering at the temperature. Idea! "Unless you _want_ to hear me shower or something. Are you... possibly into ASMR?" I whispered the end part huskily.

He sputtered and noisily coughed into the receiver, as if something he was drinking didn't go down well his throat. I covered my mouth, feeling the giggles rising to the point that my cheeks were hurting.

 _"_ W-well~ talk to ya later, Seven, I hope you don't get stressed out with your work and the hacker. Oh, and please say hi to Miss Vanderwood for me."

I ended the call before he could say anything else, and that was when I realized what I had done.

 _Oh damn._ My heart began frantically hammering against my ribcage and I exhaled sharply, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. _Deep breaths..._ _deep breaths..._ "Yeah, that's it, I'm going crazy. 'Into AMSR?' What the heck were you thinking?!"

I sighed as I hung the towel on the rack and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water to relax my stiff body. My thoughts and nerves were going haywire as the water cascading down my back did its best to massage me into relaxation. Bwah, I'm getting too careless.

Those phone conversations are going to be the death of me. Heck, this wasn't in the game!

 _Maybe you should NOT be so careless and stupid next time, Ame? Not a game anymore, remember? You might screw up something canon..._

... Now that I'm thinking about it, what is canon in the MM-verse? Routes had offered a 'parallel world' to explore, each event occuring differently than what may happen in another route. Some things stay the same but nevertheless, in this case, 'romancing' each character leads to a fate not the same as the last. Questionably, even the True Ending... was that really the true end? Am I bound to Seven's story in this case?

I took the shampoo bottle that smelled of citrus and absent-mindedly washed my knotted hair. Anyways, at the very least, I'm able to go out later now to go supply-hunting and city observing. That's good. Once I was properly washed up, I stepped out, all refreshed and ready to dress up.

I didn't exactly trust that there were no cameras in the bedroom. I didn't find any tell-tale signs of it but knowing the nature of secret agents and the secrecy that was shrouding this apartment, it was more than likely he'd have one here and even in the bathroom. Just thinking about it was uncomfortable, like, to have someone you barely know observing you from somewhere else? I feel like a freaking guinea pig.

I seriously just hope Seven wasn't actually watching me right now.

I wasted no time dressing up, pulling on the extra striped shirt I had set down earlier and grabbed a gray sweatpants from the pack, leaving my stained ones in the laundry. Thank goodness it was one size fits all. While it'd be nice to have a change of clothes, the rest was made of thin material not made for the chilly air right now... I also didn't dare touch Rika's closet. Besides, Korean women's body sizes were drastically different from my own overweight self so, yeah.

My phone was going wild ever since I hadn't checked it so I sat back down on the bed and checked in on everybody. I had to dry my hair a bit more, anyways.

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _So angry already in the morning?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Ugh just stop_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I only posted her picture here for me meow_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Don't meow! It doesn't suit you!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh, God._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm feeling my allergies acting up. Just get the furball away from me._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I feel very sorry that you can't seem to appreciate the beauty of felines. What a shame._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Don't be, just get it away and I'll be fine._

The golden gay duo is present. Perfect. At least now I remember that Jumin's addicted to his cat and Zen's allergic to the fluffy creatures.

 ** _Ame:_** _What cat?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh! Hello Ame._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Good morning Ame._

 ** _Ame:_** _Good morning, you two._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Do you by chance, like cats?_

 ** _Ame:_** _I do but why do you ask? Do you have a cat?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Can we please stop talking about those furballs? ;; I can feel a sneeze coming._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Then good._

Jumin sent a picture and I was greeted by bright blue eyes. The healthy feline was lying down on a red pillow, her body in a stretching position. Her silky soft white fur was finely maintained and I saw a hand, most likely Jumin's, petting her stomach.

 ** _ZEN:_** _NOT AGAIN_

 ** _ZEN:_** _You damn jerk!_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _She's the most beautiful creature I have had the pleasure of meeting in my life. Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's nice to wake up to her purring. She had been particularly clingy this morning._

 _ **Jumin Han:** Her fur had gotten to my clothes as well so I took the time to gather them all._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I hate you so much right now._

 ** _Ame:_** _She has pretty eyes.+_+_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Those eyes of her that captivate my soul. It is nice to know there is another who appreciates her majestic appearance._

 ** _ZEN:_** _STOP_

 ** _ZEN:_** _d_

 ** _ZEN:_** _d_

 ** _ZEN:_** _d_

 ** _ZEN:_** _d_

 ** _ZEN:_** _d_

 ** _ZEN:_** _d_

 ** _ZEN:_** _d_

 ** _ZEN:_** _whew got rid of it_

The next batch of uproarious laughter made me fall flat on the bed, holding my stomach as it soon turned to pathetic wheezing. My thoughts were very, VERY borderline weird right now. There's a potential perverted joke right there, cause it looks like Zen wants the— _Oh my God, no. Nope, not going there._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _What was that for?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Argh, don't play dumb._

 ** _ZEN:_** _You know very well what that was for._

I decided to go passive after a few seconds of suppressed hackles.

 ** _Ame:_** _Do you not like cats, Zen?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I don't necessarily hate them but I'm allergic. Just the mention of the 'c' in cats makes me feel sick._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Hmph, that is no excuse to be petty towards Elizabeth._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Ah, I recalled that I might stay at the office late again today._

 ** _ZEN:_** _-_-_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I said I'm allergic. Are you even listening?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I wonder what Elizabeth would like to have for dinner later... I miss her._

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's a cat. A CAT._

 ** _ZEN:_** _God, you're hopeless._

 ** _Ame:_** _Are you two always like this? You guys act like an old married couple and that's just saying something._

 ** _ZEN:_** _wtf. Don't think that, it's... disturbing.;;;;_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I suppose we're always like this in the chat. Zen always seems to like antagonizing me and Elizabeth the 3rd whenever he can._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Don't play the victim here, trust fund kid.-_-_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _What does my social status have anything to do with this? Besides, I only speak the truth._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm tired of how you turn the chatroom into your personal diary._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Frankly, I'm just really tired of you._

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

Oh God, some divine intervention. Even though this is amusing to watch, it was getting so awkward to cut in at all. How was the MC able to smooth talk her way through all this..?

 ** _Ame:_** _Hi Jaehee. Save me, Jaehee._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Hello, Ame._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Save...?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Hello, Assistant Kang._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hi, Jaehee._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Anyways, you can at least consider thinking about dating. Get a woman._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _You're just saying that so I won't talk about Elizabeth, right? Unfortunately, it won't work._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yes. And why wouldn't it? You're a man nearing his thirties already._

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's in a man's blood to be attracted to women! It's a natural part of our instincts._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Oh. ^^;_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'm not interested._

 ** _ZEN:_** _What's your heart made of? Stone? I wouldn't be surprised if it was._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _And don't generalize men as hungry beasts like you. Besides, attraction to another does not appeal to me at the moment, especially when I have Elizabeth._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _She's all I need._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm no beast -_-_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I only appreciate the charms of women that come to me because of my own aura! Also, I treat them with respect._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh and great, next thing we know, you're married to your cat!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Uhm, chill you guys? ^^;;;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Please pardon the interruption but, Mr. Han, you're scheduled to meet with the Cultured Citizens Association in 30 minutes._

Oh, bless you Jaehee.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Those women from the board meeting the other day?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes. Please come to the conference room. One client has been asking for your presence._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Just go._

 ** _Ame:_** _Cultured Citizens Association?_

The name rang alarm bells in my head. That was... they're part of the guest list among the more common ones. Hmm, it'd be a good idea to try to invite them so I can test out the email function.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _They're a group dedicated to keeping up with the high class standards of society, mostly comprised of women. While they're rather haughty with their approach, they have great connections and are wealthy._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I remember them being rather pushy. All of them crowded me the moment the meeting was finished._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Don't let it get to your head._

 ** _Ame:_** _I'd assume they were trying to charm you? Still, they sound interesting._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Are you interested Ame? We could invite them to the party._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, why not? I don't assume everyone's haughty there and someone nice could come..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _There are a few who I had met that were much more civil with their approach._

 _ **Jumin Han:** I can ask them to send you an email and have Assistant Kang arrange the details._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes. But please Mr. Han, the client is being persistent in seeing you early. I suggest you come now._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Alright. Then I'll be taking my leave now._

 ** _Ame:_** _Hope the meeting goes well, Jumin._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Thank you. We'll talk again later Ame._

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'll be off as well. Goodbye Ame and Zen._

 ** _Ame:_** _See ya Jaehee. Thanks for the assist._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Bye Jaehee.^^_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It was nothing, I was just doing my job. But you're welcome. ^^_

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Sorry you had to see that Ame._

 ** _Ame:_** _Huh?_

I blinked a few times before it hit me. Another smirk graced my face.

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh you mean the part where you and Jumin were having your lover's quarrel? I guess you two have been at it for a while, huh?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _lol wouldn't exactly call it that_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I don't like pointing fingers but he started it._

 ** _ZEN:_** _He posted a damn picture of that furball even when he KNEW I'm allergic. I could feel my body acting up. I already sneezed twice -_-_

 ** _Ame:_** _Aw, are you alright?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need a few minutes._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Are you worried about me babe?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yeah, I mean, allergic reactions can be deadly..._

 ** _Ame:_** _if you're triggered by just a picture then I can't imagine what your reaction would be to the real thing._

 ** _ZEN:_** _That's true._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Still, I can't get the furball get the better of me!_

 ** _Ame:_** _LOL You da man_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Of course, the same can't be said for me physically. I can't help but break into fits when those... animals get close._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I can try but God, I remember when Jumin brought his damn pet to the party. People couldn't even recognize me because of how my body reacted._

 ** _ZEN:_** _My face just blew up and I kept sneezing to the point that I had to go to the back so I could catch my breath._

 ** _Ame:_** _That must have been hard. ;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It was appalling! Everybody couldn't see my handsome face because of the furball!_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Still, I'm curious of how soft her fur is... seeing from the photo it looks quite glossy. Kinda jealous of how maintained that hair of hers is._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hm. Don't be jealous! You're fine the way you are ;)_

 _You can say that but..._ I sighed as I attempted to wrestle with my ridiculous hair using my comb. I'm not usually one for appearances but I had to look presentable, at the very least. Especially since I'm going out.

 ** _Ame:_** _^^;_

 ** _Ame:_** _Anyways,watcha up to?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Well I'm currently practicing my lines_

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh? So you're gonna be performing? In a movie or..?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Just a small musical later this afternoon._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Now that I think about it, I'd really like it if you could come and see one of my shows._

 ** _Ame:_** _That'd be nice. So, what's your later show about?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's just a small production number based around the story of 'Cinderella' titled 'The Heart That Broke Like A Glass Slipper'._

 _ **ZEN:** I'm acting as the prince._

 ** _Ame:_** _Ohhhh cool!_

Ah, the irony. I remembered... Zen's story is kinda like Cinderella's. I wonder how much emotional and mental abuse did he have to suffer all those years... That's just depressing to think about.

 ** _ZEN:_** _I didn't notice the time._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I should focus on practice now._

 ** _Ame:_** _oh ok_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's always fun to talk to you ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Hehe ^^ Have fun practicing._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Of course~ See you later Ame!_

 _ZEN has left the chatroom_

 _Ame has left the chatroom_

I breathed in deeply. Welp, that's another chat done with _._ I moved to grab my DSLR from my bag to check on the battery until a thought struck me and I rummaged my bag, grasping at my notebook. I needed to note things down before I go out so I can think this through properly. And maybe get my priorities in line.

Ok... so the tidbit about Zen and Jumin... their daily squabble... Vanderwood's presence confirmed... yeah, that's fine for now. I wonder if I could somehow manage to speak to the agent. He'll be another asset if I go along with the 'True End' and maybe pull off saving everybody... though that sounds unrealistic.

I really hated my memories though. Everything in the game except the fine details I know, it's bothering me. It's even stranger that the flow of the chat conversations had began to obviously veer away from the original direction of both Deep and Casual stories. I acknowledge that it's because of my ability to fully converse with them but with the dialogue all blurring together, it's getting hard to picture how screwed I am yet. Butterfly Effect, Murphy's Law and all.

I'm so optimistic, huh?

Speaking of pictures though, it's weird that a cardinal lory is apparently a beautiful, bright red bird with some black coloring around its eyes, from what I got from Gooogle anyway. I quickly pieced two and two together but it didn't make sense. Why does it allude to future—now present—Unknown's appearance if the picture looks to have been taken a few years ago? Or is it just a coincidence? Am I overthinking this?

As I once again stashed away the notebook full of random bits of information, I let time pass by me as instrumental music played on my phone, cuddling the pillow in my arms as I rolled around. _Calm yourself. The answers will fall into place soon._

I answered a few texts from the members. Yoosung has been awfully curious if I'd start playing LOLOL while I keep subtly reminding him about his school life. I honestly support playing games—being an avid fan of games myself—and I know he'll change his mindset down the road as the days go by. I just hope he becomes more focused with his studies, and hopefully less comparing of me with Rika, which thankfully hasn't fully reared its ugly head yet.

Zen, on the other hand, has been flirty while we had chatted about his career. I played along and replied with a few suggestive sounding jokes while trying to make it clear that I'm not really interested in any 'relationships'. His reactions were adorable, being flustered and all but hopefully this doesn't evolve to anything else.

Anyways, Jumin texted me that he has a good feeling about being acquianted with a fellow cat lover and hoped I'm doing well. Jaehee cutely reminded me to eat lunch later on and that she'd like to chat about what I said concerning Zen's role when she's on break. Seven... was weirdly talking about sending a cat to space and asked how much velocity it would attain if it had a rocket attached to its back at the speed of 4000 miles per second. For some reason.

I did get to ask him about the email thing and I was informed that I can give out my own since he'll link together my account and Rika's. How he's gonna do that, he never explained and basically waved me off by saying _"A genius hacker never reveals his secrets!"_

I cracked a smile at his antics.

One would probably get tired of how much I'd say that it was strange and mysterious how time passed by as I gladly talked with these people. Seriously, the next thing I knew I've already finished eating lunch, double-checked the area to confirm that I was in Nakwon-dong and was now standing in front of the door. I slung my camera bag on my shoulder with the money safely stashed in my jacket pocket. I nervously played with the baseball cap I was wearing which had my hair neatly tucked inside so it wouldn't be a bother.

"Whoop, about to go out," I muttered under my breath while I texted the hacker as promised.

 **Ame** [12:21]:

\- Anything else I got to remember?

 **707** [12:22]:

\- Nothing much except that you have to call or text me, ok? I have to know you're ok.

 **Ame** [12:22]:

\- You sound like a overprotective boyfriend lol

 **707** [12:22]:

\- lolololol do I? ;)

I huffed in amusement, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks. Nevertheless, I thanked the redhead before I gripped the handle of the door tightly.

And I opened it slowly. Slowly...

The gap widened and the city view from beyond the railings made me flashback to yesterday's events. _NotsupposedtobehereNOTrEal—_

My blood went cold, and it was like my feet were nailed down to the floor. Sweat started to pour down my back and unease prickled at the base of my neck. My heart was starting to pound at a feverish drummer's pace, and it took everything I had to stop myself from having a panic attack once more.

I ripped my eyes away from the scenery, instead taking in the empty hallway. Unlike yesterday where _oh God is Unknown still here—_

No damn it! Don't be paranoid Ame, you're not in immediate danger. He's no longer there. Seven said it's safe. Besides, they won't be making any moves until the 5th, so _calm down_.

I swallowed my fears down and walked at a brisk pace down the hallway, not encountering a single soul. I couldn't tell if there were people in the other rooms, but I figured they were too wrapped up in their own business to bother the other tenants, new or not.

Soon I came across the elevator and boarded it without much trouble, thankfully. A few people got on as we went down, which confirmed that yes, there were people in the apartment complex. That means that if the bomb was activated, then they would die instantly without knowing what the hell happened. It was a good thing that I didn't have plans on seeing that happen, no one deserves a meaningless death.

... Anyways, I did confirm I was on the 14th floor.

The lobby of the apartment complex was a lot more modest than what I imagined. It had a fair amount of space, lit up by round, upwards projecting light fixtures and wall scones. The wallpaper was a simple pastel yellow with a fleur-de-lis pattern, offset by some palm plants and flowers on side tables. It had a waiting area with cushioned chairs and a table littered with magazines set to the right, and since the elevator was positioned to the left, it only had an abstract-looking painting as decor at the end of the short hall.

The front desk, made of mahogany with forward-bulging copper piece and equipped with a large computer monitor, was being manned by a bored-looking middle aged man was fiddling with his phone. He glanced at me curiously as I walked by. I bowed my head, unsure how to make of his staring, before jogging to the entrance.

The entrance itself had two sets of automated double-doors, in between them was an area where rows upon rows of mailboxes were lined up on the wall.

Now, if you ask me what it was like outside, I'd say it was a magnificently disconcerting feeling.

The apartment was located in the more quiet part of Nakwon-dong, cleanly paved roads weaved into more roads as a few cars drove by, and traffic appearing to be non-existent in these parts. I'd shyly ducked my head when I spotted the guard giving me a funny look, and went on my merry way.

It was a far cry from my homeland where jeepneys and tricycles could be seen almost everywhere. Humble houses with distinctly tiled roofs to towering, commercial buildings and some hotels lined the streets. There were also a variety of stores ranging from ones that sold Korean delicacies and tea houses to clothes and trinkets. Interspersed between them were laundry services, food trucks and convenience stores that I snapped pictures of with my trusty Canon EOS 1200D (sadly with only a 55mm lens), mentally mapping the place so I wouldn't get lost.

I had to fight the urge to go eat some of the delicious bowls of jjamppong. God, those people who were slurping on the noodles and its spicy soup were making me crave. Those side dishes comprised of kimchi and what appeared to be tofu look so appetizing as well... agh no, stop.

And lo and behold, there were people walking around, most of them were chatting animatedly with their companions, others were taking photos with their phone or cameras and a few were entering the many antique shops and restaurants that littered Insadong. There were some who shot a lingering stare at me and I put on my best resting bitch face, mentally whining in discomfort.

Well, it does make sense since I'm a foreigner, I can't hide that fact even with the cap and jacket hiding most of my features.

Something marking me as someone who didn't belong.

Anyways, the sun was beating down on me for the past three or four hours but I didn't relent. In truth, I was nervous about being outside. The signs I saw on stores, road signs or bus stops didn't make much sense to me except if there were English captions at the bottom or if I tried really hard with remembering Hangul, which was honestly a bust on my part.

A good example would be when I chanced upon the sign that said: (경인미술관) and I had probably spent a good time just staring at it like an idiot.

Needless to say, I hightailed it out of there when I noticed people giggling at my dumbfounded expression.

Once I spotted what looked like a mix between a mall and a bazaar just past a few more streets—from what I could read it said Ssam-something, I stepped in and made it my goal to purchase things as quick and as not-stupidly as possible. Thank God for the English translations on the directory in the first floor lobby, and some people were actually nice enough to ask if I needed help when they saw my exasperated expression, to which I responded with a few gestures. I was thankful that I somehow understand them, and they themselves shared my sentiments when they figured I was actually a foreigner. There were some who had good English when we spoke so that was a plus.

Soon though, I figured that if I continued on like this, this would be a total hindrance.

When I had encountered an elderly lady who was politely telling me something about choosing the right set of vegetables while she was playing some 'Candy Krush' in the grocery, it just hit me.

The new way of communicating in person was ta-da~! The magnificent Gooogle Translate on my phone; whatever I typed into it was translated to Hangul. It's not exactly perfect and I just knew there were a lot of grammatical errors that would be laughable but I had to make use of what I had. While that also may seem to have give the impression that I was mute, the old lady thought so when she shot me a shocked and visibly sad look, I didn't mind.

At least it gave me another excuse for my apparent illiteracy. With my foreigner-here-on-an-excursion schtick, I could use this one in a variety of different ways. _Thank you miss, you're a real lifesaver._

A few more travels back and forth through the grocery aisles and now my cart was nearly full, I happily went to the counter and I pushed away my worries about the expenses. I had bought an assortment of food enough to last a week big enough for a family, and it had totaled to roughly a small 2% of the money I had, which was saying a lot about how much I was given. I lugged the four plastic bags in hand with a bit of difficulty (especially the bag with the rice) but despite that I confidently made my way back home, the path I was taking was one I had to walk through two times earlier just to make sure I drilled it into memory.

Goodness though, I can finally get a decent meal! "What should I cook for di—"

The wonderful scent of bread assaulted my nostrils and I paused, releasing a shaky breath at how it made my skin tingle. Where was that coming from? It was still early in the afternoon and there was an hour before the night sinks in so I _suppose_ I can get a bite to eat. I let my feet lead me closer to the quiet part of the neighborhood that I had not yet discovered.

I was lured to a food truck that was selling... goldfish bread, smack dab in the middle of a plaza where only a few people loitered about.

"Wow..." I muttered as I leaned in to get a closer look, and my gluttonous mind went into overdrive. The golden brown crisp surface of the fish-shaped bread combined with the soft, springy insides, finally complimented by the creamy syrup, I could practically taste it in the air. I stared at the lovely things on display, slightly annoyed at the lack of customers. Did they not see how wonderful these are?!

The kind-looking middle aged man with the white bandana on his head gave me an amused look from his position inside the food truck before he spoke. "여보세요, 좀 드릴까요?"

I dumbly stared at him before I shook out of my gluttony-induced daze, sheepishly ducking my head. I should focus. I fumbled around with the grocery bags, laying them down on the ground before typing on my phone:

 _"_ _ **I'd like two please. And how much, sir?**_ _"_ I pointed at the most recently cooked one, feeling myself salivate.

He shot me a confused look that melted into one of sympathy. Oh great, he also thinks I'm mute. " **Just 15, 000 won**." He curtly replied before grabbing the tongs, scooping out the bread with such precision that left me in awe. I wonder... I called his attention by waving a hand by his face.

 _"_ _ **How long have you been selling these? I'm really curious and they smell so heavenly**_ _."_ I pointed my phone and back at the bread. The man smiled, wrinkles lining his gaunt yet healthy face.

" **... Years... you... like?** "

I didn't let my frustration of my poor mental translation skills show on my face as I said back. _"_ _ **They just look so yummy. Shame that not much people are buying. If I could I'd yell around so people can know!**_ _"_

The man laughed whole heartedly and I grinned. " **Thank you, kid... oh, here!** "

I nearly snatched the bag full of piping hot goldfish shaped bread and handed out the money. Holy Mother of God, this is just amazing. I tentatively nibbled at the edges of the toasted bread and... _wow_. Wow! No longer able to resist, I wolfed down on the treat and felt the sweet hot syrup oozing into my mouth, the bread tickled my tongue with its spongy consistency.

I let out a few puffs of air at the heat that burned the roof of my mouth, but gosh, I feel like melting. The older man, on the other hand, looked pleased. I gave him a thumbs up as I happily munched down on the delectables.

Until something brushed past me from behind and I heard the sound of plastic being crushed.

 _What the hell?_ A tall man was on the run, in his hand was a bag that's flapping wildly—wait, that's _my_ grocery bag that's he holding! _Bastard!_ I exchanged a glance at the bread seller and gestured at the remaining grocery bags, he thankfully understood quickly and I sprinted after the damned crook.

I wanted to scream at him but I focused on running, not trusting my unfit body to last longer if I did. Each giant step I took was just setting me up for muscle pain.

The thief turned a corner and he nearly slipped when he saw me chasing him, giving me a chance to shorten the distance between us and hopefully tackle him. The adrenaline was pumping through my body like a drug and I pushed myself to my limits, breaths becoming ragged. With gritted teeth and silent curses at myself, I angrily damned my heart that was constricting. _Not now..!_

Vision blurred and steps wavering, I saw the thief gain on me in my moment of fatigue. Damn my unathletic body.

 _Screw me if I'm gonna let him get away._ For a moment I swayed to the side and nearly tripped in the process. Grunting out a curse, I desperately tried to make myself run faster. That's it. I'm gonna beat the living crap out of him when I get my hands on him.

He barreled past a group of people walking by and I cringed as someone fell over. The man took no notice and even yelled out something angrily before running faster. The female that fell on her butt screamed something I didn't know the meaning of and I momentarily caught her upset purple eyes. I gave her an apologetic look as I skirted past them. Adjusting my cap once again, I noted how panicked the man looked everytime he saw I was still following.

A minute into our game of cat and mouse, the man had turned from one corner to another with no rhyme or rhythm. Looks like he was tired of my chasing and was more than ready to shake me off. I grinned darkly. I knew I can't hope to keep up with a clearly more fit and agile person, with me slowing down with each passing second, but I then realized, I don't have to.

The area we were in was more than familiar to me; it was an area just a two streets away from the plaza that went around in a circle just with a few twists and turns that would confuse anybody who didn't know—or memorize the place. The fact that he didn't try to cut through other alleyways and stuck to the main roads told me that much. As the man ran to the left and bumped into a trash can, I went forward knowing that he'll appear at the end of my path.

When I had gotten to the end, I hid behind a wall and caught my breath, listening for his footsteps. I disregarded the prickling sensation that stabbed at my muscles and controlled my breathing as frantic gasps entered my hearing.

 _No hard feelings, bud._ Propelling myself forward with the help of the wall, I readied my legs for kicking...

... Only to stop when a flash of silver hair appeared in my sights, effectively blocking me from my target. I hastily backed off to avoid colliding with the newcomer.

One moment the thief was yelling at the top of his lungs for the man to get out of his way, the next he was being restrained by the new arrival. Everything happened too fast for me to process. I knew the thief had shot out a hand to bat the other away. One pained yelp later, the silver haired man twisted his arm and with one swift motion, pinned the man on the ground. My grocery bag was firmly in his hands.

"부끄러워해야합니다." I distantly heard the man say to the thrashing criminal, as I was more invested in taking in his appearance. He was wearing an all black get-up: from the shirt, jeans and leather jacket that hugged his finely toned body to the boots with silver accents, he looked as if he belonged in your stereotypical biker gang.

And his hair... oh God, his hair! They were an off-grey, with an almost pinkish tinge to them when the sun reflected off of each strand, reminding me of clouds during a sunset, or maybe diluted red paint, and gaining a nice blend of a fluffy but silky look to it. The messy top layer resembled an upside down porcupine's head, or maybe a hedgehog's spikes? I almost wanted to pet it, in hopes of taming the hair like the longer locks that slithered down his back.

I froze in place when he turned away from the thief to me, and I finally got to see his face. He wore a hardened look, accentuating his sharp features and the way those rose-red eyes stared at me with long eyelashes I've only ever seen on pretty models, it just popped out thanks to his pale complexion, as if he never got around feeling the sun on his skin. I got the impression I could've continued to stare back and try to decipher how his eyes would flicker to a lighter shade in the light, it was _mesmerizing_.

" **You... come... police..."** he demanded, and the spell broke. If I was in my normal state of mind, I'd be appreciative of the sexy voice he had but in that moment, all the oxygen around me seemed to have been sucked out like a vacuum, and I was left holding what air I had left.

I suddenly felt as if I was the one being pinned on the floor.

My brain helpfully concluded that I should, in fact, approach him to thank him for the assist, because damn that was an impressive takedown and bonus points for him looking cool.

Meanwhile, my body and soul was screaming at me to run back home. Screw the groceries, screw looking like the devil was on my heels, screw everything, it was not worth THIS, they both said.

 **"** **Hey?"**

Guess today is not really my lucky day.

When I didn't respond, he arched an eyebrow at me, knee burying deeper into the other man's back who groaned, patiently waiting for an answer. The expression on his face morphed from confusion to worry when... huh, it seems I had hit the ground with my shaking knees, strength finally leaving them. " **H-hey... you okay?!"**

 _Oh, no sweetie, I'm just praying to the Lord right now._ _Hallelujah!_ I bit back the snark as various thoughts intruded the front of my mind like pests. This is like some sick joke the universe is playing on me.

Just why in the world is _Zen_ here...?

* * *

*경인미술관 – **Kyung-In Museum of Fine Art** , it's a real place within Insadong, Seoul. Look it up if you're curious.

*부끄러워해야합니다 – " **You should be ashamed."**

*여보세요, 좀 드릴까요? – " **Hello, can I get you some?"**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm aiming to have as minimal Korean as possible in order to not clutter the story too much, also because I'm relying on Google Translate, and you know how _that_ mucks up the translation. Ame can't speak the language fluently (just the bare basics) nor understand it fully, which is why when she doesn't focus on it, it just doesn't click and is represented by full Korean dialogue.


	7. Chapter 6: Recollections

**WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

Recollections

* * *

I've always found hyper-awareness as both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, you feel like a grade-A Sherlock Holmes able to pick apart every minute detail you register, analyze it and make amazing deductions that could make Jason Bourne jealous. On the other, it can be absolute _chaos_ if you aren't used to it, and even worse when you're in a stressful situation because unlike what most media tropes claim, it can lead to sensory overload and mental exhaustion.

And right now, all the hairs on my body were standing on end, twisting knots in my stomach. All I felt was the feeling of being dunked into freezing cold water, the manic beating of my heart much like a wardrum, and my breaths coming out in short, rapid gasps brought by slow loss of adrenaline and panic.

The noise of cars were very faint, and the lack of people passing by in the area only brought my attention back to the cause of my dread.

 _Oh God. I need to run. This is bad. Very bad._

The silver haired man's expression was full of concern. He began rapidly speaking in Korean and for the life of me I couldn't understand much except fragments of it. I could tell that Zen realized he wasn't getting through me and pursed his lips. He instead addressed the thief while pulling him to his feet, causing him to recoil with a horrified expression as he brought both of them to their full height. The albino began moving towards my still form, tugging the other man along.

"내 말 들리니?" he asked and I suddenly felt dwarfed.

 _Move, Ame, getawayfromherethisisnotgoodAGH._ Through sheer willpower, I stood up, albeit it almost felt like I could topple over in a heartbeat. I exhaled shakily and gazed at the two men in front of me. Zen was shocked at the sudden movements and chose to silently stare at me, while the other male was sweating in apparent guilt and fear, probably thinking of multiple ways the situation could go—I could relate.

I swallowed hard, desperate to find excuses. _Think, Ame!_

I eyed the silver haired man with the most neutral expression I could muster. " **Hey, you okay? We... report... police... nearby,** " he said, motioning to the other man with a frown as he adjusted his grip on said man's arm. I tensed at that, hastily masking it by fiddling with the brim of my cap.

 _Think Ame, THINK._ I couldn't afford to go along with Zen right now. If I go with him to the police station then we'd have to file a case of theft. I'll be forced to give out my 'name' but with no official ID to back it up, best case scenario would be they'd just recall me for another interview... worst case would be if someone decides to in do an in-depth report since my background doesn't make sense, and I wouldn't be able to present any papers. Then the case would get sent to FBI or some organization, I'll get into more trouble than I could ever imagine and the rest is history.

No, this isn't me being paranoid. While I trust that my ability to lie that I was a foreigner who traveled here just literally a day ago for a seminar, there were too many holes in that story. Information on me was basically 'forged' at this point, and who knows how suspicious the government could actually get once they discover an unknown in their midsts. I could get accused of being a spy, for all I knew!

So yeah, long story short? I'd be fucked.

 _Leche_ , why didn't I have a deus ex machina for this?

" **... you... really ok**?" Zen asked again, breaking me away from my endless string of thoughts. He now stood only a few meters apart and it took all of my mental strength to not collapse again, both from exhaustion and his proximity.

 _Screw your pheromones. Screw your face. Screw your rock hard muscles that's visible from that tight shirt... Wait, this is coming out all wrong, dammit._

I simply nodded and brought out my phone with shaky hands, colorfully cursing in my head all the while. _"_ _ **Sorry for worrying you, I was just tired but I'll be fine. Thank you for helping me.**_ _"_

His narrowed eyes widened in shock before darkening for a few seconds. He looked sympathetic to my apparent inability to speak (or maybe he thought I was deaf, should note that) and glanced at the thief in disbelief. The latter only turned away, eyes frantically darting around, mouth set in a tight line.

Wait... that's it! I could use this. _Hope my acting skills aren't rusty..._

A heavy sigh escaped me as I typed on my phone, plastering on a look of tiredness that was fairly convincing since I could still feel my legs shaking.

 _"_ _ **While I'd like to go and report this, I'm willing to see the guy go without any punishments.**_ _"_ Zen's eyebrows shot up as if sending me a look of _Seriously?!_ while the man in question's eyes settled on me with wariness and muted shock. _" **I... have somewhere to be.**_ _ **I'd like to hear a sorry and a decent explanation for why had you done it though,**_ _"_ I addressed the man, scanning him from head to toe.

He was a nondescript, plain-looking man with shaggy hair who was most likely in his mid-20s, wearing a grey button up shirt, slightly tattered jeans and old-looking black sneakers. The only thing that was notable about him would be the band-aid on his cheek and his freshly busted lip, courtesy of the taller albino.

Zen fumed. " **Really? You... this?** "

I nodded and worriedly glanced at the plastic bag in his other hand. I hope nothing's been smothered to death in that scuffle earlier. _"_ _ **I'm sure**_ _."_

" **You're... forgiving, dude**." I noticed he mumbled something under his breath with a shake of his head as if wondering if I was being idiotic or something. Maybe I was but considering the circumstances, I'd prefer to hear his story while not being questioned. I wanted to hear his side anyways, just to be a bit fair.

Yeah, being skeptic at its finest. " **... really sure?** " were the only words I caught from the tail end of Zen's spiel.

I shrugged. To be honest, I still considered kicking the guy to death for the unnecessary additional workout he gave me and for being desperate enough to steal my grocery bag of all things. But, eh, what can I do now. After all, this isn't going to bode well for the both of us if we go to the authorities.

Besides, the guy looked like he wanted to shrink into a ball or fade into microscopic levels of sight.

 _"_ _ **Well, I can tell that he looks like he's about to pass out from fright. He most likely did this in the spur of the moment when he saw how distracted I was**_ _,"_ I said, keeping my face straight. **_"I'd really like to hear what he has to say."_**

At those words, the thief burst into tears and practically groveled at my feet, only to be held back by Zen's relentess grip and grimace. " **I'm really sorry! I... lost... job! My daughter... I... won't... again! Please...** " he sobbed, voice in hysterics and nearly hyperventilating. He dropped to the floor soon after, and I was glad there were nigh a passerby to witness the scene he was making.

My heart twinged in pity as I watched his tears flow in genuine fear of what may happen if he gets arrested. If that's the case, then losing his job proved to be a bigger obstacle he thought he'd never get past. With a daughter... he didn't mention his wife, so he must be a single parent.

Zen kept his hold and face twisted but his eyes told a different story.

I approached the man and set a hand on his shoulder, my face set in the most gentle look I could offer. _"_ _ **Just don't do it again, alright? Besides no harm done. If anything I'm willing to give some money so you could buy your daughter what she needs.**_ _"_

His eyes lit up in hope, shimmering as tears still spilled. I squeezed him a bit for reassurance before I turned to Zen. _"_ _ **You can let him go. I trust he won't do anything rash.**_ _"_

He gave me a skeptical glance before dubiously eyeing the other man. As Zen was taller by a few inches, he tried to subtly lean over and whispered something in the other man's ears. I curiously watched as the man paled for a fraction of a second before the albino patted him hard on the back with a laugh, causing him to jolt forward. "Lucky you~!" he exclaimed in English with a heavy Korean accent as the other man laughed awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes at the exchange. _"_ _ **Promise me, okay?**_ _"_ I sent him a stern look, and he rocked back and forth on his feet.

" **I-I promise!** " he said, hesitantly staring back at me. I could tell he wasn't lying, so I simply held out my hand.

 _"_ _ **Here sir.**_ _"_

Handing the man a generous pile of bills that cut my expenses down by 3% or so—geez, I should reevalute 'my' money later—he then positively beamed at me and bowed so many times that I thought his back would break. Or his head would fly off from the sheer speed he did so.

" **T-T-Thank you! I won't... again!** "" he repeated for about five or so times before scootching off, throwing one last cautionary glance at Zen who responded with a low growl. He squeaked indignantly and disappeared into the distance, leaving the two of us in the dust. I swear I could almost see a skip in his step.

 _Welp, thanks for leaving me with the wolf._

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Zen with his hands on his hips, still holding on to the grocery bag. There was a slight twitch on his brow as his eyes still lingered to the path where the man had disappeared to. The tension in the air was undeniably thicker now that the other elephant in the room had been dealt with.

I held my breath when he turned to me with a pointed glare, eyes flickering dangerously. " **Why?** " That one word reverberated in the air, causing me to scowl.

 _"_ _ **Why not? I got my stuff back and he's undoubtedly learned his lesson, so all that ends well.**_ _"_

He clawed at his face in frustration. " **That's... what... meant... you..!** "

I didn't react, calmly listening to his rant. Mostly because I didn't know how to react since my limited vocabulary was getting in the way of what probably would be an emotionally correct rebuke of my naive statement. As for why was I receiving this in the first place was something the back of my mind questioned.

" **...careless! What... once... again!** " I arched an eyebrow at the final words. He had a fair point, at least from what I had deduced he had said. Once a person has done an act of crime and had gotten away scot-free, he might use that as an escape tactic next time.

Nevertheless I huffed, crossing my arms as an act of defiance. It only served to rile the silver haired man up even more. I wasn't exactly going to back down from this. I... wanted to believe in the man. His honest eyes told me that he won't do crime again not just for him but also for his daughter's sake if he knows better. In fact, I think this was his first ever attempt and he looked as if he just murdered someone with that amount of guilt on his face.

God, I sounded like those cliche shoujo anime protagonists. The shivers went down my spine at the thought. _Bleh!_

I was tugged out of my musings when two strong hands started shaking me by the shoulders. I flinched when I was locked into a staring contest with those mesmerizing reddish pink eyes, the faint smell of cologne entering my nostrils. **"... You ... stupid? ... Saw you... almost... ground!** "

I remained silent, forcing a breath in to steady myself. He... saw me nearly collapse from my sudden fatigue bout?

" **And... had...** " he trailed off uneasily, emotions conflicting in his ever changing expression. For a moment, I swear I could see pain and guilt until he settled on a more angered look.

Gnashing at my teeth nervously, I broke the eye contact. I felt the sweat building up as my heart was racing like I had ran a marathon. Well, technically I had did just a few moments ago. Still... He's gotten way too close for comfort.

I sighed as I squirmed and pried his hands away, nearly staggering backwards by a few steps. My muscles had gotten sore from his grip while my legs were starting to go numb. _"_ _ **If you're worried, don't be. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though, bro,**_ _"_ I said, forcing a smile.

He glared at me still and now I was beginning to wonder what else had gotten him so pissed off. I doubt Zen is always like this. Or am I seeing a new side? Or was this just a side he didn't often show to people? Did I even know who Zen really was before all this? This strange situation was making me reconsider what I truly know.

It was then his turn to sigh, rubbing his temples in resignation.

He muttered something incoherent before looking at me, traces of his fury buried away with a rather unreadable expression. The tall albino held out the hand that was holding the grocery bag. I tentatively took it, spying the contents for any damage. Luckily there was none, just slightly squished packets of condiments and the canned foods.

" **What's your name?** " Zen abruptly questioned as I whipped my head back to stare with a raised eyebrow. Holy shizzle, did he seriously ask me that? He only gave me an expectant look and I fought the urge to panic, wracking my brain for possible excuses to delay the inevitable. Do I go and tell him? He certainly doesn't know my identity—only Seven, Unknown and possibly the two lovers at this point—but can I risk it?

Do I just lie? Crap, crap, crap, what do I say?! Maybe I should've just pretended to be mute AND deaf.

 _"_ _ **I'll tell you if you tell me yours, hotshot,**_ _"_ I countered with a cheeky grin, though inside I was freaking out more and more.

He seemed to glow at my words, a glint of pride at the compliment shimmered in his eyes. **"... name... Zen. Nice to meet you.** " He flicked his bangs sideways in a dramatic manner before throwing me one of those trademark celebrity smiles that I'd usually see in commercials.

I hesitated to type a response in my phone, mulling over things before I did something stupid. It's not like Zen was gonna go investigate me, right? He didn't know me, only as the mysterious new member Ame and that's from behind the screen. Heck, he didn't know what I looked like anyways!

 _Err on the side of caution or else you'll find yourself in more trouble than what it's worth, a_ distant voice reminded me and I shut my eyes for a moment of reprieve.

Maybe in the future he could but... I wasn't sure if Unknown wasn't still lurking around. I could cast a butterfly effect by just meeting Zen to early, and I couldn't have that either.

 _"_ _ **I'm Lane. Nice to meet you too, Zen,**_ _"_ I responded as calmly as possible, using another nickname I had in the past.

The taller albino met my calm gaze, the faint sign of a kind smile visible. He put a hand to his waist as the other was held out expectantly. Wasting no time, I took his hand, noticing how small my hand was in comparison to his. His hand was fairly warm and a bit rough, strong and notably one that had handled heavy objects and muscle work before. Still, it felt like hand lotion had been applied so as it won't be obvious. Well, this guy certainly took care of himself well.

" **Dude, you... hand?** "

I flushed as I yanked my hand away. He only shot me a perplexed stare, retracting his arm slowly back to his side. A few tense seconds of silence went by as I adjusted the cap on my head before typing: _"_ _ **Now that's all done with, I'm going back. I left my stuff with someone when I chased after the guy. Thanks again though, I appreciate the help earlier. And I'm sorry if I bothered you. See ya then.**_ _"_

Before I could take another step, Zen put a hand on my shoulder, pinning me into place. **"... You sure?** " he whispered, face crumpled in worry. _Why must you be so handsome, huh? WHY?!_ I gripped the strap of the camera bag I had forgotten was still attached to my person, knots forming on my stomach.

I did what any dimensionally-displaced fangirl would do when in the presence of a 5'11 Adonis after said man tilted his head, waiting for my answer.

I gently removed his hand and offered a reassuring smile before turning my back on him.

A few careful steps after, I brought a hand up to my face to hide my growing smirk and reddened face, not daring to look back at whatever emotion he had plastered on. The worry and fear in my chest subsided and I relaxed, facial features hopefully not contorted anymore.

Look, I won't deny it, seeing the man in the flesh was one heck of an experience—my body was reacting in more ways than one. Zen was an undeniably attractive man, his very aura just screamed ' _look at me and say I'm fabulous!'_ or something. If he was already hot in pictures, having a three-dimensional figure of him walking around with a presence that draws the eyes would trigger your hormones.

Unless you had great control, of course.

Uh, anyways, I think I got away with relatively not much harm done. I'd honestly take the time to appreciate him more if only the situation wasn't so skewed.

I can only hope he forgets about this incident. Even though that's doubtful.

 _Plus, I think the world likes screwing me over right now,_ I agonized in my head, dozen of thoughts whirling about as I weave through the roads I've become familiarized with as much as I possibly could have. I silently wished that the person trying their best to not get noticed they were following me would go away. As long as they don't approach me I'm fine... My peripherals spotted the tuft of silvery white hair and the body they were attached to, casually strolling with their hands in the their pockets.

Oh goodness, just because he's walking in the direction I'm also going at doesn't necessarily mean he's following me, right? Maybe he's just on his way home? Or he's going somewhere else?

Who am I kidding, this day just proved how messy it can be when you're stuck in what was once a dating simulation app. Unscripted events are unpredictable! _Ignore him..._ _He's SO not there..._

The thought of encountering someone else pestered me to no end. I guess I'll have to assume the worst everytime I head out. Seriously, as much as I want to fangirl over seeing these guys, I don't know what the heck kind of situation I'll be in—or how I'd even react. I only hope it's not one of those stupidly cliche scenes because that'd be so awkward.

After passing through various alleys, houses and buildings while avoiding cars that popped right out of nowhere, I arrived back at the plaza, the sun dipping from the horizon and setting an orange glow in the sky and blending into the few wisps of clouds. It was admittedly breathtaking and worthy of a photo, especially when the street lamps were now being lit, letting an ethereal vibe flow through the air. The food truck was now parked by the fountains that were decorated with lights that changed colors every few seconds. The owner was sitting in front of it on a stool, a magazine in his hands with the cover showcasing one familiar raven-haired man posing in his immaculate suit.

As I neared the truck owner, he conveniently looked up from his magazine and smiled in a welcoming expression, waving at me.

I waved back meekly, vaulting up the steps as far as my short legs could take me.

The moment I got to the kind owner, I grabbed my stuff that was on the ground beside the stool as he stood up to help. _"_ _ **Thank you, Ahjussi!**_ _"_ I said to him as I balanced the bags with my left hand, two on my shoulders so I could type.

The older man was taken aback at the rushed movements, or maybe the voice from my phone, and reached out to me. " **What's the hurry?** "

 ** _"_** ** _I gotta get home soon,"_** I told him, squashing the fatigue I felt as I held on to my groceries.

" **Do you... rest...?** " he probed in concern, gesturing to the stool as an offer of respite. Sweat covered my face and I quietly considered padding over to the seat. One glance at the slowly darkening sky that blanketed the city opposed the thought.

I shook my head.

Adopting a thoughtful look, the goldfish bread seller patted my shoulder in an almost affectionate manner. " **Then, I'll... you?** " he said expectantly and it took me a few seconds to get the meaning.

I could go around sightseeing some more tomorrow, if only to familiarize myself some more with Insadong. But... at the same time, I wasn't exactly to keen on doing so. I was tired, and I wasn't even someone who frequently went outside to hang out with friends, even if that now meant staying in the last place I wanted to be with.

... The older man's eyes slowly weakened that resolve.

 _"_ _ **I'll see you again soon, Ahjussi,**_ _"_ I compromised.

" **Call me, Mr. Choi... kid**." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before flashing me a wide grin.

I bowed my head before tucking my phone safely in my pocket, giving him a double thumbs up as I gripped the bags tightly. Mr. Choi was certainly nice, he almost reminded me of one of my professors back home, with a matching thick beard to boot. Walking away, I did my best to ignore the two gazes that bore into the back of my skull; one with piercing red eyes and the other was of a soft brown color. My feet brought me past a few houses, away from the source of discomfort until one particular house half buried in the ground got me to halt in my tracks.

A semi-basement home.

Oh. How could I not see this was... the goldfish bread seller, Zen's appearance, what looks to be Zen's home... this was his neighborhood.

What is life even anymore?

On the bright side, I guess that explains how fast Zen got to MC's apartment back in the game, taking about an hour or two tops when he had gotten the information from Seven. Same with Yoosung so I have to be careful if I run into him. Seven himself was another story though, I think it took him 5 or 6 hours at the least... I don't know about Jaehee or Jumin though. Or Unknown and V.

I sighed and looked up at the sky longingly, feeling a sense of isolation from the giant expanse of the galaxy before me. The way the stars sparkled so visibly was somewhat comforting and I solemnly smiled, thanking whatever force of nature that Zen no longer seemed to tail me around.

This is just getting more out of hand and I'm only on Day 2 nearing Day 3!

Closing my eyes, pictures of familiar landscapes and faces dared to creep into my mind and I slowly pushed them away. I needed to think not... remininsce. As much as I'd like to, I can't do that yet. Even if I missed them all.

Let's see, so I should definitely write all this down in my notes when I get home. Events outside the usual seen in the game happen, in which case I have to be extremely careful because I have no guidelines. The goldfi—Mr Choi, I think he's the guy that Yoosung brought to the party as a witness to Echo Girl visiting Zen at his home in the dead of night.

Maybe I can use this to my advantage? Maybe tip him off early? Or maybe persuade him to be on the alert and keep an eye out on things for me? That would at least help with the investigation if I happen to trigger Zen's route.

I paused in my steps when I felt my phone vibrating, the screen indicating one of the things I dreaded, and the music only setting my predicament in stone. "Seriously?" I narrowed my eyes at the caller ID, feeling a lump build up in my throat.

Agh screw it, let's just roll with it at this point.

"Mhm?" I grumbled into the phone as I turned to another road. It's gonna be one long walk for me at my turtle-like pace, probably an hour at best. I adjusted my hold on the grocery bags, opting to let one hang on my shoulders even if it was uncomfortable. At least I have some company for now.

 _"_ _ **Hello? This... Ame, right?**_ _"_ a quiet voice spoke in Korean. The speaker was hesitant and a hint of concern was evident in his voice.

I opened my mouth to answer only to shut it, realization slapping me harder than the time I got smacked by my sister during our mini-wrestling matches.

Screw me, why didn't I think of studying how to speak Korean earlier? Damn it, it was stupid of me to assume they'd all talk to me in full English when they call, and I certainly can't cheat my way through it like I did with Google Translate. They'd most likely think I was actually settling in the country after a few months or so and be at least fluent enough to speak it, since I pointed out in my profile that I was a polyglot...

 ** _"_** ** _Hello?"_**

Gah, think! Words! Brain, cooperate! AGH!

" **Yes, it's me,** " I replied after ransacking the depths of my nearly non-existent Korean vocabulary. Crap, I should start studying later. Understanding Korean and speaking it are completely different for me. It's like comparing a banana to an orange even when they're both fruits, if that makes any sense. That's not even including reading Korean.

There was a sigh of relief from the other side before the voice continued in a more cheerful tone. _"_ _ **It's Yoosung! I called... worried... didn't... yesterday... you... tired!**_ _"_ he eagerly said as I processed his words. Ah. Yoosung, Zen and Jumin were the ones I didn't answer yesterday because I was tired, and they seemed to have gotten the message. Either way, I can finally talk to him and get a feel for him at least.

 _"_ _ **... you... good? Oh! You... doing... adjusting, I hope... not... lonely,**_ _"_ he prattled on as I struggled to keep up. A small part of me almost wanted to coo because he sounded so excited just speaking to me, and it didn't help that his voice actor was one of my favorites back when this was all just a game.

" **I'm okay.** "

 _"_ _ **That's great. And it's... late... welcome... I hope... friends!**_ _"_

"We already are, cutie," I answered too quickly and without thinking—in English. _Well, crap._

 _"_ _Eh... cutie?"_ he repeated in English, although the accent was quite thick, it just made it all cuter. Plus, it informed me of the fact that he's definitely not that fluent in English. The pitch of his voice went a tad bit higher as a noise escaped his throat and I couldn't help but grin. _"_ _ **What.. you say?**_ _"_

I took in a huge gulp of air, forcing my brain to construct Korean sentences, before uneasily answering. " **I...** I said... uh **, we're friends.** " I then laughed, hopefully making it seem as if I was just humoring him as I cringed internally.

There was the sound of something hitting a wooden surface and a sharp intake of breath, making me raise an eyebrow. What's he doing? More sounds followed, something was scraping along wood and what seemed to be tissue was being pulled out from its box. " ** _Wahhh! Uh, sorry... soda... fell... to... computer! I'm... looking... LOLOL guide... now_** _."_

Oh, guess that explains it. _"_ _ **Speaking... LOLOL, I hope you...play... I'd...love... have... buddy."**_

Oh? Does he mean he wants as a gaming buddy? I'm honestly all up for it but... how would that turn out in the future? I'm not even sure if I'll be here by that time frame. I still have to get home somehow. As much as I like these guys, I'm worried about everybody I left behind.

How are they even reacting to my disappearance? Were they still looking for me? Or has time stopped there, maybe even flowing differently? Am I actually going to be living this life now? Am I perpetually gonna be stuck here?

Those questions kept on ghosting my subconscious and I sighed, shoving them back to the depths of my senses.

" **Maybe someday,** " I coolly responded, crossing the intersection quickly alongside a few people as soon as the light turned green. It was a good thing this urban area wasn't the most crowded in Insadong, even though this was a hotspot for tourists. Or maybe this is how it is during the evening. It's strangely peaceful.

 _"_ _ **I'd love that. Ah, I... notice... night? I... cook... I'll probably... out... now. So you... I... cook... not... best.. still...**_ _"_

"Oh. So, you... er, **want me to cook you something?** " I remarked playfully, wincing at how I slipped into a terrible accent and almost switching over to English again.

 _"_ _ **You'd... that? That would... awesome! Hehe... random... but what... cuisine... you like?**_ _"_

I blinked a few times as I started thinking the question over, making sure that what I had understood was right. I'd agree with that being random but a memory in my mind clicked. This was one of Yoosung's questions during his route, I think? That's... strange, but maybe I'm just overthinking it.

I switched over my phone to my left hand as I rebalanced the bags, red marks highlighted against my pale skin. Tch, my arms were gonna be incredibly sore tomorrow at this point.

Anyways... I'm no picky eater and I love all kinds of food, which would also be more or less the reason I'm on the heavier side of the spectrum. If I were to answer then I'd definitely go with the cuisine I'm more familiar with culturally-wise. "Chinese," I said in English, hoping he doesn't catch on to my hesitance since I don't know its Korean translation.

Chinese had always been a constant for me since my extended family loves it, especially my grandmother and most of my aunts and uncles from my father's side. Not to mention, the country's cooking style and food had been molded by many foreigners and one of the more influential ones were Chinese, considering how their traders had come to the Philippines during the Spanish colonial era despite them not colonizing our country. Siopao, siomai, pancit, lumpia... just listing off a fraction of these delicacies was mouth-watering.

The muffled sound of wheels skidding on the floor indicated that Yoosung was probably moving about now. _"_ _ **Chinese?**_ _"_ he repeated—I'd assume so since he did in Korean—in awe. _"_ _ **That's... advanced. I'm... only... fried rice... remembered... once... burnt... noodles. It's... challenge...**_ _"_

I mouthed an 'oh' and nodded before I remembered he didn't see me. "Cool. **Maybe you** — **uh,** **cook me some, someday?** " I cringed at my speech and fumbling over my pronunciations of Korean didn't help matters.

Ugh, I seriously have to do some hardcore language studies later. God, this is so confusing. Why didn't I have magical fanfiction quick-fix powers? Oh yeah, 'real life'.

 _"_ _ **Oh! I... love... cook... you... it'll... fun!**_ _"_ he enthusiastically hollered into the speaker while I jerked away from the sheer volume with a sound of discomfort. _"_ _ **Ahaha, sorry. I'm... carried away... still... I'm... excited.**_ _"_

I laughed. Dang it, such a cinnamon roll. " **Nah, it's fine.** "

 _"_ _ **Hm. I... start... maybe... fried chicken... now? Too... to... cook... else,**_ _"_ he mumbled before metal clanged against metal, accompanied by the sound of running water. _"_ _ **Oh... ask... did you eat..?**_ _"_

Mentally, I awkwardly laughed at the oh-so-familiar question. " **Nope. But soon**."

 _"_ _ **Ah, you... go... eat. Don't forget, three meals... day, okay?**_ _"_ he chastised me with a light chuckle. _"..._ _ **Better go... battery low!**_ _"_

 _Hey that rhymes._ Another laugh escaped me. " **Bye, Yoosung.** "

With the call finally ended, the smile I wore pulled back down into its usual stoic expression. Tch, I was lucky that I just needed to reply in basic phrases and got some of his words right... Only five minutes had passed by and I still had a long way to go before I got back to the apartment. _Or home, for that matter._ With only the visible remaining wisps of clouds in the sky and to the twinkling stars as my company, a sense of foreboding washed over me.

Everything was worrying me.

Back when this was all just an otome game, it wouldn't really occur to anybody how absolutely terrifying the situation would be if you were in the MC's place. Now that I'm here, it's making me way too anxious. I only remember snippets of how all the characters went by their day outside of the chatroom and now the world expects me to just go on like nothing's happening. If things continue going on like this, I feel like I'll be running blind even with my foreknowledge.

The million dollar question still remains though. How did I even get here? And why me?

Undoubtedly, there were a few people out there who'd love to be in my place. Besides, what am I supposed to be even doing? Have a relationship with them and help them move on with their past, like the game? Save the RFA and the others? Just throw the party and be done with it? All in hopes I get teleported back home?

Sure those all sound like ideal things to do... but I'm not exactly ready for any relationships, and I'm not one for confrontations on the scale of life-changing events. I just feel like I'd be manipulating them to a degree, which leaves a bad taste in my mouth. They're all real _people_ now who I'm not sure would act like they do in the game.

Besides... I'm kinda scared to see them all. I'm not exactly the most confident person on Earth and besides, what if I accidentally make things worse? I... still have things to deal with myself and I was not interested in playing damsel in distress nor ready to devote myself to the power of love, friendship and acts of heroism. Sure, I'm still ready to help them as long as it's within my power, but what happens when I get too attached and treat them as fa—

"Stop, Ame. You're not doing yourself any good if you do it again."

I hurried with my pace, unwilling to get drowned in the thoughts that lingered like the plague in my mind.

The rest of the trip back was quiet and uneventful, thank God. After entering the building, I tuned out the stares I got from the people at the front desk who looked wary of my appearance and headed straight to Rika's lavish apartment room. My legs and arms had grown accustomed to the dull throb of my muscles like I did back home when I did some heavy lifting. Releasing a breath for the moment of respite, I relieved myself of my baggage as I punched in the number fourteen on the elevator.

As the doors closed, I took the time to check on the chatroom again, connecting my phone to the apartment WiFi.

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 _707 has entered the chatroom_

I blinked. Wow, what timing.

 ** _Ame:_** _lol heya Seven_

 ** _707:_** _Hiya Ame!_

 ** _707:_** _What are the odds of us entering at the same time lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Considering everything? Uhm, I guess 9.125%?_

 ** _707:_** _Ohhhhhh, that's actually pretty high +_+_

 ** _707:_** _I wanna see if we can do it again next time lololol_

 ** _707:_** _And maybe if someone's here, we can go and do our special magical attack! We can ambush them when they least expect it muahaha_

 ** _Ame:_** _LOL Cutie Cutie Magical Heart Beam~! something like this? xD_

 ** _707:_** _omg_

Seven's spammed his heart-eyes emoji in the chat twice and I chuckled. God, I can't resist joking around with this boy. Not to mention his upbeat, jazzy theme was playing in the background.

 ** _707:_** _You've read my mind_

 ** _707:_** _I've always wanted to try chanting that. The songs are a big hit on the internet~_

 ** _707:_** _Plus the game itself is making big waves_

 ** _Ame:_** _Ahaha, true._

The thing he was mentioning was from a game called Love Cutie Precure Messenger which interestingly enough, reminded me of a couple of magical girl or idol anime. Except this particular game seemed to be the Mystic Messenger of this world with how it functions, or so I could deduce. It had the call, message and chat features apart from what I remembered they called the 'Cure Mode'. Or whatever.

I only stumbled upon it as I did some net surfing but I didn't want to bother much with it since none of the characters seemed to echo the ones I know. Some came close though with their titles like Soldier Heir or Soldier Apprentice. I still gotta ask, what in the world made it so popular that it actually had a female and male version? Seriously, what the frick? Was it the added 'moe' bonus from the magical girl/idol theme?

The spells they used were sung in a oddly addicting tune, albeit cliche. Maybe that's why.

I also wonder... This chat dialogue wasn't in the game. Is this a bonus I haven't heard about? Or am I overthinking this again? Perhaps I should really start with not comparing this reality of mine to the game.

Ugh, I don't wanna think anymore. I paid no attention to the other people who boarded the elevator since I stood at the corner and instead focused back on the chat.

 ** _Ame:_** _Not much of an ambush now that we've declared it here xD Let's work on another attack~!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Something that would totally blow them all away with the gap moe ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _But let's leave the power up preparations for later. Almost forgot to mention that I'm back, I'm in the elevator right now. I was gonna text you but good thing I caught you here instead._

 ** _707:_** _Ah, great! I was getting kinda worried since it's almost dinner time._

 _ **707:**_ _Which reminds me!_

 _ **707:**_ _I came to the chatroom to announce something_

 _Yoosung* has entered the chatroom_

 _ **707:**_ _AHEM AHEM_

 _ **707:**_ _I, the Great Seven-Zero-Seven, have made some definite progress on catching Ame's stalker!_

 _ **Yoosung*:**_ _That's pretty quick O_O Just earlier this morning you were pretty frustrated about that..._

 _ **707:**_ _Old news, my dear Yoosung~_

 _ **Ame:**_ _Hi Yoosung, finished cooking?_

 _ **Yoosung*:**_ _Hello Ame ^^ Yup, I'm already eating. I nearly burnt the chicken but it's ok._

 _ **Yoosung*:**_ _What about you? Have you eaten yet?_

 _ **Ame:**_ _Nope but I'm gonna start cooking once I get back._

 _ **Yoosung*:**_ _Ah ok. Don't skip your meals ok ^^_

 _ **Ame:**_ _Same to you. You better not forget to eat because of another LOLOL match or event._

 _ **Yoosung*:**_ _Uhm_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Don't worry ^^; I'm not skipping. I ate fries earlier._

 ** _Ame:_** _...;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _Haha..._

 ** _707:_** _AHEM~? Is the married_

 ** _707:_** _couple done with their chat?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Seven?_

 ** _707:_** _yo?_

 ** _Ame:_** _It's time._

 ** _707:_** _Huh?_

 ** _Ame:_** _I am the Cutie Soldier Traveler! Cutie Soldier Hacker, its time for our fusion attack! We have to defeat the Emperor LOLOLvian!_

 ** _707:_** _Ah~! You're right!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Uh o_o_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Wait, that's from Love Cutie Precure Messenger! Do you play, Ame?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _And who's the Emperor? Is that from the new update? I haven't played it. My favorite character is Gamer, she's almost like me in a way ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Silence, Emperor! We will not fall for your heinous plots!_

 ** _707:_** _Us Defenders of Justice must band together so we may end this now!_

 _ZEN has entered the chatroom_

A shark-like grin left me as the elevator signaled that I had arrived at my floor. Carrying the bags easily, I brushed past a few other people in the elevator as I jogged my way through the hallway. Once I got to the front door, I stopped and hung back since I wasn't quite done yet.

 ** _Ame:_** _ZEN!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hey there Ame ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _You are now Cutie Soldier Bard! Let us now commence our attack plan..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Bard?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Wait, are you talking about that mobile game?_

 ** _707:_** _Soldier Bard, hurry! We have to defeat the Emperor before it's too late!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Why am I the Emperor?! T_T Was it something I said?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I just told you I ate fries for lunch..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Ohhhhhhh..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _At first I wondered if Seven managed to hack your phone and was fooling around._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Looks like I was wrong this time lol. I see what this is._

 ** _ZEN:_** _So, how did the attacks go again?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Zen?! OMG don't tell me this is going where I think it will_

 ** _707:_** _Just follow our lead, Soldier Bard! ;)_

 ** _Ame:_** _*~Love Cutie Cutie Heart Cure~*_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Uhm, it's kinda fine if it's just Ame saying it..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _BUT NOT YOU AND SEVEN_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Cure Heart Cutie Cutie Light_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _NO STOP PLEASE DON'T TAINT MY MEMORIES_

 ** _707:_** _Light Heart Cutie~!*_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ;;;;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Cure Heart Magica!_

 ** _707:_** _Cure Heart Magica ^0^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Cure Heart Magica~!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Traitors T_T_

 _Yoosung* has left the chatroom_

At once, the hallway was filled with my boisterous laughter. I struggled to stay upright and opted to open the door, shoulders trembling from my fits. This is way too precious to forget. Now I wonder why this wasn't included in the game. Passing by the camera that was blinking as always, I flashed it a wink and a wicked grin.

I then uneasily dumped all the bags on the kitchen counter and sat at the table. I guess I should find out what Seven wanted to announce before I went and did the whole Cure song. As much as this is fun and all, I needed to confirm something.

 ** _Ame:_** _The Emperor has fleed._

 ** _707:_** _Though we may have won now... we still have to be ready for the future._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Okay lmao_

 ** _ZEN:_** _So if you don't mind me asking, what crossed your minds when you decided to do this?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I have a feeling that kid's gonna be raging on his game because of this. Or he'll be traumatized._

 ** _Ame:_** _Hmm..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh. I forgot to say he should eat better. Guess I'll just text him later._

 ** _707:_** _It was still fun lolololol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Ahaha, yup. Though I feel sorry that we may have scared him off now..._

 ** _707:_** _He'll get over it lol_

 ** _ZEN:_** _You two acted so alike it's scary. You guys were like two peas in a pod and I got pulled along for the ride._

I sadly smiled at that remark. I guess you can say that's true. If there's one thing we have in common, it's that we've both lived a life hiding under a mask of lies. There's a reason I related to Seven a lot back then and now that I'm here, it's just reminding me of too many things.

It's not like I wanted to live the way I had... fear's a deadly leash.

In frustration, I ran a hand through my wild hair, grimacing at the fact that it was slightly damp from sweat. I wiped the moisture away with my jacket sleeve and removed the cap from my head, letting my hair fall down to my back. It's better to forget that... you gotta remember Ame, nothing will come out of doing this crap again when you have a situation going on.

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hey Seven, you really didn't hack her phone, did you?_

 ** _707:_** _Nah, that was all her~ ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _You sure?_

 ** _707:_** _You wound me Zen, why would I lie about that, hmm? You did say that you were wrong yourself and here I am giving you the answers, my poor lost sheep._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah, yeah, fine._

 ** _707:_** _I have to say, we do make a good team haha_

 ** _707:_** _CAN I GET A HIGH FIVE?_

 ** _Ame:_** _lololol high five! ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _You did great too, Zen._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Well I did want to see how he'd react. At the very least it seems he won't play that game._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Except as I said, he'd probably vent by playing LOLOL._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Seriously, maybe he should go for a walk or a jog instead._

 ** _Ame:_** _Maybe I can suggest that to him later._

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh but Seven, what about that announcement of yours?_

 ** _707:_** _Glad you asked lol_

 ** _707:_** _With us finished torturing_

 ** _707:_** _I mean driving away the poor young boy and his dreams of getting his 2D girlfriend..._

 ** _707:_** _I can finally say it~ drumroll please?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Just say it dude._

 ** _707:_** _DAN DA DAAN_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Can't you be serious for once?_

 ** _707:_** _Serious Mode: Activate!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _-_-;;_

 ** _707:_** _So_

 ** _707:_** _First off, I tried tracking the stalker down using the cameras in the building. Unfortunately, it seems they knew all the blind spots and left through the back door or the emergency exit._

 ** _707:_** _I only caught a glimpse of them using the camera in the hallway but it's not enough to ID them._

 ** _707:_** _I only figured out that they seemed to be male, judging from their build. As I told you, in case you spot that person again, contact me immediately._

 _ **707:** Are we clear on that?_

 _ **Ame:**_ _Crystal._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Wish we could do more though, I'm still worried._

 _ **707:**_ _Don't worry, I'll be guarding the princess for her knight~!_

 _ **707:**_ _I'd do that much since we can't compromise the apartment's location._

 _Won't do much good when Saeran drops in..._ a voice reminded me. God, I can only hope I'd have figured out more before it comes to that. I have at least 5 days left so no pressure.

 _ **Ame:**_ _I trust Seven. I know he'll come rushing if need be ^^_

And I wish it won't be awkward if that ever happens.

 _ **707:**_ _My heart almost skipped a beat there~_

 _ **Ame:**_ _lol_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Any chance we could know what's going on with the hacker?_

 _ **707:**_ _Well, I haven't found much yet._

 _ **707:**_ _Whoever they are, they're good._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _And that's coming from you... that's surprising._

 _ **707:**_ _Ah, fret not! I am hard at work tracking them down +_+_

 _ **707:**_ _Speaking of which._

 _ **707:**_ _I think_

 _ **707:**_ _I should go_

 _ **707:**_ _More work just came in T_T_

 _ **Ame:**_ _Aw, good luck Seven. You can do it! ^^_

 _ **707:**_ _Thanks hon!_ _^3^_

 _ **707:**_ _Then I'm off~! See ya guys._

 _707 has left the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _And he left before I got to say goodbye_

 ** _Ame:_** _He seemed chipper lol_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's sometimes hard to keep up with that guy_

 ** _ZEN:_** _But you seem to get along with him just fine._

 ** _Ame:_** _I guess haha_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's nice to see you adjusting to things ^^ And everybody's going online more._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well I think that's because of the party. I'm getting restless just thinking about it._

 ** _ZEN:_** _The date hasn't been set yet._

 ** _ZEN:_** _But you're right, I've been excited about it as well. I feel everybody is._

 ** _Ame:_** _That's just making me feel all fired up haha_

Speaking of setting the date, I wonder when I'll be able to talk to V. Due to my little stunt yesterday, I completely missed him... who knows when he'll be online this time. He goes online around the 3rd day to talk to Yoosung about him being unsure about the date during the Casual Story and the blond will accost him about Rika. As for the Deep Story, I do recall him talking to Jumin at one point and he was more open that time. It was them talking about being childhood friends... and V nags him about something..?

Then I believe on the 5th day is when he announces it being held just a week later for both Stories. I think..?

I groaned at my disjointed memories. I need to write down more.

 ** _Ame:_** _Anyways_

 ** _Ame:_** _So what's up Zen? With all the chaos, I forgot to ask how the musical went._

 ** _ZEN:_** _You remembered! ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It went smoothly. The director was happy and so were all the audience._

 ** _ZEN:_** _One even came up to me backstage and congratulated me on my performance._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Surprisingly, they asked if I'd like to be part of a upcoming big production. Turns out he was friends with another big director and they were still scouting for talents._

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh wow O_O_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah haha, they were offering me a chance for the lead role! I nearly gasped in shock._

 ** _Ame:_** _LEAD ROLE?! Wow, what did you say then?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I said I'd consider it._

 ** _Ame:_** _What? O_o_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Don't get me wrong, that offer is one in a million. Even my director prodded me to say yes._

 ** _ZEN:_** _The auditions for it were apparently going to be held tomorrow. I'm honored that I was considered but_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's just that I already agreed to be part of another production number later this week and backing out of it now just seems selfish._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Plus when I asked for the details, they said that the role was for a big TV series and being on it will guarantee increasing my popularity._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I still want to polish up my acting skills before I do anything like that._

"Oh Zen..." I feel that I get where this is going. He doesn't want the easy way... considering his experiences and the way his life revolved around the idea that to get anywhere, 'connections' or 'status' was a must, he'd be reluctant.

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, I respect your decision._

 ** _Ame:_** _Just take your time in deciding. After all, even when opportunities like this come there are still many more to come as long as you keep working hard. ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Thanks Ame ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm glad you said that..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm thankful you took the time to listen to me haha_

 ** _Ame:_** _Anytime, Zen. I'm ready to hear you pour your heart out to me any day ;)_

Wait, that sounds so cringey. AGH, delete—wait, there's no delete feature here! Oh God, is this how Jaehee felt back when she stated her love experiences?

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'll make sure to remember that, babe~_

Yup, this is just the worst.

 ** _Ame:_** _Ehehe..._

 ** _Ame:_** _I think I better go get some dinner now._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh, go ahead._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I should go take a hot shower now._

 ** _Ame:_** _Shower +_+_

 ** _ZEN:_** _My my, what are you thinking there, hm~?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Uhm_

 ** _Ame:_** _Nothing!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Imma go hahaha..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Enjoy your shower, Zen_

 _Ame has left the chatroom_

Grabbing the bags, I trotted over to the fridge and left my phone on the kitchen counter. My mind was a battlefield, one side was the rational part and the other was the dreaded fangirl. Images from earlier fogged my mind, it was an absolute riot. Well, I do have to admit that Zen's abs from under that shirt were quite firm looking though... oh great, nope, this has got to stop!

 _Cease and desist, fangirls!_

It was a mystery of how I managed to finish stocking the fridge to the brim and how I was now waiting for the rice to cook, the waters levels slightly adjusted because the rice they use here was sticky rice. The fried meatballs and kimchi I had bought from the store sat on my plate and I hungrily eyed them.

For now, I checked on some text messages I got after the chat. Seven was talking about how much fun he had and how he had another idea for a prank when the time comes. I better watch out for that. Jaehee's excited about what I said concerning Zen's possible new role, which was amusing. Yoosung's... been rather upset at what happened and now I'm trying to placate him.

 **Yoosung*** [20:15]:

\- How could you guys do that T_T

 **Yoosung*** [20:15]:

\- I'm a big fan of that game and now all I can think of is Seven and Zen singing the Cure song.

 **Yoosung*** [20:16]:

\- It's not a pretty picture...

Aw, now I feel bad. Seven's jokes can be a bit... cruel.

 **Ame** [20:17]:

\- Sorry, I actually wanted to say that you should just eat better but then you left quickly.

 **Yoosung*** [20:18]:

\- I...

 **Yoosung*** [20:18]:

\- can't get mad at you for long

 **Yoosung*** [20:18]:

\- You're forgiven TwT

 **Yoosung*** [20:19]:

\- I can't say the same for Seven and Zen yet...

 **Ame** [20:19]:

\- Just eat something that's not junk food next time when you can, ok?

 **Ame** [20:20]

\- And don't forgive me that easily, I was the instigator.

 **Ame** [20:20]:

\- I mean, though Zen and Seven DID join in... I guess the blame should be equal.

 **Yoosung*** [20:21]:

\- Well, tell that to Seven lol

 **Yoosung*** [20:21]:

\- He's always eating Honey Buddha Chips. He even mentioned that it's his meals three times a day!

 **Yoosung*** [20:21]:

\- and if you put it that way then it kinda feels like they can be off the hook with you...

 **Yoosung*** [20:22]:

\- For now. I swear, if they appear in my dreams I might cry :(

 **Ame** [20:23]:

\- Noted. I'm just kinda worried about everybody's health.

 **Ame** [20:23]:

\- Aw don't cry! I will keep the bad dreams away so sleep tight!

 **Ame** [20:23]:

\- If I could, I'd fly all the way there so I can chase them away easily.

 **Yoosung*** [20:25]:

\- You're so nice, Ame ^^

 **Ame** [20:26]:

\- Lol thanks for the compliment :3

I chuckled. It's the truth anyways. Everybody in RFA had eating habits worse than I have on bad days. I can't exactly ignore my instincts telling me to nag them whenever I can, like I did with my friends who also had issues with food. That and well, I can't help but try and make them feel better.

Which is worrying since that's a sign that I'm getting more attached.

I went over to Zen's texts as I shut off the rice cooker. Opening the lid, the steam hit my face and I stared at the plentiful amounts of rice that I had cooked. Something gnawed at my stomach, causing my throat to hitch, and before I knew it I had already dumped two giant mounds of the white grain on my plate. I chewed on my lip, hesitantly closing the lid and deciding _well, why not._

Sinking back into the chair, I checked what Zen had to say, which simply turned out to be him just making random quotes of Zetney Zouston.

Snickering, I put the phone away and prepared my spoon. I paused, swallowing my hesitation back, and gorged on my meal.

It's better this way.

Ignoring everything like I always did, even for just a moment.

* * *

 **OMAKE:** **1st Day ~Nightmare Ver.~**

* * *

It was a strange feeling indeed.

The young woman stared up at the camera on the wall, more or less unfazed at the turn of events that brought her to the abandoned abode of the deceased blonde she had heard of often back home. She had already answered some of the burning questions the others had, albeit hesitantly. After all, it's not everyday when you get magically displaced into an entirely new world smack dab in the middle of every woman's romance novels inspired wet dreams. Well in this case, visual novel-esque-dating-game-world-now-reality

Her phone vibrated every 2.35 seconds in her hands, alerting her to the new messages sent by the unbelievably all-star cast of bishi characters she was now introduced to.

However, she didn't turn away from glaring holes into the lens of the device affixed to the wall. Various thoughts invaded her mind and she entertained each and every one of them, face slowly darkening.

A moment passed until her ringtone broke the silence. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she noted that it was _he_ who was calling, undoubtedly unnerved and worried of her actions. She flashed a shark-like grin at the CCTV before answering.

"What's up, my bae character?"

 _"_ _Bae character?"_ the voice on the other line sputtered, pausing only to correct the voice that cracked. _"I don't know where you got the idea but, can I ask you to—"_

"OHMYGOSH, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT! Take me, 707!" she declared, cheeks flushing a bright red that one could compare to redheaded hacker's own messy nest. There was a pregnant silence, one that lasted too long for comfort, before the hacker cleared his throat.

 _"_ _Okayyyyy? I dunno if you're out of your mind because of the situation or because you're... already like that but can you come back to the chat? We have to discuss the issue of your arrival already, plus your stalker—"_

"Who's also the hacker and incidentally your twin brother you haven't seen in years..." she mumbled, amusement evident in her voice. "Or are you referring to yourself, my dear sadistic voyeur?"

"— _is currently gone from sight."_ The man faltered with his words, face heating up from the ideas that started to now swim about in his brain. He hadn't heard the first thing she had said, voice to low to pick up, but he very clearly got the second one. And boy, Miss Vanderwood was going to taser him if he sees him all slack jawed and bothered. Why was he even bothered in the first place?

He pinched the bridge of his nose, warding off the sleep and rabid thoughts plaguing his mind. He needed to focus, jokes all put aside for the issue at hand. He readjusted the glasses perched on his face and started on rectifying the RFA system—his system. _"I can say you have your way with words but for the love of God, can you please go back online before I get tempted to blow the place up?"_

 _"_ _Or something,"_ he remedied with a laugh, slightly cringing at the slip up.

The woman only hummed in response. "Poor wittle Seven is hot and bothered, eh~? We can't have that! I guess I'll have to go and re-acquiant myself with the other sheep then."

He heaved a sigh of relief. Even with the questionable sanity of this woman, she at least had decided to follow along. After all, V had said she might have been brought here by Rika and while... doubtful, he wanted to trust the man's decisions.

 _"_ _Thank you. Then I'll end the call now."_

She only giggled. "Chat with ya later, sweetie!"

Once he pressed the end call button, he could just feel the waves of anxiety roll off his back. Why did he feel like he just doomed everybody? It didn't help that the woman shot a mischievous look at the CCTV just as she sauntered back to the living room, a sharp contrast to the tame look she had earlier.

 _Ah, whatever._ He thought as he once again adjusted the patterned glasses he wore.

The woman adopted a grin as she re-entered the chatroom. Well, she didn't leave it but from the amounts of messages she had missed, she only wondered what they were thinking.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I wonder if she's ok T_T_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _We can only hope so. She seemed disturbed._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Who wouldn't be?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I just hope Seven managed to convince her somehow._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Let's just wait._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It's been half an hour already! All this waiting is putting me on edge ;;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Calm down ;;_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Nothing will be solved by panicking._

 ** _Ame:_** _Hey there_

 _707 has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _YOU'RE BACK THANK GOD_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Ame! Glad to see you're back_

One glance at the camera still visible from her position in the living room left her smirking victoriously. She may as well have fun here in her way too realistic dream. She nearly let loose an evil laugh, chuckling instead. What would she have to do to get a chance to touch one of them all over one day? It'd be nice to get a feel of Zen's abs... or maybe confirm her headcanon of Seven being as ripped as Zen was.

An almost feral grin was present on her face.

 ** _Ame:_** _Aw my cinnamon roll were you worried about me?_

 ** _707:_** _Now, now, which one are you even referring to lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _well, to answer your question, that'd be teh young Yoosung. You, Seven-Zero-Seven sir, is classified as a sinnamon roll._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Uhm O_O_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I don't know what that means but thanks I guess..? I gotta ask, are you hungry or something?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh my..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh my indeed, husbando Zen_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Husbando..?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I don't even know what to feel about this anymore ;;_

 ** _707:_** _Sadly, me either_

 ** _707:_** _Sinnamon roll? I'll have you know, I'm a devoted follower of the Lord! I'm such a pure soul incapable of sin~_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It's nice to see you back. Though I'm afraid you seem more... unhinged._

 ** _Ame:_** _nah_

 ** _Ame:_** _Don't be jealous, I'm an avid supporter of the ZenHee ship, ya know. OTP ftw_

 ** _Ame:_** _And LOL, dear Seven,I'll have to say, being a voyeur is a sin~ Should I put on a show for you later?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _What in the world?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _ZenHee?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Ships? OTP? Is that a new game?_

 ** _707:_** _lololololol_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Please don't make such ridiculous claims._

 ** _707:_** _I'll repeat this tho, I'm no voyeur ^^;_

 ** _Ame:_** _you didn't deny that earlier~_

 ** _Ame:_** _And you know you love the idea, Baehee. Dreams can come true, you know?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Can everybody focus on the issue and stop fooling around now?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Ame. Please save your chatter for later._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _We still have to discuss your circumstances and what V had decided when you disappeared._

 ** _Ame:_** _hmm_

 ** _Ame:_** _Sure daddy ;)_

Yoosung innocently tilted his head at the remark, trying to figure out what the joke was. Zen and Jaehee blanched, the former more so than the latter, while Seven snorted and simply continued to type rather than let his mind dwell any further than it already was doing. Jumin... didn't exactly know what to feel, staring blankly at his phone and the words echoing in his head.

 ** _Ame:_** _This is fun, I'm actually talking with my precious baes wahahahaha_

 ** _Ame:_** _Why'd it suddenly go quiet tho lololol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Hello~?_

 ** _Ame:_** _YO?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Notice meh senpais~!_

It was at that moment when every RFA member knew: this woman was mad—no, INSANE.

They all only hoped V was right... and that they won't be in an asylum by the time they figure this all out. Crazed laughter echoed in the apartment and in another part of the building, a man with bleached hair shook his head in disbelief and a slight tinge of twisted delight.

 **BAD ENDING: My SeNPaIs NotiCeD ME~!**

* * *

*내 말 들리니? – **Can you hear me?**

*Leche – refers to someone or something annoying.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Love Cutie Precure Messenger was loosely based on that one Tumblr post by Cheritz that had Seven and Jumin 'ganging' up on Yoosung for liking (insert the game title Cheritz used for that post). I had written the thing off of memory and this dorkiness was the result lol.

Yay for **OMAKES!** These are mostly scrapped and random ideas from me lol. Feel free to drop YOUR ideas for these segments, I'll write whenever I can~ Also, these will be written in the 3rd POV and may introduce some suggestive or dark themes, so be warned.


	8. Chapter 7: Adaptability

**WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Adaptability

* * *

The sounds of papers rustling and the accompanying whir of the aircon were my only companions once again as I sat in bed, humming a random tune I vaguely remembered from an old horror game I had played about a young girl trapped in a world inside a gallery. I thought it was appropriate, honestly. Pen in hand, I simply continued to write like a madman completing his elaborate scheme.

"So, if I do this..." I listed off a few numbers, biting the inside of my cheek as I punched them into my phone's calculator and glancing over to the envelope I obtained. "I'd need to return that much..?"

Time played no roles in my moments of just getting lost in thoughts.

"Given the timeframe I still have that I know of, I have more than two weeks and it could still extend since I'm not sure if I'm going any time soon. I could dedicate myself in working odd jobs to pay off what I had splurged once this is all over... tsk."

Bills were scattered on top of the bed amongst crumpled papers in which I was the chaotic source. I sat in the middle, eyes roaming over each and everything in sight. My mind was filled with numbers and percentages, a cacophony of equations and rounded off numerals that I was starting to despise. There was a lingering sense of frustration at the eyeing the results, and I just knew it was because I _never_ wanted to deal with debts ever again.

Annoyingly enough, a voice in my head—sounding like my Mom, kept repeating _"Math is everywhere so don't think it's useless in the future!"_ in the same cheery tone which wasn't in any way, removing the migraine I had. Heck, I could probably give an accountant a run for their money.

Nah, probably not. Also lol, a pun.

In any case, the money I got from Seven was substantially equal to at least my tuition for three college semesters, complete with the pricey textbooks, extracurriculars and other school related excursions... God, I have to admit I miss going to class and feeling listless about the piles of homework and news articles to finish.

It's definitely a bit better rather than worrying whether or not I'll suddenly be inducted into a damn cult and brainwashed with a ton of drugs while being screwed over by Unknown. Or even wondering where if having a successful party could satiate that damn itch telling me to pay the RFA—specifically Seven back. _Or_ wondering who the hell will try and love me, as much as that idea was absurd now that I was in the very situation someone could consider a romantic, if dysfunctional, fantasy.

Chancing a glimpse at the wall clock that read 11:30 PM, I let out a huff. Nearly three hours since I started from writing down in my notes to figuring out my budget and I came out of it feeling... feeling...

"ARGHHHH!" I screamed out before plopping down on the mattress forcefully.

This is annoying. No matter how much I tried to distract myself from the truth with a variety of things to do, it was there, edging closer like a menacing predator about to pounce on me. I let an arm rest on top of my face, an array of emotions flooding my system.

 _You're losing it,_ my brain helpfully remarked as it sneered at my pathetic show.

 _Bwisit_ , I needed to re-organize my thoughts, not feel hopeless about the current situation of me being stuck for an unknown period of time in the MM-verse. If I continue being this way, I won't be able to move anymore. My fingers dug into my arms, the familiar sensation of nails scraping against my skin somehow calming me down.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Okay. I'll be fine. You'll be fine, Ame. Relax.

Relax.

"Maybe I should just check what's going on in the chatroom again," I thought out loud, taking a momentary glance at the dark skies outside. Noting how it was nearly midnight now, sleep had not yet taken over my senses and I lazily grabbed my backpack. A dark expression crossed my face as I dug into my belongings, and once I spotted the other wallet I got as a keepsake from my mom, the strange feeling of emptiness in my chest welled like a balloon about to pop.

I've been going at this for a while now... and I didn't like it.

Biting at my lip harder than I've ever done before, I finally found my phone and turned it on, a great amount of notifications distracting me from my self destructing thoughts of missing home more than would ever like to have. Dad, Mom, my sisters, Tracy, Mel, Rose, even some of my professors... I can only hope that they aren't taking my disappearance too hard if they even know...

I whispered a short prayer to God in hopes of finally reigning in my emotions at least until it's time to sleep and entered the chat.

Or at least I would've, because I was stopped by a certain black-haired director calling.

 _Just fan-fucking-tastic._

I hadn't studied Korean yet thanks to doing computations for the most part, and I just really hope Jumin's up for speaking English. Maybe I should just tell them all that I don't speak fluently, but that would just be inconvenient for them. I seriously gotta learn this quickly.

"너 거기 있니?" he asked, and I flushed. Whoops.

"Oh, hello, sorry about that."

 _"_ _I see that you prefer speaking in English then?"_ the heir intoned—not missing a beat—in fluent American English that was devoid of any accent.

"Yes," I internally sighed in relief. _Something was going right for once._ "I really didn't master the language enough to hold complex conversations, since I was—" _Teleported here somehow,_ "—only supposed to be visiting the country for a week."

He hummed. _"I see. It seems that your sudden membership has caused more trouble than I thought. Would you like me to contact Assistant Kang so you can talk to her about it?"_

Well, she sort of already did. I twirled an errant strand of hair with my index finger in thought. "I'll... be fine, no worries I can handle it." _I really hope I can._ "But is there something you need?"

 _"_ _Nothing really, I only originally called to hear our new member's voice, but I figured that whatever happened yesterday had you tired, so I gave you what they called, space,"_ he said simply.

"Oh, thank you."

 _"_ _It's nothing, I just did what was appropriate. And I suppose you're already familiar with what you need to do, and I do have to sleep soon, but I will take just one question tonight. Ask me if you have any."_

Uh, alright? Was this his roundabout way of trying to see if he could help? If that was the case, that's... cute. Hm, and if there's a question I do want to ask... nothing really comes to mind except— _oh!_ "Then what does my voice sound like?"

It was part curiosity, since my voice was just 'my voice' to me, and partly adhering to the game's script just for consistency's sake... and maybe so I could fill the quiet void in this place with some fun.

 _"_ _Do you want me to judge your voice?"_ I made a noise of agreement, a little nervous now. _"I didn't want to go into much details... but I'll listen if you want. Talk again, slowly."_

I rubbed one of my sweaty palms on my sweatpants as I cleared my throat. "Ju-min-Han. Like this?" I gently spoke, trying to keep the sometimes involuntary lisp I produced.

There was a sound faintly resembling a gasp. _"... I didn't expect you to say my name. You're quite bold. I was a bit surprised just now. But, I don't care, I'll judge your voice as you wish."_

I held off on any comebacks because that didn't sound like 'a bit'. Jumin might not be my most favorite character—person out of everyone in the RFA, but gosh, he can be _adorable._

 _"_ _Often there will be that one person with a voice that hurts your ears when you're meeting with clients. Someone with an annoying voice that reminds you of shattering glass. But your voice... I like it. I think I can listen to it longer. I will say it's almost as good as Elizabeth 3rd's. You can be happy, that's the best compliment."_

I patted my cheek, feeling the blood rise to it and making me all warm. Yeah, I'm happy, alright. "That's nice to know," I said softly, smiling at the fact that listening to his voice had a calming quality to it.

I could certainly listen to his longer...

A small _meow_ made me blink a few times. _" **Oh, Elizabeth 3rd, what...? I thought you... to... a nap. Do you... a rub?** " _The doting voice Jumin had unconsciously adopted made me muffle a snicker. _" **Perhaps—ah, you're staring. Do you... want... comb you?** "_

"Looks like she wants your attention?" I quipped, ignoring the little voice in my head wishing that I also had a pet to talk to right now. "Hey, don't let me hold you up."

 _"Yes..._ _I suppose this is goodbye for now. Goodnight, Ame."_

I was cut off before I could mouth a 'Thank you, goodbye', and I sighed. At least that went swimmingly.

I absently slid back to the chatroom tab and found there were people online, namely a certain gaming student and a dork. I could ignore it but... since I'm in a slightly better mood, I do hope this uplifts me some more before I head to sleep.

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _707:_** _All this has to be solved_

 ** _707:_** _For my boy Yoosung,_

 ** _707:_** _And for everyone's peace of mind_

 ** _707:_** _So I haven't been sleeping at all_

 ** _707:_** _trying to find out who the hacker is_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _T_T_

Seven's theme was once again playing, magically letting me become more at ease.

 ** _Ame:_** _Hmm_

 ** _707:_** _Heya Ame~_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Hi Ame!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yo_

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm curious now, why did you single out Yoosung? Seven, so that's your taste?_

Once I pressed send, the logical part of my brain screamed out in frustration at my remark. Oh boy, I did it again.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _..._

 ** _707:_** _..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Seven._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Don't come near me._

 ** _707:_** _Whaaaaaaaat? T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _... But thanks to you... I no longer have any fantasies about geniuses now._

 ** _707:_** _..._

 ** _707:_** _..._

 ** _707:_** _So_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _So..?_

 ** _Ame:_** _So!_

 ** _707:_** _lolololol_

 ** _707:_** _Anyways, what I wanted to say is that I'm hard at work and I'm looking up things.^^;;;_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _About Ame?_

 ** _707:_** _Yeah._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _R u doing a background chekck again?_

 ** _707:_** _Not a background chekck_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It was a typo ;;_

 ** _707:_** _lol type slower_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _My phone's touch screen is crap T_T_

 ** _Ame:_** _So, what is it?_

 ** _707:_** _Nothing much except I found out that the password for your Fakebook account and MeTube account are. The. Same!_

"Fu—dge." I reflexively stated. Oh come on! Yes, I would have disregarded the statement but my paranoia and foggy memories wouldn't let me. It's true that it was the same but if he found that out, considering I believe he originally pointed out one or the other was a _bank account_ back in the game, then he was actually prodding me... or trying to figure out what makes me tick. Certainly wouldn't put it past him.

Still, he shouldn't have been able to narrow that down yet since it was an atrociously long password with no pattern, especially since it's a mixture of letters, numbers and symbols...

Either way, that just means he's _curious._

With that curiousness, that would lead to him digging and finding out that my account had been altered just recently by a mysterious outside force (unless it's by his own doing), which would be a major pain to deal with. I mean, it's possible he's just screwing with me—a high possibility, in fact—but... I clicked my tongue as I typed, ready to steer away from the topic.

If he actually knows then I won't make this easy for him.

 ** _Ame:_** _lololololol_

 ** _Ame:_** _I would have been more shocked if you checked through my browser history._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Wait, what? O_O_

 ** _707:_** _Hmm~?_

Okay, looks like this could work... as much as this feels so ridiculous. "This is just to throw him off," I muttered reassuringly for no one but myself.

 ** _Ame:_** _Lolol just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't do THAT_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Uhhhhhhhhhhh_

 ** _Ame:_** _Don't pretend you don't know it Yoosung lol._

 ** _Ame:_** _You know? THAT? You guys do the same._

 ** _Ame:_** _In fact, maybe that's why you had tissue nearby when you spilled your drink..._

 ** _707:_** _OH MY GOD_

 ** _707:_** _Keep this PG-13! Rated T! Kids might be seeing this! ._

I quirked an eyebrow. _As interesting as that sounds, I don't think that can last for long though._

Nevertheless, a triumphant smirk found its way on my strained face, the feeling of being somewhat successful surging through my body like a stimulant. Despite openly branding myself as a pervert—which I will definitely regret at some point in the future—it's not bad if it meant he'd gloss over the issue of my account. If he brings it up later on, I'll think of a good excuse by then.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _You mean..._

 ** _Ame:_** _heh ^^_

 ** _707:_** _Okay! Enough ^^;_

 ** _Ame:_** _Aww :(_

 ** _Ame:_** _Here I thought you'd join me on this one Seven_

 ** _707:_** _Remind me that future searches will be monitored... for the sake of your sanity._

 ** _Ame:_** _Mine or yours? lolol_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Both?_

 ** _707:_** _ANYWAYS_

 ** _707:_** _What I really wanted to say earlier was that_

 ** _707:_** _I'm worried about the possibility that Ame is still in danger. I wasn't digging up her personal life._

 ** _707:_** _If that 'Unknown' person is somehow not related to Rika, then it means a third party knows information about the RFA and your location. Maybe that stalker of yours was part of this..._

 ** _707:_** _If anything happens..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Oh...!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _If you find out, will you tell everyone?_

 ** _707:_** _That depends on what V says._

 ** _707:_** _As always~_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Like always, huh..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Personally, I don't think anything will. I mean, Seven's here watching over me, right?_

 _Lies. You don't know the real outcome of this particular story,_ the voice in my head jeered and I exhaled sharply, tracing circles on my knuckles. Why was I getting so emotional and panicky right now, damn it.

Come on Ame, pull yourself together. Remember your breathing exercises.

 ** _707:_** _Oh but of course!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Nothing will happen! If something does, I'm going to force Seven to let me go there to you!_

 ** _707:_** _How bold of you, Yoosung~_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _... is it just me or this confirms what Ame said?_

 ** _Ame:_** _lolololol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Indulge me Seven, are you perhaps, bi? Or pan? Or... I daresay, gay?_

I already knew the answer to this but it'll be fun to ruffle him up a bit... I moved the stuff I had on bed with my foot, striving to settle back into a comfortable mood. I should really just enjoy as much as I can doing this before I get to the serious mind screws. Breathing in as calmly as I could, I shoved my worries away.

 ** _707:_** _Hoho, you dare find out the secrets of a hacker?_

 ** _707:_** _You're brave~~~_

 ** _707:_** _Seeing as I'm in a good mood, I'll reveal one thing..._

 ** _Ame:_** _(grabs popcorn)_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _... Did you just type your actions?_

 ** _Ame:_** _(shrugs)_

 ** _Ame:_** _Makes me feel like I'm in a visual novel of sorts. It's amusing._

Ain't that the truth.

 ** _707:_** _(clears throat)_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Why am I even questioning this anymore? ;;_

 ** _707:_** _So you see..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Yes...?_

 ** _707:_** _The thing is..._

 ** _Ame:_** _(noms on popcorn while nodding expectantly)_

 ** _707:_** _I'm..._

 ** _707:_** _(straightens up and raises hands up in the air)_

 ** _707:_** _in love with Honey Buddha Chips~!_

 ** _Ame:_** _(nearly throws popcorn in shock) Omo!_

 ** _Ame:_** _What a revelation, this is!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _... Is it really..._

 ** _707:_** _The last bit however, is reserved for Jumin, my dear._

I cracked a smile at how the redhead had basically thrown Jumin under the bus. He's not gay but it's fun to tease him and Zen about it since they do act like a they're squabbling lovers. Dang it though, he evaded the question.

 ** _Ame:_** _Such a secretive man~_

 ** _707:_** _I'm a man of many secrets after all lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Two can play that game ;)_

 ** _Ame:_** _For I am a woman of many secrets as well!_

 ** _707:_** _If you mention secrets in front of a hacker, I get desperate to find out about them!_

 ** _707:_** _What secrets... ugghhh!_

 ** _707:_** _Is there any way to hack into someone's brain? +_+_

 ** _Ame:_** _Not yet lol. Unless you involve some neuro-scanning into the mix and analyze the brain waves, maybe you could._

 ** _707:_** _I don't specialize as a neurologist..._

 ** _707:_** _Yoosung! I need your help for this!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'm studying to be a veterinarian tho ;;_

 ** _707:_** _It's still under the Medicinal field so you've undoubtedly crossed paths with the subject somehow!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Uhm..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I do believe what Ame said is true since you could detect any reaction in the hypothalamus_

 _ **Yoosung*:** and the hippocamppus if you happen get access to a fMRI scan._

I grinned at Yoosung's words. A show of intelligence... also proof that he wasn't as dumb and naive as some may make him out to be.

 ** _Ame:_** _Looks like someone is paying attention in class ;)_

 ** _Ame:_** _I highly doubt Seven has the connections to do that_

 ** _Ame:_** _So you'll have to stick with the old fashioned way of finding out information: Talking to me~_

 ** _707:_** _GAHHH, my plans have been foiled!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Bahahahaha X"DD_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Thanks lol_

 _ **Yoosung*:** We were studying the human brain in Psychology class earlier and I was awake for the most part so..._

 ** _707:_** _Daddy Seven is so proud of you~!_

 ** _707:_** _Come here my boy, I wanna give you a kiss~_

If I was drinking anything, I would have more than likely spit it out. Oh my God, what the hell Seven! My face burned at the sudden attack of little perverted thoughts... and I bonked myself with a pillow, face heating up several more degrees. I know Seven is actually pansexual so those words have so many different meanings they could hold, and the idea that _YooVen_ (or _SeSung?_ ) was in the making eventually threw me into a laughing fit.

So much gayness, I love it. _Okay, okay... do I play along or side with Yoosung this time?_ I questioned logically, still snorting out loud like an idiot. Either way, it was a good distraction and it'd be nice to finally ask something else on my mind.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _OMG STOP._

 ** _707:_** _Come on~~_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _NO ;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _lolololol_

 ** _Ame:_** _So Dad, mind telling me when will V be back? I wanna ask him about the party._

 ** _707:_** _Oh, I'm... actually not sure myself._

 ** _Ame:_** _So, no news on the party date?_

 ** _707:_** _He only said he'll come to a decision by this week._

 ** _707:_** _But don't worry! He'll definitely announce it here!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _That's typical of him._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _He's always leaving us out of the loop... except with Seven._

 ** _707:_** _Maybe._

 ** _707:_** _I can't help it tho T_T_

 ** _707:_** _Why would be the information called 'classified'?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _That's not the point._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It's just... it's been almost 2 days and he still hasn't come back._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Ame's been trying her best to get used to all of this and he's not here. He hasn't even greeted her properly._

Crap, anyone could tell how annoyed the blond was right now, whatever jovial mood we had was thrown out the window. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything when Yoosung's still here... even the music has changed...

 ** _Ame:_** _I did leave suddenly during that time he was online... I'm sure we'll have time to talk._

 ** _707:_** _Ya_

 ** _707:_** _don't be mad Yoosung, V's been busy._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _That's just the thing, he's ALWAYS busy._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Leaving for who-knows-where and never saying anything to us._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _He makes it clear that he knows everything but he never gives anything out._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It's almost like what happened when Rika... died. I wasn't happy with the information V gave me._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Just like Ame has the right to know when something comes up... I have the right to know everything about Rika!_

 ** _707:_** _Well, I didn't get a whole lot of information..._

 ** _707:_** _... about how Rika left the world..._

 ** _707:_** _That's a shame for me too._

 ** _707:_** _But sometimes it's better not knowing._

 _Is it really?_ A voice sadly questioned in my head, and I could only frown at how this will all go.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Still... it's so suspicious._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Why doesn't he just tell us what he's really doing? What is he hiding? What kind of secrets does he have?_

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It just feels so unfair sometimes..._

 ** _707:_** _;_;_

 ** _707:_** _It's not his fault. He's already said what he had to say to us._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _That's easy for you to say since he tells you more than what he does with the rest of us._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Calm down._

 ** _Ame:_** _Yoosung... please calm yourself;;_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'm not mad, I'm just annoyed._

 ** _707:_** _Dude, you can complain all you want right now but V's not here._

 ** _707:_** _He can't help it if he's busy._

 ** _707:_** _and he really only wants the best for all of us._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Seven is right._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You have to remember that while he doesn't outrightly say it, V's told us what he had to._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I imagine he's still taking her death hard..._

 ** _707:_** _Ya. While he's not as active as he used to be in the chat, he still tries to show up once in a while._

 ** _707:_** _That already speaks a lot about how he cares._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _He's trying hard to move on and as much as it pains me to say this_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** Holding on to the past can only bring more harm than good._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Whatever, I—_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I should go._

 _Yoosung* has left the chatroom_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yoosung..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I did not expect him to be in one of his moods this evening._

 _Why...?_ No matter how many times I had seen this kind of scene before while playing, now that I'm here in this new reality, it's making me want to cry.

Damn it though, I couldn't even think straight while he poured his misplaced anger out. But then again, what could I even say..? This isn't a game with preprogrammed responses designed to allow the player to seem like an angel or a full-fledged bitch. They're now human, I need to get that fact straight in my head, and I can't just say things willy-nilly.

Okay... breathe. I should just try fishing for more information I can confirm a few theories I had together. Yoosung needs his space... I'll check on him later.

 ** _707:_** _He'll be fine._

 ** _707:_** _He just needs to clear his head tonight._

 ** _Ame:_** _I understand if this is a sensitive topic and you guys don't have to answer me..._

 ** _Ame:_** _What he meant by V hiding things about Rika... is it connected to her death?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Ah, right. You're undoubtedly confused..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _The last person to see Rika and the one to break the news to us of her death was... V._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** He told us that she committed suicide, though the method was never specified and V didn't elaborate._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _We never really had the heart to ask, not when he was grieving._

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh..._

 ** _707:_** _The reason why Yoosung's pretty mad about that's because her body was never found._

That's because she's still out there, and I fear for what may happen in the near future. Please let this be simpler than I'm imagining everything to be...

 ** _707:_** _He never found closure I guess._

 ** _707:_** _Then again, I think most of us do as well._

 ** _707:_** _It was all so sudden._

 ** _Ame:_** _That sounds so... sad._

 ** _707:_** _T_T_

 ** _707:_** _Don't worry about it, Ame! We're sailing on the ship to the great beyond!_

 ** _707:_** _To the renewal of all!_

 ** _707:_** _Banzai!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You bounce back rather quick, Luciel._

A grimace found its way on my face. Seven... Saeyoung... was just trying. The redhead regards Rika with respect after all, since she was the one who 'helped' Saeran out of their abusive home alongside V, at least from he knows.

 ** _707:_** _Well~ I don't really want to end the day on a depressing note._

 ** _Ame:_** _If you say so... but it's ok to express sadness once in a while. That just shows that you're human._

 ** _Ame:_** _Keeping it all in would just result in pain, resentment and isolation._

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. No, it wasn't because of the impending drowsiness I was expecting to come later on. It was just strangely amusing that I'm being hypocritical. God, maybe I should follow my own advice later... A distant, soothing voice echoed the sentiment in my head.

 _'It's okay to cry. It's okay to admit you're tired. It just shows you still want to hold on even after all this time.'_

I allowed myself a reluctant smile. Ms. Anne always had a way of making me feel like a walking contradiction sometimes... Breaking out of the bittersweet memories, I wiped the tears and typed a smidgen of my true feelings down.

 ** _Ame:_** _I admit, while it's only been 2 days since I've become a member of RFA._ _I'm now more determined to hold that party for you guys._

 ** _Ame:_** _This party holds so much meaning to everybody... and to those people that we'd be able to help... we can help them take a brighter step to the future._

 ** _Ame:_** _Though I feel some pressure as it would be the first party I'll ever be hosting and I'm worried I may do something wrong, I want it to be successful for everybody's hard work to pay off._

 _ **Ame:** To celebrate you guys' friendship as well._

 ** _707:_** _Awwwwww, that's awfully sweet of you, Ame TwT_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'm... looking forward to that. We'll do our best to help in any way we can.^^_

 ** _707:_** _No pressure though!_

 ** _Ame:_** _I know lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _If I have any other concerns, I'll ask them here. ^^_

 ** _707:_** _Right-o!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It's nice to know that you're really taking your responsibilities seriously._

Well, I've always viewed the situation as something not to poke fun at considering there's a bomb ticking and a brainwashing cult's out for your group but eh, nice to feel the trust you have for me, Jae-babes.

Sarcastic quips aside, I think I should log off soon. As the redhead said, I don't want to end the day on a depressing note... as much as possible. It's already past 12AM.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I wish I could help out more, to be honest._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** I've been quite busy with some of the projects Mr. Han has assigned me out of the blue._

 ** _707:_** _Lemme guess, Jumin's got another cat project up his sleeve?! +_+_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _... I'm afraid so._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That and he had left his cat here with me a while ago._

The picture of Jaehee's annoyed face and Elizabeth's catty smile and blue-eyed curious gaze beside her made me grin. From up close, you could see the shine of her coat and the stray hair that was on Jaehee's suit and even on her short brown hair. Cats are cute creatures yes but if I'm honest... I'm really more of a dog person, mostly because I grew up with two different dogs.

 ** _707:_** _Elly~! ^0^_

 ** _707:_** _So beautiful_

 ** _707:_** _Ah~~~_

 ** _707:_** _My princess~!_

 ** _707:_** _I must save her picture +_+_

 ** _Ame:_** _Uh... is that even part of your contract? And Jumin visited you after work for this but isn't that past regular hours? Are you getting paid overtime then?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _No, but I have to take care of her as Mr. Han had to leave for a trip_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** and Elizabeth couldn't be brought along with him._

 ** _Ame:_** _Aren't you busy enough as it is?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I am. Unfortunately, I have no choice._

 ** _707:_** _Ah, the woes of being an employee T_T_

 ** _Ame:_** _It's a sad reality we live in, huh..._

 ** _707:_** _Well no matter how much suffering we have to endure from the workload_

 ** _707:_** _At the very least_

 ** _707:_** _I have my Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D Pepper with me!_

 ** _707:_** _As well as my girlfriend~ 606!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You have a girlfriend?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh?_

I'd go along with this joke but I have no idea how binary code works... hm.

 ** _Ame:_** _Computer has stopped this device because it has reported problems. Uninstall the current driver and restart your computer._

 ** _707:_** _..._

 ** _Ame:_** _..._

 ** _707:_** _Uh..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _lol_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It would have been more believable if you said Ame was your girlfriend, as ludicrous as that sounds._

 ** _707:_** _omg I broke Jaehee._

 ** _707:_** _I DO guess it'd be much more of a surprise if Ame and I did start dating. What do you think, Ame?_

It's at this point in time where any girl, Mystic Messenger player or not, would have blushed and started spouting how odd of a turn on Seven's flirt game was. Me? It took a while for my mind to reboot and the stupid grin I had was all one needed to know I was fully amused.

Damn it Seven-Zero-Seven, stop making me like you more, you cheeky dork. I still don't know if you're in the know or not.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _The chances of that happening would be lower than Mr. Han giving up on cat projects and wine._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well~ you have to do a better job at courting me then, good sir ;)_

 ** _707:_** _Ohhhhhhhhh~~~_

 ** _707:_** _You can count on me, hon~ ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _stahp you're makin me blush yo_

 ** _707:_** _hehe_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _... Perhaps I was mistaken._

 ** _Ame:_** _Ahahaha ^^;;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _So... how are you holding up, Jaehee? How's Elizabeth?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _She has been meowing for some time now even after I fed her._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:** I can't focus because she's been running around or clawing at my leg._

 ** _707:_** _What a cutie, I wanna hug her now~_

 ** _707:_** _Hold her in my arms and spin her_

 ** _707:_** _Round and round and round~~~_

Lol, I can't agree with Seven on this one... the cat would scratch anyone's face off before that happens. Besides, she just ate and she'd puke her food if he started wildly running around with her. I wouldn't wish an ill fate such as that to any person or creature.

 ** _Ame:_** _Maybe she wants to play then?_

 ** _707:_** _Oh, oh, I wanna play with Elly! +_+_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Maybe so... I should find a toy then._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Ah, she's crying._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I should go or else..._

 ** _707:_** _Jaehee, if you're having trouble, you should just hand her over to me! I can take of Elly!_

 ** _707:_** _Guaranteed caretaker of pets, the cat whisperer, God Seven-Zero-Seven at your service!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _No, thank you._

 ** _707:_** _So quick to reject?!_

 ** _707:_** _In the name of all cats on this Earth, I swear upon thee that I shall abide by the Animal Code and return her to you safely~! *_

 ** _Ame:_** _Somehow, I feel a chill._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Sadly, I feel the same._

 ** _707:_** _Whaaaaaaaat?_

 ** _707:_** _You two are so cold T_T_

 ** _707:_** _You guys just don't understand the love I have for cats!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Uh huh...^^;;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You're more of a sadist._

 ** _707:_** _What's a sadist?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I won't even bother._

 ** _JaeheeKang:_** _I probably won't be back until much later. Good night then._

 ** _Ame:_** _Good luck, Jaehee! Hope you finish up your work soon._

 ** _707:_** _T_T_

 ** _707:_** _Just take care of yourself and Elly, meow TwT)/_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Thanks. ^^_

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

 ** _707:_** _I still wish I could hug Elly_

 ** _707:_** _but with Jaehee being stubborn and Jumin banning me from setting foot into his penthouse after my last attempt..._

 ** _707:_** _For meow..._

 ** _707:_** _I can only indulge with the almighty..._

 ** _707:_** _LONGCAT!_

Just like that, a picture of an abnormally long bodied cat being held its front limbs by a person (most likely a dude judging by those hands) with the background blurred was displayed on my screen. Comparing it to the game version, seeing a real cat that long and not kinda chibified is... okay, that's kinda cool and adorable. I think this was a meme of sorts here in Korea...?

Anyways, I gotta do my part then...

 ** _Ame:_** _I bow down to the almighty longcat! Ah, I wish I could be in his presence much longer though TwT_

 _ **Ame:** Any chance of you having contact with the fluffball?_

 ** _707:_** _*gasp* Does this mean what I think it means?_

 ** _Ame:_** _It depends on whether or not you actually answer my question lol_

 ** _707:_** _I have my ways..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Then that's all I need to know. Though I'm worried about Zen, tbh_

 ** _707:_** _Ah_

 ** _707:_** _don't worry about Zen, he'll bounce back fine_

 ** _707:_** _I just remembered that he did mention that during the last party_

 _ **707:** he had a bad reaction to Elly when Jumin carried him around. _

_**707:** Cat exposure therapy didn't work, sadly._

Cue the facepalm—okay, ow.

 ** _Ame:_** _I don't think that's how treating allergies work, bro. ;;_

 ** _707:_** _I may have an idea on where to find a good doctor for his allergy then..._

 _ **707:** if I could find his calling card, that is._

 ** _707:_** _OH do you want to see a photo of him sneezing up a storm back then?_

 ** _707:_** _I think I have it stored in my computer._

 ** _Ame:_** _lolololol just pm me the picture x"D_

 ** _707:_** _Sure thing lolol when I find it that is~_

 ** _707:_** _Anyways, I'm so excited hihi I'll finally be able to meet longcat!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Ahahahaha I'll have to see whether or not longcat wants to go ^^;_

 ** _707:_** _Ah, right... hope you can convince them._

 ** _707:_** _Be a cat whisperer if necessary!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Should I get a cat-speak tutor then?_

 ** _707:_** _Why not lolol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Are you available then, buddy?_

 ** _707:_** _Eh, you can contact me for the tutoring on Mondays, Fridays and Saturdays in the evening, around 11PM to 3AM._

 ** _Ame:_** _lol that was specific_

 ** _707:_** _hehe_

 ** _707:_** _Oh_

 ** _707:_** _Maybe I should get back to work now_

 ** _707:_** _My boss might get mad at me soon huhu_

 ** _707:_** _The staggering amount of work..._

 ** _707:_** _Sometimes being one of the best hackers the world has ever seen has its downsides ;;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, I ain't stopping ya pal._

 ** _Ame:_** _Just remember to take periodical breaks. Astigmatism isn't a nice thing to have, ya know. Or insomnia._

 ** _707:_** _Yes, yes_

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh and don't forget to get a snack at least! APART from the good ole Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D Pepper._

 ** _707:_** _Okay mom._

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh, shut up._

 ** _707:_** _ahaha ^^_

 ** _707:_** _I'll be off then!_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol just go for it God Seven~_

 ** _707:_** _lololol_

 ** _707:_** _Nighty night Ame~~~_

 ** _Ame:_** _Nighty night Seven._

 _707 has left the chatroom_

Finally the chat ended, yet I couldn't go offline, a thumb hovering over my virtual keyboard. If only I could...

God, this is so damn infuriating. Mussing up my hair, I breathed out an exasperated sigh and gathered my thoughts. Okay, no writing of revelations of any sort. You have to do this on your own right now, Ame, and saying weird stuff in the chatroom will just end up placing yourself in very dangerous territory.

 ** _Ame:_** _Imma stay up a bit more before I go sleep_

 ** _Ame:_** _But good night everybody ^^_

 _Ame has left the chatroom_

Immediately, I shut off my phone and threw myself at the pillows, breathing in the smell of faded soap combined with my own scent. I closed my eyes, hoping that somehow I could go to sleep and just... forget what the small, dreadful whispers were telling me.

Things weren't that easy though. Tossing around with a few disgruntled moans led to me being more awake than I was. I clicked my tongue and sat up, eyes traveling over the papers I messed up with my fussing.

I'll fix those later...

My bare feet padded against the cold wooden floor as I walked to the bathroom. Flicking the light switch on, I waltzed over to the sink in a sluggish manner.

Deep brown eyes stared back at me from the mirror, tired and resigned. The blooming spots of red on my pale face were remnants of the slowly disappearing effects of puberty, the crooked nose I gained from a previous fight with my younger sister Lili, haggard hair and even my deeper than before eyebags; all of these were simple reminders of my life before the sudden shift.

I bent down and turned on the faucet to freshen up. As I let the water flow from my fingers and splashed my face, my thoughts were somewhere else. Where would they be? Well...

 _I look like shit._

Quite a statement to start of this little segment of my monologuing, though to be fair it was the truth.

Turning the tap off, I mustered a small smile as I went over my reflection again though it was painfully obvious I was forcing it. It took a few seconds but I eventually dropped it, letting the face of absolute doomed train wreck back on. Damn, I look horrible by the second... ah... I clapped my hands together, rubbed them furiously...

...and slapped my cheeks. It stung a bit but I shrugged it off.

"Look, Ame. You're in a really bad situation, yes, but what you really need to do now is calm the hell down and take this in a more logical and careful approach. Most importantly, slow the heck down." I glared down at my reflection. "Things won't go south that quick yet and you've got a semblance of a plan... while you aren't sure when you'll get home and see your family again—"

I paused mid-sentence, wiping away the stupid tears. "T-this is the present and there's no use denying it. Adapting is key."

With those words, I turned my back and speed-walked my way back to bed, unwilling to see whatever type of expression was on my face. Diving into the bed, I immediately regretted it when I bounced off the mattress twice. The fluttering sounds of paper haphazardly thrown into the air caused me to groan.

"God help me." I begrudingingly picked up the stationary off of the floor and piled them away on the desk where my tripod lay. My gaze lasted a second too long on it and I had to pinch myself slightly just to get my attention away from it. I lay back down on the bed and opened my phone so I can just answer the emails from longcat and the Cultured Citizens rep. Curiously enough, I had a missed call from Zen plus a few messages from the others.

I'll call Zen back later... and maybe I should actually try calling the others as well since it seems that there were no limitations with this function here.

So, it seems like the emails from the guests were sorta the same as the game's. Problem was...

"How should I reply..?" I clicked my tongue rhythmically as I thought this over, periodically pausing with typing to stare at the white text box.

Damn, this wasn't easy than how the game made it out. While I can write up some honeyed words and just match the writing style of whom I'm speaking to, I still have to do actual research.

For Longcat, I just had to follow the pattern of meows and try to sound... energetic and welcoming? Yeah, that should do the trick, as long as I attach active-ness in my speech then I think I'm good on this end. For the Cultured Citizens, I should probably find what brand is it Jumin's neckties were... wait, was it a B-something? No, not Blueberry... uh, I'm close though, was it Bermont or something..? Agh, screw it, I really gotta search.

Searching... searching...

It's a fucking 'Borborry'. God, I really don't get why people want to spend so much on brand-name products, but then again, they're on a totally different status than I am. Plus, I guess I can understand it on _some_ level, since we do buy action figures and stuffed toys only to have it decorate the walls of the house, while I do have a tendency to splurge on occasion for books and manga to read.

In any case, that should be enough. The system should translate that properly, according to what Seven said.

Sliding over to the call tab, my thumb hovered over Zen's phone number and I physically and mentally prepared myself for the barrage of foreign words my poor brain had to keep up with. I could reasonably just ignore him so as not to subject myself to more stress and nosebleeds, however, there's a chance I could gather what each member's schedule was based on their availabilty.

That's a big maybe but it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

The screen dimmed for a millisecond to showcase Zen's face and with every ring, I fidgeted. My palms were becoming sweaty, and I rubbed them against my borrowed sweatpants. Come on Zen, just answer already before I lose it and forget my limited vocabulary.

One ring... two rings... three rings...

Ah, he picked up. " **Uhm, hi** —"

 _"_ _ **Actor Zen... sleeping... his... rest. It'd... great... wake up... your voice... this... a... mail... I must... dreaming. You... leave me... message... you'd like... I wake up. Oh... director... he... this hahaha... I'm sorry... all... guys calling me.**_ _"_

Oh... so, it sent me to voicemail. Well, okay then. " **Ah, uhm, hey Zen. I saw the, uh... missed call. Let's just, uh... talk in .** " My voice was as quiet as a mouse by the end, mouth twitching at how horrible my accent was. " **Good night**."

I quickly ended the call and deemed it a perfect time to start just staring at the wall for a few miuntes. That could have went better. Okay, gotta find a video or app to help me learn the language soon... basic phrases really aren't going to cut it anymore. It's just 1AM anyways... I can cut on my sleep as I always do when I'm rushing projects.

Then again, I haven't exactly been relaxing.

Choices, choices. I breathed in deeply, moving my fingers to switch the messages tab and clicking on the first one that popped up.

 **Yoosung*** [1:02]:

\- It's not wrong of me to think this way, is it?

I forgot how feel-sy some messages can be, like damn that went from zero to a hundred real quick.

 **Ame** [1:03]

\- Yoosung. There is always three sides to a story. Yours, theirs, and the truth.

 **Ame** [1:03]:

\- It's fine to think that way, who would be happy to be left in the dark about something so important? Especially when it's about someone you hold dear.

 **Ame** [1:04]:

\- But you should also remember, what do you think the other person is thinking and feeling right now? Why do you think they chose to not say more?

 **Ame** [1:04]:

\- I may have not spoken to V personally. And I don't know everything. But I do know is that resentment isn't the answer.

 **Yoosung*** [1:06]:

\- ... It's not that easy.

 **Yoosung*** [1:06]:

\- I know it myself. I shouldn't be mad at him but...

 **Yoosung*** [1:06]:

\- everytime I see him I just... I honestly don't know what I feel anymore.

 **Yoosung*** [1:07]:

\- I really feel like there's something more than hasn't been said.

 **Ame** [1:08]:

\- These sorts of things... take a lot of time to think through.

 **Ame** [1:08]:

\- Try to not get yourself stressed out too much, ok? Take care of yourself.

 **Yoosung*** [1:12]:

\- Ame?

 **Ame** [1:12]:

\- Yeah?

 **Yoosung*** [1:13]:

\- Thanks.

 **Ame** [1:13]:

\- You're welcome.

It seemed like he wasn't going to reply any longer—he probably started playing more LOLOL or maybe just went to bed as he thought my words over, so I head over to the next message. Thank God I got through that without saying anything that might have made things worse.

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:03]:

\- Elizabeth the 3rd has finally calmed down. I can finally work on sorting out the documents.

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:03]:

\- I must say though, I wish Mr. Han would consider taking her to a pet daycare instead of giving her to me -_-;

Pets can be troublesome when you have to do stuff even if they do well in warding off thieves... why in the world did I just remind myself of playing the Sims all of a sudden. Erhm, anyways...

 **Ame** [1:13]:

\- You can do it Jaehee! Just think about Zen's musicals like the one he announced yesterday

 **Ame** [1:14]:

\- Maybe it'll be available on DVD soon. ^^

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:15]:

\- I already pre-ordered a copy of it ^^ I'll be receiving it right after the party as well.

 **Ame** [1:15]:

\- Ohhhhh, awesome~ wish I could watch it.

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:16]:

\- I'm very excited to watch more when I have the time.

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:16]:

\- Oh, I could lend you my copy afterwards.

I may not be that interested in Zen... but it would be nice to see him acting and singing.

 **Ame** [1:17]:

\- Wait, really?! +_+

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:17]:

\- lol really

 **Ame** [1:18]:

\- That'd be great~!

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:18]:

\- Haha, just make sure to take care of it

 **Ame** [1:18]:

\- I will hehe

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:19]:

\- It may take a while though since I'm sure that after the party we'd be busier than ever. I'll try to sneak in some time.

 **Ame** [1:19]:

\- Geez, you're one heck of a workaholic, did you know that? You could definitely use a break.

 **Ame** [1:19]:

\- If I could, I'd try to convince Jumin to give you a holiday. Maybe when he goes online...

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:21]:

\- Yes but unfortunately, I can't go on a leave yet as I have to deal with a few more things.

 **Ame** [1:21]:

\- What kind of things..?

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:22]:

\- Just a few rumors I need to check.

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:22]:

\- That and, I fear that Mr. Han will come back from his trip with another cat project in tow.

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:23]:

\- I'm already quite busy with the cat commercial... just thinking about it is tiring me out.

 **Ame** [1:23]:

\- Aw T_T

 **Ame** [1:23]:

\- I hope you at least get some sleep!

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:25]:

\- ... I will try ^^;

 **Ame** [1:26]:

\- ... I have a strangely bad feeling now. Don't make a habit of making coffee your water, k?

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:26]:

\- I do not.

 **Ame** [1:26]:

\- I do not, she says

 **Jaehee Kang** [1:27]:

\- Anyways, good night, Ame ^^;;;

 **Ame** [1:27]:

\- G'night, Jaehee.

Thus the replying segment ends, and here I Iay back in the lit room in silence. God, it was a strange feeling... to act chummy with Jaehee or any of the others. I feel drained but twitchy all over, and the constant stream of thoughts were battering against my body and snapping at my already worn-out patience.

Why did it have to be me dealing with all of this shit anyways?

I can't help but feel so disconnected. This bed, for example. It just felt too huge for me, it held me aloft like a cloud but at the same time it could swallow a good portion of my body, not like my old, thin mattress. As soon as I closed my eyes, images started to overwhelm my senses.

 _Feet laid on my back and I pushed them away with a laugh. Two faces met my gaze, the other mishievous and the other amused. "Come on, sis, just massage me already." The little girl whined. I would've mirrored her mischievous look but I instead kept my face as bored as possible. "Pleaseeeeeee?"_

 _I hummed, face threatening to break into a wicked grin. "Nope."_

 _"_ _Awwwww," she muttered, giving me the best puppy-dog face the tanned midget could muster . I rolled my eyes at the act and resumed my reading, ignoring the fact that she was slowly inching towards me. "Just for a few minutes?"_

 _"_ _How much you paying me then?"_

 _The heated glare she suddenly donned only made me snicker. "Oh come on, Lili. Maybe next time. Why do you even like being massaged on your ears?"_

 _The short-haired girl pouted, dark brown eyes very much like my own seemingly pleading. "I waaaaaant."_

 _I shook my head at the act and called out to the other person in the room, who was much too busy playing on her phone. "Mom, please tell Lili to stop kicking me."_

 _She spared us a glance before returning to focus on the device in her weathered hands. "This bed is bound to break with you two making a ruckus," she said, tone mildly chiding and resigned._

 _I groaned and edged myself closer to the edge of the bed. Why couldn't I have my own bed?_

 _"_ _I seriously wish I had my own room sometimes."_

An agonizing sound wretched forth and I tensed, only to discover that I was the one making it.

Not good. _Breathe in, breathe out. BREATHE._

I covered my mouth and tried my best to go back to a clearer mind, my strangled sobs muffled.

 _I miss them._

Come on, stop this!

 _Calm down, please. You can't keep doing this._ My heart felt as if it was being squeezed, my sight blurring and focusing constantly to the point that I never realized I was rocking back and forth, whimpering like a lost child. My fingers dug into my palm, a dull comfort in the sea of chaos.

 _I miss you all._

It felt like an eternity before the sounds in the room died out.

God, maybe some sleep would help. I stared at the lightbulb, tempted to plunge this room into darkness... then again, I wasn't comfortable sleeping in the dark. Whatever the case, I was now hell-bent on getting my damn shut-eye, huddling closer to the blanket and the pillow I had gotten accustomed to mashing my face in.

 _Please let there be some peace there._

* * *

 **OMAKE:** **Meeting Zen: Alternate ~Nightmare Ver.~**

* * *

 _Abs._

That was the first thing she had noticed when she laid her eyes on the tall man's admittedly muscular form.

If the ability to transform one's eyes into the shape of a heart was real, perhaps she would have performed it immediately. Ame opted to sink down to the concrete in her shock, from both the adrenaline fading from her system to a desperate attempt at not letting her fangirl side rear its ugly head.

This was certainly not expected after a wild chase with a thief. She only wanted to kick the man in the jewels but then a real jewel shows up.

Huh... those pants make his thing bulge—

Ahem, anyways! His sparkling red eyes shined upon her shivering form, his pink lips spilling a lullaby of nearly incoherent words for she is only a mere mortal in his godly presence. Or perhaps that's just how illiteracy works.

Lol, that made sense.

". **.. hey?** "

She choked on her own saliva as he neared, pulling the other man who she could care less about right now to his feet. They approached her, one looking slightly confused and worried while the other was outright terrified.

Hmm, it was so tempting.

One was deserving of a glomp and the other was to be throttled (how dare he look as if she was a monster! She's the beauty not the beast, damnit).

" **... You need... go... hospital?** " the albino's voice cut through her thoughts and she hid a smile. His pheromones were bound to drown her in a weird sense of ecstacy soon... and other dude, stop looking at her lovely Zenny like that! _Mine!_

She blinked, calming her chaotic mind before standing up, wobbly legs making it a daunting task. Bringing out her trusty phone as she had to keep up her mute facade, she typed: _"_ _ **No, I'm fine I'm just tired and surprised by you.**_ _"_

He grinned sheepishly. " **Oh. Sorry... I... surprise you..**."

The cap wearing girl shrugged. _"_ _ **I mean, it's not everyday that you see someone burst into the scene like the protagonist of an action movie. I'm supposed to be the heroic protagonist of this story so where the heck's my awesome moment?!**_ _"_

If he was confused by the last statement, he didn't show it. Instead he gestured to the man that was still staring at Zen like a piece of meat. _"_ **We... report... authorities...** "

Ame leveled a blank stare at the sweating man who shrank away as if he was just caught doing the most terrible thing in the whole world. She knew that both of them would be in neck deep trouble if they went to the police. That and... _"_ _ **No, I'd rather not have this escalate more than it already has.**_ _"_

" **Okay... wait, what? What... mean... no?** "

 _"_ _ **Just that, macho man."**_

" **Weren't you... one... looked... you... kill...?** " The red eyed albino moved closer to the trembling girl, frowning all the while. " **... You... sure?"**

 _Pheromone Alert! Pheromone Alert!_ She frantically whipped up reply. _"_ _ **Ah, well, it's just more preferrable this way...**_ _"_

" **This... matter... safety..."**

 _Maximum capacity exceeded! Commencing breakdown._

A switch in her head had flipped.

"... ha."

Ame glared at Zen so intensely that he backed off in surprise. " **Uh, hey?** "

The cap wearing girl's expression morphed from intense to predatory in nature. You know what? Screw it. It's about time that she tried confirming a little headcanon of Zen being quite... big. "Did you know you're driving me absolutely insane? Why do you wear such seductive clothing?" she spoke lowly, eyes glinting dangerously. "I doubt you can understand what I'm saying but that's just perfect... because you wouldn't want to know how badly I want to taste you right now until I straddle you."

Though she was sure they both didn't get what madness she was spewing out, the two men were slowly retreating in fear.

"LET ME TOUCH YOU!"

Ame suddenly lunged, narrowly missing a shrieking Zen by a few inches. The other man used this opportunity to flee from the scene, which to be honest, she didn't really care about. He could go home just fine as long as he isn't her love rival.

She had to catch the sweaty albino after all. It's unfortunate that she didn't have any rope though.

Oh! But she could knock him out by a smack on the head with the grocery bag he conveniently dropped. Or just put him in a daze. Or she could always pull off a drop kick. Either way works as long as she can get him to her 'home'. No witnesses around this area so she better hurry this up...

" **STOP! WHY... YOU... CRAZY?!** " she heard him cry out, turning a corner to a familiar street that unfortunately for him if she played her cards right, would lead him to a dead end.

"It's playtime, honey~ You better hurry on 'cause I'm so tempted to **** your **** until your throat is raw as you put your **** into my ***** and **** me like a ***** because I'm one crazy *****."

His eyes widened in fright and he paled considerably. Huh, did he understand _that_ of all things?

In any case, that seemed to make him speed up. The raven-haired lunatic grinned sadistically, eyeing the bag that was now in her hands. "Keep running, Zenny. That just makes this more exciting for me."

Hehe. Time to get her man.

(Due to some circumstances such as the main character finally needing to be confined in an asylum and way too risque dialogue like "It's time to **** you like the silly ****** virgin you are, you *******.", the author has decided to cut in and leave the last sentence below as her—what the, hey! L-LET ME GO, HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET HERE. What? I'M JUST DOING WHAT'S NECESSARY AND YOU ALREADY CAPTURED HIM—DON'T YOU DA—EEEKKKKKKKKK!)

Up to this day, the streets in Insadong, Seoul swore they heard the piercing screams in the late night.

 **BAD ENDING: Well, It was Worth It (Also yum, hehe)**

* * *

*너 거기 있니? – **Are you there?**


	9. Chapter 8: A New Perspective

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And finally we can continue on with the story lolol~

I do have to say that I can't seriously thank you all enough. I can't even believe the amount of attention this fanfic has garnered, like, a hundred plus follows and favorites, then sixty-six reviews? This has become my most popular work to date, all thanks to you guys.

I'll be honest, I've been hitting a low point in my life this year, and as of recent I've been painstakingly clawing my way back up. It's not easy, as my mind has more issues than I can count on my fingers, but hey, I'm just glad I can get back to writing before 2017 ends. I would come back time and time again to check on TSG, and all I can now think of is 'damn, I need to go write now'.

Really, I'm beyond words at this point as you can evidently see that I'm rambling, and all I can really say again and again is thank you for sticking around despite me going around rewriting stuff and going inactive for a while. It means a lot to me.

 **WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **8**

A New Perspective

* * *

Nothing is around me, just plain darkness stretching out as far as I could see. I could not tell what was up or down, and moving did not yield any results. Was I even moving? My body jolted into action, limbs mechanically feeling around, and yet I could not feel a thing.

Where am I?

I willed my feet to move, hoping to see something to hint at where I ended up as I walked... but there was nothing.

Something was wrong here.

I strained all of my senses, praying for a clue. A sudden beep caught my ear, and I turned to the source.

 _"_ _I don't wanna be here, I wanna go home."_

A breath hitched in my throat, eyes wide at the small figure hunched in a corner. There was mist shrouding the scene, but I could see the wide, sparsely decorated room where the figure sat on the wooden floor, ignoring the large bed and the whirring fan on the desk. They cradled something in their hands, eyes wet but unwilling to let the tears fall. I whipped around, confused, and found that the room had fully materialized and left me stuck—stuck with the younger me.

This has to be a dream, I concluded. Yet despite the obvious giveaways, I remained staring at Younger Me. Why exactly am I dreaming of..?

 _"_ _I don't know what to do."_

 ** _I know I just have to adapt,_** my brain echoed her thoughts.

Something inside me went cold, prickling just below my skin. This was two years ago, when I had relocated to Manila to take care of my grandmother for a few months on my own and also to prepare for college... why was I dreaming of this now? Unless... I narrowed my eyes, just as I felt myself somehow floating closer.

 _"_ _I just... I'm terrified. This isn't fun, I don't feel like it's worth it."_ Younger Me tucked in her knees between her arms, her hair poofing out from her ponytail. I couldn't hear the speaker but their words emerged from the depths of my memories. _**You're nervous of being alone, but it's not permanent.**_

 _"_ _I know, but why do you have to be so far?"_ My mirror image wearily sighed afterwards, an action that made her look far older than she actually was.

I didn't notice that I was actually just inches away from her until she raised her head, and for a moment, our eyes locked on to one another. Her dark brown eyes almost looked hollow, but in that split second, they lit up in hope. _**It's okay to be afraid, just remember that no matter what, we love you.**_

I swallowed dryly.

 _"_ _I love you too... I just miss you guys already."_ Younger Me spoke softly that I nearly missed what she said. _"_ _Separation breeds loneliness."_

She smiled ruefully and to my surprise, she brought up a hand and lightly flicked my nose.

 _"_ _You know what to do, and you can do it. Stop putting yourself down. Things aren't in your control... and you're doing your best. Besides, you can't stop living because you keep worrying for them. They want you to have faith in getting through all of this.. they'd be proud."_

The world blurred once more, but I couldn't care less as I openly gaped at the Younger Me. She simply tilted her head in an innocent manner before she waved her hand, dematerializing into crystals that floated into the air. It took me a second to see that she was—

* * *

Back at home, I actually had an established 'routine' when I woke up. I'd lounge around in bed and stare into space for a few minutes to meditate (or possibly conk out again when I realize I have nothing important to do), get up and stretch, then go web-surfing on my phone. That also depends on my mood and external circumstances, because if waking up to the floor and pain was a sign...

All I could do was sigh, rubbing my poor nose.

I sat up, throwing the blankets back at the bed and frowning at the still dark and murky skies outside. Snatching my phone from the stand, I cursed at the fact that it's only five in the bloody morning and my head was pounding like someone set off a bomb right by my ears.

The wonders of sleep deprivation.

I wiped my stinging eyes and let a few joints crack as I stood up, heading off to the bathroom to clean up before moseying into the kitchen mindlessly with my notebook in hand.

Don't really feel like cooking yet, the rice from last night could be dealt with later. Eh, I guess I could have a tuna sandwich and some coffee... After I was done, I plopped down on the dinner table and breathed deeply. Carefully munching on my food, I picked up the pen I placed on the table besides my notes. I twirled it a bit before reluctantly pulling the crumpled notebook closer, a small, shaky breath escaping my lips.

I shouldn't turn away.

Sighing, I set down sandwich and and instead watched the way my coffee lazily sloshed about with every turn of my spoon. While sleep was a welcome thing to indulge in once more, I probably should get some things out of the way. I cracked a finger as I mulled things over and... yeah, I can't really keep on distracting myself by looking at random objects in the apartment.

I can't evade this any longer.

Before I hesitated even further, I began jotting down everything that happened yesterday, alongside some theories and personal gripes.

 _Hey._

 _So, it's officially the third day of me being stuck here in the Mystic Messenger universe, and I still have no idea how I got here. God, if this was a lucid dream, I really should've woken up by now. I still can't believe I nearly saw Unknown in the flesh, one wrong move two days ago and I may have f-ed myself up. Speaking of wrong moves, I just had to encounter Zen yesterday, and thank goodness nothing too drastic happened. And all those people I saw when I went outside... I may be an imaginative person, but I can't just create all those detailed faces even with retained memories._

 _It's so unbelievable but I stay in denial when the evidence was right in my face. It's reality, the truth, and no matter how I hate it I have to face it._

 _I may miss home so bad and I'm letting my worries get to my head, but I'll just tire myself out pointlessly than I already do on a normal basis if I get worked up over this issue._

I scratched out a few of the next section I didn't notice devolved into a rant about old wounds and tapped the tip of the pen for a few seconds to recollect my thoughts before continuing.

 _This world doesn't revolve around the RFA, from what I've seen it functions the same way as my old world so I know I can just leave with the money and walk away with just Unknown and Seven knowing. Get some forged documents and transcripts under a new name and hide in Europe or something. Yet... at the end of the day, my conscience overrides my worries. If I do go... then who'll be the unfortunate one to get hurt in this mess because I turned my back? I'll never forgive myself if that happens._

 _Never again._

 _I have to stay, and hopefully get some answers._

 _So, best course of action is to simply see how things go until the end of tomorrow and hopefully avoid contact from any RFA members outside. If Unknown makes a move at them because he spotted me loitering around and decides to act sooner, I'd screw everything up._

 _God, this just took me a lack of proper sleep, a breakdown, and a weird-ass dream to get it through my thick skull... Crying certainly doesn't help the problems go away, but it did guide me on the way to realizing that complaining won't get anything done. I'm still worried and terrified as hell, but hey, cut me some slack will ya?_

 _I may be asking for much, but please let nothing bad happen._

As I came to the end, I feel my chest getting lighter and I finally let out a tired smile.

Really, if someone beat me over the head with a hammer telling me that I'd end up becoming the main character to one of my favorite games, I'd laugh my ass off and tell 'em that I'm not _that_ delusional just yet.

Whoop-de-fricking-doo, now look at me. _It's finally setting in._

... But hey science, I just proved that alternate universes do exist! Take that!

With a light chuckle, I put the notebook away, grabbed my mug, and moved out to the balcony. The soft breeze hit me instantly and I shivered a bit thanks to my thin clothes, but I shrugged it off and set my gaze at the rising sun. Since it was this early, the noise was also minimal, with the occasional car passing by, birds chirping or other early-risers bustling around below me. I just stared at everything while sipping at my coffee, welcoming the peace.

This was... nice.

I stayed on the balcony until the sun was visible in the sky and my mug was empty, feeling better than I had ever been for the past two days.

Cleaning the dishes, I dried my hands and once again took up my spot at the couch, turning on the TV just for the sake of some background noise.

I checked on my browser just to see if I could get any other hints to my situation (hint: there was none) before I opened up the messenger. Interestingly enough, there was a random message from Seven about how galaxies were so expansive he wondered if there was a universe where cats were the dominant animals on Earth were while Zen had a reply to my voicemail.

 **ZEN** [5:26]:

\- Hey, sorry I missed your call. I thought you were asleep so I went ahead and slept too.

 **Ame** [5:27]:

\- No, it's alright. Don't worry about it.^^

 **Ame** [5:27]:

\- What did you call about anyways?

 **ZEN** [5:29]:

\- Ah, nothing much. I was just wondering if you wanted to talk.

 **Ame** [5:30]:

\- Haha, well, I have time now. Or do you want to talk at the chatroom?

 **ZEN** [5:30]:

\- Probably later, I have practice all morning but I'm free in the afternoon.

 **Ame** [5:31]:

\- Alright then. Good luck! And don't forget to eat~

 **ZEN** [5:32]:

\- Thanks lol

 **ZEN** [5:32]

\- You too babe ;)

Hopefully he does eat though, since the guy was the type who thrives off of beer and he's a smoker, so he better not forget to eat, even if it's just take-out. My uncle's a chain smoker himself so I know how a person's life and health can get affected by it firsthand—seriously, all that secondhand smoke in the bathroom made me hack badly when I found out. Luckily, Zen goes to the gym and has a good figure, with no obvious signs of illness, so I shouldn't be too worried.

Anywho, enough analyzing. I should see what's up.

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _707:_** _Ah, I'm beat_

 ** _707:_** _But being out on a ride with one of my babes makes it worth it~_

 ** _707:_** _Especially after an all-nighter_

 ** _Ame:_** _Babes?_

 ** _707:_** _Howdy-ho, Ame!_

 ** _707:_** _Oh and I'm GLAD u asked_

A photo of rows upon rows of expensive-looking cars popped up, and I snorted once I remembered how much Seven loves his vehicles to the point that he spends a hella-ton of money on them all. Sadly, I don't know much about cars to fangirl about it but I guess I can appreciate how much people like their collections.

Plus, I know Seven buys it just because he can... and while he can enjoy it. Being an agent meant that luxuries were one of the many things they couldn't regularly afford unless they want to get caught by enemies.

 ** _707:_** _My precious babes~_

 ** _707:_** _Do you know, Ame?_

 ** _707:_** _Whenever I_

 ** _707:_** _rev them up_

 ** _707:_** _they sound like a cat's purring_

 ** _707:_** _and it just feels like heaven~! ^3^_

 ** _Ame:_** _That must be one hell of an investment then_

 ** _707:_** _lol_

 ** _707:_** _they are indeed_

 ** _707:_** _That's why I_

 ** _707:_** _am a Master of Economy!_

I'm pretty sure blindly spending things on things you can't guarantee will benefit you was a risky gamble...

 ** _Ame:_** _Right... and how does one become a master of economy?_

 ** _707:_** _Hm, it's a method only I can use_

 ** _707:_** _With my immense knowledge on cars_

 ** _707:_** _However, u may glean upon_

 ** _707:_** _even a small nugget of knowledge_

 ** _707:_** _You see, the key is limited edition!_

 ** _707:_** _Although I have to pay insurance_

 ** _707:_** _my limited edition babes might go up in value_

 ** _707:_** _Cars that are no longer made go up in value every day_

 ** _707:_** _or maybe not_

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Ame:_** _You seem to have a rather fervent love for cars huh..._

And oh, now what am I getting into with the Deep Story boys.

 ** _Ame:_** _Hello Jumin ^^_

 ** _707:_** _Yo my home boy_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yo._

 ** _707:_** _lololol_

 ** _707:_** _If Jaehee were here, she'd nag u about that_

 ** _Ame:_** _lolol well let him be_

 ** _707:_** _kkkkkkk_

 ** _707:_** _But ya I do love my babes_

 ** _707:_** _Tbh, I like how cars work._

 ** _707:_** _So many parts come together_

 ** _707:_** _through incredibly exact calculations_

 ** _707:_** _and make each other work lol._

 ** _Ame:_** _I guess so..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I can appreciate the passion. Though I do find your methods... inefficient._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It is guaranteed that limited edition cars will be rare and sought after, though it can take up to years._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _However, cars from the 80s won't gain much look from buyers thanks to how stale their design, technology and overall quality were, but cars from the 30s to 70s would, thanks to how uniquely they were manifactured._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Once the modern Aero design took over in the 90s, cars generally all started to look the same, sharing similar characteristics such as less steel and hardly any chrome trim._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Any veteran buyer could tell you that cars in the 50s to 60s with their high quality interiors would be much more coveted than a car from 2014 until around 30 years from now, and that's only for some._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Sure some newer designs may look nice, but like I said, with how similar they all look, it lessens their appeal._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _That's without even considering inflation, and the cost of restoration which typically exceeds the selling price._

I just stared on awkwardly at my screen, trying to process the C&R director's lecture on automobiles. Huh, I guess you learn something new everyday.

 ** _707:_** _Whoa_

 ** _707:_** _dude_

 ** _707:_** _slow down on the history lesson there!_

 ** _707:_** _It kinda hurts mah feelings TwT_

 ** _Ame:_** _I suppose that means that Seven's cars, unless of really high make and attractiveness to a consumer, will just be a waste of space?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Mostly, yes._

 ** _707:_** _Hey! ;;_

 ** _707:_** _I'll have you know I spent months earning them_

 ** _707:_** _and they're beautiful_

 ** _707:_** _Especially my Proshe's and Chevi's interiors!_

So, if I'm correct then... damn, how rich was Seven? Geez, now I feel like my rant to him the other day just went in one ear and out the other.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's still better to put your money in the bank._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It would be more beneficial in the long run. I know an expert you could refer to, if you want._

Huh... wait. Another guest?

 ** _Ame:_** _Expert?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _He's a well-known figure in the industry for his handling of stocks. Are you interested in inviting him to the party?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yeah, why not ^^_

Like I did say, I would like for this party to be a smashing success... I'd feel bad if the one managing every other detail of the event did all that work only for a few people to attend.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Alright, I'll get Assistant Kang to tell him to email you._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _How about you, Luciel?_

 ** _707:_** _Yeah... no._

 ** _707:_** _I'm not falling for that!_

 ** _707:_** _Banks benefit the most with that kind of jazz_

 ** _707:_** _Besides, I'm doing just fine_

 ** _707:_** _and I can even hire my own maid to boot!_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _You have a maid?_

 ** _707:_** _Yes I do~~! Her name's Mary Vanderwood the 3rd._

I raised a brow, a part of me still wondering if Seven simply based off his fellow agent's cover name with Elizabeth 3rd out of fondness for the little Persian cat... or maybe he just really wanted to tease the man out of boredom.

 ** _707:_** _She's the epitome of efficient_

 ** _707:_** _I didn't even know I had a floor_

 ** _707:_** _until she went and made my place spick and span ^^_

Overexaggeration or truth? Hope it's the former.

 ** _Ame:_** _... Sounds like she had her work cut out for her lol_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _That's a pretty fancy name for a maid._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _And I thought you don't allow anyone in your home?_

 ** _707:_** _You make it seem like I'm a hermit T_T_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol r u not?_

 ** _707:_** _No!_

 ** _707:_** _... okay, maybe a bit_

 ** _707:_** _But the point is_

 ** _707:_** _Miss Vanderwood is amazing_

And suddenly a photo of Seven cosplaying as a maid sprung up, his long red hair and skirt billowing as he struck a pose with a broom in his hands. From here, it was really obvious it was him thanks to his broad shoulders and his more thicker-looking hands, but damn if he could give a model a run for their money.

The makeup really served him well as his bright yellow eyes popped out, contours and highlights making his features look softer and feminine. And the maid uniform itself... it was deceptively short, and I could see the black tights snug against his thighs, and overall his somewhat lean frame just made the illusion all the more solid. The only thing really missing was a more impressive bust size, but yeah it was a definite 9/10.

... Yeah, what a way to make a girl feel inferior.

 ** _707:_** _She also prepared me some food the other day_

 ** _707:_** _I hadn't tasted real food in a while_

 ** _707:_** _ah_

 ** _707:_** _I almost cried_

 ** _Ame:_** _Now she sounds like a mom. Also, nice picture Seven. ;)_

 ** _707:_** _Shhhhhh!_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _That picture..._

Was disturbing? Deceptive? Oddly arousing?

 ** _707:_** _What? What?_

 ** _707:_** _Do you like it, Mr Trust Fund Kid~?_

 ** _707:_** _My, my, could it be?_

 ** _707:_** _The heart made of stone isn't so cold after all!_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _No. -_-_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I wanted to say it's a wonder how we're still acquainted with you._

 ** _707:_** _Aw..._

 ** _707:_** _Don't u love meh? :0_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Debatable._

 ** _707:_** _Ouch TwT_

 ** _707:_** _Still tho_

 ** _707:_** _U don't show any interest in women_

 ** _707:_** _so maybe all those rumors are true?_

 ** _707:_** _You know I accept everyone for who they are, no judgement here!_

Great, how the hell did we come to this topic all of a sudden? I mean, I don't mind Seven's constant teasing because I'm confident in my sexuality as a straight female so the topic itself doesn't bother me... but for Jumin?

The guy's more emotionally repressed than gay. Before, I'd have played with the joke nonchalantly because I needed to get into Seven's route, but it made me concerned somewhat.

Sure, the mere mention of being gay was still being met with stigmas here in Korea unlike other parts of the world where it's generally becoming more accepted, so Seven's idea (and the media here, even though they should find more evidence) had some slight merit to it. But I had already gone through the raven-haired man's route, which is a strong testament to him being repressive to the point that he had a complete meltdown when his walls broke. Being pressured to find someone to love when he himself was lacking experience in that department would certainly lead to him being closed off.

Someone could probably debate his cat-and-dog schitck with Zen to have some semblance of him being gay, but he that could also simply be the result of him trying to be playful. Plus, I distantly recall Zen rebutting the statement at some point.

Gah, I'm being distracted.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Rumors are just that, rumors._

 ** _707:_** _Ah, but all the women you keep turning down and the media seem to think otherwise~!_

 ** _707:_** _You're free to talk about it here ya know_

 ** _707:_** _Come on, don't be shy~_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _That's still a no._

I'd feel bad if I push his buttons... _But you did the same with Yoosung, right?_ I chewed on my lip, wondering what I should really do. Thinking about it, the last time it was harmless fun while this time it's sort of personal... ugh, I'm making this overcomplicated for myself again.

I just gotta stick to stating the truth. _You're not playing a game, Ame._

 ** _Ame:_** _lol I don't think Jumin's gay... ^^;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _I've had gay friends back at home... Jumin doesn't give the same 'feel' as them._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Like I said before, women don't really interest me._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's as simple as that. I don't really understand why everyone seems to make a huge fuss about it._

 ** _707:_** _Well_

 _ **707:** ur the heir to C&R International_

 ** _707:_** _A famous, handsome bachelor_

 ** _707:_** _Naturally ppl want to know all about u_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's annoying. -_-_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _The PR Team already provide suffice information to the media._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _And don't change the subject. Is your maid real or are you making this up again?_

 ** _707:_** _... Y u no believe me? T_T_

 ** _707:_** _Srsly, just look!_

The visage of his home was made visible from what appears to be his white and stoplight-themed wallpaper living room and hallway to... somewhere, and I could see his elevated work station filled with plenty of monitors arranged in semi circle with a giant screen perched on the wall. The floor was as described, squeaky clean and waxed to such perfection that I swear I could skate around on it with my sneakers.

 ** _707:_** _See?_

 ** _707:_** _Just think how many stuff I had_

 ** _707:_** _all just lying there_

 ** _707:_** _And Miss Vanderwood swoops in_

 ** _707:_** _to save the day_

 ** _707:_** _I feel like I just bought the place lolol_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Hm, I don't even want to imagine how your place works when the maid isn't around._

 ** _Ame:_** _He said it was organized chaos._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Chaos is still chaos._

And your savage levels have left us utterly gobsmacked, dear Jumin.

 ** _707:_** _Aw come on u two_

 ** _707:_** _I'm not THAT bad_

 ** _707:_** _Just some clothes and food scattered_

 ** _707:_** _And some paper_

 ** _Ame:_** _Whatever you say Seven. Whatever you say._

 ** _707:_** _ehhhh_

 ** _707:_** _Well, what about Jumin then?_

 ** _707:_** _How does YOUR maid look like?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I don't know._

 ** _Ame:_** _Huh?_

 ** _707:_** _Whaaaaaat O.o_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I've never really seen my maid since she comes around when I'm not home, so I don't know what she looks like._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's not anything surprising._

I guess that's understandable...

 ** _707:_** _Wow, so you've never decided_

 ** _707:_** _to like, maybe talk to her?_

 ** _707:_** _At all? No interest?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _She does her job well, and I pay her fairly for her services._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _That's all I really need to know of her._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _What's with the questions?_

 ** _707:_** _Just curious_

 ** _707:_** _You know how maids in K-dramas overhear_

 ** _707:_** _some murmurs from their employers_

 ** _707:_** _and get all the juicy details~~_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _The maid's under a contract, so she can't reveal anything._

I felt my lips twitch into a mischievous grin. Okay, if I can't tease Jumin then maybe... _Yeah, the big boy can take it. And maybe revenge for Yoosung._

 ** _Ame:_** _He probably wants to know how to steal Elizabeth 3rd._

 ** _707:_** _*gasp*_

 ** _707:_** _Little ole me?_

 ** _707:_** _Nahhhhh_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Luciel won't be able to. I've already alerted the guards to be aware who they let in._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _If need be, I'll double security._

 ** _707:_** _I won't steal Elly!_

 ** _707:_** _I'd just... borrow her for a bit_

 ** _707:_** _and give her a squeezin_

 ** _707:_** _That's all!_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's Elizabeth 3rd, not Elly -_-;_

My eyes trailed to the TV currently showing the news, and I half-heartedly kept an ear out for anything interesting. _Since I feel like I heard about Jumin's dad in the news last time, maybe I can find something else._

 ** _Ame:_** _You know, you should probably prepare something just in case. Who knows what he's planning right now..._

 ** _707:_** _y Ame y_

 ** _707:_** _I'm not planning anything T_T_

 ** _707:_** _I'm just an innocent soul_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Hmph. Probably._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I wouldn't like to have the cat abuser back again..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I should check on Elizabeth 3rd before I go to work as well._

 ** _Ame:_** _lol Goodbye Jumin ^^_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Goodbye Ame._

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

 ** _707:_** _I love Elly_

 ** _707:_** _I'd never do anything to hurt her!_

 ** _707:_** _... and there he goes_

 ** _707:_** _Gah, now I wanna squish Elly_

 ** _Ame:_** _lolol u really do love her eh?_

 ** _707:_** _But of course~_

 ** _707:_** _Anyhoo_

 ** _707:_** _I should prbly scat_

 ** _707:_** _Work's calling my name unfortunately_

 ** _707:_** _unless I'd like to get chained to my chair like last time_

Chained to his chair..? Okayyyyy, no comment.

 ** _707:_** _I'm still feeling betrayed tho_

 ** _707:_** _I thought we were partners Ame T_T_

Grinning devilishly, I then type my reply as I threw a wink towards the CCTV.

 ** _Ame:_** _Hey, all fair's in love and war, my good sir._

 ** _Ame:_** _It's in a witch's blood to be averse in trickery~_

 ** _Ame:_** _Watch out or I may Avada Kedavra that ass ;)_

 ** _707:_** _Hmph_

 ** _707:_** _Then I'm not gonna have to be serious for this_

 ** _707:_** _No, no..._

 ** _707:_** _I'll be dead Sirius for this_

I gasped, feeling a pang of annoyance and horror rise from that.

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh no, you didn't!_

 ** _707:_** _Oh but I did~~ ^^_

 ** _707:_** _Toodle-doo Ame~! ;)_

 _707 has left the chatroom_

 ** _Ame:_** _Get back here you—_

 ** _Ame:_** _YOU'RE ON!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Prepare to be taken down, Luciel Choi!_

 _Ame has left the chatroom_

Fuming, I chucked the phone at the adjacent couch and furiously rubbed my eyelids. Stupid Seven, why in the world did he...

... Why...

"Pfft..."

No, he's a jerk... h-he's...

" _Ahahahaha!"_ I fell backwards and on to a pillow, shoulders shaking at my mirth. Omg, that was ridiculous! I mean, that was a bit of a low blow at the end but, God, that was fun! I knew Seven wouldn't take it personally, I sort of got on Jumin's good side, and now I had gotten a mood boost.

 _Hopefully it stays that way,_ the cynic voice in my head snaked its way back, and I waved it away.

Yeah, I'm not gonna allow myself to get back into serious mode just yet.

Just as I felt myself settling down from my high, the sudden _ping_ and pop-up of one redheaded hacker's face earned one of the most vicious grins I had ever done.

 **707** [6:02]:

\- Let the games begin.

Glancing at the CCTV through my peripherals, my grin just had too much teeth for it to be natural.

 _Good, because defeat is not thy name._

Deigning not to reply, I checked if others were going to message me, with the exception of Jumin who was already placing measures to ensure Elizabeth 3rd's safety (and I suggested that maybe he should leave a trail of cat pictures Seven will never be able to resist), there was a resounding nope since it seemed that everyone else was now busy.

A new email has appeared though, which I answered easily enough by saying revenge was best served to naive people who don't know how stocks work, by telling them to invest in them. I was actually proud of remembering that tidbit.

Turning back to the TV, I watched intently, only really gaining so much information on a drama series with Echo Girl being one of the unconfirmed actresses, some random gibberish about economy and political things, and I proceeded to clean up. I hated laundry, mostly because my hands would get itchy with the detergent, but eh, gotta do what you gotta do and besides I only had my old clothes to do alongside curtains (for that darn window) and pillow casings.

After about an hour of scrubbing, letting clothes be spinned, rinsed and conditioned with the washing machine, I hung up the laundry at the balcony and stretched out the kinks in my arms. I promptly took a nice shower afterwards, slipping on an oversized white shirt and another black pair of tights.

Packing my essentials, I dumped my camera bag and my trusty cap on the sofa, sprawling dramatically along with them because I'm _so_ not avoiding a potential meet-up. Nope, not at all.

My hair hung limp against my back, and I squirmed in displeasure, sitting back up to instead poke around the internet once more—though the only thing of note was news of things happening back home since I was following a couple of news sites, and that only informed me that it's the same as my world; shit and then some.

... And by God, waiting for noon to come was a boring affair, even with means of entertainment and filling myself up with the _adobo_ and fried rice I prepared.

The sudden, continuous _bzzt_ of my phone got me to raise an eyebrow, and I re-entered the RFA messenger.

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Have you had lunch yet?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes, the cafeteria had the specialty today._

 ** _ZEN:_** _That's good ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, hope everyone else had lunch._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh hello Ame!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Good afternoon, Ame._

 ** _Ame:_** _Hello to you both~ ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Though Zen, have you eaten yet?_

As meme-able as that was in the fandom, the whole _'Have you eaten yet?'_ thing the RFA did was something of a custom in Korea, as it was their way of saying _'How are you?'_ thanks to the whole... differences in social hierarchy thing in the past thanks to dynasties for like, decades, where poverty and malnutrition were a lot more common. It was both fascinating and sad to know.

 ** _ZEN:_** _I had some take-out, so I'm good._

 ** _ZEN:_** _How about you, Ame?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yup! I'm eating right now actually._

 ** _ZEN:_** _That's nice to know ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Don't ever skip your meals_

I sniffed, fingers twitching at the incessant urge to retort that statement. To be honest, I'd have snapped a picture of my _adobo_ and posted it just so I could turn the tables because _they_ were the ones who should seriously be considering their diet... sadly, I have no option to that. Curiously enough, the feature was unavailable for me, either due to being included in the messenger via hacking or Seven was sorting was still sorting out through the program's code. _Maybe I should ask Seven if I could get that because who knows, it may help in the future._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I have to admit though, I'm surprised_

 ** _ZEN:_** _All those expensive cars Seven has in his garage... Proshe and Chevi? I think I also see a Kadillac there!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Just how much money does he make?!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'd imagine it's around... at least half or more of how much Mr Han makes._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Plus, Seven has a maid_

 ** _ZEN:_** _and a cute-looking one at that!_

I rolled my eyes, because _'Ugh, men'_ but at the same time I smirked at the hilarity of it all.

 ** _Ame:_** _You mean the photo of Seven?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Huh?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That's a picture of Seven in cosplay. ^^;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hold on_

 ** _ZEN:_** _That's_

 ** _ZEN:_** _are you two serious?!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yup_

 _ZEN has left the chatroom_

I would have laughed at the idea that Zen escaped out of mortification if not for the fact that I actually found that it was much easier to browse photos when you momentarily left the chatroom thanks to a list at the bottom of the messages section instead of scrolling a long way back up. It made me flashback to the game and the different way chatrooms functioned, acting more like forums, and I feel like this was a bit more... refreshing, I suppose?

I guess familiar was a closer term, since like I said before, it _did_ feel like the FB messenger.

But back on topic.

 _ZEN has entered the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _OH GOD_

 ** _ZEN:_** _THAT'S SEVEN?!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _But he—_

 _ **ZEN:** That face and the figure_

 ** _ZEN:_** _That couldn't_

 ** _ZEN:_** _ARGHHHHHHH_

 _Don't ever change Zen,_ a voice cackled in my head in conjuction with the puffy-cheeked chipmunk impression I was doing, red-faced and about to burst in another fit of giggles.

 ** _Ame:_** _Never thought that would be right up your alley, Zen._

 ** _ZEN:_** _No way! ;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _God, I just got the chills_

 ** _ZEN:_** _My poor eyes;;;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Well, as convincing as Seven's cosplay is... ^^;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'm rather curious as to who exactly Mary Vanderwood the 3rd is_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _This is the first time I've ever heard of her._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Same here._

 ** _ZEN:_** _He'd never mentioned her before_

He really jumped that chance at a subject change, huh? Oh well.

 ** _Ame:_** _Maybe he just felt like doing so?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Perhaps so._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Luciel has always been... unpredictable in that regard._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah, this is definitely new._

 _Yoosung* has entered the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's kinda strange._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Seven has always been a secretive dude_

 ** _Ame:_** _Heya, Yoosung! ^^_

 _Yoosung* has left the chatroom_

 ** _Ame:_** _Uh, bye Yoosung? O_O_

 ** _ZEN:_** _lol_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _He probably just misclicked, if I recall correctly it's nearly his class time._

 _Yoosung* has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Ame:_** _lolol and here he is once more_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Lemme guess, hiding ur phone from ur professor again?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _... Maybe? ^^;_

Geez, hope he's sitting at the back... I know I wouldn't want to get my phone confiscated, it was hard-earned after all and I was pretty possessive of it. I'd never really tried to bring out my phone unless I was doubly sure nothing much was going on... or a professor was giving us _way_ too much free time to waste.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Almsot lunch tym but wanted to chk bc of the notifs_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Wazzat abt Seven?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You should pay attention, you know?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah dude_

 ** _Ame:_** _There's just some new things we discovered, but Jaehee's right, u might get caught_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I would bt_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Oh crap_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _K talk to u guys l8tr!_

 _Yoosung* has left the chatroom_

Darnit, I'll be giggly by the time this is over!

 ** _ZEN:_** _I sometimes find him wayyyy too easygoing_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol that's Yoosung for ya_

 ** _ZEN:_** _lol think he got caught?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Like u did when we found out your taste for maids?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _God don't remind me ;;;;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _And oh, my manager's calling for me_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I should probably go_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _My break's almost over as well._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, you guys should go now lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _I have some dishes to wash anyways_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Alright, see ya Ame! ^^_

 _ZEN has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _See you later Ame._

 ** _Ame:_** _Bbye you two~!_

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

 _Ame has left the chatroom_

You know, it's instances like this when I wonder why we couldn't just simply say goodbye to both back when this was a game. Hey, at least I can do it now.

I silently ate my remaining food, stuck between wanting to munch on more or just pass so I can just reheat it for dinner later. Cracking my knuckles with a frown, I distractedly decided to pass that opportunity and got up to wash the dishes, balancing the plate and mug on one hand while I carry my phone in the other, arching an eyebrow at the new message.

 **ZEN** [11:42]:

\- That offer of yours does stand right?

 **ZEN** [11:42]:

\- About you listening?

Offer... oh, right.

 **Ame** [11:42]:

\- Of course.

 **Ame** [11:43]:

\- Like I said, it's always nice to have someone listen to your problems. One can't exactly hide everything all the time or else they'd explode.

... Ah, hypocritical words, must you taunt me so?

 **ZEN** [11:43]:

\- Thank you, really.

 **ZEN** [11:43]:

\- I was hesitant to ask this but here goes...

 **ZEN** [11:45]:

\- What do you do when you forgot to say sorry to someone you barely know?

With knitted eyebrows, I tried to place what could this mean. Only one thing came to mind though and I dismissed it because that's just so out of character. It couldn't be _that_ , could it?

 **Ame** [11:46]:

\- What happened?

 **Ame** [11:46]:

\- I mean, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable about it

 **ZEN** [11:47]:

\- I got mad at this guy the other day.

 **ZEN** [11:47]:

\- I just... got frustrated, I guess? I helped him out of a tricky situation but...

 **ZEN** [11:47]:

\- The way he just let everything go like that, even after he nearly collapsed. It just made my blood boil.

 **ZEN** [11:48]:

\- I sound pathetic don't I? Getting angry at someone like that.

It was my turn to feel pathetic and at the same time, curious. So it was about the incident yesterday. As much as I have no regrets with letting the guy go like that, Zen has the right to be mad. I admit what I did really does sound absolutely dumb and sort of naive when you saw it from another person's perspective, because crime _was_ crime, just as white lies were still lies.

But why was he dwellng on it? It's... weird.

Dropping the dirty dishes in the sink, I leaned on the counter as I carefully typed in my words.

 **Ame** [11:50]:

\- Maybe next time when you two meet, just apologize properly. Clear up any misunderstandings that may have risen.

 **Ame** [11:50]:

\- Whoever that person was, I'm sure that they hold no ill will.

I paused, considering what was best to say next.

 **Ame** [11:51]:

\- I mean... if what you said was true, then they'd forgive you.

"Not like I'm mad or anything," I muttered. _I wonder if you're hiding something I never knew about though._

 **ZEN** [11:53]:

\- Yeah... I guess you're right.

 **ZEN** [11:53]:

\- Being this way won't change a thing. I'll apologize the moment I see the guy. Hopefully I see him soon.

 **ZEN** [11:54]:

\- Thanks Ame :)

 **Ame** [11:54]:

\- Welcome ^^

With that over, my shoulders slumped in relief.

As strange as that conversation was, the most pressing matter to me right now was the fact that Zen will get up on my case when he meets me—which was quite concerning because I was about to go out later. On its own, I could just simply apologize and never show my face again outside, an idea my naturally introverted heart could get behind because I was already exhausted by all of... _this_ , despite my pep talk. I really didn't want to get more involved in this than I already am. Chances are however, whatever the hell was suddenly bothering him to the point that he chatted about it makes me think that I already am.

 _Wait a minute_. I palmed my face in irritation, feeling a tad bit offended.

He referred to me as a 'him'.

No wonder he's been played for a fool by a cross-dressing Seven. Though my appearance had a part in that with the jacket, cap and obviously no dead giveaways of my voice, I thought it would have still been obvious! No male, Korean or not, can be this short and have a chest! Granted, I don't have the biggest chest and guys can be short but—ugh, okay this is so not helping.

Pride and dignity aside, maybe this can be advantageous. My own mother did use to say that I can look like a guy when I wear certain clothes and have my hair hidden. In fact, I think I now have a cover story for this: in case he finds out my gender I can say I'm a female pretending to be male because I'm selectively mute and I didn't want people to look down on me or something like that. He should give me a leeway if that ever happens.

Plus, maybe I can go out in different clothes and he won't even bat an eyelid in my direction.

Geez, guess this makes things more interesting.

* * *

*Adobo - a popular dish and cooking process in Philippine cuisine that involves meat, seafood, or vegetables marinated in vinegar, soy sauce, and garlic, which is browned in oil, and simmered in the marinade.


	10. Chapter 9: Clotheslined (Pt1)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Late, but this is my Christmas gift to all of you! Since this part was longer than most, I divided it into two parts.

Anyways, I'm ready to give you all some long deserved answers since there was some confusion and interesting stuff in the reviews about the story.

For the direction this is going... I'm in the process of expanding the story in experimental ways (different messenger—chatroom and PM—dialogue thanks to interactivity, Ame's ventures outside) so this has changed the flow of the original narrative bit by bit, though I am keeping it as close to the original script/timeline as possible. So for the Routes and the eventual romance... let's just say they're being built upon, and if you look around you may spot signs of them. I'm also making it clear that Ame's in their world, an 'alternate universe', and not the game. How that happened... I'm sprinkling a few more seeds along the way, just wait and everything will make sense.

Lastly, the omakes are 'what-if' situations meant to represent an exaggerated version of an MM fangirl. They only serve as a hotbed of weird plot bunnies, and trust me, they won't appear as often as they seem to do. Also, last chapter's omake has been removed because I belatedly noticed that it was _wayyy_ too on-the-nose about spoiler-y stuff, so I'm sorry about the confusion it may have caused.

So that's it for now, I've held all you up long enough. Please enjoy~! ^^

 **WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

Clotheslined (Part 1)

* * *

Was this a bad idea?

Perhaps this was a confusing line to start on, in which please forgive me for the jumbled thoughts that will occur. It's just that...

 **"** **Okay, over here..! This would... perfect... with the Orion's Belt... background."**

I discreetly hid a disgruntled groan while I jogged over to the bench near a streetlight of the park, where a short woman was bouncing on the heels of her boots, instructing two other people with a very intense smile and the energy of a caffeinated squirrel, gesturing wildly with jazz hands as she did so. Once she had finished, she turned to me with an air of professionalism that I appreciated seeing, even if her wide, toothy grin betrayed the image.

 **"** **How many... think... take?"** she inquired, head tilting to the side and making her purple hair sway.

I made a vague so-so gesture (which in my head could range from a mere twenty to between forty-fifty including the 'trash') as I raised my camera to chest level and began double-checking the memory still available.

She nodded in understanding, head bobbing excitedly and making her bob cut bounce in waves. While I deleted some of the pictures that were either blurred, had the wrong exposure and shutter speed, and bad shot compositions, I noticed that she had began conversing with her friends once more, and I finally let out a heavy sigh.

I glanced up at the dark skies and the twinkling stars, hoping that we can wrap this up soon and I can get back to the apartment. Seven's been bugging the heck out of me since it's this late...

To be honest, even I have no idea how I got here. How did this happen again..?

* * *

 _Think it was three hours ago, wasn't it..?_

Adjusting the sleeves of my jacket (which I should probably throw in the laundry when I get back later), I glared at my reflection in the mirror. My cap sat comfortably atop my head, and this time my hair was down and flowing all the way to my back, just shy of my bottom. Striking a few poses, I eyed myself critically, feeling slightly agitated when my hair would accidentally poke my eyes, or would flap near my nose and lips, causing me to sputter.

I'd always been fond of my long hair, but damn if it wasn't a huge pain to manage. It sucks that I don't even know any useful braids since I never really bothered.

I sighed before I took the cap off and instead tied my hair up in my usual high ponytail, careful not to leave any bumps. I then slipped the hat back on, the straps unclasped so I could fit my hair in, and with one final _click_ I was finally satisfied with my appearance. I went back to the living room and sat there, hands grazing the straps of my camera bag and moving for my phone perched precariously by the edge of the coffee table.

The chatroom was currently active, made obvious by the few dozen messages I'd already missed, but... I glanced at the wall clock that read 2PM.

As much as I'd just love to waste my time going around on the internet and generally lazing about like a fat house cat, I needed to go and buy some clothes. The emergency supply can only last so long. If I viewed it from a practical standpoint, I could just go and wear the three sets of clothes I have in cycles, washing them as required. From a personal standpoint, that was just _sad_ and there was that little issue of my... undergarments.

I'd be lying if I didn't say that I really wanted to just get out. I'm still not used to the place, even if I could just suck it up and pretend everything's relatively normal. While I did accept my situation, knowing where I was staying even if it was relatively safe still had me on edge. Unknown was perfectly capable of blowing the place sky-high without so much as a blink from me.

The outside served as a reminder that there was something out there, and despite the dangers lurking around in the shadows, maybe, just _maybe,_ home could be reached.

If there's none... well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

It also helped that I did go and write more information in my notes (the whole rich people debacle and oddities of certain people), and trying my hand at Hangul. It's a rather unique way of writing, and very difficult to remember since it does take from the Chinese alphabet, the _hanja,_ with various combinations of each character, representing a sound—at least from what I understand. With more time and practice, I could probably reach acceptable levels of understanding, seeing as my handwriting wasn't the equivalent of chicken scratch.

I deliberately ignored the various characters swimming in my head in favor of the string of messages that popped up. There were the words _'Such a narcissist'_ and _'Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping'_ though... and all I could think of was, what's Zen uploaded now?

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Why did he leave his photo? Lolol_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Already with Seven..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Guhhhhh_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Ignoring... that_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Not everyone can act with their eyes like Zen does_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _and in the musical, even though the script was odd convoluted mess since it was said that the original writer was high on drugs when he wrote it_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Zen's acting made up for it a lot, despite it being all about a fight between the Jalapenos and the Pickles._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _lololol_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _This is making me crave pizza._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You'll get fat._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _?!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _As I was saying_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That photo was shot during a scene where he was taken captive._

Hostage...? Hold on, the Jalape—oh, it's the one with... Zen's abs out in the open. The visual of the albino kneeling, hands chained up above his head and presenting his body through the torn black clothes, with the lighting making the sculpt of his muscles all the more prominent and eye-catching, got me to growl up at the ceiling. I... don't think my dignity will be preserved all quite well if I had to lay my eyes on an actual 3D picture of that, so I forcefully will my twitchy pointer finger away from the back button.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _There is enough artistic value to preserve it._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Artistic value..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _These have artistic value, Jaehee._

Lo and behold, the precious screenshots of Yoosung's LOLOL character, who was definitely some sort of Knight or Berserker class judging from that sturdy purple armor with gold trimmings built to take a beating and giant warhammer, frozen in the midst of a special attack, was proudly displayed on the monitor.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _-_-_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Do you know how hard I worked for five days to get that armor?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Do not compare an artificial photo like that with natural art._

 ** _Ame:_** _Eh... I mean, both do have their charms._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Oh, Ame!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I didn't realize you're here_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Hello, Ame._

 ** _Ame:_** _Yo_

 ** _Ame:_** _But five days huh... dang, I do have to admit that looks awesome._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Right?!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Ame totally gets me_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I still think that Zen's photo's more irresistable to the eye._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I suddenly feel an urge._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Even though I'm in the office... I want to watch Zen's musical on DVD for a moment._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _But aren't u still on the clock? O_o_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Mr. Han is currently with having a late lunch with his father at the moment_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _and other matters have been dealt with for now so_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I do have some spare time._

That's... news. A meeting with Older Han, huh...

 ** _Ame:_** _You're serious._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _omg_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Jaehee's not joking._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I must go._

 ** _Ame:_** _Enjoy the musical time, Jaehee._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _lolol Good bye._

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It's just us two now, Ame. ^^_

A grin took over my serious expression, since Yoosung's playful but calm theme was in the background once more. Never disappear music, even if I question how you're still here.

 ** _Ame:_** _Yup._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Before you came_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _there were times when no one talked for days._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It's all because of you, Ame._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Thank you,_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _for staying in the organization ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Ahaha, I'm just doing my best_

 ** _Ame:_** _and no need to thank me!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I feel warm and fuzzy._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'll still thank you anyway heh_

 ** _Ame:_** _... alright lol_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _haha_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It'd be great to keep talking to you like this... ^^_

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

Oh, that's surprising, I thought the chat was about to finish... ah, let's see what's up.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _When will V tell us the party schedule?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _So bored._

 ** _Ame:_** _I dunno..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I don't like that he decides everything by himself._

Those words instantly triggered me to change the subject.

 ** _Ame:_** _Hi Jumin. How's the lunch going?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Hey, Jumin!_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'm just sitting here. The meal isn't over yet._

The blurry photo of a table full of food would've been appetizing looking if it were taken at a slightly lower angle, emphasizing the subject and casting a blur effect on what's lined up behind it, and with a steady hand. Right now that steak dish... looked like a dull brick, and the asparagus were like overgrown grass.

 ** _Ame:_** _..._ _Was it good, at least?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Good...? Did I think that? I don't remember._

 ** _Ame:_** _Ah..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Is that... steak?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Is it not obvious?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Um_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _At second glance, yes_

I rolled my eyes, though I'm inclined to agree and had this pressing urge to start giving some photography tips all of a sudden...

 ** _Ame:_** _... Anyways! ^^;_

 ** _Ame:_** _Can you really chat with us while you're having lunch with your dad?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _In normal circumstances, it would be rude_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _But_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _My father and his current girlfriend are drinking wine_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _and having their own little conversation,_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _so they haven't even noticed that I'm on my phone._

 ** _Ame:_** _Srsly?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yes, there is nothing for me to do here._

Being a third wheel does kind of do that to you. As much as I'd like to not be a judgmental person, if Jumin's dad really wanted to have some bonding time with his son and hope the heir would warm up to the new woman (who I hope's not Glam Choi...), he could at least try and bring him into the conversation instead of ignoring him and retreating into their own world. It's just kinda... insensitive.

 ** _Ame:_** _I suppose that can get uncomfortable after a while..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It is uncomfortable._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'd like to get back to the office as soon as possible._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Still, you should eat your steak!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _If I was in your place, I'd have already finished that off_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _... speaking of lunch, I really should eat_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I did taste it, but I've lost my appetite_

I sighed, suddenly feeling my annoyance rise. For the love of...

 ** _Ame:_** _Geez, both of you._

 ** _Ame:_** _Don't waste food, or at least eat some more. You've barely made a dent on that steak, Jumin._

 ** _Ame:_** _and it's already past lunch Yoosung, u should eat._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _ahaha right ^^;_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Later, I promise_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'll only eat what I can, but thanks for the reminder._

I glared at my screen, hoping my menacing intentions would carry over to their side, but say nothing else.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Oh_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Do you or Yoosung watch TV often?_

Hmm... to be perfectly honest? Not much, since with the exception of some anime and K-drama shows they televise during the mornings and evenings respectively, I'm really uninterested in the cheesy _telenovelas_ , celebrity-hosted shows and the like.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Hm, sometimes_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _If it's a show I like, unless LOLOL calls my name~_

 ** _Ame:_** _Same here, except the LOLOL part_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Ehehe ^^;;;_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Do either of u know of the show "Mister Chef"?_

Oh, yes, I did love the season with the blind chef, and other cooking shows like Master Chef Junior, Hell's Kitchen and Top Chef (though Gordon wasn't in it, some seasons like the All-Stars one and the first one were enjoyable primarily because of that guy with the liquid nitrogen—seriously, it's like watching magic) were ones my Dad and I would binge-watch when we had the time. Sure there were some excessively dramatic moments in between, but it was always entertaining especially when Gordon Ramsay would do go off the rails—erhm, getting distracted.

 ** _Ame:_** _Yeah? But what about it?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Not really._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Neither do I._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Apparently the chef here was on that show._

I could distantly remember Seven somehow freaking out about this, and I somehow feel relieved that there were no teasing moments today. Chill times like these were definitely nice.

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh, cool!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Who and from which season?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'm not sure. I should ask the name of the chef._

 ** _Ame:_** _Hm, whoever it was, props to them I suppose_

 ** _Ame:_** _Although, it'd be more awesome if it was_

 ** _Ame:_** _Chef Ramsay!_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _You mean Chef Lamsay?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Ah yeah, sorry typo ^^;;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _But yeah, I'd always liked it if I could shake his hand just once..._

... Ah, I did undergo a small phase of my life wanting to be a chef. I never told my parents, but hey, I wasn't a disaster in the kitchen and had a mom who was adamant in teaching me to cook so I could be helpful around the house. Come to think of it, I'm only grateful for that since it helped out a lot in my time here alone.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _So Chef Lamsay was famous._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I saw him frequently at the french restaurant I often went during business trips._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Wow..._

 ** _Ame:_** _O_o_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I still have his business card with me, in fact. Do you want to invite him?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh, hell yes._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I didn't realize you were interested in this field._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Alright, I'll tell Assistant Kang to reach him._

 ** _Ame:_** _Okay ^^_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _All this talk about food_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _is suddenly making me crave for something sweet and salty. TwT_

 ** _Ame:_** _Like I said, get lunch already -_-_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Class hasn't ended yet ;;_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _even when prof finished the lesson_

 ** _Ame:_** _eh ._._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _..._ _Is that a new thing for commoners..?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Huh?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I mean, eating a sweet thing then something salty and vice versa balances out flavors._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _That's what I do when eating snacks at least._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It adds a bit more variety so u don't get tired eating it ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yup, it's a kind of rule the snack industry does implement so consumers get more invested into buying again and again._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I never knew there would be such a philosophy in snacks drenched in oil and preservatives._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _How funny._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Oh, class dismissed!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Imma head to the cafeteria now ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _kk eat up Yoosung~_

 _Yoosung* has left the chatroom_

Speaking of dismissals, I should really leave too...

 ** _Ame:_** _Btw, are you sure you should still be on your phone?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Oh._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'd like to stay here a bit more._

 ** _Ame:_** _Ah, Mr. Han's still chatting the lady up?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yes._

Ah, darnit... no one but Jumin would be left here then, and he clearly wants a distraction.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _He's still enjoying his conversation_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _with the woman next to him._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I really don't get why father insists on having me_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _during times like this._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well... you are his son._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Even so, it's not like_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _He ever asks for my opinion._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I've already lost track of how many times he'd already changed girlfriends, so I doubt my input would even matter much._

 ** _Ame:_** _Idk, I mean, he did invite you today._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yes, but he does so with every other woman._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _On second thought, I should go._

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh... alright._

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

Yeah... that ended on an awkward note.

 ** _Ame:_** _Hm..._

 _Ame has left the chatroom_

For Jumin's sake, I really do hope that his father can at least try to settle down. I'm only lucky that my parents stayed together for so long even with their contrasting personalities and issues that bogged everyone down, because being in a family full of stepmoms and half-siblings... it's bittersweet at best.

Slouching back into the couch, I pay half of my attention to the clock, slowly counting past a quarter past two, and the rest a bit... up in the air.

Three... two... one...

With a tired nod to myself, I shouldered my camera bag and trotted to the front door, index finger tapping against my phone nervously.

 **Ame** [14:16]:

\- I'll be out again.

Nothing bad should happen, right?

 **707** [14:16]:

\- Alright, keep me posted.

I gave the CCTV a curt glance before shrugging.

 **Ame** [14:17]:

\- Right. Later.

Maybe going for a cold shoulder approach to the whole teasing challenge between me and Seven kinda gives off the vibe of me on a losing streak... not.

Me? Losing? Pfft, nah.

Opting to languidly salute to my spectator on the way out, I shoved my phone back to its hiding place and was met with a soft breeze outside. I pushed back the feelings that came with it, the ever-so-familiar bile that burned like acid in my throat, with a prolonged exhale.

I sped my way down and out the apartment building, easily crossing streets towards the mall without much trouble as the first time. I still cautiously wound around the area, avoiding a certain plaza, while only taking a few shots with my DSLR. A few were more for aesthetic than mapping, thanks to the fact that my memory card could get full soon and I have no way of copying all the contents without a working laptop right now.

What? The sights are nice and definitely fit for dynamic kinds of photos with all the bustling city life, so excuse me for going ham here.

In any case, once I had curbed any more urges to get _jussssttt one more photo,_ I stepped into the airconditioned mall with a small smile, attaching my hat to the bag because it was getting kinda stuffy. Once I viewed the directory and embarrassingly asked for some help from friendly English-speaking natives, sprinkled with some of my trademark accented Korean, I briskly headed over to the nearest department store. Clerks greeted me as I walked by, and after grabbing a basket, I spent a good five minutes circling about the numerous items being sold until I found the women's section on the second floor.

Rows of mannequins in cute dresses and fashionable get-ups stood there for display, alongside the plentiful clothing racks full of stylish shirts, blouses and pants, and my face instantly soured.

I was not a fan of shopping for clothes, not because I had some sort of vendetta or anything, but it was... inconvenient. My body size did not fit any standard sizes so it was always a pain to find something, and despite how I usually dressed in whatever I could grab from my closet, I do like to think that I have a decent grasp for fashion when I had the opportunity to play around with what looks nice and what looks like a goldfish flopping out of their fishbowl.

Although, the belated realization of how _slim_ Koreans normally were as I rifled through some of the clothing racks, scrutinizing the price tags of each one, really annoyed me.

I sighed in resignation. Complaining about stuff like this would just end up in a circle of self-loathing and exhaustion (and I've certainly had enough of that for the past two days), so in the end I just shut up the little jeering voices in my head.

While I mulled over what to buy, happy to see that there was a section full of clothes for one my size in another corner, I noticed the female clerk eyeing me thoughtfully. She was undoubtedly ready to step in but clearly hesitant because I know she could tell I was not Korean, so I spared her the trouble.

Just as I was about to grab the nearest checkered button-up shirt, my phone made it's existence known.

May as well... _"It's me, Jaehee."_

"Hello," I greeted cordially, relieved that I had no reason to stress out since Jaehee's been amicable. "What's up?"

 _"_ _I simply called to see if you were okay... and I wanted to have a bit of girl talk."_

"I'm listening," I fired back enthusiastically, always eager to have a bit of girly-girl time. "But I did recall you saying you had to watch something? The Jalapeno Topping one?"

 _"_ _Yes, I am. I just paused it for a moment,"_ she chuckled softly. _"Anyways, do you enjoy watching TV shows?"_

"Eh, unless I'm really into it. Why?" I supplied.

 _"_ _I accidentally saw a teaser for a TV show and it reminded me of something. I just wonder, do you think it's possible to fall in love at first sight in real life?"_

I hummed in interest. Apart from silly schoolgirl crushes, I've never really put stock into the idea. That and, as much as I did fantasize about things like that, nobody seemed interested anyways. A lovely, flower-patterned dress that reached just above the ankles caught my eye, and I briefly wondered if I dolled myself up, would people have been more... agh, I don't know. Why am I even thinking about this?

"Well, anything's possible. They do say love works in mysterious ways."

 _"_ _I guess so. You do see these innocent characters on TV falling in love without considering reality..."_

"Some stories don't necessarily have to reflect reality, since they do ultimately rely on emotions, which would be what hooks the audience," I pointed out. "Of course, the writers still have to consider what can be believable and what's plainly not."

 _"_ _That's quite true. There was this musical Zen was in called 'Changing Seasons'. I got very lucky and was barely able to acquire a ticket. Zen played a repressed fragile character and in one of the last scenes he takes off his short..."_ she cleared her throat just as her voice was rising, which immediately clued me in that she was about to fangirl.

"Short..?"

Judging from her lapse into silence, I could tell that it was on the controversial side of the spectrum. _"I mean... nevermind."_

I quietly snorted as I dumped a black tank top into the basket. "So, you were talking about that musical?" I said, inserting as much fascination in my tone as possible.

Not that hard to do anyways because it's also quite a treat to hear Jaehee break from her formal-ish way of speaking. It... sort of reminds me of some of my friends when they talk about their favorite books, music, fandoms... and her hesitation was proof that she didn't get to share it to anyone else.

 _"_ _I heard about the behind the scenes and apparently the original creator was at the audition herself to find the best actor with the perfect face and acting. Legends say that she rejected countless of actors to cast Zen after hearing him read out just one line."_

Maybe she had the greatest epiphany after he went up on stage. I was about to say it when Jaehee mumbled thoughtfully. _"I think this was the line he read..."_

I stood still with a knowing smirk, waiting as she geared up.

 _"_ _You think love at first sight is a joke? Deeply falling in love with one person who can immediately touch my heart is a joke? I honestly don't know. All I know is that everyone wants to be in that kind of love at least once in their life, no matter what other people say. And now, the woman I want to loves stands in front of me. Here, take my hand, my one and only true love."_

There was... something about Jaehee's acting that sounded so genuine that I could only whistle to show my appreciation. "That was... intense. You're amazing, Jaehee, it almost felt like you were talking to me."

The brunette let out a tiny gasp. _"Me? Haha, that's a funny joke."_

"Seriously! If I were a guy I'd have made a move on you already. That's how much I love it," I asserted.

 _"_ _What I did was nothing compared to Zen's acting,"_ she said dismissively. " _God... I want to see it again. Where did I put the DVD back home..?"_

I shook my head, internally wondering how many times it'd take to make her believe that she had quite the talent for drama. Or that she's an amazing person. "You're going to rewatch it later, then?" I instead asked.

 _"_ _Ah yes. If you wish to see it, let me know. I'll try to arrange for Luciel to hand it over to you must return it in pristine condition. The DVD is sold out and very difficult to find again,"_ she said in a warning tone.

It warmed me to know that she was showing signs of trust for her to offer letting me borrow those DVDs, because if there's thing I could say about the matter with one hundred percent clarity, it's that some people have a less that savory careless habit of handling other people's stuff and returning it with a gut-wrenching collection of tears, rips and scratches. There's also those times when they don't return it _at all,_ and I've already lost contact with them plus it was kinda awkward to keep hounding them about it _._ Suffice to say that it took a lot of convincing and trust before I could personally hand anything of value to anyone.

"I'd love to. And don't worry, I'm very careful with stuff," I sincerely answered, given that I didn't want anybody to go through the same things I did.

 _"_ _Then I should finish watching this before I go back to work. I can only hope Mr. Han doesn't sic any last minute projects at me so I can attempt a marathon... "_

My nose wrinkled at the thought, as it was too relatable. "Let's hope so, and don't stress yourself out too much, okay?"

 _"_ _I'll be okay. Have a nice day, Ame."_

"You too, Jaehee," I said back just in time, since she dropped the call.

I never realized how... nice it was to just talk about random things until just now. It felt... normal.

After a moment I decided that I may as well get a four days worth of clothes and picked out some patterned blouses, tights, sweatpants, a sweater—one sharing the appearance of the original MC's sweater, who knew it was that common—and undergarments under a strict budget, because hell if I go snatch up shit like a crazed shopaholic. My mind eventually wandered while I absently judged the fabric between my fingers, undoubtedly cotton, mostly focused on the bold numbers printed on the tags.

The most interesting thing about the monetary system of South Korea was the fact that it's... sort of inflated from most. I guess it's because of the whole exchange rate they had with US in the 80s... or was it the 90s? Anyways, it posed a problem for them after a financial crisis that basically pulled the carpet from under them, and they had to take time to regain their footing. At least from what I understand from all those random times I went through histories of different Asian countries out of boredom.

Shaking my head at the impromptu history lesson, I then placed one last shirt in my basket before I went to the fitting room, and thankfully all the clothes were comfy and fit me, some a bit snug than others.

With that done, I headed back to the first floor to get a few doll shoes and a new pair of sneakers... because I had a feeling that running will become something to look forward to in the imminent future.

Once I finished up with my purchases, I waltzed out of the mall less tense than before, an invisible weight lifted off of my hunched over shoulders. My next steps felt lighter, and I hummed contentedly as I paced myself for the trek back.

So far, so good. My phone hasn't given any indications that something may need my full attention, and nothing has bowled me over like a truck. Somehow... I'm just glad for the mundane to occur, because if I was whisked away to another world where shit came crashing in like a tsunami, I'd buckle under the stress in a heartbeat.

Maybe my luck has granted me a reprie—

The next thing I know I'm wheezing painfully on the asphalt, hand reflexively cradling my camera bag protectively under one arm in a rather awkward, twisted position. It doesn't help that I was being crushed by something heavy groaning on top of me, and it was becoming steadily harder to breathe. My head feels fuzzy as well, and I recognized the ache for what was a possible concussion.

 **"** **Eugene!"** a panicked voice called out, which got me to snap back to reality.

I forcefully opened my eyes, gritting my teeth at the wobbly skies and glaring holes at the vaguely humanoid shaped purple blob.

 **"** **Please get off of me,"** I hissed.

The blob suddenly jerked, and I blinked a couple of times. The blob was actually a wide-eyed girl with hair and eyes a blinding shade of purple that faded into pink at the end, which I wondered if she had dyed because it was just so _vibrant_. She had a yellow shooting star pin on her hair, but I was particularly transfixed by the luminescent blush that dominated her face because that does not look like a healthy shade of red. With a raise of my eyebrow, she _eeps_ and quickly disentangled herself from my person.

I take a huge gulp of air once she was off of me, body unwounding until I was sprawled flat on the ground, and my arm sending me the sensation of a million pins and needles. I soaked in the cloudless sky and the slow draft that passed, patiently waiting for myself to feel less dizzy.

I also checked the state of my head, and found a small bump forming.

Well... that could have went a lot worse.

 **"** **I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"** the purple-haired girl repeatedly stated in a panic beside me, and I give her a dismissive wave.

 **"** **M' fine,"** I slurred, slowly sitting up just as another pair of people skidded to a stop.

I mechanically analyzed the newcomers as the pain dulled. One was a tall, average-looking male with tousled brown hair in a plain white shirt under a black bolero jacket, gray slacks, and a blue scarf. The other was a pretty, red-faced... uhm, well-endowed female with blonde hair pulled into a tight, elegant updo, wearing a pink blouse, white skirt over black tights and high-heeled boots. The both of them wore identical exasperated expressions directed at the purple-haired girl, who looked sheepish.

 **"** **Seriously... one second... you go... trouble!"** the male flailed his hands in an aggravated manner, just as he then gave me an apologetic look. **"I'm sorry... trouble, ma'am."**

My hand twitched, reaching into the folds of my clothes for my phone. I'd already spoke to the girl out loud dazedly so it'd be good practice... but fumbling about my words with a constantly throbbing head would be bad. I gripped at my device and began shakily typing with Gooogle Translate.

 ** _"_** ** _I'm okay,"_** a monotone female Korean voice suddenly emanated from my device, and I masked my surprise and pain (plus apparent stupidity) at forgetting the voice option for the translator by smoothing out my face.

At their pinched expressions, I had a distinct feeling I failed, so instead I addressed the bewildered-looking girl that knocked me over. **_"Are you okay?"_** I asked while I gave a once-over of her appearance: purple scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, a beige trenchcoat over dark brown pants, and yellow boots. She gave off the vibe of a free-spirited girl pining for adventure, if a bit airheaded. Strangely, she also seemed... familiar.

The girl shyly ducked her head, and a somewhat embarrassed grin crossed my face when I realize I'd been staring for a while. **"Yes, I-I'm really sorry for bumping into you."**

I shook my head, slightly regretting it when pain spiked up like someone had the brilliant idea of bonking me with a hammer ** _"I wasn't watching where I was going either, so I'm sorry too."_**

 **"** **B-But..."**

I didn't answer as I crawled over to where my plastic bag of clothes lay, unceremoniously thrown to the side, but thankfully nothing but the tights had spilled. My camera had been cushioned by my poor arm, so it was unharmed. I stood up, wincing as I did, but I didn't pass the chance to amusedly glimpse at the purple-haired girl who was being berated by the scarf-wearing guy while the blonde girl timidly watched from the sidelines.

As if noticing my gaze, all three of them whirled towards me in sync that I got the weird impression of being a troop leader.

The guy bowed low, and the other two followed suit. **"We're really sorry."**

I awkwardly gestured at them to stop with the bowing. **_"There was no harm done, so I say it's all good."_** The robotic voice washed over us all, and I'm just glad that I don't have to get up in others' faces again.

The trio collectively eased at my remark, the purple-haired girl visibly slumping in relief. Perhaps she was expecting a lecture like the guy had done, but I wasn't really one to hold grudges over mere accidents. **_"Anyways, I gotta go. Have a nice day."_**

I briskly walked away, idly noting that at least not that many people had witnessed that little mishap down the street since there was only a souvenir shop stationed here, until a gasp from the purple-haired girl made me instinctively turn.

 **"** **It's you!"** she pointed at me as if she'd seen a ghost, while the guy she now held hands with (her boyfriend, maybe?), looked just as baffled as I was.

I blinked owlishly.

 **"** **I couldn't tell... not wearing... hat ... hair's different. But you're... chasing that thief... me yesterday!"** she said that so fast that I shot her a weird, dumbfounded stare which she ignored, eyes practically shining in awe and... admiration? **"Did you catch him?"**

The blonde girl jabbed an elbow at the weirdo, eliciting a startled yelp from her. **"P-please don't mind her, she's—"**

She huffed, stomping a heel down defiantly. **"Oh, come on! Don't... you... annoyed too!"**

The blonde shifted uneasily. **"Y-Yeah but..."**

 **"** **No buts!"** the glasses-wearing girl declared, leaving the protesting girl to fidget restlessly, muttering darkly under her breath. She ignored that, pulling the guy along as she marched towards me with newfound determination gleaming in her eyes. I stayed in place, unsure if I should just ignore her and hightail it out of here or let curiosity win out. The latter won by a county mile, and unfortunately came with the package deal of being grabbed by my bad arm.

I suppressed a flinch. Where's the concept of personal space gone off to? A vacation to the Bahamas?

 **"** **Hey, Eugene..."** the guy began, leveling me with a concerned glance, but she wasn't deterred.

 **"** **Did you catch him?"** 'Eugene' (or Yoojin/Yujin?) repeated in that high-pitched cutesy voice oozing with curiosity.

I pasted on a practiced smile and nodded mutely, even if inside I was getting more and more exhausted as time ticked on. She practically _sparkled_ in that instance, and as she positively beamed at me, I noticed that the guy's eyes had wandered to my side, contemplative.

 **"** **So cool!"** the purple-haired girl squealed, to the dismay of my poor sensitive eardrums, and then she paused as she noticed the guy, tracing his line of sight, and I curiously did the same.

... Oh? They were staring at my camera bag for some peculiar reason.

 **"** **I... may sound... weird... you're... photographer?"** he inquired, a strange glint in his eyes.

I nodded warily.

 **"** **What are you... oh,"** Eugene had gone slack-jawed, comprehension clearly written on her round face. My own face scrunched up, displeased at the fact that I was out of the loop of whatever this was. **"That's... wow."**

And as quick as a flash, the purple-haired girl's face was TOO close for comfort. **"Say, ma'am, I... proposition for you."**

 **"** **Whoa, wait!"** the guy reeled her back with an appalled look, causing her to release my arm in the process. I gingerly cradled the limb, feeling my muscles acting up once it was retracted to my chest, and in the end I just let it hang by my sides. Great, if this ends up the same way my left thumb did after a mistake during basketball class, I'd be hard pressed to favor my left arm for the next few days.

Gee, I can hear my Mom yelling at me in the distance to stop getting hurt 90% of the time. And just as I was getting used to the stiffness in my body.

But unto the immediate matters...

 _Proposition?_ I mouthed dubiously to myself, watching as the two volleyed arguments back and forth, voices steadily rising with every comeback too fast for me to catch on. The blonde girl hung behind them apprehensively, lips set in a thin line. I knew this was my chance to escape... _this,_ but when I made a step back, the blonde shot a silent, pleading, wide-eyed stare, and I cursed myself for folding under that look in the span of five seconds.

Just as I wondered why the universe liked to conspire against me, Eugene's mouth quirked into a triumphant grin, while the guy backed off reluctantly, dragging a hand across his face.

"나는 단지 이길 수 없다," he said, barely audible.

The purple-haired girl only bumped a fist at his shoulder, and he turned to me.

 **"** **You see... Miss, what she's... is,"** he haltingly spoke, discreetly shooting daggers at his girlfriend (I think). **"We're looking... someone... take... us. In exchange... we'll buy... food."**

Take... what exactly? And throwing in a tempting deal of free food over this... wait, do I look like a glutton?

 **"** **It'll... quick. We're not... much,"** the brown-haired adult backpedaled, taking my silence as a sign of either me considering or hesitating, which was to say he was right on both accounts. **"A few... fine. And this is... for... earlier as well."**

I craned my head at him with a frown, trying my best to convey mock offense at his little proposal. And maybe with a lack of enthusiasm for the idea, because if this was what I think it was...

 **"** **It... not long,"** he added. **"If you accept... won't... trouble... lot."**

 **"** **It'll... big help,"** Eugene chimed in. **"We've... looking... over... replacement... cancel... and if... do it... we owe... big time!"**

The quiet blonde grunted something that vaguely sounded like an agreement.

These kids... playing with my emotions, eh? I could just walk off and ignore their pleas but brushing them off would just seem cruel, and they all seem like good, if somewhat desperate kids if they're asking a random stranger for help. Help for a photoshoot to be exact, if my conjectures were correct. Well... I'm not exactly an expert photographer since I'd only been handling this thing for a year at most, and that was an on and off experience so I had some right to doubting...

Although their hopeful expressions wasn't helping matters.

Whipping out my handy-dandy translating device, I gave them my answer.

* * *

*나는 단지 이길 수 없다 – I just can't win.

 **Review Responses:**

 **Scar (Guest)** – Hello! I'm really happy to know you're enjoying this story ^^ Yeah lol, I've been constantly writing stuff here and there whenever I can as practice, and I'm glad you think highly of it! Also, I hope the author's note above has cleared up whatever I think has confused you, and if you still have questions, please don't be afraid to ask. I'm willing to hear any criticisms/concerns you have :3

 **Maetrix** – Hehe thank you! ^^ I'm glad to be back~

 **MadelVer** – Well, there are variations of the spelling ( _bwisit, buset, buwisit_ ) and personally, I use the first one often, so that was the one I went with. I'm glad to see your enthusiasm haha, and thank you, I do aim for a detailed and realistic tone and pacing to this story, since I was personally basing parts off it of my experiences while playing the game (like how the first day was quite overwhelming and disorienting when I started, which is why I had divided it into four chapters of it to translate that feeling).

Thanks a bunch for all the follows and favorites!


	11. Chapter 10: Clotheslined (Pt2)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** And here we go! Next updates are gonna come late in January since I'll be busy with family, but rest assured, I will not go on a random hiatus again. Again, Happy Holidays everyone~!

 **WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Clotheslined (Part 2)

* * *

Ah, right... that happened.

I can't believe I had been strung along that easily...

 **"** **Are you okay?"** I nearly jumped, and I hid my surprise by flicking a questioning look towards the speaker's direction. Eugene had sidled up next to me, brows furrowed as she eyed me worriedly.

I only shrugged, happy with the new configurations I've set, and simply inclined my head towards her two friends, Jongmin (whom the cunning eggplant head had confirmed as her boyfriend, even if he was quote unquote 'not understanding of her convictions for the club'—all I could think of was that he's _whipped_ ), and Chaeyeon (who was as soft-spoken as she was skittish).

She remained staring at me for five more seconds before she seamlessly transitioned to a wide grin, satisfied with whatever it was she looking for, and she spun to face the other two who were perfectly content making small talk. **"Alright! Time... get... Meteor Study Club!"**

There it was, the one label that got me to hide a grimace of epic proportions.

My memories of the game may be spotty, but if there was one thing I prided myself on, it was being able to commit things I wanted to in memory. Since I had began playing when game the save system could be abused, I spent a lot of time doing trial-and-error with the emails because I was the type of person who'll stubbornly keep playing on my own until I'm either too afraid for my sanity or outright stumped.

Each mistake I'd make would then mark something as I'd more than likely to be remember, and if there were strong emotions attached to it, then even more so. This girl... she was one of those whose first email I'd answered incorrectly because apparently she was a romantic kind of person, and unluckily for me I'd forgotten to save that time so I had to go through the chatroom again.

That said, there's really nothing much I could do, even if I'm hanging out with one of the potential guests for the RFA party.

Nothing at all.

No, I'm not panicking. In fact, I can't actually believe I'm taking this a little _too_ calmly. Perhaps being exposed to high amounts of stress just left me desensitized now... or probably because I'm just about tired and ready to crash the moment I get back to the apartment. My arm was starting to act more of a unconventionally attached creaky lead contraption than an arm.

Wiping any smudges and moisture off of the lens with a tint of frustration, I then wordlessly settled in front of the bench which the two friends took as their cue to start posing. This was apparently a project for an upcoming event at their university, and the theme they're pushing for was 'Passion'. I had no doubts that their club leader, dear Eugene Lee over there, smugly observing the proceeding like she'd accurately predicted the lottery numbers that no one would question her awesomeness anymore, was so adamant to have her wish granted.

From the snippets of the many conversations between the trio, Eugene can be a bit... overtly obsessive about her love for the galaxies and any romantic connotations that can be attached.

But anyways, I didn't really have it in me to question what other people liked. If it made them happy and as long as it didn't harm them or anyone around them, then who was I to judge?

I couldn't tell how long I'd been shuffling from one spot to another to find an appropriate angle, but after one final snap that I was perfectly content taking, I eagerly stretched, a few joints cracking loudly.

 ** _"_** ** _So, I'm done."_**

The nearest person, who happened to be Eugene, happily whooped for joy at my words. Her boyfriend, who looked like he was dead on his feet, practically collapsed spread eagle style back unto the bench with a loud sigh. Chaeyeon hovered over him with her hands raised as if she didn't know what to do. Their club leader flashed me a thumbs up before she eased closer to the two, and I smiled at the sight.

I suppose those past four hours were worth it...

Suddenly my stomach let out a growl, and I flushed at how unbearably loud that was that it caused the trio to stare at me.

The only guy of the group casually stood up, even if his face told that he wanted nothing more that to rest, garnering our attention. **"Let's get some food. I'm starving."**

I was grateful that nobody else commented on that, and Eugene gleefully lead the way towards a noodle restaurant two streets away. We filed into the place, batting away the blue-colored banners hanging by the sliding doors, and was pleasantly surprised that the restaurant wasn't as packed as I'd expected. There were booths at the sides, but the purple-haired girl hopped over to the bar seats, and we simply went with that since there was conveniently three more stools for the rest of us. From here, I could view the busily moving cook who swiveled around to greet us, middle-aged with a five-o-clock shadow, light tan, and a charismatic smile.

I'd already told them that anything worked for me, as long as it filled up the beast that kept on noisily roaring at me to feed it, and the ever-hyperactive eggplant head cited our orders to the cook.

Slumping a bit, I quietly watched as the two lovers chatted, and beside me, Chaeyeon tinkered with her phone. The background noise kept me company enough, and it would've been the perfect time for a chatroom to pop up, even if I'd rather deal with more socializing at a later juncture of my life.

Conveniently enough, my phone alerted me to such. Since I was sure that no one would try and peek over my shoulder, I'd momentarily turned off hidden mode, though I still had my phone muted.

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Thought I'd get caught earlier tbh._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _The prof was repeating the lesson from last week so I thought I could chat..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _or maybe doze off_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I played some rounds in LOLOL so I didn't get much sleep. ^^;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You really should cut back on playing, Yoosung._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That photo you posted last week_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _had featured one of the deepest eyebags I'd seen in a while._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _ahaha sorry_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I am tryin to cut back tho!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Did you even have a decent meal today?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Erm... kind of?_

A photo of a tray of cafeteria food in pitiful portions had the effect of making me cringe, because the food served back at my university had more to offer than _that._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That's..._

 ** _Ame:_** _That's just sad to look at._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Hello, Ame._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Hi Ame... well, it's 3300 won..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Tasted so bad T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I had to force myself to believe that it was healthy and just shoved it all in my mouth_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Since the school nutritionist plans the meal, I'm sure it's healthy._

 ** _Ame:_** _Idk, those side dishes didn't look good._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I know T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It's good that the price didn't go up_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _but the side dishes seem to be getting worse T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Thankfully, someone I knew offered me bread and coffee later_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _and tonight I get free food from a couple of friends~!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _So no need to worry about me haha ^^_

Was that a whiff of fear I sense..? Nah, must be my imagination.

 ** _Ame:_** _Right..._

 ** _Ame:_** _You, Jaehee?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I had some takeout, per usual._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I didn't really have time to go shopping after finishing up at work._

 ** _Ame:_** _Or is it because you watched the musical..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Not at all. ^^_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Speaking of work_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'd never have thought Seven was THAT rich_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I kinda figured that his job was pretty okay_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _but just, wow._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Now we have two rich people in this chatroom..._

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It's a bittersweet day today T_T_

 ** _Ame:_** _Hi, Jumin._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Good evening, Ame._

... The strange sense of relief washed over me, and I made it out as worry for the man. Maybe I'm just blowing things out of proportion, Jumin... will be fine.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Hello, Mr. Han._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Here's one of those rich people now_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Ah... just thinking about the differences tires me out.;;_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _The mere fact that at best, I'd get a decent paying job and live my life in a cycle of work and sleep to earn money T_T_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It's... not as bad as it could be. ^^;;_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _There are always opportunities for people who look for it._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's a matter of effort._

"도와 줘서 고마워."

I blinked, lowering my phone for a moment to look at the blonde coyly smiling at me. I immediately switched over to the translator app. **_"Sorry, what was that?"_**

Chaeyeon seemed to maintain a calm composure, but her subtly rubbing her hands under the counter was a sign of nervousness. **"Thank you for your help, Lane. We... thought... never... finish,"** she said, though it was more of a whisper, motioning to the couple with a slight tilt of her head.

 ** _"_** ** _It's nothing, really. Besides, you guys are buying me dinner,"_** I replied, reflexively chewing at my lower lip. It... still feels weird to be called like that.

 **"** **You didn't... agree, but... still did,"** she argued.

It was odd to get a faceful of bright green eyes, _natural_ ones at that, because those almond-shaped eyes and facial structure definitely did not remind me of your typical Korean native. Though Jongmin had brown hair and passed the criteria with his boy-next-door vibes, he had _dark blue_ eyes with specks of green visible in the light. Does everyone in this universe have wacky color palettes, I wonder?

Chaeyeon's sudden movements pulled me out of my thoughts, and a large, steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of me, five, thin slices of pork, two boiled eggs and finely chopped green onions sitting pretty atop the simmering noodles and broth that faintly smelled of ginger. I openly gaped at the food, because _wow_ , that's a lot.

 **"** **Please enjoy,"** the cook said to me with pride coloring his voice, noticing my obvious awe.

 **"** **Oh yes, gimme."** As soon as she muttered that, Eugene quickly devoured her noodles with much gusto. Her boyfriend ate at a more sedate pace with some mumbling, probably unfortunately used to her antics, and the blonde pulled at her chopsticks and grabbed some soy sauce before she ate.

Me on the other hand, I had a chatroom to progress through and leave as soon as I can.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I have to admit, that photo has me curious._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _So that's what commoners in college eat._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Yes, Mr. CEO._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _The dish looks very peculiar._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I can see your tremendous will to put as many side dishes as you can on that one steel plate._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _-_-_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _So you recognize how determined us commoners are, Mr. CEO born with a silver spoon? ^^_

Ah, sarcasm. My favorite language.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _But that stainless steel plate looks very heat-conductive. You can get burned._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _We don't care about things like that._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Besides, by the time I ate it, the soup's already cold. There's a low chance I'd get burned._

 ** _Ame:_** _Lukewarm at best, right?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Pretty much;;_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Not like that fancy steak dish Jumin ate..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Just graduate as soon as you can and get a job._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You get to eat over-priced cafeteria meals filled with MSG everyday._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Of course, if you get busy, your local convenience store will become your best friend._

... I feel mortified to even think that I'd already married 7-11 from all those times I'd spent rushing around finishing assignments and such, despite returning to home-cooked meals. I'd tasted nearly every single pre-heatable meal they had...

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _So_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _basically a rehash of what I do on a possibly worser scale? T_T_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _..._

He actually has a point, as sad as it may sound, I'd heard some people say that they'd rather go back to the days they were in school than be stuck working around the clock for what could be the majority of their days. But... that's part of life isn't it?

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Now I wonder if Seven's maid cooks for him too..._

I tossed out the philosophical ramblings my head had conjured out, since the blond had reminded me of fragrant food to be eaten fervently. I just had to find the right moment... I stole a glance at the others, and the creeping sensation of jealousy at seeing them steadily progressing with their meals coursed through me like wildfire.

 ** _Ame:_** _But wouldn't that be basically like having a mom?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I think a maid should only keep the house clean as the position requires._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Doing more than what one is required to do is_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _a pain I don't wish on anyone else... haha._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'll tell you one thing._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Unless you hire a chef, food tastes all the same._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _A maid is not a chef._

Unless they tried experimenting, which I personally had done a few times since I did have the benefit of having a mom who found fun in buying herbs to... spice our meals up.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Oh..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Huh._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Yeah... okay lolol_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Chef. Wow._

 ** _Ame:_** _Speaking of chefs, I do hate to cut this lovely chat short but I better go._

A devious grin broke through, brought by that last line, and hey, a little teasing couldn't hurt.

 ** _Ame:_** _The chef's been staring at me for taking too long to dig in_

 ** _Ame:_** _Gotta eat ^^;_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Hold on, chef? O.o_

Technically, cook. Also the truth, since the old man had been sneaking glances at me in the past two minutes, which I'd only seen by chance through my peripherals. I feel bad about it, since my initial reaction probably left an impression, and my food's gonna get cold at this rate. The hot air buffeting me from the kitchen begs to differ, but I digress. Ramen's best eaten piping hot.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Anyways_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _See you later, Ame ^^_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Eat well._

 ** _Ame:_** _Laterz~_

 _Ame has left the chatroom_

Pocketing my phone, I grabbed my chopsticks and separated them, secretly fumbling with how I was holding it that I had to observe the others so I could properly adjust my handling. Still a little awkward, but I managed. Halfway into my meal, Jongmin cleared his throat.

 **"** **So, Lane..."** Jongmin began. **"Might... ask... contacts?"**

Contact... ah, so we could talk over the pictures some more, since Chaeyeon had her laptop with her. Placing my utensils to the side so I could begin writing, I plucked a paper towel from one of the containers, a little disappointed that I'd forgotten to add some ripped paper with the pen I had. Briefly hesitating, but hoping that since they were university students that they understood English, I scrawled my email address down in a quick, neat handwriting and flipped the towel his way.

He snatched it easily, skimmed the contents for two seconds and uttered his thanks, sliding the paper into his breast pocket. **"... email you... probably sometime tomorrow."**

I simply nodded in response, glancing at their intrepid club leader slurping the soup loudly, which wasn't a bad thing since it _was_ supposed to be a sign of immense appreciation for the food here.

As if sensing my gaze, she smiled at me while a noodle hanging from her mouth. I had to stifle my laughter when Jongmin aggressively poked her sides, telling her to watch her manners. The hyperactive girl tauntingly waved her chopsticks, daring him to do anything against her. The blonde remained silent at the exchange, more pre-occupied with munching at the meat at the moment though her body language was clearly discomfitted by their antics.

Eugene laughed when she got flicked on the nose, and cheerily resumed her eating.

... To think that this person, a _background character,_ at best, had this much, well, character to her. Her friends too. It just sold the fact that this world was a lot more real than I could ever imagine it. _And wasn't that a scary thought?_

Hm, would it be bad if I added her as a guest now though, instead of having Yoosung introduce her in the chatroom (somewhere during the Casual Story timeline—I have to sort this all out some more)? I don't know, it's hard to tell right now, but I suppose I could entertain the idea if nothing's said later on.

I'm still waiting on V to make an appearance in the chatroom too...

Our dinner went on in relative calm compared to the rest of the day, since the purple-haired girl mellowed down after the meal. She looked sleepy, and in direct contrast, Jongmin's expression considerably lightened up from his customary tired one. I also hadn't noticed it, but Chaeyeon had a plastic bag of newly cooked ramen. She's probably hungry or decided to buy it for someone else, so I ignored it.

With the four of us well-fed, meals paid for, and photos copied over to the blonde's care, our group left the restaurant.

 **"** **Thank you really, Lane,"** Jongmin said to me once we had reached a crossroads, and I halted in my tracks to give him a look of _'stop, you've already told me a million times'._

Eugene giggled, and unlike her usual expression that had the hint of mischief, this was a lot more sincere. **"Seriously, thank you so much!"**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright, alright, kiddies. I get it, it's really no problem,"_** I said. **_"Anyways, you all head back home. It's pretty late."_**

The purple-haired girl airily waved at me. **"Okay, see you Lane!"**

The other two simply nodded their heads at me, and they walked off, disappearing into a corner and taking the amiable chatter and atmosphere with them.

Time to go back.

Just as I was about to hide my phone, a text popped up.

 **Jumin Han** [19:41]

\- I'm still rather curious about the sweet and salty rule you've mentioned.

 **Jumin Han** [19:41]

\- Are there any other rules like it?

Oh my. Hm, well I could pull a Seven and whip up something random to say, but I feel my inner food lover rearing its head.

 **Ame** [19:43]

\- In regards to the sweet and salty thing, it's a matter of personal preference as well.

 **Ame** [19:43]

\- Kind of like dipping your fries in vanilla ice cream.

 **Ame** [19:44]

\- As for other rules... I mean, sweet and sour's been a big thing for a while now?

 **Ame** [19:44]

\- Sweet and sour pork... some big brand snacks like Ringles and Lais.

 **Jumin Han** [19:46]

\- I see.

 **Jumin Han** [19:46]

\- I do remember having that pork dish once during a meeting. It had a unique flavor.

 **Ame** [19:47]

\- Well there u go haha ^^

 **Ame** [19:48]

\- I guess what really matters is the combination that makes your tongue go on an adventure like no other. It's taking risks to reach new heights of satisfaction, but also makes you crave for more.

 **Jumin Han** [19:49]

\- That is... one way to put it.

 **Jumin Han** [19:50]

\- This is all very interesting. You'll have to teach me some more in the future.

I blinked a few times, and then felt a blush creeping up my face. Oh God, talking about food always got me to go on weird soliloquys, and it's seriously embarrassing.

 **Ame** [19:51]

\- Haha we'll see

Since Jumin had decided not to reply, I'll spare you the boring bits of random thoughts I had as I jogged down the road and back to the apartment where wonderful explosive things that awaited me once I'm online again.

I really wanted to not care since I arrived, I had sought out my bed and slammed into it face-first, flinging my purchases at the nearest desk haphazardly. Sleep was calling my name.

... I jerked once my phone began singing its tune.

"... Hello," I mumbled drowsily.

 _"_ _Oh... you picked up,"_ Seven said, surprise clear in his voice.

"What do you think?" I grounded out grumpily. This pillow's a good friend... and I want to sink back into a blissful stress-free sleep, if you may.

 _"_ _Yeesh, this is what I get for worrying when you'll get back to the apartment?"_ he grumbled in a convincingly hurt voice, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, you've twisted my arm," I sat up, stretching my bad arm carefully. "What is it?"

The faint background keyboard noises that were customary with his calls stopped for a moment. "I _just tried to remember your voice while working and I couldn't. It was super weird since I have super good memory, and I was kinda bothered since you only gave me a short message saying you were nearly back so I called you,"_ he explained.

"Just for that?" I asked in confusion. He would've seen me enter the apartment, so there was no reason to worry about that at all. So my voice..? That's one of the most ham-handed excuses there was, but hey, I only had a general idea of what goes on in this guy's head.

 _"_ _Yeah... it's back in my head now that I've heard it. Why couldn't I remember it before..?"_ he trailed off for a moment. Interesting.

"Do you enjoy my voice that much?" I said in a teasing tone.

 _"_ _Maybe?"_ he responded uncertainly. _"I mean, not that you sound annoying or anything, it's kinda—"_

I snickered. "Alright, no need to explain it. What have you been up to anyways?" I asked, offering an olive branch to save face.

 _"_ _Work, work, and more work. I've been jittery all day... is it because of all the Doctor Pepper I drank..? Ugh..."_ he growled that last part out, and I stifled my laughter.

"Careful with all that soda or you'll get sick," I chided.

He let out a sound that resembled a horse flapping their lips. _"Yes_ , _yes, but... I didn't interrupt your sleep, did I?"_

 _How nice of you to notice._ "Pretty much. You woke me up, you're responsible now, mister."

 _"_ _W-what am I gonna do? Oh my! I just woke you up. I didn't sleep with you,"_ he stuttered out in a panic, and my brain copied the action thanks to that last line. An awkward silence permeated in the air. _"... That was super rated R just now."_

"Oh, you think?" I muttered, head buried in a pillow out of shame at my train of thoughts. Yeah sure, me and him getting cozy haha, I am NOT going to imagine things like that. Nope, siree.

 _"_ _If you want me to be responsible, then I will."_ Oh, God, you're not helping, Seven! _"But you will have to fill out a form beforehand. Your birthday, height, weight, FB address, number of Tripter accounts..."_

"We are so not having this conversation right now," I sighed out, angrily damning my reddening face to hell and back. "Nope, not happening."

There was a short chuckle from the other side, and I had a feeling this was payback from my side of the teasing. _"Something really strange happened when I was calling you before... My hands were just pressing your number automatically,"_ he said softly.

... Why does this sound extremely familiar..?

"And then?" I prompted him, hoping the next few words would jog my memory.

 _"_ _It was almost like a trance. I woke up when I heard the signal and thought about hanging up, but I'm glad I didn't,"_ Wait... hold on, is this— " _Hearing your voice makes me want to take you to the space station,"_ he confessed with a tiny, nervous laugh.

I blinked. I blinked again, and then blinked some more.

I... uhm.

...

Uhm.

Did he seriously just..?

"Uh..." I ever-so-eloquently rasped out. "I, uh..."

My moment of stupidity led to him snapping out of whatever self-induced stupor he also had. _"Oh, I have lots of work to do so I need to hang up,"_ he hurriedly said, and I just let him be as my brain was at 50% done with rebooting. " _Uhm... thanks for talking with me. Then goodbye... and have a good night!"_

My voice was stuck in my throat, and I slowly dropped my phone. I simmered in the lingering tension that got me to bury myself deeper into a pillow.

Oh God... my heart and face... please no. Why that line.

"Why in the world are you doing this to me, dammit," I groaned dramatically into my pillow. " _Bwisit_ _ka talaga._ "

This is... okay, let's just start ignoring that ever happened for now, because I know that this will lead to awkwardness if ever brought up. Right, that's best to do. Nothing like that ever occurred between Seven and I.

 _This will not lead to THAT._

Oh, perfect, a chatroom. Distractions!

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _V:_** _Ame, you're here._

 ** _V:_** _I was worried no one would be here._

I swear my eyes could've bugged out, and suddenly everything else didn't matter as much than this. V's... really here.

 ** _Ame:_** _Hello, V ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _We finally meet._

 ** _V:_** _Haha, yes, hello._

 ** _V:_** _I hope you've been well?_

 ** _Ame:_** _As well as I can be._

 ** _V:_** _I'm glad you seem to be doing well here._

 ** _V:_** _I heard that the members were starting to get worried about the party... so I had to come._

 ** _V:_** _Have you had any trouble continuing Rika's work?_

 ** _Ame:_** _I think I'm doing okay, I guess._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _V?_

Oh... another familiar thing. I think this is the chat where the two childhood friends also have some friendly banter after V's announcement..?

 ** _Ame:_** _Hey, Jumin, it's good that you're here ^^_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I see._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'm glad I didn't miss you V._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _What are you doing here so late, V?_

 ** _V:_** _Oh... Luciel called me._

 ** _V:_** _He told me to come look at the messages, so I took the time to come._

 ** _V:_** _The expectations towards the party, the talk about Rika..._

 ** _V:_** _I read everything._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yoosung is getting worried._

I rigidly sit up, bracing myself for the news. Foreknowledge was great and all, but experiencing the suspense still had a different feeling to it.

 ** _V:_** _Yes._

 ** _V:_** _I came to say that we are definitely holding the party and I'm still working on setting the date._

 ** _V:_** _It's going to be confirmed soon so I hope everyone waits until then._

 ** _V:_** _I'm sure it's not easy for you, but please understand, Ame._

A part of me feels frustrated at the fact that this party being set exactly one week later might have been the catalyst for Unknown's proactivity down the line, since the MC and the party planning serve as nice distractions for his machinations behind the scenes...

 ** _Ame:_** _It's okay, I understand. My appearance here has caused quite a stir after all,_

 ** _Ame:_** _and you guys are working hard on handling it._

 ** _V:_** _Thank you._

 ** _V:_** _If anything's been confirmed, I'll make sure to tell everyone._

 ** _V:_** _I'll have to try my best to not let everyone down._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _It's very like you to say that._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'm sure if you just explain why it's taking so long, everyone will understand._

 ** _V:_** _It's... something to think about._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _If anything's been found concerning_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _how Ame ended up in Rika's apartment, I hope you share it._

I frowned. Oh, he would like to share it if he could, but with the mess the RFA's tangled with, I doubt that time will come until the inevitable happens. I pray it never comes to that worst scenario...

 ** _V:_** _Ah, well_

 ** _V:_** _Surprisingly, I've been receiving calls from some of the previous party guests. They have asked me about the plan of the party._

... Wait, what?

 ** _Ame:_** _But how?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _That's very suspicious. We haven't made any mention of the party._

 ** _V:_** _Luciel is still looking into it._

 ** _V:_** _I'll tell you if we find anything._

That's... I don't remember this. Or wait—was it mentioned somewhere in the Casual Story..? Ugh, fuck, stupid memory.

 ** _Ame:_** _Is it possible that this someone else knew I joined the RFA?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Maybe it's the person who got me here..._

Because who else could obtain and leak the information right now?

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yes, I think the same._

 ** _V:_** _I agree. It is clear that someone outside the organization knows about Ame._

 ** _V:_** _The reason why I need more time to set plans for the party is..._

 ** _V:_** _I want to start the work after we've secured Ame's safety as much as possible._

 ** _Ame:_** _... And about that stalker guy?_

 ** _V:_** _Security camers are placed everywhere outside the apartment._

 ** _V:_** _If anything seems strange, I or Luciel will know right away._

 ** _V:_** _We will guarantee your safety._

Gosh, I only tacked that on out of slight fear and curiosity, but... I feel safer already. _He feels strangely like a Papa Bear._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Should I help?_

 ** _V:_** _No, there's no need right now Jumin_

 ** _V:_** _but thanks for the offer._

 ** _V:_** _Just trust me for now._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I always do._

 ** _V:_** _Okay._

... As I really didn't want to think too hard about the implications of this new information, I guess I should play the curious card, huh?

 ** _Ame:_** _You guys seem very close._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _We've been friends since childhood._

 ** _V:_** _I'm very lucky to have grown up in the same neighborhood as you._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I still remember you as a kid taking pictures of a wall and then secretly painting over that wall._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _And you took a photo of that painted wall to compare._

This was one thing that had me interested. V's an artist, so what made him not take up painting instead of photography? If the game back at home was developing a new route for the rest of the cast, I might have had my answers, but I'm stuck basically throwing guesses around.

... Well, I'm living the game, so there's that, I suppose.

 ** _V:_** _I still remember that tie you wore as a child. It changed every time._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _My nanny picked it out for me. You have no idea how annoying it is to choose one every morning._

The unbidden image of a young woman who had six nearly identical ties in each hand only in different colors, holding it up to the young heir's face with an intense look, popped up in my head.

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh, the tragedy._

 ** _V:_** _Haha..._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _So nothing's been confirmed about the party?_

 ** _V:_** _Oh... I was just about to say anyway,_

 ** _V:_** _Nothing's been set, but..._

 ** _V:_** _I don't think we can have a long time to prepare for it._

 ** _V:_** _Ame's not used to this job yet and a big scale party would just be too much for her._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yeah. Do what you think is right._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _We should just be thankful that we can have the party again._

 ** _V:_** _Thanks for thinking that way._

 ** _V:_** _What do you think, Ame? Do you feel too pressured?_

 ** _V:_** _Has everyone been nice ever since you joined the RFA?_

 ** _Ame:_** _I don't feel pressured at all. Everyone's been nice and accommodating.^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _And don't worry V, with everyone's help, I know this will be a great party no matter the size._

I still wonder how much stress would've happened if being the RFA's party coordinator had other obligations to fulfill apart from drawing in guests, like arranging the catering, venue and the like. I shivered. The paperwork would be a nightmare to go through, and I'm already anxious about replying to (hopefully) twenty-plus influential people since I had no guide to fall back on.

Whatever the case, I still want to get a bunch of people to participate, because gosh darnit, this organization's charity efforts to three different causes from the parties they've held in over two years made my heart swoon. One to mental health (specifically depression), another was an educational arts program for younger children, and the next for abuse victims...

Rika sure put a lot of thought into which organizations to support, that's for sure... and I hope I'm overthinking that this was a hint of what she had gone through.

 ** _V:_** _Yes... I'm glad to hear that ^^_

 ** _V:_** _If anything gets difficult, just talk to Luciel or Jumin._

 ** _Ame:_** _Right._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _You can also talk to Assistant Kang._

 ** _V:_** _I knew you'd say that._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _?_

 ** _V:_** _Nothing ^^_

 _Nothing, he says._ Maybe I should initiate some more idle chat with Jumin later... I mean, it would be a good distraction from boredom and he gets a somewhat decent conversation partner.

 ** _V:_** _Anyways, Jumin, how are you doing?_

I feel like it's best if I hang back and let these two talk without me barging in until necessary, since if I recall correctly, they haven't seen each other for a while.

 ** _V:_** _I see you're the usual with your father. How's his health?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Perfect as always._

 ** _V:_** _That's good to hear._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _He's too healthy actually. He's still changing girlfriends all the time._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Men are the same no matter how old they are._

 ** _V:_** _Haha... He's really a good father except for that aspect._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Exactly._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Anyways, my father's the same as always so don't worry._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Although he sort of annoys me with his women problems._

 ** _V:_** _Still, that's good. At least he doesn't touch anyone working right beneath you._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yeah, that's a relief._

Okayyyy... seeing as I have no express want of making Jumin suddenly think of the previous Chief Assistant's fate (which I have theories that will never see the light of day), I immediately cut in with the first thing that came to mind.

 ** _Ame:_** _You seem to know each other's families well._

 ** _V:_** _Yes, since we were practically family when we were young._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I joined the RFA because of this one here too._

 ** _V:_** _Yes, I have a very good friend by my side,_

 ** _V:_** _Thankfully, he's been a great help. Since he has many connections and excellent skills._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _No need to be thankful. I'm only doing it because I enjoy it._

 ** _Ame:_** _That's nice._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Anyways, he mentioned that she was a celebrity_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _so at least I won't be seeing her often._

 ** _V:_** _Hmm. I'm sure they aren't bad people though._

 _Celebrity?! Please no, not THEM._ I'd have loved to interject, but the simple notion of having the two lovely women in Jumin's route appear made deign to keep things to myself—for the sake of my sanity.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'm not interested._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Their relationship only concerns my father,_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _He's never come for me for my opinion, so I doubt he needs my advice._

 ** _V:_** _Does he say anything to you?_

 ** _V:_** _You know, about your girlfriend or marriage. Fathers always ask you about that._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Sometimes, but I never really answer._

 ** _V:_** _I see._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Concerning that aspect in life, I don't want to talk about it with him._

 ** _V:_** _Hmm..._

 ** _V:_** _Don't be so harsh to your father and show some interest._

I cringe farther away by instinct. I can't really imagine it'll be easy for Jumin... even if I do agree with V.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Are you lecturing me?_

 ** _V:_** _Yes, as a friend._

 ** _V:_** _If you look around with a bit more sincerity, you'll find that you're surrounded by good people, more than you think._

 ** _Ame:_** _I'll have to second that._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I'm sure there are a lot of good people. Most are nice to me._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _But I don't really want to get to know them._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _They won't understand anyways._

Frowning, I get up from my position on the bed, thumbs spurned by those words to answer.

 ** _Ame:_** _Don't just draw the line like that._

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm sure there are people out there who understand who you really are. It may take some time before you find them_

 ** _Ame:_** _because there can and will be people who will come and go in your life but... meanwhile you have the RFA, don't you?_

 ** _Ame:_** _So please don't... close yourself off._

... Agh, did I come off too strongly?

 ** _V:_** _Yeah, I agree with Ame._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _I don't know about that._

My shoulders sagged, and I shook my head knowingly.

 ** _V:_** _Sometimes, I feel like you're so against making new friends._

 ** _V:_** _It wouldn't be bad to take a chance._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Haven't been given friendly advice from you in a while._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _But if you're about to start nagging me, then I refuse._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _You as well, Ame._

I only rolled my eyes at the jab.

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh, haha._

 ** _V:_** _I haven't even started yet?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Stop. It's never gonna end if you start._

 ** _V:_** _Haha, alright._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _One thing._

 ** _V:_** _Yes?_

 ** _Ame:_** _?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Typing such long sentences makes you feel old._

Though I wasn't sure if the comment was directed at me, I already felt old, so thanks for that anyways bud.

 ** _V:_** _Okay, noted._

 ** _V:_** _The pen your father gave you is really nice._

Said pen's image suddenly came to the forefront of my mind. I wasn't around when Jumin talked about that during the late afternoon, but I had a general idea that it was about some praise and then a shade-throwing session between him and Zen.

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Yeah. It's more his style, but it's my favorite birthday present I've gotten more recently._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Of course, the company and RFA are more important right now though._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Thanks for caring about my private life, but please set the party date first._

 ** _V:_** _Alright, I'll set it as soon as I can._

 ** _V:_** _Oh, right._

 ** _V:_** _I'm thinking about inviting Rui, the photographer. What do you think?_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Is there a reason?_

 ** _V:_** _Yes. He's a friend, and he's pretty famous in the industry._

 ** _V:_** _I'm sure he'll help._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _If you say so._

Since I do remember his emails and had some knowledge of photography, he was more than welcome as a guest. I should keep an eye on how many guests there were though.

 ** _Ame:_** _Hmm, I'm game. Let's invite him ^^_

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _V, if you want to invite him, then I agree._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Since Ame seems to be okay with it too_

 ** _V:_** _Then I'll contact him._

 ** _V:_** _Oh._

 ** _V:_** _Sorry._

 ** _V:_** _I just got a call... I'll have to go._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _So soon?_

 _Call of danger?_ A voice whispered conspiratorially, and I felt my hand seize.

 ** _V:_** _Jumin, say hello to everyone for me._

 ** _Jumin Han:_** _Don't worry._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, it was fun talking to you, V._

 ** _Ame:_** _Thanks for caring a lot about the party. We'll all work hard for it to be a success ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Don't stress yourself out too much and see you soon!_

 _ **V:**_ _Haha, yes thank you._

 _ **V:**_ _I'll try so that no one has to wait for long._

 _ **V:**_ _Take care of yourself until the party, Ame._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Take care of yourself until we talk again._

 _ **V:**_ _Okay, thanks._

 _ **V:**_ _See you later._

 _V has left the chatroom_

 _Stay safe, V,_ I prayed in my head, even if I assured myself that no danger would befall the man until the penultimate day...

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _..._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Now that V came to talk to us, I really feel like the party will happen._

 _ **Ame:**_ _It strangely feels unreal but also real at the same time._

 _ **Ame:**_ _Does that make sense?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I suppose._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _It feels very strange_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _to have you see me talking to V when you haven't been here for long._

 _ **Ame:**_ _... Do you two not meet up often?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Ever since Rika left, V hasn't been meeting any of us._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _We used to talk on the phone often, but we rarely do these days._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _We each have our own lives, so there's nothing you can do about that, but what happened to Rika was a blow to both of us._

... I can't really find it in me to formulate a response. I feel it best to just let him speak and get his thoughts together while I listen, because saying 'I'm sorry for your loss' just sounds... hollow. Plus the fact that I _know_ Rika was out there grated at my heart.

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _He seems busy, but at least he's doing okay._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _..._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I should get going before I end up talking too much._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Why don't you go to bed early, Ame? If you have something scheduled tomorrow._

 _ **Ame:**_ _Alright then, good night._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _It was fun talking to you._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Good night._

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

As if on cue, I careened backwards to the mattress with a _fwump_ and a disdainful mutter, arm sending more prickling pain up my muscles. I ignore that in favor of more crap I'd been handed to think about.

Jumin's... new prospective stepmom can become an issue, but I don't have a lot of evidence yet. If it's really the two Choi sisters... they will be a nightmare to deal with. Ugh, I'd have to scour the internet for gossip articles tomorrow, and see what to do after that.

Moving on, those people who're asking V about the party... I'd have normally pinned the blame on Unknown, but there WAS also a chance that it could be the other guests I'd already talked to. I didn't really have a solid grasp on the social circle of the elites, but I had my bets that the Cultured Citizens people would have a wide reach in spreading gossip. Factoring in that mostly wealthy and famed figures were involved in this organization, then they would have to confirm that fact with the leader himself.

But then again, that was just it. We were only on the planning stages, so exposure would definitely be low, and the rumors could only just be waved off thanks to RFA's history. It could be Unknown attempting to stir the audience, all in the name of... garnering more people for their cause.

... Oh God, I just hope that this was the former and that I'm overthinking this again.

I place my phone on the desk, and numbly lay back down.

I really, _really_ hope it's all nothing.

* * *

 **OMAKE: Space Station Call ~Alternate~**

* * *

 _"Hearing your voice makes me want to take you to the space station,"_ he confessed with a tiny, nervous laugh.

She gaped.

He did not just..? Did he really? Both her heart and mind were going into a red-alert kind of madness, and in the middle of it all, her voice had decided to operate on its own.

"Imagine something new that is fully out of this world," Ame began to sing, and her eyes widened in panic as the words slipped. "You and me, let's marry in the space station~"

 _"H-huh?"_ His voice went an octave higher, and with that, a ridiculous idea was borne. If she was being embarrassed like this because of her uncontrollable mouth, then he was going down with her.

"Mystical Messages! Mystic clue of this puzzle, oh~"

 _"Ame, w-what—"_

"Mystical Messenger, it's too dangerous, don't come close~!"

She could practically feel the confusion from the other side. _"Ame, are you—"_

"You think I'm crazy," she said in a sadder tone, and he sputtered at the jab. "My heartbeat goes up... no matter what I must follow my heart!"

 _"Uh—"_

The woman had a grin, as she was finally letting herself enjoy this even with the unhealthy shade of red her face was sporting. "Did you get mysterious messages? It's a piece of the puzzle. The letters are the only clues to solving hidden mysteries~" she sang loudly, and in the depths of her mind, perhaps it was a way of letting little hints pass by. "Did you get mysterious messages? If you can feel the trace, that is me. Call me out, I've been watching you from the start~"

As she let the last syllable fade, Ame added. "You know Seven, if you really wanted to be noticed more, you could just say so."

She ended the call then and there, just as Seven made a choking noise.

Someone find her a hole to burrow in please.

* * *

*"도와 줘서 고마워." - " **Thanks for your help."**


	12. Chapter 11: Echoes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** A little late but happy Ray route everyone~ Hope you've prepared your hearts for ze angsty boi.

To get this out of the way, I usually come back to revise my works every so often thanks to me missing some errors and me coming across new information on game canon (thank Wiki and the guidebook), so please don't be surprised (ormurdermeagh) if dialogue gets changed around. Most of them were relatively minor with the exception of the Gooogle Translate voice option now being turned on (I didn't even notice I hadn't made that clear last chapter until a friend pointed it out) and the 'RFA guidelines'. The latter I've expanded upon in two previous chapters, though rest assured, this chapter can easily fill you in.

Anyhoo, please enjoy, made this chapter long and faster paced to make up for the additions ^^;

 **WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

Echoes

* * *

The speaker crackled with life, and I patiently wait as the reporter on the other side went on with standard introductions. The grand ballroom was bustling with life as the guests filtered in and engaged in chatter, and the guards ushered the media to the other side where their designated tables were separated by tastefully decorated streamers connected by lavish flower arrangements on white pedestals. The camera rolled by and provided an ample view of the venue.

Golden chandeliers provided a calm ambiance, and the sunlight streaming from the giant windows covered by the red and gold curtains combined with the music being played by the string quartet in the far corner gave the place a fairy-tale feel. There was a red carpet that ended by the foot of the stage, where a simple podium stood.

As soon as the last of the remaining guests trickled in, one of the figures I had a particular eye on strode over to the hosts section, clipboard on hand, and spoke to one of the table's occupants.

I didn't get to see more as the camera panned over the many faces of influential people from different walks of life, from the distributors of our resident redhead's favorite soda, some models and health gurus, to a few government officials... this really was such a well-received party for a reason. Connections could be easily built here, and with such noble intentions behind the whole shebang, it's no wonder that it was so successful.

Of course, good things still come with a price...

In any case, there was not much time to ponder as everyone had their focus on the two figures standing under the spotlight of the red carpeted stage, and idle chat dwindled down as the one standing by the podium called for their attention.

She wore a pink dress with a plunging neckline just short of modest, poofy sleeves and a ruffled skirt that trailed below her knees, and silver stilettos. Her wavy hair was done half-down and half-up with braids, and the matching pink heart necklace and dangling earrings made her appear like she'd come straight out of a Barbie movie.

"Thank you all so much for attending our party today. My name is Rika, member and founder of the RFA," she began with a firm tone and a touch of pride. "With such a great turnout and with esteemed guests in our midst," I'd glanced at the back of the head of the Minister of Culture visible from the new shot. "I hope you get a lot out of this party. As we've done every year, the auction will begin at 2PM so please stay with us until the end."

She smiled brightly. "And now, the leader of the organization, V, will deliver the congratulatory address."

As the blonde left the stage, said man walked up, and his presence was quite attention grabbing for those who weren't already focused on him. He was wearing a gray blazer, a white dress shirt and black slacks, with an ID card hanging on his neck indicating that he was an RFA member, and the most interesting bits were that he had nearly shoulder-length hair and had no sunglasses on, revealing those expressive turquoise eyes.

 _Expressive yet so laden with secrets._

The camera zoomed in close just to behold V's expectant gaze sweeping over the crowd, and at last, the room was silent. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm honored to meet all of the guests at this party. We plan to use the funds from this party to more creatively and efficiently help those in need. This charity event is more meaningful in that it will provide a stepping stone for us to keep improving. The RFA will continue and lead towards a better future, and with all of you, I am sure that we shall do so."

He paused to catch his breath. "We've prepared champagne and treats for everyone, so please enjoy. Thank you."

As if on cue, waiters began to bustle around, and conversations resumed once more. I'd relaxed in my seat, feeling the weight of those words with a reluctant smile. Short, sweet and to the point.

When the video cut to an ad, I'd slowed down my attempts in furiously scribbling anything noteworthy, and thanked God for whoever gave this MeTube video subtitles. I did a quick review of the notes I've taken, and momentarily change the tab describing what other things had occurred during the third official RFA party.

I flipped back to my previous notes, and I felt my frustration simmering.

Since I'd gotten some decent sleep and had gone through the motions of an early day, I begrudgingly begun some digging on the Choi sisters as planned just a few hours ago.

Starting from the oldest of the two, I'd scoured through thousands upon thousands of articles and sites on famous celebrity Glam Choi. With the added handicap of having to rely on a translator and a dictionary, it took me _five hours_ to go through ten of them.

Honestly, she was what you'd really expect of a forty-two year old actress in terms of appearance, a mature woman with some laugh lines, though there were signs that she'd undergone botox to make her look a few years younger. Her life style had as expected revolved around standard gossip of Glam's love life, theories as to who her newest fling could be (which I'd bookmarked for later scrutiny), her accomplishments, and then some stuff about her newest drama series.

Nothing was really as informative as I'd hoped it could be.

Her hidden younger sister on the other hand, only had a handful of news dedicated to her up and coming company 'Sugar Round', relatively known for their food products—mostly ramune. She was described as charismatic and a stunning beauty (and I could sort of agree, her magenta hair was just so fascinating to see) on a few blog posts, and try as I may, I wasn't able to find anything else.

A given, I suppose, since with their bankruptcy issue and Sarah going under the knife, their last ditch effort of gaining wealth needed a level of subtlety. I may just be blowing this _wayyyy_ out of proportion, but with Jumin's confirmation of Glam's presence...

More branching lines had snaked out from the newly sketched timeline, and I frowned.

That had been it as of the present, an uncertain possibility more or less, and whether or not that meant I'd had started on a path without my knowing was concerning. But was there even a predetermined path I could choose? Had it happened as a result of me chatting? Or just one among many unpredictable coincidences?

By then, I decided to look up on the history of my new work out of frustration and so I wouldn't go in circles. Especially due to our intrepid leader's announcement yesterday.

That was why I had started with the contract that Seven had emailed me a few hours ago. Apart from the five guidelines that had me basically keep all party and chatroom activities under lock and key (which I suppose that I was skirting around when I was in the chatroom yesterday and forgot to reactivate hidden mode—whoops), as I'd thought, it was more detailed legal jargon that expanded on said terms.

One particular line in the confidentiality agreement section caught my eye though.

3.) Never access the original documents located in the activity location. In case of any attempt, 'Association' is not to be held liable for the consequences.

I haven't actually seen this 'activity location', but then again I didn't realize there were guidelines either until Jaehee pointed it out. Tempted I may be, it'll probably give me more headaches to deal with.

Knowing my luck, it would.

Other things that were of note was that V had the final say in anything, Seven's humor still reached even here (Seriously? 'Highly recommends unrestricted love relationships between members'?), new members being recommended by an original member was the likely reasoning V could override the other members suspicions of me, and the effective period section stating that the contract period was eternity.

The little _'... you don't plan to quit, do you?'_ message attached at the end was enough to let me know that I was still waiting on the chopping board.

Joy.

Moving on, I'd been honestly surprised to find videos of the most recent party. It's an extremely high profile one that they allowed to be broadcast on the news specifically thanks to the aforementioned Minister of Culture in their midst alongside the Head of Fair Welfare Organization. The previous party had the Art and the Photographers Association as their main guests, and the Christmas fundraiser had an organization dedicated to child-headed households, but I had no doubt that THIS was the information Mint Eye was trying to get.

Which in turn, would likely be part of the documents in the activity location, among probable files on Mint Eye.

... All these twists and turns were making me wonder why I do this to myself.

The music from the ad came to an end, and I simply decide to focus on the remainder of the party after making my cramped hand crack.

The guests were moving and exchanging business cards, with the occasional light-hearted banter and even political discussion thrown in the mix. Glasses of champagne were drained and replaced by smiling waiters, and it was easy to get lost in the friendly atmosphere. The quartet's performance and a following musical number by a pianist made me feel like I was there.

It took a few more minutes, about thirty to forty minutes in real time, until V and Rika took the stage again.

"If we may have your attention, everyone." There was a pause and only a few whispers had remained. "Thank you. Now is the time that we present to you, a once in a lifetime collaboration between Rika's Fundraising Association, The Tiny Painters', Hope's Lifeline, and The People's Voice, the moment you've all been waiting for—"

The two hosts then unveil the giant monitor steadily counting the increasing number of donations, and I leaned forward curiously. The intricately decorated box of red and gold that sat on the table just below it was just for show, as any proceeds were filtered through online instead of having it be by cash. I'd suppose that their fat wallets carried checks, and that would mostly be used for the art exhibit in another section of the building the event was being held at.

"The charity fundraiser board!"

There was applause, and they'd explained that the accumulated amount of donations that were occuring as of that moment and everything that would happen during the auction will be totalled here, and be split equally among the guests chosen causes. It was a rather efficient approach, which would also ensure that there were records of how much they'd gained.

 _Another possible document under lock and key,_ my mind supplied.

Their announcement done, Rika called for their special guests, the Minister, the Head of FWO, and the executive owner of Ph.D Pepper Distributions, respectively, for their own speeches. It was all very standard and littered with the usual platitudes, and the only thing I really paid attention to was memorizing their faces for future reference.

Not before long, the auction had started and thanks to the wonders of edited footage, I skipped to the moment when they'd announced that the best selling photograph was the one titled _My Shadow._ A rather unique piece, fully utilizing the capabilities of adjusting one's shutter's speed by having the blurred afterimages of the model trail behind her, her silk dress creating ripples from the flooded floor where she posed.

They'd gained so much from that photo alone, which was quite telling of V's mastery and reputation.

The accumulated amount of donations were then announced after an hour, rounding up to at least a hundred million dollars, and I'd only smiled thinking of how much help that could be.

I tuned out the ending ceremony and tabbed off of the... enlightening video. Absently drinking my now cool coffee, I ran a quick scan through my notes, crossing out and shortening words. It wasn't what I'd hoped for, but information was still information. Once satisfied with my compiled lists on the diverse cast, I let out a heavy sigh and glance at the ever-present camera.

... I really hope everything will work out.

Massaging a crick in my neck, I moved to eat a late lunch and came to a decision that I may as well work on my daily quota of human interaction.

... and then I paused from cleaning up, only then realizing something.

 ** _Ame:_** _Huh, looks like everyone's busy again._

 ** _Ame:_** _Hm_

 ** _Ame:_** _Welp I do hope everyone's eaten already_

 ** _Ame:_** _Before anyone asks, I've had lunch_

 ** _Ame:_** _I've done my work too_

 ** _Ame:_** _..._

 ** _Ame:_** _God, I'm bored_.

Should I just leave or wait for someone? I frowned and begun tapping my fingers on the counter restlessly. I've already decided to limit myself to the apartment today, and there were only so many things to do before I go nuts.

 ** _Ame:_** _(sigh)_

 ** _Ame:_** _I could try napping but I'm not feeling it rn_

 ** _Ame:_** _Maybe I should go for a run up and down the stairs..?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Although I'm still kinda stiff all over_

 ** _Ame:_** _It's still a nice feeling, especially when u stretch_

Which was true, since it did help with my arm even if it did make me regret doing anything at all. That's also the reason why I didn't want to go out for now, I'd probably get into some freak accident the next time I do.

 ** _Ame:_** _Gahhhh_

 ** _Ame:_** _What to do_

I counted down the seconds in my head, and then sighed. If no one does come, then I suppose I could just do some exercises—

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

Well, nevermind then.

 ** _Ame:_** _Hello Jaehee_

 ** _Ame:_** _You busy?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes. Same as usual._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Actually, I had something to tell you._

 ** _Ame:_** _Yeah?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _... I felt a bit melancholic last night so I surfed the net._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _And I came across a volunteer organization called Homeless Rescue Team._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _The organization seemed diligent and clean..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _and I thought that they were transparent and efficient_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _so I made a personal donation._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Although the better way would be for me to do the volunteering work myself..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _... I just hope it goes to good use._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, you've done more than most people would, haven't you?_

 ** _Ame:_** _That's seriously nice of you ^^_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Thank you ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm curious though, could we invite the group to the party?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That's a good idea._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I haven't known it for long... so I'll look into the organization more and have them contact you._

 ** _Ame:_** _Okay ^^_

As much as I had my suspicions over the nature of the looming party, it was best to get as many people as I could possibly can. Call it an insurance policy, if you will, as weird as that sounds even to me.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _My heart feels warmer on days I make a donation._

 _707 has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I recommend any member who has money to spare to try making a donation._

I did have money to spare... although it wasn't mine and I had to make true with my promise of slapping someone silly with an envelope.

 ** _707:_** _Ya. I donated a lot too._

 ** _Ame:_** _Hey Seven_

 ** _707:_** _Heya Ame._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That's unexpected. Where did you donate to?_

 ** _707:_** _A group of developers... and what was the other place..._

 ** _707:_** _Anyways I donated my talent and gave some lectures. Lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _What did you donate exactly..?_

 ** _707:_** _Ahem lol_

 ** _707:_** _I went to the developers meeting and gave them USBs with viruses as gifts ^^_

 _Yoosung* has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That is not donating..._

 ** _707:_** _Everyone will study to try to get rid of it_

 ** _707:_** _Ultimately, it brings good results ^^_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _-_-_

 ** _Ame:_** _Good results... bad execution._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Seven T_T_

 ** _707:_** _HI Yoosung_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _It's time for me to faint soon._

I stared in confusion at the picture of chocolate milk cartons Yoosung sent before everything clicked. Ah, the aftermath of the Passing Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome prank. I suddenly felt disappointed that I had ignored a few chatrooms earlier, I really could've used the entertainment. Either way, it's amusing how Yoosung never noticed how he was baited by a fake article on the so-called rare sickness... seriously, coffee's the nectar of the gods.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I drank chocolate milk._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _-_-_

 ** _Ame:_** _..._

 ** _707:_** _Oh. You did?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Right now, I'm just lying on my bed covered in a blanket._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _This will do, right?_

 ** _707:_** _Hm_

 ** _707:_** _Oh! Right!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Why?!_

 ** _707:_** _Did you... turn on a humidifier in ur room?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _A humidifier?_

 ** _707:_** _Yeah..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I need a humidifier. Why?_

 ** _707:_** _That_

 ** _707:_** _is_

 ** _707:_** _because_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Hurry!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'mm gonna fainyt soon_

I shook my head in amusement. Oh, sweet naive Yoosung...

 ** _707:_** _omg it's already time_

 ** _707:_** _We're in trouble_

 ** _707:_** _What do we do about the humidifier_

 ** _707:_** _Yoosung_

 ** _707:_** _do u have any last words_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _What?!_

 ** _707:_** _If u don't turn on a humidifier... u will..._

 ** _707:_** _I'm sorry._

 ** _707:_** _For not being able to protect you._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _You're not saying..._

 ** _Ame:_** _ahaha ^^;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _This is such a joke._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Why is this funny T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _You guys are mean_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _But I'll miss you, Ame..._

I'd be touched if I wasn't on the brink of breaking down laughing.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I may never wake up again, right?_

 ** _707:_** _Ya. Well, something like that._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _My last words..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Gahhh... I'm tearing up._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I love everyone, and I'll forgive V. And_

 ** _707:_** _You forgave him. Good._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Seven, I'm sorry! I accidentally stepped on ur figurine two weeks ago and secretly threw it away..._

 _707 has left the chatroom_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _lol_

I could literally feel how the dead stare of Jaehee, almost running out of fucks to give, and that was all it took for me to burst into giggles.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Ame... We didn't get to know each other well, but I like you._

 ** _Ame:_** _Aw, I like you too._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I wish there was more time for us T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Elizabeth. I'm sorry I couldn't play with you more. And my first love in fifth grade, Areum, I'm sorry I didn't return ur eraser. Mom and Dad, thank you for sending me to college._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _-_-_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Huh_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Seven left_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _But when do u think I'll faint_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You will not faint._

 ** _Ame:_** _Ditto to that._

It took an awkward five seconds before Yoosung responded.

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Why?!_

 ** _Ame:_** _You were duped._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Ya..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _What..?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You are a fish on a hook._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Struggling to stay alive._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _?!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Se-seven?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Where did he go!?_

 ** _Ame:_** _He escaped, pretty much._

 ** _Ame:_** _Gotta hand it to him._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _...I ..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _... I don't have an incurable disease?_

When Jaehee's happy-flower-surrounded emoji popped up, I couldn't help but let the snort pass my lips. _Oh, no, you've just contracted a new mutated disease called gullible-ness._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _He said it's rare. No one said it's incurable._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _And it's not even a rare disease._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Thank god... Thank god..!_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'm so glad to be alive... Seriously... I thought..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Gah... I'm gonna cry._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I love everyone._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Really..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Welp, should I do it?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'll do it._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yoosung, aren't you mad? ;;_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Mad?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yoosung, seriously, why are you so naive? ;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You are very naive._

While I had a few remarks in mind, I ignored them in favor of wondering if Yoosung could hopefully learn to take more things with a grain of salt. Although if I was correct, anything involving his cousin would have him act exactly that way.

God, as much as I hated thinking this way, he'll have to learn... even if it can hurt him.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You took Luciel's lie so seriously._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _omg... he did._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _My god..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Ame, comfort me..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I was completely fooled T_T_

 ** _Ame:_** _That you were._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I think he did something like this before. He got me again..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _He's so mean..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It's still foolish to fall for the same trap several times._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Seven has a lot of data and knows a lot, so I end up believing whatever he says..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, since he does have a joker streak_

 ** _Ame:_** _maybe it'd be best to take what he says with more caution?_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'll try T_T_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Ame, even if we become good friends, u can't fool me like that. Okay?_

 _Technically, I already am._ I groaned and shut the voice up. Dammit, I really need to rein all the damn negativity in.

 ** _Ame:_** _If I'm not in the mood for pranking then yes_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _... I can't tell if that's reassuring or not_

 ** _Ame:_** _heh ^^_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Gah, I'm so full from the milk_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'll go play another round just to get myself back to reality._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I wonder if you will actually play just one round._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Probably two rounds... or actually three._

 ** _Ame:_** _Keyword, probably._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _ahaha ^^;;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Anyways, I am glad this prank is over._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Me too..._

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _I'm gonna go now_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _LOLOL is calling my name!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Let the world of LOLOL give you strength haha_

 ** _Yoosung*:_** _Thanks ^^ To LOLOL!_

 _Yoosung* has left the chatroom_

 ** _Ame:_** _... Is it bad if I wonder if he'll grow to be a hermit?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I agree but I don't think you need to worry._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _As far as I know, Yoosung participates in various activities at school._

Even so, people can hide their worries so well with smiles, jokes and distractions. Games generally worked perfectly for that too... I sighed, stopping myself from chewing at my bottom lip once more.

 ** _Ame:_** _That GPA talk u guys had at the first day makes me think twice tbh_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Fair point._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I do want to believe that Yoosung won't just let his studies go to waste._

 ** _Ame:_** _We'll see, I suppose..._

 ** _Ame:_** _I mean, I do love to play once in a while_

 ** _Ame:_** _not so much PC but more of the console games_

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm personally a fan of survival horror, RPGs, and the beat-em-up genre. I also dabble in some shooters and a few adventure games_

 ** _Ame:_** _so I do get it._

 ** _Jaehee Kang;_** _That sounds like more than once in a while._

 ** _Ame:_** _Haha ^^;_

 ** _Ame:_** _I mean, when they're boasting all those improved graphics and I'm a sucker for aesthetics, interesting plot and gameplay_

 _ZEN has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Ame:_** _u could say I get immersed quite easily_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I've never really pegged you as the gaming type._

 ** _Ame:_** _It's... something I don't really share often._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Hey you two. ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh, hey Zen :3_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Good afternoon Zen._

 ** _ZEN:_** _But..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Ame... you play games too?;;_

I raised an eyebrow.

 ** _Ame:_** _Yeah?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Huh._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I just don't see what so great about games to get people so crazy about them._

 ** _Ame:_** _Eh, don't knock it till u try it._

As much as I'd love to go on a rant about how innovative games were and how they actually had the capacity to be really helpful, since VR was slowly becoming a staple back home, I do know why others seem to be either indifferent or wary. There _was_ a sort of stigma around gaming and its community...

 ** _Ame:_** _Heck, I'd be willing to bet Seven plays LOLOL_

... Oh, whoops.

 ** _ZEN:_** _They should just work out if they have the time._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Kids these days really must have nothing to do._

 ** _ZEN:_** _No offence to you Ame, I do think you look lovely ^^_

I rolled my eyes. Real smooth there, Zenny—wait, oh gosh, did I really just call him that in my head?

 ** _Ame:_** _None taken._

 ** _Ame:_** _Tho u still haven't seen how I look, u know._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I don't have to yet to know that you're beautiful ;)_

 ** _Ame:_** _Ha_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Since Luciel works on the computer as a living, it's understandable if he does enjoy gaming._

Thanks for the opening, Jae.

 ** _ZEN:_** _Well, I guess;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _So Jaehee, you're doing alright at work?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I haven't left home yet._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Mr. Han's first meeting is in the evening, so he's relatively free this afternoon. I plan to go to work when Mr. Han does._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Do you have anything_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _you wish to ask him?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I do._

Much to my zigzagging mood, the bold words stating ' **PRESIDENT HAN'S NEW GIRL, DIVORCE COMING SOON?'** had made a stone drop in my gut. ... Welp, how about that, it's the article I reserved for reading later, and despite it being displayed in Hangul, I'd seen the translated version enough times to remember what it said. Looks like I really might have to deal with those two whether I like it or not.

 ** _ZEN:_** _I was surprised to see him in the article and took a screenshot._

 ** _ZEN:_** _But a photo of him on the phone?;; lolol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Any chance for a scoop, the paparazzi snoops_

 ** _Ame:_** _As much as it's crude, it's still potential gossip ;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Gosh... I wish they'd at least use a normal photo..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _The same goes for the reporters._

 ** _ZEN:_** _The headline's "Chairman Han's New Girl, Divorce Coming Soon?"._

 ** _ZEN:_** _They just had lunch once_

 ** _ZEN:_** _for crying out loud._

But judging from President Han's track record and Jumin's resigned feelings over the matter, it seems like they had some merit to the idea. Plus, it's Glam Choi. I do have to agree with Zen... that headline's atrocious and would instantly have been trashed by one of my professors.

 ** _Ame:_** _With all the hubbub around Chairman Han's affairs and since Glam Choi's a celeb_

 ** _Ame:_** _I wouldn't surprised_

 ** _Ame:_** _that the media would go ravenous over this._

 ** _ZEN:_** _That lunch was still in a private setting tho_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's really impolite to have a photo taken... the staff should've noticed at least._

Unless someone had purposely leaked the thing as some sort of publicity stunt. I certainly wouldn't put it past her.

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm more surprised that you're rather quick to pick up on stuff like this tho Zen_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah... Of course._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I have to be interested in how the entertainment world goes._

 ** _ZEN:_** _My friend got big through musicals and went over to TV. It's all connected._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'll have an article about me go out some day but I hope not one like this._

... If no one else enters the picture then you're good Zen.

 ** _ZEN:_** _Anyways;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I guess this article_

 ** _ZEN:_** _is going to make your day harder, Jaehee._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes, I suspect I will be very exhausted answering all the phone calls to the office today._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Because it's their job to exaggerate things and draw attention._

 ** _Ame:_** _... I guess u could say that_

 ** _Ame:_** _A reporter's job should always be to educate and communicate information for the everyman._

 ** _Ame:_** _Unfortunately, it's really easy to get caught up in just 'writing' with only hearsay instead of focusing on getting what really happened down right._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Were you ever a reporter, Ame?_

 ** _Ame:_** _..._ _I studied Journalism for a while._

Not like it seems that I'll get my diploma any time soon.

 ** _Ame:_** _Anyways, you better get your coffee ready Jaehee._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I already feel exhausted._

 ** _ZEN:_** _... Cheer up, Jaehee._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I just hope people on her side didn't send out the article on purpose._

 ** _ZEN:_** _You mean Glam Choi?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _No way..._

 ** _Ame:_** _It's still possible, since he is the chairman of a huge company._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Many women approach them for their wealth and background._

 ** _Ame:_** _So this has happened before?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _One woman purposely sent out false articles to have Mr. Chairman for her own._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It was chaos even then._

 ** _ZEN:_** _;;;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It's not good to be so suspicious... but I'll have a look into it._

Guess I should check on the Han's history too after this... and maybe have a few inquiries prepared later.

 ** _ZEN:_** _I guess now you're cleaning up after Mr. Han too;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _Stuff like this should be the job of PR people, at least that's what I think_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Issues that concern Mr. Chairman are directly related to the company._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I can't just sit and watch..._

 ** _Ame:_** _;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Jumin is one lucky bastard to have_

 ** _ZEN:_** _someone smart like you work so hard._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Thank you for the compliment._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _But I am only doing what I have to do. ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _I still think u should hand it over to the PR Department..._

 ** _Ame:_** _are you even getting paid enough for this?;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _The pay's good._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Of course that's why..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Oh, right._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I thought of this while reading past messages,_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _but shouldn't Seven be not allowed to have a maid considering his job?_

There's not much to worry about since his supposed maid was a coworker... but of couse, I couldn't tell them that.

 ** _Ame:_** _That's true..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Doesn't he work in some top secret intelligence agency?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _What if the maid gets access to the information or cleans it;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'm worried about that too,_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _but since he's the one involved in that world,_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I trust he'll take care of it._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Ya._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Maybe it turns out_

 ** _ZEN:_** _that his maid is a former secret agent or something lolol_

Great foreshadowing.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _That's a funny guess_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _But a secret agent_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _changing jobs to a maid..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I don't notice any connection whatsoever._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm not gonna think much about it;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _If I ask him about it, he's gonna try mess with me again._

A smirk slipped unto my face.

 ** _Ame:_** _Like that photo of Mary Vanderwood 3rd?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I still can't forget that costume._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Ugh, I don't want to remember it._

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh~~?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Seriously ;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Alright ^^; Let's just stop talking about Seven._

 ** _Ame:_** _kk_

 ** _Ame:_** _So Zen, what are you up to today?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I have a meeting with the director ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I have to go soon. He told me it's important... I'm wondering what it'll be._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Good luck. I'm sure everything will go well._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Thank you._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Btw, did you two have lunch yet?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yup. You?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I had a bite. I can't work when I'm hungry haha_

 ** _Ame:_** _Just a bite?;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'll get a snack later ^^;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _How about you, Jaehee?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I didn't have much... but I managed to get a cup of milk._

You know, for people who worry about the MC's health, most of them seriously forget or just don't take good care of themselves...

 ** _ZEN:_** _I really wish you'd eat properly;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _Same here... even a biscuit would be great._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'd like to talk more..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _but I have to go to work now._

 ** _Ame:_** _Get something to eat soon ;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I will... if I have the time._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Anyways, thank you._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Good luck today!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Thank you. Hope you both have a good day._

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

 ** _Ame:_** _I do wish she does get food later..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Especially since she has to care for the Director and the Chairman;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I mean, anyone would fall apart working so much._

They really would... even if Jaehee was great at hiding her fatigue, everybody still has their limits. God knows I would've crashed the moment I get home, forget even getting to bed, I'd just sleep on the floor. Then when I wake up, I'll get a fricking feast to honor my sanity.

 ** _ZEN:_** _But I keep remembering it._

 ** _ZEN:_** _That Mary Vanderwood;;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I mean... it is a she, right?_

 _It's a he,_ my mind corrected for me. While it could be fun to mess with Zen, I should get back to my growing bucket list of things to do.

 ** _Ame:_** _Who knows._

 ** _Ame:_** _Maybe you should go to get ur mind off of it_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Right..;;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I should_

 ** _ZEN:_** _get going for the meeting..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Good luck then ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Thanks ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Bye!_

 _ZEN has left the chatroom_

I set down my phone and blinked the spots in my eyes away. That was a long one.

Anyhoo, with the afternoon rolling by, I decided to see the contents of the article. I was contemplating on wnether or not to have Jaehee update me on what she finds with her own research but... I'll save that for when it's absolutely necessary.

It was a relatively short one full of ham-handed theories that I rolled my eyes at, like 'There were few who claimed that they had seen the couple before, and this instance was when they'd decided to officially introduce their bond to Chairman Han's eldest son Jumin Han' or 'The Chairman was secretly already divorced', but at the very least it did lead to an older article detailing a few of President Han's previous ventures. However, if I were to even try and list the women down... I'd probably pull out a few hairs.

Geez, I'll never figure out what goes on in the mind of people who go for others even when they're committed.

In my annoyance, I just turned on the TV to study Hangul. It was mostly to refresh on my memory of each character and their sounds, which was getting a little more easier to do. Of course, the hard part was actually connecting these to actual words, and that was a uphill battle that I wasn't too eager to do.

I was however, more willing to note the announcement of a drama show that was in production starring Echo Girl, and what that could entail. Since Zen was off to a meeting with a director... fingers crossed that this doesn't end in more shit to dwell on. Other news were pretty standard like more of the gossip surrounding Glam and Chairman Han, much to my chagrin, K-Pop groups, some politics like the weird rumors surrounding the current Prime Minister, and the weather forecast that told me it was going to be cloudy in the next few days.

 _Just like it will be for us, eh?_

It soon became nighttime, and I'd indulged myself in some small talk with the others after answering the the new emails sent to me. One was from the Homeless Rescue Team with the quirky nickname of Crybaby who was nice all around, and I'd answered him that I was pretty sure people with good hearts were more than eager to join his cause since he seemed like a good person. I was shocked to hear from him just ten minutes later, and in between his flustered sounding email, I'd replied told him what I thought would be a great meal for an upcoming small charity event they'd be holding soon.

The other... well, I'll spare you the details of how annoyed I was to research what Verragamo was for the Cultured Citizens.

Back on the topic of small talk, Yoosung had told me that he was feeling queasy at home and was lucky that he had no classes scheduled tomorrow so I'd reminded him to rest up a lot. Jumin had surprisingly asked me about what kind of gift he should give Elizabeth 3rd, to which I just said a pink diamond. Jaehee was predictably stressed about all the calls, and to her surprise, someone had left her a cup of coffee. Of course, I'd momentarily teased her about a secret admirer who may or may not be worried about her, but she easily brushed me off.

Boo.

I soon deemed myself a bit too fidgety to remain sitting down, I had casually sent a text to Seven that I was going for a short run.

Locking the door behind me, I lazily flipped my phone while I hopped all the way down to the first floor, wearing just trackpants and a loose white shirt. I'd passed by a few people who I greeted with a smile, and while sending me the expected curious look had smiled back.

I heaved a sigh.

It was still worrisome to know that I had no idea what was going to occur once this day ends. Sure, I was doing my best to lean towards a certain someone, but would that be enough? I was still unsure what to make of Mint Eye at this point, and even a few things in the RFA were still loosely defined. V and Rika were still mysteries, the former slightly clearer but still not any more trustworthy than the latter, but at least Unknown was thankfully not popping up any time soon.

Would my choice be okay?

...Then again, it'd be safer for everyone involved. There was still a chance that I'd get caught in the line of fire... but I do hope to get out of this relatively unharmed.

A _ping_ made me momentarily stop with my descent, and I looked to see who had messaged.

 **Jumin Han** [21:14]

\- Do you have some time to talk?

I raised an eyebrow, slowing down my pace so I won't accidentally fall on my butt down the stairs.

 **Ame** [21:14]

\- Yeah. What's up?

 **Jumin Han** [21:15]

\- I took a look at the chat.

 **Ame** [21:16]

\- Oh...

 **Ame** [21:18]

\- Well, I'm sure the rumors will die down eventually ;;

 **Jumin Han** [21:19]

\- Yes, as with all others.

 **Jumin Han** [21:19]

\- But that's not what I wanted to talk about.

 **Ame** [21:19]

\- Oh, erhm, ok then?

Better steer clear from the whole affair issue for now, I suppose... I still feel like he's peeved over it somehow, as much as he doesn't outright show it.

 **Jumin Han** [21:20]

\- Seven's prankster tendencies...

 **Jumin Han** [21:21]

\- Sometimes I wonder where he pulls things from.

 _Out of his ass mostly,_ I thought, and immediately banished it before it all goes out of whack.

 **Ame** [21:22]

\- You gotta give him points for creativity tho lol

 **Jumin Han** [21:22]

\- I must admit, I'm still curious over his maid's identity.

 **Jumin Han** [21:22]

\- As much as he fools around with it, Seven sounds rather familiar of her.

 **Ame** [21:23]

\- I guess so.

 **Ame** [21:23]

\- Well, it's pretty much his choice as to who he befriends anyways.

 **Jumin Han** [21:23]

\- As long as he does his job, it's of no harm.

 **Jumin Han** [21:23]

\- I do wonder how she'd come to tolerate Seven.

 **Ame** [21:24]

\- lol mean much?

 **Jumin Han** [21:24]

\- Not exactly. Seven's... eccentric. You've seen how much he likes to babble on and on around even the most random of topics. Or do really weird things.

 **Jumin Han** [21:24]

\- At one point, he'd even bitten Elizabeth 3rd's neck. -_-

While I do love animals enough... that's showing just a _bit_ too much of love.

 **Ame** [21:25]

\- Is Elizabeth ok?

 **Jumin Han** [21:26]

\- She's fine.

 **Jumin Han** [21:26]

\- I do wish I could've brought her with me on my trip.

 **Ame** [21:27]

\- You'll see her soon ^^ Maybe just buy her a souvenir.

 **Jumin Han** [21:28]

\- Maybe I should.

 **Jumin Han** [21:28]

\- Ah, pardon me. Someone's calling.

Always the busybody. I chuckled lightly as I looked around and I'd blinked owlishly. I didn't notice that I had ended up in the lobby, and the old man from the other day was giving me an odd look since I'd apparently been standing in the middle of the place like an idiot.

I sheepishly waved to him and then clambered back up the stairs.

Needless to say, I was heavily breathing and sweaty by the time I reached the 14th floor once more. It still felt good, despite how unbalanced I was getting thanks to me huffing and puffing to the door. I shakily punched in the numbers, and all I could really think of was a nice glass of water—

I froze.

... Have you ever felt those moments where it was like you instinctively knew something was off, and goosebumps just appeared on your arm? Now, imagine that you were suddenly cut off from oxygen, and all you could hear was the roar of your blood as it desperately pumped into your palpitating heart? Amplify that feeling tenfold, alongside unsteady feet and a rising sense of nausea as the cherry on top.

... I just... really didn't know what to think.

Why and how was there a blue rose on the floor?


	13. Chapter 12: Aberration

**WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

Aberration

* * *

As a child, I'd always loved hide and seek, even if I wasn't its most avid player. I'd likened it to a calmer kind of treasure hunt despite the times when the participants threw hissy fits or burst into tears from carelessness. That was all well and good, since they were still young, competitive and most importantly, lost in their own world. The kids that hid in every possible nook and cranny they could find were the chest filled with goodies, and the lone seeker was the infamous pirate captain who scoured the map for clues, and whose tenacity would leave you in awe.

The fun outweighed the cons, and with its simple rules, it had endeared itself to the hearts of many. It was with time and experience that gave way to a few annoying points, if you allow it to be such.

One fundamental truth of this game was that hiding was much easier than seeking. If you know what to do and where to go, you could be the needle in the haystack. The ever-elusive prize that frustrated many men who'd failed to grasp their whereabouts.

Honestly, as much as I'd love to further glamorize the role of seeker and the whole game in general, running around without even spotting a trace of that treasure usually meant a build-up in stress.

No wonder those kids I'd watched would become sourpusses over time. Reality hit hard like a shit-ton of bricks.

" **Haven't seen... like that. Why?"**

Why indeed.

I shrugged in a helpless manner, internally sighing for what could be the hundredth time today. " ** _They dropped something, I lost sight of them before I could return it. Would you mind telling me if you spot them around? I'll be around tomorrow morning._** _"_

The young woman seemed contemplative, before nodding. **"I wouldn't mind."** There was a crash from within, and the woman cursed under her breath.

I slowly backed away. **"** _ **Anyways, thank you for your time!**_ _"_

She gave me a side glance, as if to apologize for the mess one of her children must have done, before quickly shutting the door. I trudged along with heavy steps, ticking the final occupant of the 15th floor off of my mental checklist. I'd... well, after a moment of hesitance and shouting curses that would've earned me a slap to the face from somebody's mother, I tore the apartment a new one.

The most unsettling part of it all?

I couldn't find anything out of place. It was just how I'd left it in the ten or so minutes I was out.

I boarded the elevator down, and if anyone else noted my disturbed look, they took care to ignore it. Which was good, since I was half-paying attention over the recent spat between Zen and Jumin regarding a new cat project—wine for cats, which I was kind of sure had already been done back home but whatever—the latter had thought of since he'd visited the grape farm and had effectively boycotted the meeting Jaehee had mentioned earlier.

It was equal parts amusing and troublesome, but I was wrapped up in a bigger case to analyze.

No one else had access to the place apart from the two hacker twins (and maybe V since I know that technically this apartment was signed under his name, but that's a big IF), and while Seven had come here the second day to deliver an allowance of sorts, he had no other reason to stop by and drop a blue rose for me as a sign of his affection, would he?

... Yeah, nope.

But then why would Unknown send me a rose? Was it a taunt, telling me that he could whisk me away without anyone knowing? A warning? Was he just trying to mess with me? If then, why now, instead of the previous days where I was out for longer and there was an even lower chance of him being discovered?

Well, time constraints didn't really matter if he'd managed to evade witnesses like this.

I was wrenched out of my thoughts when I'd arrived at the ground floor. I stepped back unto the lobby that I distantly felt so content idling around just moments ago and locked gazes with the older man I figured was the manager of the building. I'd approached the front desk with a sheepish smile, better than the most likely murderous glare I was sporting, and brought out my phone.

 _"_ _ **Hello, I was wondering if you saw a white haired man earlier? About this high,"**_ I'd awkwardly held my hand out around a head taller than me. **_"Kind of lanky and pale. He was wearing mostly black and some red."_**

He scratched the back of his head, gaze unfocused as he pored over the memories. **"I... don't believe so."**

I'd expected as much, but it was still infuriatingly disappointing to have not even a hint of bread crumbs to pursue. **_"I see. Well, if you don't mind, could you keep an eye out for him? I'd like to return something to him."_**

 **"** **Sure, miss,"** he said easily, before undeniable interest slipped into his eyes. **"I... curious, you're... new one?"**

The question had caught me off-guard, but I managed to hide it with a shy smile. **_"Yes?"_**

The man—Daejung if I'd read the name tag pinned to his chest correctly—gave me a meaningful look. **"That apartment… long time… surprised…"** He leaned forward from behind the counter's glass pane, making his portly figure all the more prominent. **"Hope… weren't too bothered… sudden…"**

The sincerity in his tone was… heartwarming, and yet it squeezed at my chest at the same time. **_"I'm doing fine. Best to take it in stride."_**

 **"** **I suppose… probably should… you go… look…"** he trailed off.

 _Like someone had eaten a baby in front of me?_ I'd ignored the snappy comment and mustered the strength to smile. **_"_** ** _Yeah, it's been... a long day. Anyways, thank you."_**

I'd speedwalked to the elevator, intent on poring over my notes and hazy memories, but the manager's quiet voice made me stop.

 **"** **Be careful."**

I turned my head in confusion, but Daejung was browsing through a record book and punching numbers into a calculator, oblivious to the world around him. Did I… mishear him? Maybe he was just talking to himself? Either way, the elevator doors had opened and I got in, shooting him one last look.

In any case, I better find a conclusion to my initial thoughts. Erhm…

Ah, right, Unknown's motives. Out of the two, I guess the taunt one makes more sense, since four times out of five, he'd orchestrated a kidnapping attempt to induct MC into Mint Eye. That in mind, coupled by the fact that Seven hasn't gone ballistic over an intruder meant only one thing...

The apartment was no longer safe—well, safe as it could be. Having Seven watch over me was kind of weird at first, but God, it was better than becoming a true sitting duck.

Glaring up at the door, I could only silently resign myself to another round of the waiting game. I breathed in deeply, willing myself to relax, and rounded on to the kitchen to find a late snack. I grabbed a tomato to munch on as I head back to bed.

Also...

 ** _707:_** _Ugh!_

 ** _707:_** _I managed to finish some work lol_

 ** _707:_** _But look at the time..._

 ** _707:_** _Ame, hiya lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yo Seven. Working late there, huh?_

 ** _707:_** _Yup. Lol_

 ** _707:_** _Had a hard time focusing today. Lol_

 ** _707:_** _But if I don't work now, it'll be hell tmr T_T_

 ** _Ame:_** _Sounds rough... maybe take a LOLOL break?_

 ** _707:_** _lolol I'm sure Yoosung is._

 ** _707:_** _But like I said, can't T_T_

 ** _Ame:_** _Aw :c_

It feels easier to talk to Seven without the challenge over our heads now... no one's keeping score so no one won. Also, I'm still nodding my head along to the beat of his theme, and it makes me feel lighter.

 ** _707:_** _But_

 ** _707:_** _I feel like Zen and Jumin_

 ** _707:_** _are like cats and dogs._

 ** _707:_** _lololololol_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol I think more of them as an old married couple_

 ** _Ame:_** _but that works_

 ** _707:_** _lol_

 ** _707:_** _Jumin's like your super sensitive cat_

 ** _707:_** _and Zen's this nice dog who starts barking when cats come near. Lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _Kinda like a golden retriever? Or maybe a husky?_

 ** _707:_** _No. I mean puppy._

 ** _707:_** _He is a dog according to his size, but still, haha._

 ** _Ame:_** _Size eh..._

 _ **707:** Ahem!_

 ** _707:_** _I wanna have both ^^_

 ** _707:_** _Jumin always goes on and on_

 ** _707:_** _about his cat_

 ** _707:_** _but_

 ** _707:_** _I'm super supportive of Elly becoming an official member of the RFA. Lolol_

 ** _707:_** _I should make a smartphone for Elly. Lol_

Unless you can also condition the cat to do certain things with said phone, that wine idea's a better long-term investment.

 ** _Ame:_** _Zen and Jaehee would go against that_

 ** _707:_** _lolol Zen's gonna give an ultimatum_

 ** _707:_** _"_ _is it me? Or that furball?"_

 ** _Ame:_** _haha_

 ** _707:_** _Anyways, I wish I could talk to V_

 ** _707:_** _about whether she can become a member_

 ** _707:_** _Maybe if I do this_

 ** _707:_** _Accio V!_

 _V has entered the chatroom_

 ** _707:_** _He'll come up?_

Despite myself, I let out a very loud snort.

 ** _V:_** _Luciel._

 ** _707:_** _Wow!_

 ** _Ame:_** _You're a wizard, Seven haha_

 ** _V:_** _You were here too, Ame._

 ** _Ame:_** _Perfect timing V_

 ** _V:_** _I didn't intend this... but I was lucky._

 ** _707:_** _V..._

 ** _707:_** _You could have called if you wanted to say something._

 ** _V:_** _Oh. I had something to say to everyone._

 ** _V:_** _I was going to leave a message here._

 ** _707:_** _So?_

 ** _707:_** _Did you..._

 ** _707:_** _Did you set the date?_

 ** _V:_** _I did._

I nearly choked on the last bite of my tomato. Welp... this was the catalyst.

 ** _707:_** _So when is it?_

 ** _V:_** _I was thinking about holding it a week later._

 ** _V:_** _What do you think?_

 ** _Ame:_** _... Can we get everything ready that soon?_

 ** _707:_** _Is that even possible?_

 ** _V:_** _I think it is if everyone helps each other._

 ** _707:_** _Even still, it's too soon._

 ** _V:_** _It is fairly soon._

 ** _V:_** _But since it's the first time Ame's holding a party,_

 ** _V:_** _I thought we should have it small..._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well... if you put it that way..._

Counterproductive this may be to this orgnization's desire, since my integration into the RFA served as a perfect distraction from Mint Eye's probing, V was acting as he thought best. Not that it would do much good if he was planning to tackle this on his own...

 ** _707:_** _Hmm... But still_

 ** _707:_** _it feels a bit too soon;;_

 ** _707:_** _But I'll do as you say!_

 ** _V:_** _Since we don't have much time left,_

 ** _V:_** _I hope everyone steps up a bit more,_

 ** _V:_** _and come up with potential guests for Ame._

 ** _707:_** _Yes, sir!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Everyone's been doing a good job ^^_

 ** _V:_** _Then good._

 ** _707:_** _I've been doing my fair share. Lol_

 ** _V:_** _Yes, that's nice._

 ** _V:_** _There was something I wanted to tell you by phone, Luciel..._

 ** _707:_** _What is it?_

 ** _V:_** _I'm going to leave on a short trip._

 ** _707:_** _To where?_

 _To his potential death, maybe,_ I sourly thought.

 ** _V:_** _I haven't decided yet._

 ** _707:_** _Tell me when you know. I'll make sure it's safe._

 ** _V:_** _Thanks. I already feel safe._

 ** _707:_** _Of course!_

I ignored the ache in my chest at the... show of fondness between the two, and let a silent apology filter through. Seven... if you knew, you'd never feel the same again.

 ** _V:_** _But it's more important_

 ** _V:_** _that everyone in RFA is safe, more than me._

 _But don't you see you're hurting them by going on your own way, V?_ I wanted to scream at his face so badly, but I couldn't.

 ** _V:_** _Since we still haven't found out everything about the hacker who led Ame here..._

 ** _V:_** _I don't think we can relax until we know everything for sure._

 ** _Ame:_** _Guess so..._

 ** _V:_** _No one knows what will happen._

 ** _V:_** _So please be careful._

 ** _V:_** _Of course... according to the information Luciel gave, I don't think there will be any strange occurrences,_

Too late for that. I glanced at the blue rose I'd placed in a vase on the side table, looking every bit ethereal and out of place in the dimly lit room.

 ** _V:_** _but just in case._

 ** _707:_** _Yeah, I get what you mean..._

 ** _707:_** _I updated the door lock to a three layer security system..._

 ** _707:_** _I was going to call you about this!_

If Seven had indeed done that, then I still wonder how this flower got in here... did Unknown manage a lucky shot slipping it through the mail slot or some shit then?

 ** _V:_** _Yes... I just wanted to tell everyone to be careful before I leave._

 ** _V:_** _Even if something happens,_

 ** _V:_** _Luciel... with you and Jumin, I'm sure everything will be fine._

 ** _V:_** _I feel safe when I remember that._

 ** _Ame:_** _What about you? You're the leader, right?_

 ** _V:_** _Since I have to be away for a while..._

 ** _V:_** _please trust the members and rely on them._

 ** _Ame:_** _Okay then._

It was all I could say.

 ** _V:_** _Luciel._

 ** _707:_** _Yeah?_

 ** _V:_** _Thank you, as always._

 ** _V:_** _For devoting yourself to the RFA._

 ** _707:_** _Of course!_

 ** _707:_** _I'm a member of this group!_

 ** _V:_** _I have to thank you too Ame. You joined here very suddenly, but adjusted quickly._

 ** _V:_** _And you seem to be working hard for the party._

 ** _707:_** _Yup. I'm thankful too~!_

 ** _Ame:_** _Heh, it's nothing really ^^ I'm grateful too that you've all been really nice and giving me a chance to do this._

Plus, if I didn't, I'd either be wandering around still scared and confused than I am now, or weighed down by my conscience.

 ** _707:_** _Knew it. Lol_

 ** _707:_** _Ame, you're cool. Lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _I'm just doing my best lol_

 ** _707:_** _lol u see?_

 ** _707:_** _But V, why are you suddenly saying thank you...?_

My fingers were deathly still, because if I moved, I would probably do _something_ to try and get through V...

 ** _707:_** _You're making me blush. Lolol_

 ** _707:_** _Anyways, take care of yourself._

 ** _V:_** _Okay,_

 ** _V:_** _I'll be in touch._

 ** _V:_** _I'll be at the party for sure, don't worry._

I'm holding you to that V.

 ** _707:_** _Yup. You have to!_

 ** _707:_** _We finally got everything together._

 ** _707:_** _Everyone has to be there._

 ** _707:_** _I'm even gonna invite Rika's ghost, haha._

If you mean the ghost of who she had been before the madness, then go ahead, I suppose...

 ** _707:_** _Everyone!_

 ** _707:_** _Everyone will_

 ** _707:_** _be there!_

 ** _V:_** _Alright._

 ** _707:_** _Oh._

 ** _707:_** _V._

 ** _V:_** _Yes?_

 ** _707:_** _That phone..._

 ** _707:_** _the new one I sent you._

 ** _707:_** _If a red light goes on when it rings, don't pick it up._

 ** _707:_** _It means it's bugged..._

 ** _V:_** _Bugged..?_

 ** _707:_** _I got bored, so I added a new feature._

Did you really? Or was that another way of providing protection to someone you cared and worried about? Someone who was willing to walk to their doom? A breath hitched in my throat, and I gritted my teeth, banishing those questions to the back of my mind.

 ** _707:_** _Forgot to explain it to you._

 ** _V:_** _Yes... alright._

 ** _Ame:_** _You put that in because you were bored?_

 ** _707:_** _Pretty much._

 ** _707:_** _If you analyze the signal,_

 ** _707:_** _you can know that it's bugged,_

 ** _707:_** _so we can use it against them too._

 ** _Ame:_** _By them you mean the hacker, yeah?_

 ** _707:_** _Yup_

That would be handy if I had one myself... I could ask Seven if he could add one to my phone, but that would be a toughie to negotiate. And if the guy had his way, he might grow concerned and attach a tracking device without my knowledge.

 ** _V:_** _Tell me anything else I need to know._

 ** _707:_** _I'll call you when it comes to me._

 ** _707:_** _We're gonna be in touch anyways ^^_

 ** _V:_** _Ok._

 ** _V:_** _Then I'll get going._

 ** _707:_** _Yup. Talk to you later!_

 ** _V:_** _Ame, see you at the party._

 ** _Ame:_** _Right. Take care of yourself!_

 ** _V:_** _You as well._

 ** _V:_** _Excuse me._

 _V has left the chatroom_

 ** _707:_** _Hmm~_

 ** _707:_** _I hope V_

 ** _707:_** _comes back from his trip safe._

 ** _707:_** _While V's gone_

 ** _707:_** _we should_

 ** _707:_** _all focus on having the party!_

Which was what the two leaders were banking on in the first place… one who was on what could be described as a suicide mission and the other was bidding their time to orchestrate a damn mass kidnapping.

 ** _Ame:_** _Uh-huh. Everybody should get to it haha_

 ** _Ame:_** _Chop-chop my lovelies lol_

 ** _707:_** _lol yes yes_

 ** _707:_** _I'll do everything I can!_

 ** _707:_** _I should…_

 ** _707:_** _get going too~_

 ** _707:_** _U should go to bed before it gets too late._

 ** _Ame:_** _Can't sleep yet tho, I'm hoping a snack could help_

 ** _707:_** _If you follow me and eat Honey Buddha Chips all the time and sleep late,_

 ** _707:_** _ur life will get much shorter lol_

 ** _Ame:_** _We'll see haha_

 ** _Ame:_** _don't expect too much lol_

 ** _707:_** _lololol_

 ** _707:_** _If you want to stay up late, I can't do anything about it._

 ** _707:_** _but take care of urself!_

 ** _707:_** _Then I'll be off!_

 ** _Ame:_** _see ya~_

 ** _707:_** _Laterz!_

 _707 has left the chatroom_

I reflexively tensed when my phone abruptly buzzed, and the same loud screeching noise from the first day reverberated in the room, making me nearly drop it like a hot potato.

 ** _Unknown:_** _ted_so#long_

 ** _Unknown:_** _!lo# $wai_-_

 ** _Unknown:_** _…_

 ** _Unknown:_** _%wanted_l m_

 ** _Unknown:_** _._

 ** _Unknown:_** _-_

 ** _Unknown:_** _I am_

 ** _Unknown:_** _going to_

 ** _Unknown:_** _corrupt you_

It was vibrating nonstop, and I stared wide-eyed when I was booted out of the app. But instead of getting a notification for an error that caused it to crash or whatnot, my screen darkened for a moment before an email appeared.

* * *

Sender: Mint Eye

To: a/ne#0!-

Subject: Dear Ame, RFA

* * *

 _._

 ** _Meet the people who will love you forever._**

 ** _Attend the endless party._**

 _._

 **Don't you want to escape from this filthy world?**

 **This is an invitation to paradise.**

.

 **Are you suffering from your past?**

 **We will help the pain go away.**

.

 **A world filled with pleasure…**

 **A world filled with truth…**

 **A world without tears…**

 **A world with no rejections…**

.

 **Accept the angel's invitation.**

.

 ** _Magenta,_**

 ** _Where everyone is happy…_**

 _._

* * *

… What?

My gaze lingered on the infamous logo of Mint Eye, and I shakily exhaled. This… I wasn't supposed to receive something like this.

"What in the world are you planning now?" I could only sigh, shaking my head wistfully.

Okay. Just… calm down Ame, and think.

I was just edging the turning point now, and with another curveball, I can't assume that leaning for a 'Route' will be effective anymore. I could still go ahead and try, but this doesn't guarantee that choosing, let's say, the objectively safest paths with either Jaehee or Jumin will work. Even then, I wasn't of the opinion that I had feelings for them and would much prefer striking up a friendship. I wouldn't deny the resources to be gained with their help, but they were... rocks to lean on.

Not to mention that I was... considering a few things for their situations, and it'd be more comfortable for both parties to remain as we were.

Out of the remaining three, Zen's was the least likely to have anyone getting hurt, unless something goes awry during the 'rescue' that could blow us all up or if I misjduged something to get us into a 'Bad Ending'. Yoosung had a shit-ton more 'fail conditions'—his 'obsession' with his cousin, as an example—to work with and even his better outcomes result in things I'd rather not dare touch on. Seven was more volatile and the longest of all, with the hardest 'win conditions'—gaining his trust—to fulfill.

I may have warmed up to the idea of treating everybody like human beings, but the 'not relying on foreknowledge' part was... difficult. We're two days away from what was basically the start of a civil war, and I needed context to prepare for the worst case scenario. Letting things run their natural course would leave me completely blind, so I had to be a bit more proactive.

Thus, I had been trying to go for Zen. A little late for a decision, sure, but it was a start.

Since I could encounter Unknown over at his 'Route', I could potentially gain answers without the Mint Eye debacle escalating to disastrous consequences. That would require some preparation upon confirmation, but it's the reasonable choice to take if I wanted the best of both worlds. No one would get hurt too much, and while shutting down Mint Eye would take far longer, it would be doable.

The whole revelation wasn't something that would go over well, but that's a given. I'd rather not think on this.

On the account of feelings... this left a sour taste in my mouth. I liked Zen enough, but just the thought of getting his hopes up screamed all shades of fucked-up. He deserved someone who was dedicated and could bring him happiness after everything that he'd gone through, and me stringing him along does not accomplish that.

... Fucking hell, I feel like a manipulative bitch for thinking this way. How others get off of this was beyond me.

Regardless, this was all up in the air. I've done what I could, and I'm hoping that this won't become any more complicated or worse, having the 'robot ending' or the 'booted out ending' of the 'Routes' happen. If things don't pan out like I wanted it to go, it's a matter of adjusting plans and waiting.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions... sounds about right," I'd muttered hotly. I ran a hand through my unruly hair, sitting back with my legs splayed in a unlady-like manner.

Then, I closed my eyes, because everything except the waking world sounded pleasant.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** One of the more shortest chapters to date... but ha, I'm excited! We're finally where the real fun begins.


	14. Chapter 13: Idle Periods

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** ATTENTION! I added two new scenes between Jumin and Ame in Ch10 and 11, plus an omake at the end of the former. A helpful reviewer had messaged me about it, noticing the lack of text message interactions between the two unlike the rest of the RFA, and I was like 'Oh, wait, seriously?' So there lol, I can't believe I didn't notice, I swear it's not intentional. I also threw in the omake just for fun, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

Also, this has reached 200+ follows now, and the favorites are catching up O_O) Wow. You guys are really awesome.

 **WARNING:** This story contains crude language/humor, angst, adult themes, headcanons/fanons and heavy spoilers. Read at your own discretion.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mystic Messenger, credits to Cheritz. I only own the OCs that will appear in this story and my imagination.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

Idle Periods

* * *

The room was completely silent, save for the rhythmic soft tapping against the keyboard, and the music blaring from the headset attached to the lone young woman. She was in front of the laptop and drumming her fingers on her thigh to the beat of her favorite J-Pop, sometimes mouthing out the lyrics in a garbled manner, and often just content with humming.

This continued for a while until the door opened slowly. She didn't see it, too preoccupied with filling up the page she was on with short, to-the-point sentences, until the newcomer literally jumped and crashed unto her back. Since they were on a large bed, the laptop only bounced on the mattress out of the woman's grasp, and her hair unluckily got out of its ponytail and smacked her in the face.

The woman sputtered. "W-w-what the—?!"

The little girl that had latched herself unto the woman's back gave her an impish smile. "Dad brought snacks!"

She groaned and shot her a menacing look. "... Lili... you know you could have just said so, right?"

Lili giggled, unperturbed of the woman's mood, brushed away some of her hair. "But you were lost in your own world again—lane!"

Lane only sighed and nudged the girl, her monkey-like, happy-go-lucky sister, as she reigned in her flaring temper. "Whatever, just get off of me please."

The little girl complied and sat back, watching her with a smug expression. She rolled her eyes, and proceeded to shut down her laptop while grumbling under her breath. Once she was finished, they both got out and into their parents' room that was just beside theirs. It was both good and bad, Lane distantly thought, since the house was small they could easily chat and mess with one another up, but on those random evenings...

Yeah, ignoring that.

They peered in, nearly bumping shoulders against the nook that housed shelves of makeup and other personal products, before Lili hopped over to the large mattress on the ground that served as the bed. By the headrest laid the electric fan and worn pillows, among some magazines their mother had gone through to pass the time.

The woman gave a cursory glance of the room while her sister snuggled in, still finding herself a bit amused and saddened of how... compact everything was. Around the walls were shelves of DVDs, toys, and other knicknacks that had increased over time, while by the left was the dresser beside the flat-screen TV that still had some of the plastic wrappings hanging around it. Behind that were two windows that showed the front gates and the trees that shadowed their house, and also easy view of their neighbor's house.

The two adults in the room were watching another long-running K-drama series that revolved around the Joseon dynasty, just content with life. It was something she had no immense interest in, so she zoned on the plastic bag on top of her father's lap.

"Nachos?" she voiced out, sniffing the air as she did.

Their father, a rather stout yet handsome man in his late 40s, looked up at them. He smiled. "Yup, and some cookies. Here."

She reached out for the offered nachos, only for Lili to snatch it and squeal happily. "I love these!"

The mother, with her customary tired face and hair up in a messy bun that looked more of a bird's nest, just snorted and took the bag from her. With one swift pull, the plastic broke, and then the snacking commenced.

Lane rolled her eyes again before scooting over to a spot between her father and Lili. It was a tight fit, but she couldn't deny how it felt _right_ , how safe and welcoming it felt, and it was helping her ease the irritation she had at being interrupted.

This was her home, as chaotic, messy and utterly cramped it was. She wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world

I just watched.

Watched... when I should be the one over there.

"... I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"

Just like that, the world had gone silent.

The scene before me had froze, apart from the girl who was still stuffing herself with the goodies. It took her five seconds until she straightened up, and then turned to me in a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Aw, seriously? Why did you stop, it was just getting to the good part!" she whined, and I twitched.

"Stop that," I growled.

Her face scrunched up in a painfully familiar manner, and I looked away, my heart feeling like it was being torn to ribbons and left to permanently unravel. "But it's—"

"I said STOP!"

Her form flickered like a dying TV static, and the reflection gasped as everything shattered.

* * *

Nighttime had a strange, undeniable quality of making people more aware, in the way that it could uproot thoughts that had been pushed aside to never to see the light of day, or carefully reserved for this very moment of solitude. Perhaps it's because of how the world progressed into a shared muted environment, one perfect for meditation, or perhaps letting parts of one's nature leak through as release.

The stars and the moon were the audience, and they didn't judge.

I counted them all, from tens to the hundreds and beyond, while I caressed the coffee mug that had long gotten cold. It was much, much early for anybody to be stuck in a routine of practiced distraction, but accountability lied in things that were too out of my reach and could only contemplate upon. It's not for lack of trying, but attempting other methods would just frustrate me again.

I sighed, letting my weariness carry on with the wind.

... I hadn't dreamt of that place in a long time.

I guess it's fitting, in a way. Adapting... still wore at me. The weight of everything else compounded on that fact, and was quite frankly, tiresome.

I've come to terms with it somehow, but there was a dull ache in my chest that pestered at my soul. It felt strangely familiar... and soon I came to recognize it as a combination of unhealthy amounts of homesickness, stress, and anxiety. It was great to notice these symptoms early, if so I could shove them to the backburner better.

Again, unhealthy, but I needed to prioritize on what's presently important.

I hadn't checked in with the messenger so I have no clue what's happened yet, and... to be honest, I'm scared as fuck right now. Sure, I'd made up my mind on what to pursue, but it's getting harder not to have second thoughts. I'm way over my head right now, and if I do something wrong then—

... Okay, breathe, Ame.

... We'll... just have see, nothing's completely set in stone yet. _You can do this, as long as you keep a level head and remember that this has to be done._

The wooden foldable chair I sat on creaked once I moved to stretch my legs, and I drained my drink, nose slightly scrunching up from the bitterness no longer masked by the tongue-burning heat. I'd honestly like to stay here and muse poetic drivel to pass the time, but my head was buzzing with caffeine and sleep had undergone an existential crisis.

I entered the living room and locked the balcony behind me, strutting my way over to the kitchen to clean up. I checked my phone and found a long string of chat messages and texts, so I dived into it with as much enthusiasm that I could muster.

Jaehee's was a simple goodnight (though I knew she was starting on her long journey of marathoning Zen's musicals), alongside Zen's who just had to add a flirtatious comment of imagining us in each others arms to get an even better sleep, and I instead turned to the others, ignoring the burning sensation on my cheeks.

 **Yoosung*** [3:35]

\- Hey, u still up? :o

 **Ame** [3:37]

\- lol how'd u know?

 **Yoosung*** [3:37]

\- Lucky guess? Lol

 **Yoosung*** [3:37]

\- srsly, saw ur still online

 **Ame** [3:38]

\- Oh

Now I feel dumb.

 **Yoosung*** [3:38]

\- ur not gonna sleep yte?

 **Ame** [3:38]

\- Eh, got some.

 **Ame** [3:38]

\- What about u? Still LOLOL-ing?

 **Yoosung*** [3:39]

\- ya

 **Yoosung*** [3:39]

\- grinding for materials, quest w/ guild

 **Ame** [3:39]

\- Do u have school tom?

 **Yoosung*** [3:40]

\- ... yes

 **Yoosung*** [3:40]

\- just 3 more rounds ^^;

 **Yoosung*** [3:40]

\- class starts at 10 today

 **Ame** [3:41]

\- but... 5 hours of sleep? ;;

They said that no sleep's better rather than having only a few hours of shut-eye, and I can personally attest that I felt a lot more crappier and murderous when I'm cut off from la-la-land rather than pushing on.

 **Yoosung*** [3:41]

\- Can handle it ^^

 **Yoosung*** [3:42]

\- but thanks for worrying about me, Ame

 **Ame** [3:42]

\- U make it easy to worry, you know.

Knowing Yoosung, and any other person who likes games, '3 more rounds' could extend... I hope his love for coffee remained unchallenged. He'll need a lot to function later on.

 **Yoosung*** [3:43]

\- ehehe ^^;

 **Yoosung*** [3:44]

\- oh btw

 **Yoosung*** [3:44]

\- did u hear a weird sound earlier?

... Wait.

 **Ame** [3:44]

\- In the chat? If so, yes

 **Ame** [3:44]

\- Almost dropped my phone when it started buzzing and ringing like crazy;;

 **Ame** [3:45]

\- Then these weird messages appeared on the chat

 **Ame** [3:45]

\- I haven't checked in the on the chat again cuz I was so surprised;;;;

 **Yoosung*** [3:45]

\- Seriously? O_O

 **Yoosung*** [3:45]

\- Mine just rang so I came in earlier

 **Yoosung*** [3:46]

\- but nothing seemed out of the ordinary

 **Yoosung*** [3:46]

\- I kinda forgot to ask Seven about it bc my guildmates got mad at me for leaving so suddenly;;

 **Ame** [3:47]

\- lol lemme guess, they guilt tripped u into farming?

 **Yoosung*** [3:48]

\- T_T

 **Yoosung*** [3:48]

\- I mean, it's not all bad...

 **Ame** [3:48]

\- rightttttttttt

 **Ame** [3:48]

\- Anyways, we should ask him later

 **Yoosung*** [3:49]

\- yeah

 **Yoosung*** [3:49]

\- ah, I should go back to LOLOL

 **Yoosung*** [3:49]

\- been AFK for too long

 **Ame** [3:51]

\- Gl gaming then~

This is... troubling. I'd played Deep Story and Seven's route often enough to know that this was an event of his, and not what I was going for.

 **707** [3:51]

\- I thought u were going on full Sleeping Beauty mode?

 **707** [3:51]

\- Hellooooooooooo~

Speak of the tiger and he shall appear...

 **Ame** [3:52]

\- Oh, haha.

 **Ame** [3:52]

\- I just had a weird dream

 **Ame** [3:52]

\- and now I can't go back to sleep. I feel kinda peckish.

 **707** [3:53]

\- Ohhhhhh too bad

 **707** [3:53]

\- Well, look on the bright side! U can talk with me~! ;D

 **Ame** [3:54]

\- lol sure why not

 **707** [3:54]

\- someone sounds enthusiastic lolol

 **Ame** [3:54]

\- Of course, can't u feel the force of my ungodly enthusiasm travel across time and space?

 **707** [3:54]

\- *gasp* How could I have not noticed?!

This dork... a challenging grin spilled unto my face.

 **Ame** [3:55]

\- Now let it seep through your bones~~~!

 **707** [3:55]

\- gahhhh this alien entity is invading my body!

 **Ame** [3:55]

\- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **707** [3:55]

\- As the almighty Defender of Justice

 **707** [3:55]

\- I'm afraid I cannot allow it to propagate any longer!

 **Ame** [3:56]

\- Enthusiasm must spread across the world

 **Ame** [3:56]

\- lest everyone shall become mindless zombies that can only feed on pessimistic ideals.

 **Ame** [3:57]

\- Don't u understand that, you so-called Defender of Justice?

 **Ame** [3:57]

\- I am the embodiment of that which shall prevent humanity from succumbing to the poison of their minds,

 **Ame** [3:57]

\- and I've come to grant these desires.

 **Ame** [3:57]

\- Humanity shall thrive better with my conditions set upon them, and yet you defend such naive thoughts?

 **707** [3:57]

\- There can only be so much enthusiasm in the world, milady

 **707** [3:57]

\- There can also only be so much pessimism.

 **707** [3:57]

\- It's a delicate balance that must be preserved! Such are the scales of fairness and justice!

 **Ame** [3:58]

\- I see. Then enough chatter.

 **Ame** [3:58]

\- Show me that the balance is worth preserving!

 **707** [3:58]

\- I will, and I won't hold back!

 **Ame** [3:58]

\- RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **707** [3:58]

\- HIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Laughter spread across the room, and if my eyes were correct, I sent a cheeky smile at the hidden camera at the end of the kitchen counter. Well then...

 **Ame** [4:00]

\- Alright... I concede.

 **707** [4:00]

\- Do you now?

 **Ame** [4:00]

\- Indeed.

 **Ame** [4:00]

\- The expressions that had danced across these mortals faces... hope, fear, anger, resignation, excitement...

 **Ame** [4:00]

\- I see your point. I shall leave planet Earth alone... for now.

 **707** [4:01]

\- That's all I ask.

 **Ame** [4:01]

\- Do not mistake this for giving up, Defender. If I see humanity pine for me... then I shall return.

 **Ame** [4:01]

\- ...

 **707** [4:02]

\- My job here is done.

 **707** [4:02]

\- The Defender of Justice, God Seven Zero Seven, has succeeded in protecting the world from the aliens!*

 **Ame** [4:03]

\- lolololololol okay smart guy

 **Ame** [4:03]

\- That was fun ^^

A beat. I glanced at the direction of the bedroom and briefly wondered if I should bring up the blue rose—as much as I kinda felt like staying in this cloud nine state for a while.

The email and bug's a definite, but I think it's best if I bring it up at the chatroom with the others. It would certainly help in tightening security and keeping the RFA on their toes, but what would happen if I keep diverging from the script? Then again, the whole timeline's a mixed bag now with how different it's been, so I guess I can test the waters...

 **707** [4:04]

\- lololol

 **707** [4:05]

\- definitely~~~ told ya it'd be worth it

 **Ame** [4:05]

\- heh whatever u say

 **Ame** [4:05]

\- Oh, that reminds me

 **707** [4:05]

\- Ya?

But wait, if I do so, there's a high chance of Seven confining me to the apartment for 'safety reasons', which in turn would further decrease my chances of pursuing Zen AND preventing me from going outside to do some snooping.

Sure, it's arguable that since I'm not sure if I'm heading for Zen's route or not it's more beneficial to have the RFA alert, but even so, I do need to go out to warn Mr. Choi—and maybe get some more of the goldfish bread while I'm at it—and investigate a few places around Seoul.

 **707** [4:09]

\- Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy

I leaned back at the counter, a finger hovering over the screen.

On another hand, this whole hypothetical situation could go inversely and give me an advantage... like if Zen's (or maybe even Jumin's—which doesn't even seem far off right now) roadblocks happen, Seven would probably be more accepting with shipping me off to the others' places for my safety while he runs through whatever's wrong with the system. A meeting with the other members could also help with gathering information... and even practicing my shaky Korean with a willing partner.

Yet, I'd be a target of major scrutiny in this case, and with the media skulking around it'd be harder for me to go around and do what I need to do without arousing suspicion or creating more scandals.

I was very much stuck between a rock and a hard place. Both choices had its pros and cons, and I also had to consider that whatever assumptions I had can potentially fall flat.

I sighed, very much tempted to kick something or launch myself out of the damn balcony. _This sucks._

Unknown had set up the board and had pulled a check on me, so patience and improvisation was going to be my main pieces when it comes to fighting back. No plan survives enemy contact and all that jazz. Haha, if I had any leftover patience when this was all over, it'd be the grandest miracle of the century.

 **707** [4:11]

\- Did u fall asleep? O.o

 **Ame** [4:12]

\- Sorry, kinda spaced out for a while. ^^;;

 **Ame** [4:12]

\- It's just... there was something strange left by the doorstep of the apt.

 **Ame** [4:12]

\- A rose. Looks like it was placed there deliberately.

 **707** [4:13]

\- What? o_O

 **Ame** [4:13]

\- Uhm

 **Ame** [4:13]

\- I have this feeling it may be from the stalker guy...;;

Rocking back and forth, I debated on whether or not this was such a good idea after all as the seconds ticked by without a reply from the redhead.

 **Ame** [4:16]

\- Uh, Seven?

 **707** [4:19]

\- Ame

 **707** [4:19]

\- Can u show the rose on cam?

I shot the CCTV a look before complying. I gently picked the rose up, careful not to get pricked by its thorns, and returned to the living room, raising it above my head so he could view it more easily. I awkwardly stood there, until I almost jumped when my phone rang.

It's... Seven. "Uh—"

 _"_ _Ame, when did you get this? And why did you hold off on telling me?"_ he began, voice urgent and leaving no room for excuses.

"Oh, uh..." I nervously shifted on my feet. "It was around half past 9 last night. I wasn't sure what to make of it at first, and since uh, you hadn't commented on it, I thought I may just be overthinking it."

 _"_ _That time... I thought it was strange that you went around the apartment."_ There was no accusation in his tone, but I felt the guilt flooding me either way. _"I thought you were just looking for something."_

"Uhm... you could say that?" I confessed lamely. "The rose was inside—"

 _"_ _You found it inside?"_ he echoed, emphasizing the last word with a hint of incredulity.

"Uh... " I inched backwards, my arm holding the rose rising up defensively. "I-I could've just been paranoid. It was like, two steps away from the door a-and—well, maybe it could've been slipped through from the mail slot or something!"

He may as well have done just that, because it's hard to believe Unknown could've entered the apartment so easily this early, especially with Seven's upgrade to the system. But I had my doubts, especially after I'd consulted my notes a while ago and recalled that 'Unknown can kidnap MC at the end of Day 4 if MC's absent from the chat'.

I sucked in a mouthful of air, momentarily closing my eyes as I struggled to keep my composure.

 _"_ _That's..."_ There's a sharp intake of breath, and frantic keyboard sounds. "카메라 보고 의심 스러운 사람을 캐치 하지 않았다…"

He was muttering as if he'd forgotten he was on the phone, and I couldn't make tails or heads of it thanks his hurried yet impressed tone. "Uhm..."

 _"_ _Ame, you didn't see anybody during that time? No one at all?"_ There's frustration now, and I swallowed dryly.

"No. I checked." I found myself seeking the nearest couch before I fell over. "I asked around as well, but nobody saw anyone in black and red."

 _"_ _Okay,"_ he paused, and I twiddled with the stem of the rose in anxious anticipation. _"_ 이 망 할 스토커... 그는 좋은입니다. 그는 유령 처럼입니다."

It was hard to not start feeling agitated while the hacker was preoccupied and seemingly hellbent on testing his pointer finger's agility with the mouse, but I elected to wait. I had dropped a metaphorical bomb on him after all. I strained my hearing when some odd whispers were being uttered, but I couldn't make it out all that well.

 _"_ _Ame, I suggest you stay inside until I figure this out,"_ he finally said, tone flat and sounding absent. _"And maybe get on the chatroom while we're at it. I have something to announce there in a bit."_

The last thing I heard was the redhead's continued mumbling and the wheels of a chair skidding along a tiled floor. I put the rose down on the coffee table, glared at it for a moment, and then let out the biggest sigh of my life.

Well, that could've went worse. Hopefully the chat doesn't go bonkers.

 _Ame has entered the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Jaehee..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _might hurt her eyes if she watches DVDs too late in the night lol_

 ** _ZEN:_** _She even wears glasses..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I don't wanna brag about how popular I am but..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _a lot of my fans ended up needing glasses after watching my DVDs at night,_

 ** _ZEN:_** _so Jaehee should be careful too._

The albino's theme made my tense shoulders loosen up a bit, and for that I rolled my eyes good-naturedly,. Zen does kinda come off as sorta narcissistic there, but he does have a good point.

 ** _ZEN:_** _She already wears them... but I'm sure she doesn't want the lens to get thicker._

 ** _Ame:_** _As long as she limits herself to at least two DVDs,_

 ** _Ame:_** _then she'll be fine... probably._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh hey Ame ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Heya_

 ** _ZEN:_** _You're up pretty early?_

 ** _Ame:_** _Could say the same for u_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Oh, I was just dealing with calls from my director._

 ** _ZEN:_** _He's been persistent ^^;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _The meeting earlier was pretty hectic so..._

 ** _Ame:_** _If u don't mind me asking, what was it about?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Do you remember the_

 ** _ZEN:_** _role I'd been offered?_

 ** _Ame:_** _You mean the lead role for a TV drama?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah, that one._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Apparently, the other person who plays the main lead wants me onboard,_

 ** _ZEN:_** _but again, I'm not so sure ;;_

Welp, looks like this confirms that a new challenger for 'pain in the ass' had appeared.

 ** _ZEN:_** _The director said that they saw one of my demo reels_

 ** _ZEN:_** _and were very impressed by it._

 ** _ZEN:_** _They claimed that I didn't need to audition after seeing that._

 ** _ZEN:_** _They did also say my beautiful face was what caught their attention_

A snort bubbled up, but the images that fogged my mind got me to subconsciously choke out a half-hearted chuckle. Erase, erase...!

 ** _ZEN:_** _at first_

 ** _ZEN:_** _then the director proclaims that 'You exude a vibrant sort of charisma that is hard to miss'_

 ** _Ame:_** _Wellllllll u do, I suppose_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It's natural, of course ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm honored that they're asking for me._

 ** _ZEN:_** _The other person's quite vocal about it too ^^;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _My director's been asking me to hand over the_

 ** _ZEN:_** _other production number I'm in to another actor._

 ** _Ame:_** _U did say u wanted to stay faithful to the first one_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah._

 _707 has entered the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _We'll have to talk this out for a while._

Feeling my stomach plummet to my knees, my hand shot out to grab a pillow and squeezed it tightly. The music had gone quite... not quite adrenaline-pumping, but enough to make you know something was about to go down.

 ** _Ame:_** _You do that._

 ** _Ame:_** _Seven?_

 ** _707:_** _Ame_

 ** _707:_** _and Zen_

 ** _707:_** _good_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Good?_

 ** _707:_** _haha well_

 ** _707:_** _I just have some stuff to say_

 ** _707:_** _no biggie ^^_

I sighed, half-relieved and half-anxious. Then again... I doubt Seven will allow panic to run amok with the news he'll drop.

 ** _ZEN:_** _Okay, what about?_

 _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

 ** _Ame:_** _Oh, Jaehee!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Hello._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I came in since it seems a lot of people were active._

 ** _Ame:_** _Finished marathoning then? Lol_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _... Perhaps._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Anyways, I see Luciel's here._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I assume you're here to ask about that bug?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Wait, bug?_

 ** _707:_** _yea_

 ** _707:_** _This is trouble_

 ** _707:_** _a real_

 ** _707:_** _emergency!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I only heard a loud alarm earlier when I was wrapping things up..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I think my phone has the same bug that Yoosung has._

 ** _Ame:_** _It was kinda freaky;; Weird stuff popped up on my screen._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Same here_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Then again, I was sleeping for a bit._

 ** _707:_** _I actually have a good excuse for the bug._

 ** _707:_** _In the industry we call internet cockroaches..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Just fix the bug -_-_

 ** _707:_** _The answer is_

 ** _707:_** _HA_

 ** _707:_** _CKER_

 ** _707:_** _92$d93($_

 ** _ZEN:_** _?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _What do you mean?;;_

 ** _707:_** _In this great messenger_

 ** _707:_** _that I, 707 the Great, invented_

 ** _707:_** _was hacked!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _It was hacked around four days when Ame came into the RFA as well;;_

 ** _707:_** _You're right._

 ** _Ame:_** _So the alarm and those messages were a result of a new hacking attempt, weren't they?_

 ** _707:_** _I don't have clear evidence yet_

 ** _707:_** _but I think that's the case._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Oh my god!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _No way;;_

 ** _707:_** _I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw the log!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang;_** _You don't the messenger is being hacked right now too, do you?_

Maybe, maybe not... but my gut was leaning towards the former. There weren't any entries or notifs of Unknown entering the chatroom after all.

 ** _ZEN:_** _Could it be that they're reading all our messages right now?;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _Hopefully not..._

 ** _707:_** _Nah._

 ** _707:_** _Don't worry. That's not the case._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I almost had a heart attack._

 ** _707:_** _The person just disappeared after hacking in_

 ** _707:_** _and I think he's hiding..._

 ** _707:_** _There's a record of him requesting a call on the messenger,_

 ** _707:_** _so I think he sent an alarm or some type of message._

I chewed on my bottom lip contemplatively. I wonder if he was trying to call me, what with the continuous vibrating of my phone back then...

 ** _ZEN:_** _I must have been in deep sleep to not hear that.;;_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol don't feel too bad about it_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Are you sure none of the information is leaked?_

 ** _707:_** _Ya._

 ** _707:_** _He didn't even touch the database._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _If someone managed to hack into our messenger once..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Why not again?_

 ** _707:_** _Ya. It makes so much sense that they're the same person,_

 ** _707:_** _but we don't have a lot of evidence._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Hmm..._

 ** _707:_** _After that happened, I tried to tighten security_

 ** _707:_** _and moved the server far away so that no one can hack into it,_

 ** _707:_** _but seeing that it did_

 ** _707:_** _I doubt it just randomly hacked into our server;_

 ** _707:_** _It's more than likely that the hacker is after us for something;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You managed to sound positive_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _despite knowing this shocking information._

 ** _707:_** _It'll be more depressing if you sound depressing!_

 ** _Ame:_** _I guess so..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _But what are we gonna do now?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'll contact Mr. Han._

 ** _707:_** _I'm sorry that_

 ** _707:_** _I haven't found anything yet T_T_

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, you're trying hard, right?_

 ** _707:_** _yeah..._

 ** _707:_** _But since it's very likely that the hacker is after us,_

 ** _707:_** _do you think Jumin can share some of his security guards with us?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _You mean security guards for all RFA members..?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Seriously?;;_

 ** _707:_** _I think it's best_

 ** _707:_** _if everyone's careful_

 ** _707:_** _since we don't know what the hacker's after._

 ** _707:_** _About the hacker,_

 ** _707:_** _I'll look into it real hard_

 ** _707:_** _with my Supermaid Vanderwood_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _What?;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _with Ms. Vanderwood?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I thought she's a maid?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Exactly... how would Ms. Vanderwood help you?_

Vanderwood's secretly a spy—probably also a hacker judging from his dialogue back in the game—who puts up with Seven and his messy habits because no one else would.

 ** _Ame:_** _... Teamwork?_

 ** _707:_** _Ame gets me~_

 ** _707:_** _The environment is important when you're on a mission_

 ** _707:_** _so being in a team with Ms. Vanderwood_

 ** _707:_** _ensures that the place is clean!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I see;;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Her role is critical for this mission then._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Alright..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Anyways,_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I suppose I should tell Mr. Han to send everyone security guards?_

 ** _707:_** _Yup, exactly._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I will tell him as soon as it's morning._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Wait_

 ** _ZEN:_** _What about Ame then?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Since her address is classified at the moment... we will not be able to send outsiders to her._

 ** _707:_** _Ya._

 ** _Ame:_** _Seven's already on the lookout so..._

Faltering, I delete any mention of the 'stalker', but—

 ** _707:_** _Don't worry, that stalker won't get the best of me either._

 ** _ZEN:_** _STALKER?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _By stalker, you mean the one from four days ago..?;;_

Goddamit.

 ** _Ame:_** _Maybe..._

 ** _Ame:_** _It's just_

 ** _Ame:_** _something was left on my doorstep._

 ** _Ame:_** _It was right after I'd returned_

 ** _Ame:_** _from a short run and to get fresh air._

 ** _Ame:_** _I didn't even see anyone around like last time but..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Are you serious?!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _What was it..?_

 ** _Ame:_** _... A rose._

 ** _ZEN:_** _That seriously gives off a creepy stalker vibe..;;;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _First the hacker and now Ame's stalker..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I can't help but think this is no coincidence either._

 ** _707:_** _I think so as well...;;_

 ** _707:_** _Thinking about it_

 ** _707:_** _It's possibe they may be working together._

 ** _707:_** _and are after the information stored in that apartment;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Right... Because it contains information on all our previous party guests._

 ** _ZEN:_** _How the hell are we gonna make sure Ame's safe then?_

 ** _707:_** _I'll be on that as well_

 ** _707:_** _I'm busy with my work for the intelligence agency_

 ** _707:_** _and got piles of work to go through..._

 ** _707:_** _if I hadn't I'd like to go there myself_

 ** _707:_** _to protect Ame..._

Work huh... hopefully he can divide his focus well enough.

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Oh..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I suppose it's possible since you know the address to the aparment._

 ** _707:_** _ya._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Speaking of address, are you sure you can't tell us?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _or maybe even have Ame leave and stay with someone else?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _since Trust Fund Kid's sending over guards_

 ** _ZEN:_** _She'll be a lot safer with one of us._

Huh, this is a bit of surprise, and quite convenient for Zen to suggest since I was about to do so myself.

 ** _707:_** _You know I can't tell you that;;_

 ** _707:_** _not without talking over it with V_

 ** _707:_** _I haven't seen the extent of what the hacker has done to the security system_

 ** _707:_** _and the stalker's been hiding..._

 ** _707:_** _so I'm having Ame stay as a precaution._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Stay how long then?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _You can't exactly keep her there forever if what you said is true;;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Agreed._

 ** _707:_** _Just give me a day or two._

A day or two... won't be beneficial... Crap, I may have to talk to him about this later.

 ** _707:_** _Anyways_

 ** _707:_** _I can keep an eye on the CCTV_

 ** _707:_** _I installed at the apartment to watch over her_

 ** _707:_** _24/7 with_

 ** _707:_** _Ms. Vanderwood._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, I trust your judgement._

 ** _Ame:_** _So don't worry too much about me guys ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah, but..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _But first, can you allow Ms. Vanderwood to watch the CCTV feed?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _If the address of the apartment is classified,_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _then the CCTV footage must be classified as well._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Yeah, and she's not even a member._

 ** _707:_** _Ya, but the info won't leak!_

 ** _707:_** _Ms. Vanderwood..._

 ** _707:_** _is in the same position as I am._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _What's that supposed to mean?_

 ** _707:_** _Since we're talking about it, I should set it up right now!_

 ** _707:_** _Jaehee, please tell Jumin about the guards._

 ** _707:_** _I will be back *_

Seeing the change of subject for what it was, I indulged in the more light-hearted banter.

 ** _Ame:_** _I'll be waiting then ^^*_

 ** _707:_** _OMG We're reading each other's minds._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _... You two are such a funny duo ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _lol_

 _707 has left the chatroom_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Ms. Vanderwood is his maid._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Do you really think it's alright for her to see everything?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Honestly_

 ** _ZEN:_** _It kinda feels unfair._

 ** _Ame:_** _Well, if Seven says that the info won't leak.._

 ** _Ame:_** _Then she's trustworthy. I mean, she puts up with Seven, so there's that ^^;_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Considering she frequents Luciel's house, I doubt that she's an ordinary person..._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I guess she's not just any other maid._

 ** _ZEN:_** _Maybe she's under a contract or something?_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'm starting to become more curious of her as well but_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Let's just have faith that V and Luciel will take care of the situation..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I only hope we find out who the hacker and Ame's stalker is as soon as possible._

We'll get there soon enough.

 ** _ZEN:_** _Right._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I still wish we can get Ame to stay over instead..._

 ** _Ame:_** _You heard the man so..._

 ** _Ame:_** _and besides, I have a feeling you're grabbing for a chance to see me personally, aren't you?_

 ** _ZEN:_** _lol no!_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I mean, I am curious,_

 ** _ZEN:_** _but I'm really worried about you Ame._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'm glad I didn't decide to go back to sleep now._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I'd have missed something this big!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Me too._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I will have to go contact Mr. Han now._

 ** _Ame:_** _Go ahead, Jaehee. Plus you have to get ready for work in a few hours._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Yes._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _I'll also have to deal with this... wine for cats project Mr. Han proposed._

 ** _ZEN:_** _I still find that idea too much -_-_

 ** _Ame:_** _I think it's kinda neat._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Hahaha..._

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _In any case, please take care of yourself, Ame_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _especially considering the situation..._

 ** _Ame:_** _I will ^^_

 ** _ZEN:_** _Take care, Jaehee!_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Thank you. ^^_

 ** _Jaehee Kang:_** _Then goodbye._

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I should go too_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I already had three missed calls from my director;;_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I need to call him back._

 ** _Ame:_** _Alright, don't stress yourself out too much Zen_

 ** _Ame:_** _You might get wrinkles haha_

 ** _ZEN:_** _lol not to brag but_

 ** _ZEN:_** _I don't have too much problems with my skin ^^_

 ** _Ame:_** _Yeesh, okay Mr. Perfect._

 ** _Ame:_** _Shooooooo now_

 ** _ZEN:_** _haha see you Ame_

 ** _ZEN:_** _and be careful, alright?_

 ** _Ame:_** _I will._

 _ZEN has left the chatroom_

 _Ame has left the chatroom_

Sagging and becoming one with the couch, I bury my face into the pillow, steady breaths muffled by the cloth. It was as usual, a faded lavender soap kind of smell, a calming scent that allowed my head to keep being blank for even just a moment.

... There was a buzz on my lap, and then we were back to business.

I was receiving a few messages of caution from everybody, bar Yoosung and Jumin who were either asleep or busy, and Seven had promised to call again later after he finished setting up.

I passed the time by doing some more note-taking, doodling and glaring rather intensely at the dictionary. My confidence with being able to somehow read the letters was there. The sentence structure of Korean felt rather similar to Japanese (which like I said, made sense since they both had origins from Chinese), though the word order was kinda funky and I keep mixing up verbs and objects. That and, I'd just found recently when speaking to other people since referring to them by 'you' was actually rude. Unless you were close enough, it was proper to call them by name and with the –ssi attached.

Come to think of it, I probably came off as rude or ignorant at some point. I had been given those weird looks back during my attempts at conversing outside, though it seems that they'd handed me a reluctant pass thanks to my foreigner status. It was considerate of them... which just gave me more incentive to learn the language.

Well, if my brain stopped sticking the middle finger at me in regards to comprehension it'd be great.

At the rumble of my stomach, I stopped with my scribbling and went off to prepare breakfast, though I still continued with my self-education.

"Guess we can double back to basics... let's see... uh, hypothetically there's some sort of mishap going on nearby, and I have someone with me. So the person with me... John? Yeah, generic, but sure. So I can either ask John if he saw what's happening... which can be simply 'Geugeo bwasseoeyo?'" I repeated the question a few more times to get the inflection right. "Or I can gesture to him to have us check it out and say 'Gayo?'"

I subconsciously registered nibbling on my lip again. One of the most important things I have to remember that a simple verb and tone of voice can mean a whole lot in Korean.

Once I'd prepared an omelette, I sat down at the kitchen table after gathering up the strewn papers by the living room area and leaving it open to scan through.

I'd been testing my pronunciation in between bites when I jolted back into reality upon the loud ringing of my phone.

With a disgruntled groan, I went over to the couch and plucked my phone that had wedged itself into the back.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _It's me,"_ Jumin's cool as cucumber voice began. _"I've just arranged for security measures to be made. I would've sent some over to you as well, but I've heard the situation from Assistant Kang and Luciel."_

"Ah, right. Well, I have Seven watching over me, so it's something. I just hope everything will be fine."

 _"_ _Yes... I'd attempted to contact V earlier, but he's not answering. But in any case, with Luciel and I, we'll make sure you're as safe as possible."_

I smiled, if only slight. "Thanks."

As if sensing my discomfort, Jumin spoke. _"I'm at the winery right now. The strong aroma pleases my nose."_

"I thought you were at your grape farm?" I asked, shifting my phone to my other hand as I went back to finish my food.

 _"_ _I had, but I decided to travel here since it was nearby. If you go one step further from your busy life, you can see nature's beauty laid out in front of your eyes. I knew it was a good idea to buy this winery."_ A brief pause. _"Although I came here for work, I feel like giving myself a tiny break will motivate me more."_

 _But didn't you leave for that 'business trip' so as to escape a meeting?_ An ever infuriating voice piped up, and while I didn't appreciate it, it did had a point. Undoubtedly it was another dinner date between Papa Han and Glam Choi... so I couldn't blame him. _"Consider going on a trip when you feel suffocated by reality. Traveling is a good hobby."_

"If I have the money and time, then sure," I replied, poking at my eggs with a frown. "Maybe when this is all over you can bring me along."

 _"_ _You mean, you want to follow me on my business trip?"_ I made an agreeing noise. _"If there's an opportunity for you to use your skills, we'll consider it. Even if it's not for that, since you are working hard for the RFA party, that's the least I could do to repay."_

"Glad to know," I said with a chuckle. "How's the view there, by the way?"

 _"_ _Seeing this beautiful landscape keeps reminding me of Elizabeth 3rd. Watching her softly tread among this grass while drinking wine will be the best. With the wine for cats project in progress, I should definitely bring her with me next time when it's all done."_

"You go do that then..."

There was another lull in the conversation, as I'd heard some mutterings from the other side that I didn't bother trying to eavesdrop on since it was probably some all business related, and then the director spoke again. _"I must leave. I'll call you next time. I hope you have a good day."_

Another chuckle. "Alright. Have a good day as well, Jumin."

Once the call went dead, I checked if something else required my attention—

 **707** [5:18]

\- Hey

 **707** [5:18]

\- I have to ask...

 **707** [5:18]

\- Is there something else you're not telling me?

—and oh, boy.

* * *

*"카메라 보고 의심 스러운 사람을 캐치 하지 않았다…" – **"** **The cameras didn't catch anyone suspicious-looking…"**

*"이 망 할 스토커... 그는 좋은입니다. 그는 유령 처럼입니다." – **"This damn stalker… he's good. He's like a ghost."**


End file.
